


Who Says

by karanoaoi



Series: The Life of a Werewolf [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 152,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanoaoi/pseuds/karanoaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves mate for life once an Alpha claims their Omega mate, but the ways of choosing your mate are changing from the traditional meets where all non-mated wolves of age are thrown in together and you end up with a mate. Alphas still have to start a mating run, but what if the Omega has their eye on a certain Alpha? Follow the Anderson and Hummel families through these changes. A generational fic starting with Grandma Anderson and going through Kurt and Blaines generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended version of a 10 chapter fill that was completed and I decided needed to have more back story and a longer ending. 
> 
> Original prompt here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=55545361t55545361
> 
> Full Warnings: Character Death (Chapter 7), Werewolves, marking, Non-con, bareback, knotting, A fight to claim (Force mate into submission), homophobic/Derogatory Slurs, MPreg, Alpha Blaine, Omega Kurt, Miscarriage

Chapter 1

 

It was hard for Emilia Lacros, Omega mate to Edward Masterson, to sit and watch her only daughter, Lillian prepare for her own mating. Nightmares of her own night in the woods haunt her even now, 18 years later. She had known that being taken to the pack meets when she was of age was her parents’ way to get her a mate because it was tradition. One that was slowly dieing out and she were glad. There was nothing romantic about being thrown into a field with thirty other wolves, a mix of Alphas and Omegas, to wait until one pinned you to the ground. She had felt lucky that it took until she was 18 for an Alpha to choose her and that she had meet and talked with a nice young Omega male during her first claiming gathering, Phillip Hummel, who told her about his future Alpha female who he was in love with that was in that same gathering. She was very happy to know that the two had ended up together.

She watches as her daughter smiles and laughs with the Anderson parents, her future mate by her side. It is just so different then anything she is use too. Emilia stands when her mate gestures for her to join them, walking over slowly and still trying to figure out why her mate was protecting their daughter from the same nightmare so many other Omegas have gone through. 

“Mother! There you are. Come and say hello to Henry and his parents.” Lillian takes Emilia by the arm and leads her over to them. “We will all be a family soon.”

“Not family, child, you will be mates.”

“No mother. I love Henry and we plan to marry. You know this. That is why we waited until I was 18.” She giggles a bit at how her mother could have forgotten that.

“So different.” Emilia shakes her head and when they are closer she goes to her mate, lowering her head to show her obedience and keeping her eyes caste down. “Edward, may I address the Andersons?”

Edward leans down and sniffs her neck, making sure it is just family scent on his mate before nodding. “Of course. The children are going to be a mate pair by the end of the night and wed after their bonding week. You should get to know them.”

“Thank you mate.” Her eyes raise slowly and she ignores the look of shock on Henry’s face, his parents were a love match so he’s never seen such obedience. She can’t hold that against him. “Congratulations Henry, I am sure you are going to be the best mate for my Lillian.”

“Thank you madam.” Henry reaches over and takes Lillian by the hand. “We may have only known each other for a few years now, but I know we will be very happy.”

Emilia studies their faces, tilting her head in contemplation. She had never seen wolves in love really. Her parents had meet the way her and her own mate had and the marriage aspect is so human of a ritual, but it would be worth her confusion to see her daughter smile more. She just wishes it would be out in the woods instead of what had been agreed upon.

Since Lillian and Henry wished to wait until they were 18, her daughter hasn’t been outside of the house grounds for the past two years. Therefore, so no other wolf could interrupt and to grantee the mating happens, the couple is going to be locked in a room for a week. Food slipped in through a small opening under the door three times a day.

“Well, I believe it is time.” Edward claps his hands together. “Emilia, would you kindly go with Nick here and wait. This will be to hard for both of your Omega traits to handle.”

The two Omegas nods their heads and with Nick giving his son a hug and kiss on the cheek, they go to wait. The new soon to be pair being lead up the stairs to a large bedroom by the Alphas. Her heart sinks when they come back down, without the children next to them. Then she closes her eyes as she hears the sound of items being thrown and her daughters scream echoing trough the house as she is cornered into a claim. A tear escapes her eye as her mind tries to rationalize how this is good and needed. Her heart tells her they should have given Lillian the chance to outmatch the Alpha in a run through the grounds at least.

A couple hours away another mating is taking place between two wolves who couldn’t be more in love. Burt Hummel had known Elizabeth Lebo since he was 12 and she was a freckled faced 10 year old girl that hit him with a mud pie. The laugh and smile on her face that day on the play ground had won him over. It was the same smile he was looking at today while she blushes and talks to her mom, the Alpha that has cared for her up until today, her 16th birthday. 

Burt and Elizabeth have been dating for the past two years. He has been the perfect gentleman and they had talked about if they wanted to mate or not. He had even talked with her parents, one of the few love matches they had ever meet. Phillip and Rebecca Hummel were both mated and married, the love shining in their eyes every time they look at each other. Both parents had never wanted to see their daughter go through what they did to mate. The large gatherings of unmated wolves almost never lead to a loving pair, so when Burt came to them a week before Elizabeth was to turn 16 and asked their permission to claim her, they were ecstatic and immediately said yes. Soon after Burt had placed an engagement ring on his young soon to be mate.

They had picked a beautiful field of flowers in a forested area to hold a brief gathering. A small cabin decorated for the bonding week and stocked with food and necessities. Friends and Pack members that are close to the families were invited to witness the beautiful occasion of a planned claiming before the two would run off into the woods. Then the party would wait to see if they come back mated or if Elizabeth was to strong for her desired mate. 

The only thing that made Burt a bit sad was that his best friend couldn’t be there to celebrate with him. Henry was busy claiming his own mate, a woman Burt had never met before and hopes is a good match for the lively young man. His eyes land once again on his soon to be mate as her blue eyes shift to him with a shy smile, not even listening to her uncle as he talks to her about mating and how wonderful it is when the younger generation gets together to create the next line of wolves.

Once everyone has arrived, and the sun is dipping down below the horizon, she stands at her parents side and keeps her eyes trained on Burt. His parents to the other side of her waiting for their son to make a move. Everyone stays silent as he takes his steps towards the beautiful wolf that holds his heart already. He takes her hand and bows down, gently kissing the silky flesh with a sweet smile.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready.” She uses a finger to lift his head up, leaning forward and softly kissing his lips. “I love you Burt. No matter what happens, I love you.”

“I will always love you Lizzie.” He pulls her close, holder the blonde goddess in his arms as Burt starts to sniff her neck. It’s only when he lowers his hands to her waist and starts to nibble at the skin that things change. The woman in his arms drops out of his hold and turns, running away from him with a sparkle in her eyes. Her scent leaving a trail behind her. Burt doesn’t hesitate, he takes off after her. Following her scent as she ducks and dodges around trees and over creek. The run had began and all watching couldn’t be happier to watch the couple disappear into the trees.

Hours later, with his arm protectively around her shoulders, Burt escorts his new mate out of the woods. Their friends and family cheer for them as he presents his mate. Their eyes meeting seconds before their lips meet and they spend the evening eating and laughing with everyone. Arms or hands always touching each other or holding the other close. As dawn arises they take their leave to the cabin and spend the week letting their love grow and becoming more of a single entity then two separate wolves.

Two different sets of mates joined that week under two different settings. Edwards signing a contract for the uniting of his small pack with the Andersons. He having used his daughter to gain a business agreement like old time families that would marry their daughters off for a union of land. Phillip helping his Alpha wife, Rebecca, pack their sons belongings to be moved into the house the two sets of parents have purchased for the couple. The first thing both couples do after their week is over, make an arrangement to meet.

Burt and Elizabeth being all smiles and hanging on each other, Henry cuddling and trying to get Lillian to open up to him. Two planned mate sets from two different types of families. Sitting down to plan what they want to do for the summer before school starts up again.

Elizabeth reaches over to the only member of their group that is new. “Lillian, you can relax. The boys just went to go get our food from the counter.”

“Huh? Oh sorry.” She forces a smile, her golden eyes shifting around nervously.

“Is this a bit to much for you? I can get them to leave if you want. We can go back to Burt and I’s house if that would make you feel less stressed.”

She shifts her eyes back to the gentle face of the young girl sitting near her. “I’m just… it has been two years since I’ve been anywhere but in the house with mother.”

“It’s understandable that you would be nervous then. The offer still stands, we can go somewhere with less people.”

“No. It is not my place to ask things of my mate.”

“Why not?” Her head tilts to the side causing the long strands of golden blonde hair to slide and her eyes scrunch up in a curious fashion.

“My mother taught me that an Omegas place is to be obedient and follow what your mate wishes of you. You do not speak back and you definitely do not ask for things unless it is a need to keep you from harm, but that would be rare because your mate knows what is best for you at all times.”

A tinkling laugh escapes the other wolfs lips as she shakes her head. “That is true for old fashioned mates. One that went through the mass claiming festivals they hold every summer on the full moon.” She scoots her chair forward and leans in whispering. “Were you a forced mate? I thought you two were like Burt and I since you were married as well.”

“I.. I knew Henry before but I.. I don’t know.” She shifts her eyes towards the guys laughing and talking up at the counter. “I was so scared when he…” She can’t even say as her eyes slip back towards the floor.

“Oh Lillian. It’s ok dear.” Elizabeth wraps her pale arms around the older wolf. “It must have been very hard on you.” She uses a finger to lift Lillians chin to look into her golden eyes. “But if you were just a mate and not a partner he wouldn’t have talked about you so much before hand.”

“He talked about me?” Her eyes slip back to watch as her mate starts walking back, carrying a tray of food.

“Of course he did silly.” Elizabeth sits back up with the brightest smile on her face when she sees Burt is getting close to the table. “He said he fell in love with your eyes the first time you meet at some sort of business party.”

“That was three years ago.”

“So? He said you two spent all evening talking about your love of music and I remember how he couldn’t shut up about the, wait how did he put it, Henry! What word did you use to describe Lillians eyes when you had first met her?”

Lillian startles and sits up straighter, her eyes dropping down to the floor as her mate laughs and sets the food down before sitting next to her. “Heavenly Golden Orbs of the gods.” Henry slips his hand over and brings Lillians knuckles up to his lips for a kiss. “Definitely the highlight of that evening was being trapped in your eyes.”

She blushes a bright red and chances a look at his face. She has no clue what emotion it is that his green eyes are showing. She’s never seen that emotion around her house growing up. “I am glad I could give you such a memory.”

“I hope I can give you such a memory as well someday.”

“Saps.” Burt tosses a fry at his friend as he sits and pulls Elizabeth into a short kiss. “Your bonding week was when all that mushy stuff was suppose to come out.”

Henry chucks the fry back before passing his wife the food she hadn’t asked for, but he hopes she likes. “We are still working on some, differences right now jerk. Not everyone can be so perfectly matched as you two.”

“That is all Lizzies doing.” He noses at her cheek and kisses Elizabeths neck. “I am no where close to being as perfect as she is.”

Lillian watches the interactions, slowly relaxing around the group of teens and wondering if there is anything different about her and Henry then her parents. She thinks back to what Elizabeth had said about asking Henry, so she slowly takes a deep breath. “H-henry, do you think we could go somewhere less crowded?” Her eyes drop back to the floor almost immediately.

Henry looks at his wife then around at all the people. “Shit. I forgot you haven’t been around a setting like this in a couple years.” He starts to get up.

“I’ll go get a bag to carry the food and meet you at the car?” Elizabeth gets up and puts her hand on Lillians shoulder for support before heading to the counter to ask for a to go bag.

Burt is up and gathering everything up. “Sorry Lillian, we should have planned on some place less popular. You think you’ll be alright with the park or should we head to our place?”

Her eyes widen as she looks between them all. No one is mad and they are really asking what would be best for her. “W-we could try the park. I don’t want to ruin any plans you had.”

“Hun, you couldn’t ruin our plans since you are included in them.” Henry kisses her temple and guides her up and towards the door while Burt and Elizabeth gets the food and follows them. “We will slowly work on your re-entering the world. Forgive me for making you uncomfortable?”

“I forgive you.” She smiles for the first time since they had all gathered together. Slowly slipping her hand into her mates hand. Showing her affection for how much he seems to care about her well being.

The group walks down and large park, pointing out a picnic table with no one around it. Elizabeth and Burt run over first and set the food down, sorting out which food belongs to who. By the time the other pair get there everything is set up and the younger girl is playing keep away with Burt’s hat, Sticking her tongue out defiantly as she puts the baseball cap on her head, causing everyone else to laugh as it slips down and covers her eyes.

“You have such a big head!”

“No, you just have a shrunken head.” He winces at the swat he receives from that comment. “Ouch. Lizzie what was that for?”

“I do NOT have a shrunken head.” She pushes the bill up and gives him a look with her eyes that just makes him freeze. “Good we are in an understanding here. You have a big head and horrible taste in hats.”

Henry throws his head back in laughter “She has you there! That hat is atrocious! Really why would you want to wear a red a green camo hat?”

“It was the first one I grabbed.” He groans trying to hide his blushing face. “We haven’t really unpacked much since moving in.”

Elizabeth joins him in blushing and passes his hat back. “Ok change of subject.”

“Yes change of subject, so what did we want to do with the rest of our summer? The amusement park is out until Lillian is use to crowds again.”

“True. We’ve talked about going camping in the past. Why don’t we do that? Wouldn’t have to worry about crowds and we could do some fishing or boating or something if there is a lake or big river near the grounds.”

Elizabeth brightens up “I love camping! Please can we can we?” She turns pleading eyes towards Burt.

He laughs and nods “I see no problem with it. What about you Lillian? You ever been camping?”

Her dark curls bob as she shakes her head no. “My dad would never let me camp even in the living room. To unbecoming of a young lady, especially an Omega.”

Henry frowns and wraps her hand in his. “Did you want to try camping? Your dad has no say anymore what you can or can not do.”

She studies Henry with her golden eyes, reading the emotion in his green ones and knowing that he is really wanting to do something for her. It is such a new experience for her, but she nods. “How will I ever become… better with being to in the world if we don’t start small?” She leans in and buries her head in his shoulder. “I would like to go camping with you and my… new friends?” She peeks at Elizabeth a Burt, hoping that they really are wanting to be the first friends she has ever had.

“Oh sweetie of course we are your friends!” Elizabeth hops up and goes around the table to wrap Lillian in a tight hug. “I have a feeling we are going to be the closest of friends.”

The group spend the rest of the afternoon talking and planning when they would go camping and what direction they wanted to try and find a good place for their adventures. Lillian slowly opening up more and more, especially with Elizabeth hugging her and encouraging her every chance she got.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

 

Each pair spends the next two weeks going shopping for camping gear and studying maps of locations that could be good for their camping needs. Elizabeth spends a lot of their time together with Lillian, trying to get her to open up about what her dreams are for the future and what kind of hobbies she likes. Only getting a few answers about hobbies, seeing as Lillian never thought about a future past raising Henrys pups. Elizabeth shares how she wants to be a music teacher and that she can not wait to graduate high school and start college to reach that dream.

Elizabeth is showing Lillian a few simple songs on the piano when Henry makes a triumphant sounds from the den, startling the two women.

“I have the perfect place and dates!” He hurries out of the den with a map and calendar in hand. Burt poking his head in from the kitchen where he was trying to make coffee. “Come look everyone.” He sits on the floor next to the coffee table.

Elizabeth shrugs and heads over dragging Lillian with her to get comfy seats on the couch. “That’s a map of a bunch of trees.” She worries her lip looking at the picture.

“Trees in a camp site are good Lizzie.” Burt leans over to study the map. “I think I know that area, quite a drive from here. Take at least four hours.”

“Yes it is a bit away from here but look.” He points out a lake. “Its right on a lake that is known for good fishing, it doesn’t have a large city near by so not that many families if any will be there and it has a large forest surrounding it so if we go during the full moon we can do our run and hunt there as well.”

“Not bad. Been a while since I’ve been on a run outside of the pack.” Burt studies the road to get to the spot. “I’m game, we looking at the full moon this weekend?”

“Yeap. What do you ladies think? Ready for your first run?”

Lillians face lights up in a way none of them have ever seen. “You mean, I wont have to be locked in a basement?”

Henry reaches out to caress her cheek “No more basements hun. Your wolf will get to feel the dirt in its paws and the clean forest air in its lungs.”

Lillian nods fast. “Please. Please I want to go. I’ve dreamed about what it would be like to run with a pack.”

Elizabeth claps her hands together while she giggles slightly “Then it’s a set plan!” She looks at the calendar. “That gives us two days to get the cars packed.”

“Unless we head out sooner.” Burt grins at his mates cheerful manner. “We could always leave tomorrow, since we’ve never been out there before. Take our time on the drive and see the area.”

“Not a bad plan to make a full trip of it. Maybe stop at a motel on the way?” Henry moves closer to his wife, so glad to see her happy and not afraid to ask for something she wants finally.

“Well get to making it happen! Lillian and I will start making sandwiches and getting the food ready for a road trip. Oh and a list of stuff we will need to buy on our way, like ice for the coolers.” Elizabeth hops up, kisses her mates cheek before hurrying towards the kitchen. 

Lillian watches her friend with a fond smile, she’s really starting to like the hyper wolf. She turns her eyes back to her mate “This is really happening then?”

“Hum, it is.” he leans forward, kissing her gently. “Go have fun in the kitchen. Make sure she doesn’t catch anything on fire this time and Burt and I will make sure the pack leader knows where we will be for the run.”

“She only burned the curtains twice that I’ve been around.” Lillian turns her head towards the kitchen where a high pitched eep sound escapes. Her eye widen. “I will make sure the kitchen comes out in one piece.” She hurries to check on her friend to make sure she isn’t really going to burn down the house.

Burt chuckles. “Have to admit, I am getting used to burned chicken flavor.”

“Should see if Lillian will teach her how to cook in exchange for piano lessons.”

“Think she would be up for that?” Burt seems a bit to happy about the prospect of his mate learning to cook something other then charred food.

“Lillian talks for hours about what she has learned on the piano.” He peeks around “I am thinking about buying her one for Christmas, so I can see her smile more at home.”

“Still having issues with her acting to much like your slave then your wife?”

“Yeah, but that’s because of her mothers influence. Her mom, from what Lillian has described to me, viewed her mating as more like rape then a joining of two meant to be souls.”

“So glad we didn’t have to go through that.” Burt looks at Henrys sad face. “Well almost. I know your claiming was traumatic for her, but she cares about you.”

“I just wish I knew if we would have been mated if it wasn’t for being in a locked room where she couldn’t escape me.”

“You were meant to be bud. Trust me. She’s opening up more and more everyday. Now, you call the pack leader, I’ll go make sure the camp gear is ready to be loaded.” He stands up thinking. “Your car or mine?”

“Probably yours. That SUV of yours will do better then my small sports car.”

“True. No call.” He heads out towards the driveway to clean out the SUV and make room for all the gear they will need.

Henry picks up the phone and calls the pack leader, informing them that the four new mates are going to spend the full moon out in a camp ground and where that campground is located. He is very formal with everything said, you should never be rude to the pack master. Especially when he is centered in Columbus where you are going to attend college in the fall.

While Henry makes nice with the pack master, Lillian hurries to put out the fire on the stove. “Elizabeth! You’re suppose to be watching the stove!” 

“Sorry! Oh god I’m sorry! I only turned my back for a second to get peanut butter from the pantry!” She hurries over with the jar in hand. “I thought PB&J would be the perfect driving food.”

Lillian pulls her friend into a hug. “Its ok. That was a very smart idea, but please don’t do that when you are already cooking bacon for a BLT.”

“Noted. Finish one food before moving onto another.”

“How about we start it again? I will make the PB&J and stand by you while you cook the bacon.”

“Less chance I will burn it that way.”

“That’s right.” 

The girls laugh as Elizabeth gets out a new, less burned pan and heats it up. Following Lillians instructions on how to cook the bacon the right way. Her blue eyes sparkling when the first batch comes out of the pan without her signature charring. Lillian makes a bunch of PB&J sandwiches and stacks them in a pile to the side to be bagged when they are done. Once she had made the BLTs, Elizabeth giddily takes two of them out to the guys packing the car. “Lunch!”

“Why thank you love.” Burt kisses her on the cheek. Peeking under the bread to see what it is as henry takes his plate.

“Burt stop peeking. I didn’t burn it and I didn’t cut my fingers slicing the tomato.” She holds up her hands to show that they are still in one piece. “Lillian walked me through it and now I can make BLT sandwiches!”

“I am very proud of you.” He puts the plate onto of the SUV before wrapping her in a hug. “Maybe you should ask her if she will teach you to cook more. Henry tells me she really likes when you teach her piano, so see if she will trade lesson for a lesson.”

“Is this your way of saying you don’t like my cooking?”

“Oh no no no. This is my way of saying.. Um well.. A little variety from fully cooked chicken would be nice.”

She eyes him a bit before nodding. “Good thing we had already talked about that.” She pokes his stomach. “because I know my cooking is a bit.. Burned. I never sat still long enough for mom to show me how to do it right.”

“You are the perfect mate.” Burt kisses her gently. “Even though you can’t cook.” He laughs when she hits him again and storms off to the house. He’s fairly sure he was a comment away from being flipped off.

“Remind me again why you fell in love with her?” Henry eats his sandwich as he watches his love struck friend.

“That smile she gets when she’s really happy and it goes up into her eyes? Yeah. That sparkle just seemed to have my name on it.”

“Oh, here I was thinking there was a rock in that mud pie she hit you with and it knocked your brains lose.”

“Hush you. I could comment about you falling in love with a woman you only met once at a business party your parents attended.”

“Ah, but she is perfect.”

“Henry, lets just agree that we are two foolish love sick puppies that got lucky with those two.”

“Agreed. Now eat and lets pack. Lillian and I still need to run home and get our clothes.”

The two men laugh and get back to securing the tents and everything that was being kept at the Hummel house in the SUV before they all part for the night. Elizabeth happily hugging Lillian before rushing into the house to pack her bag and get Burt to pack his own. Lillian and Henry get home and she gently asks her husband what she should pack. Henry lovingly walks her through the types of clothes she may need and helping her by showing his wife what he is packing.

The next morning finds a yawning Elizabeth rubbing at her eyes as she opens the door for the Anderson pair. “To early.”

“Did that big meanie of a mate of yours keep you up to late?” Henry jokes, not even noticing his wifes eyes grow large at how forward he was with that comment.

“Um, you’re just jealous of how long we can go at it, dirty dog.” She takes Lillians hand. “come on. Lets go get coffee while that perv puts the bags in the car.”

“Who’s a perv?” Burt comes out of the kitchen eyeing the women.

“Apparently I am because I accused you of keeping your mate up to late sating you lust for her.”

“Oh. you are a perv.” Burt laughs though. “come on lets get your things in the vehicle and park your car in the garage.” Both men head out the door to get everything moved around and the car in a safe place.

Lillian blushes as she sis her coffee. “Are you two.. Trying for a pup so soon?”

Elizabeths eyes land on her friend as she finishes pouring her own cup of coffee. “Huh? Oh no. At least not actively.” She hops up on one of the bar stools. “We agreed that if it happens it happens, but we wont actively try for a pup until I am done with high school.” Her eyes light up. “Are you and Henry trying?”

She nods slowly. “We are, I think. I don’t have any plans for college or anything so having a pup to raise would give me something to do.” She looks down. “Plus mother always told me that it is my duty to have his pups and raise them to be strong if they are Alphas and gentle if they are Omegas.”

“You know you don’t have to.”

“Don’t have to what?”

“Raise them so differently. Why restrict the natural being of your pups? Especially an Omega pup. I would never let an Omega of mine be raise gentle, I would want them to be able to fight off all Alphas except the one that is truly meant for them.”

Lillian smiles. “You know Elizabeth, I wish my mom had been like you. Minus the cooking.”

“Why thank you Lilly. I wish she would have been like me too. Maybe then you could admit how much you are falling in love with your husband.”

“Am not.”

“Are so. I bet by the time your one year anniversary comes around, you will be madly in love with Henry. I bet you will even rival Burt and I in cuteness factor.”

Her smile grows as she tries to hid her blushing cheeks. “Elizabeth, you have to much faith in my heart.”

“I have faith in knowing you don’t act like a forced mate.” She gets up, putting their empty cups in the sink. “You act like a love match.”

She doesn’t dispute that, she knows there is something different between her and Henry then her parents had. Lillian just wont accept that it’s love so soon. “come on. Lets go see if the guys are ready to go.”

“Good idea. Burt put the coolers in the car this morning so all we have to do is drop by a shopping plaza and hit the road for the long drive.”

The two women wash the cups and head out to the men with the car. Elizabeth kisses her mate gently before getting into the back seat with Lillian so they can gossip and talk on the drive to the store. Both women giggling at certain comments and when ever Elizabeth teases about the new ugly hat her mate is wearing. Henry watches his wife in the rearview mirror and smiles at how happy and relaxed she seems. When they park Burt goes over what they need and who will go find it. Giving the girls the task of Hot dogs, buns, ketchup and mustard while Henry and him will get the oatmeal, breakfast bars, bottled water, and ice. Lillian picks up some apples and Elizabeth adds chips to what they were suppose to get. They give their best pleading eyes, Lillian having picked up the trait from Elizabeth and the guys give in letting them add what ever the two of them want to the carts.

Once they get back on the road the girls stay in back laughing and nibbling on a bag of chips and sipping their water as they comment about things passing by. The group pulls over for lunch at a random roadside diner and sample each others meals to see which one they like more. Burt happy that his choice of the meat of the day, which of course none of them ask what it really is, turns out to be every ones favorite.

Back on the road again, Henry checks the map and grins. “Should be there before the hour is up. Keep your eyes peeled for a camping sign.”

“We could just pull over at the next gas station and ask.” Burt checks the rearview noting that Lillian is getting a little pale. “Hey, you two alright?”

“Just a bit tired of being in a car. Lilly how are you?” 

“Fine.” She says it so quiet as she puts a hand to her stomach.

Elizabeth keeps her eyes on Lillian for a bit before she notices her friend putting a hand to her mouth. “Burt! Pull over, first place you can, just soon.” She tries to scoot closer. “Are you alright Lilly?”

She shakes her head and leans into her friends touch, Eyes watering as it gets harder to hold her lunch in. Burt pulls into a small gas station with a shack looking building and stops the car, Lillian not waiting for the vehicle to stop moving before she hops out and looses all the contents of her stomach. Henry rushing out to be at his wife’s side and Elizabeth on the other.

“She ok?” Burt looks on a bit worried, not noticing the man a little older then he is walk out of the shack to see what the commotion is.

Elizabeth leaves her friends side to snuggle into her mates chest, fighting her own bout of upset stomach at watching her friend lose it like that. “I don’t know. I hope it was just being in the car to long.” She peeks under Burts arm to see the man. “Why don’t you go check with the guy over there. See if there is a bathroom she can freshen up in?”

“Good idea Lizzie.” 

He takes her hand and heads towards the man that was coming over towards them, his dog at his side and a bottle of water in his hands. “You folks alright?”

“Sort of sir.” Burt looks back at where Lillian is snuggling into Henrys chest, hand still over her stomach. “We were wondering if you have a bathroom she could use to clean up a bit?” He turns back towards the man.

“Oh sure, just bring her back towards the shop.”He holds out the water bottle “I brought this for her, didn’t want to get to close seeing as you’re wolves and all.”

Elizabeth peeks at the man from behind Burt. “How could you tell?”

“Well little Nani here is a wolf, she just showed up one day as a pup and never left. Her ears always perk up when your kind comes by. Good way for a human like me to not over step a boundary.”

Elizabeth shifts her eyes to the wolf that’s studying her with a raised nose. “She is so cute!” She moves down to pet and scratch at the wolfs back.

“Well let me go tell Henry his wife can clean up.” Burt jogs over passing on the news. The three head back towards Elizabeth and the man right after. 

“Let me just show you how to get in there and if you need a break, you’re more then welcome to stick around here. I’m the last stop before you hit woods and lakes and folks summer houses.”

“Thank you sir.” Henry guides his wife to follow the man.

“Stop al this sir business. Names Robbie, most people call me Rob though. Nani, you behave with our guests!” He shows the couple into the shack and through a backdoor to the bathroom.

Nani huffs in response to his request and licks at Elizabeths face. 

“You sure have a good heart there Nani. Staying with him out here on his own.” Burt pats her head. “My Lizzie sure does like you.”

“Of course I do. She’s fluffy and has beautifully vibrant eyes and is staying with this nice man helping him out.” She giggles and nuzzles into the wolfs neck.

Burt smiles down at her, imagining his little Lizzie snuggling with their own pup, until a voice pops up behind him. “How bout you folks come on inside. I have fresh coffee just done brewing and it will give you all a chance to stretch out and get your bearings.”

They look at each other before heading to follow Rob into the shack. Looking around at the pretty small shop that has basic travel and camping supplies along with fresh bait. “Nice place you have here.” Burt looks into the bait fridge to see what kind of worms he has in stock.

“It’s not bad. My pa left it to me before he headed back into pack life. He wasn’t able to take me since Ma was human and I seemed to have no wolf traits, sides maybe attracting dogs and wolfs to my land.” Rob pulls the coffee pot over to some cups, pouring out three cups leaving two empty until the others get back.

“You’re half wolf then?” Burt thanks Rob as he takes his cup.

“Yes’em.” He smiles as he hands Elizabeth her coffee and the sugar she asks for. “Proud to be a half breed too. Though I know it’s a bit frowned upon, its why I stay out here. Run my shop, give directions, stay away from most of the members of the pack.”

“Well I don’t see why you would be frowned upon. Your parents must have loved each other.” Elizabeth sips her coffee.

“They did. My Pa couldn’t stand being around here without her. He always said she was his mate, held his heart and soul and always knew what his wolf needed.”

“That is so romantic!” She reaches out for Burts hand. “We’re new mates and our friends are new mates as well.”

“Then congratulations to you all.” He smiles bright as Henry comes out from the back. Lillian at his side blushing. “She be alright son?”

“I think so. We think it might have been the lunch we had mixed with being in the car a bit to long just added up to it.” He moves to let her sit down. “Thank you Rob, for use of the bathroom.”

“No problem, long as your mate is doing well now.” He offers them coffee. Lillian shakes her head and turns it down. “Water instead miss?”

“Please.” She smiles slowly. Shaking her head to reassure Elizabeth she’s alright.

“Well, Rob here was telling us how he is half wolf and knows some campsites around here.” She grins brightly.

“Really?” Henry smiles as he drinks the coffee. “We’re looking for a place that should be close, right on the lake.”

Rob passes a bottle of cold water to Lillian. “You talking about Lake Watsu?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Well, the best place to camp and fish there is the next turn off the road. It isn’t a marked camp site, but its on the back side of my land so you wouldn’t have to fight with families and their kids for a place.”

Burt looks at Henry. “Would be better with our run if there is less chance of humans being there.”

“True. Rob, you sure it’s ok?”

“No problems from me. I just use it for weekend fishin’ and sometimes for afternoon fishin.” He pulls out a piece of paper writing down the directions. “If you plan to catch anything I’d take the fresh night crawlers I got there. Raise them myself out back the house. Fish love em.”

“Thank you Rob.” Burt studies the directions. “Is there anything we can give you to cover us using your place?”

“I could always use some fish fer me an Nani, but otherwise I’d be glad for havin you nice folks use the place.”

Elizabeth jumps up and hugs him. “Thank you!” She smiles brightly.

Rob laughs and hugs her back, the whole group stays up talking for a few hours. Just trading stories with Rob and getting to know what the land has. Lillian stays quiet the whole time, deep in thought. Henry staying at her side and nuzzling to her, trying to sooth his mate into an ease again. They eventually all make their way back to the car, Elizabeth giving a loving farewell to Nani before taking the front seat, letting Henry switch to the back to hold Lillian for the rest of the drive. Turns out it wasn’t that far, just like Rob said. Burt parks and gets out. Looking around and the campgrounds with a fire pit area off to one side with a picnic table, trees all around, and a road that you can see the lake at the end of it. The perfect place for their first run as mates.

The other three get out of the car and look around. Henry and Burt start bringing out the gear to set up the tents while Elizabeth and Lillian get the coolers out and then start to gather wood for a fire. Elizabeth keeping an eye on her friend to make sure she’s really alright.

“Stop watching me like that Elizabeth.” She smiles while she bends over and picks up another stick.

“I’m just worried is all. If you’re sick maybe we shouldn’t be out here.”

She laughs a bit. “Elizabeth, I’m not sick. I’m pregnant.”

“What!?!” She drops all the wood she was carrying and rushes over to her friend. “Really? Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Because we wanted to wait to tell you both this weekend.” Lillian drops the stick as she’s enveloped in a tight hug. “Elizabeth!” she laughs and hugs her friend back. “come on, we need to get the wood back to camp.”

She nods and goes about picking up all the sticks. “I’ll carry it, you just make sure I don’t trip over anything.”

“I can carry things you know.”

“I don’t care. Now move.”

Henry laughs when Elizabeth comes stumbling out of the trees with all the wood. “Why are you carrying all that?”

“Because Lilly shouldn’t be carrying anything in her condition.”

“You told her?”

“Had no choice. It was tell her or put up with the Spanish inquisition.”

Burt looks at the group “Tell her what?” He takes the wood from Elizabeths arms starting to build up the fire.

Elizabeth giggles “That she’s..” Her mouth gets covered by Lillians hand.

“I will tell him.” Lillian looks at her friends face until she nods. “Burt, Henry and I would like to tell you, we are expecting our first pup.”

“Well congratulations!” He goes over and hugs Lillian and the Henry. “You should have told me sooner! We could have made a few more stops.”

“Its alright. Really, I didn’t know I’d get so sick from that food.” Lillian goes and snuggles under Henrys chin. “Now lets get the fire started so we can eat and enjoy our first night out camping.”

“As you wish madam!” Burt ducks when Lillian throws a rock at him and they all laugh and set about spending the evening enjoying their surroundings.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stands facing out over the lake water as the sun starts to set on their second day. Their first run as mates is about to happen and she doesn’t know what to think. She’s always run with her family as an under aged pup. This time she will be an adult running with her mate and her friends and hunting.

“You ready Lizzie?” An all to familiar voice says behind her before the comforting arms wrap around her and a comforting chin on her shoulder.

“I think so.” She turns her head and nuzzles into his neck. “You’ll make sure I’m safe and that Lilly doesn’t get hurt right?”

His deep chuckle shakes her body a bit. “Of course. Henry and I both will make sure you are both safe.” One of his hands lowers to her stomach. “How are you taking Lillian being with pup?”

“I am so happy for her and..” She peeks her eyes up “Maybe I can’t wait to carry our own pup.”

“When we’re ready, it will happen.” He kisses her softly. “come on. Henry and Lillian are waiting for us.” Burt takes her by the hand and they head back towards the camp.

“About time.” Henry starts to hop on the balls of his feet. “I am so ready to hunt! I know I smelled a deer and definitely saw rabbit tracks.”

Lillian watches her mate with a fond smile. “Just don’t run to fast. I’ve never been out for a run before.”

“We will make sure its not to hard on you Lillian. You and Lizzie here are new to this.” Burt nuzzles his mate and chuckles. “come on. Lets get this thing started.” He kisses her before moving to the side grinning at his friend before they all start to shift.

Rustling clothes and snuffing noses before four wolves move about the camp site. Two black wolves huddled together, Lillian laying down adjusting to being a pregnant wolf and Henry nuzzling at her to make sure she is alright. Burt scratches behind his grey and tan ear, his eyes following his bright white mate with her shinning blue eyes. Eventually when Lillian has gotten up on all four, Henry lifts his head in a howl calling their small pack to the hunt and takes off towards the woods. The three others following him, Burt at the rear to make sure the girls are keeping up fine.

It isn’t long before Elizabeth scented a deer and changed her posture, growling then howling to signal she found something. Burt sniffs the trail, signaling to Henry that she was right about the trail. They switch directions in a group. Burt and Henry breaking off to either side of the scent and taking their mates with them to surround the deer. Once both sets have it in sight they use huffs and snuffs, signaling each other and slipping down wind. Lillian holding back and just watching as the other three surround and pounce. Elizabeth hopping out behind the deer and startling it into a run towards Henry and Burt. The Alphas charging in for the kill. Bringing the animal down fast with Burts teeth sunk into its neck. Elizabeth goes over and pushes Lillian towards the deer.

After their meal the two couples lay around in patch of grass, Alphas licking their mates clean. Omegas rolling around and letting their mates know they are theirs. Playing around until right before sun up when they make their way back towards camp. The pairs curling up around each other, falling asleep. Their first run together ending and signaling the start of their new lives.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

 

Hands resting on top of her rounded belly, Lillian smiles as she feels the hyper kicking her baby is doing while she thinks over how much has changed in the past seven months. Her pregnancy has gone perfectly, Henry has been an over doting mate, and she’s fairly certain she’s falling in love with her husband. She isn’t even sure when she started to notice her feelings change from the draw of just being a bonded mate to ones of real emotion, but she is pretty sure it was the day they found out their little baby was a boy and how his face lit up hearing the pattering of his heart beat while watching the little guy move around on the ultra sound screen. She’s even taken to being called Lilly by all of them instead of just Elizabeth.

The only thing that has been off in their lives is her friend, Elizabeth. Last week when they had gotten together to finish the nursery she had just seemed off. Quiet and as if she was pulling away from everyone. Like today even, it’s the first day Elizabeth hasn’t come over after school to spend time with her friend. They have been spending almost every afternoon together while their men are up at the campus followed by shifts at the auto shop Burts dad runs. Truly, she is a bit sad to be alone today. Lillian was looking forward to telling her friend the name Henry and her had picked out for their little boy, he kicks in agreement.

“Cooper, you are so hyper already and you’re not even here yet.” She gets up to make a sandwich. “Lets feed you, maybe you will give mommy a break.”Lillian is halfway through eating the sandwich when the phone rings. She groans at being interrupted but walks over to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey beautiful.”

“Henry! I am no such thing.” She laughs anyways. “I’m seven months pregnant and feel like a whale.”

“The most beautiful whale I have ever seen.” Henry laughs a bit as he covers the receiver and talks to, what she thinks is Burt in the background. “Hey, the overgrown puppy here is asking what his sweet little Lizzie and you are up too.”

She stops and looks around. “Lizzie? She’s not here, was she suppose to be?”

There is a long pause before Henry speaks again. “Lilly… have you heard from her? She told Burt and I this morning that she was going over there to help put the new baby clothes away.” He sounds a bit nervous, he is way more nervous then he sounds. Every morning he goes and picks Burt up to head to campus together and Elizabeth has always told them when she is or isn’t going to spend the afternoon with Lillian. “Anything, have you heard anything from her?”

“No I haven’t. Henry you’re starting to scare me. What is going on?”

“BURT! Get back here!” He groans. “I’ll tell you when I get home ok? I promise everything is probably fine there’s just something that Lizzie wanted to tell you herself. I got to go. Burt is bristling and growling at everyone. See you soon.” Then the line goes dead. 

How can she really think everything is fine? Her finger is between her lips being nibbled on in a nervous habit while she waddles back and forth on the living room floor. Waiting. Wondering. Different things going through her mind and raising her stress levels. Little Cooper kicking even more when he senses his mothers irritation and nerves. She has no idea how long she has been in this state, stopping every now and then to fidget something from where it was sitting to a different space and just moving it back again a few laps later. Finally the door opens, her head snapping in the direction of the footsteps rushing in. 

“Henry? Oh god is everything alright? What’s going on? Please?” She reaches out and grips to his shirt. 

“Shh. Lilly, love you need to calm down.” He pulls her in trying to sooth her with nips and licks to her neck. “It’s ok. Calm down.”

“No!” She pushes him back fighting her Omega instincts to do as he says. “What did you find out? Where is Lizzie?”

Henry runs his hands through his hair huffing in agitation. “I don’t know what’s wrong. She wasn’t at home when we got there, but there was a message on the machine from her parents stating that she was at their house and another one from McKinley High. Burt rushed off to find out what is going on and I came here to make sure you don’t stress to much and harm both you and the pup.”

A loud whine escapes her throat as tears spring to her eyes. “That doesn’t make anything better. What was she going to tell me? You said she wanted to tell me something…” Lillian shuffles forward and tucks her head under her mates chin. Whines coming from her chest as her wolf feels unsettled and her hand dropping to her stomach as the baby tries to get her to settle down.

Henry wraps his arm around her shoulders, caressing at the back of her neck while the other joins her hand on the very rounded stomach. “She wont be happy I’m telling you, but Burt told me today.” He moves to nuzzle and lick at her neck, soothing her nerves. “Elizabeth is three months pregnant. That’s why she’s been so tired and seeming off lately. The morning sickness was running her raw and keeping her up all hours.”

“Really?” She turns her eyes up to peek at his face, make sure that he isn’t fooling with her. “She’s with pup?”

“Yes.” he smiles down at her. “She wanted to tell you when she wasn’t feeling so sluggish and they were sure it wasn’t a false positive.”

“Again you mean?”

He nods slowly before guiding his wife to sit down, helping her into a comfortable position before he lays down to nuzzle at her belly. “The past two false positives got her down even though she said they wanted to wait until she was out of high school, I think she really wants to be a mother.”

Lillian runs her hands through his hair, a smile slowly coming to her face. “I know she wants to be a mother. I think more then she wants to be a music teacher.” Their eyes meet and she fights herself. She knows, looking into his eyes that she loves him, but it isn’t time to say it. Not now when they are both worried about their friends. She’ll wait. Wait until the time screams at her to tell him her heart.

Across town a growling with the need to protect Burt rushes in the front door of the Lebo residence. Instantly being stopped by Stephanie Lebo with a worried expression “Burt, calm down. You need to calm down.”

“No where is she? I need to see her and know what the hell happened?” His growl picks up as his nose starts to flair, picking up his mates scent before he goes around his mates mother, just to be stopped by her Alpha father. “Fred please move so I can get to her!”

“Not until you calm down and let us tell you what happened.” Fred narrows his eyes, challenging the other Alpha to try and cross him in his own territory. “Now sit. She’s sleeping right now.”

Burt growls deeper before running his hands through his hair, pacing there in the hall between the two parents. “Ok. Ok. Just… what happened?” He’s trying so hard to calm his wolf, for Lizzies benefit is what he tells the wolf. If she’s sleeping, she needs the rest for their pup and herself.

Fred studies his pacing and nods, letting his wife fill in the aggravated mate. Stephanie reaches a comforting hand out, soothing some of Burt’s agitation. “The school called us, after finding no one at your place. She had been found passed out, down one of the halls. They asked us to come and get her since we are still on her emergency contacts.”

Burt shakes his head looking back and forth between the parents. “Is she ok?”

The parents look at each other before Stephanie answers him. “We took her to the doctor and it was recommended that she… She not go to school and stay off her feet as much as possible.” She takes a breath. “The doctor said her body isn’t strong enough for the stress of all the crowds, school, carrying the baby,… and the amount of time you two are apart while you are at school and work.”

He turns, hitting his back against the wall before slipping down to the floor. “This is… because of me not being there for her?”

“No it isn’t, Burt, the doctor looked closer at her records. Those three false positives? He found scaring inside.” Fred sits down next to Burt. “She’s had at least one miscarriage. He doesn’t think her body recovered fully and that’s what is making her so weak right now.”

“I am so sorry Burt.” They all look over to the tear streaked pale face, blue eyes dulled in her sadness. Elizabeth holding a hand over her stomach. “I am so sorry. I’m not a good mate.”

He hops up from the floor and wraps his mate in strong arms, holding her weak body to his chest. Nose sniffing to check her over and hating tat the only scent on her is of the hospital. “You are the best mate Lizzie and you know I love you so much. We’re even planning that wedding you’ve always dreamed about when you graduate.” He lifts her chin up. “I will do anything I have to, to make sure you are not left alone anymore.”

“Love?” She nibbles her bottom lip, looking into his eyes.

“I’ll drop out of school. Dad was talking about me taking on work for the garage, I can do that from home. Take over the place one day and provide a living for us and our pup.” He kisses her forehead. Tears streaming down her face more.

“Burt.. But you…Your degree, you wanted to…” She quiets down when his finger covers her mouth.

“Nothing is more important to me then you being healthy and happy. I would give up everything just to know you would be strong and happy. I love you Lizzie. I’ve told you so many times, when you hit me with that mud pie in the park you must have knocked all the scene right out of me so that there would be more room for the love I have for you.”

Elizabeth cries harder and moves his hand to kiss him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “I love you too you big mutt.” She laughs softly. “Lets go home.” Burt nods scooping his hands down to carry her. “Put me down!” She hits at him playfully.

“Nope. My days of making your life as simple as possible starts now.”

Stephanie smiles happily and hugs her daughter when Burt does put her down. “We’ll get information about home school for you.”

“Thanks mom.” She hugs her dad, kissing his cheek. “Love you daddy.”

“Love you too. Now get rest and get better baby girl.”

Burt makes sure she is settled before starting the car to take them both home. His eyes constantly shifting to his Lizzie as she watches out the window. Slight dark circles under her eyes making her look even paler then she was naturally. “When we get home, mind if I call and invite Lillian and Henry over? I know Henry was worried about you and we kind of broke it to Lillian that you were suppose to go over there today.”

She covers her mouth in shock. “Oh god! I forgot! I should have called her. Yes, yes they should come over, maybe we could watch a movie or have dinner. Let them know I’m really ok and then maybe Henry and you can go get my car from the school.”

“That could be a possibility. Now you close your eyes and take a nap while we drive home over the least bumpy road.”

“Only if you turn the radio on.” She leans her head against the seat belt as Burt turns the station to one of her more favorite classical channels. Watching her slip into a light rest while he drives. 

He doesn’t even wake her up when they get home. Carrying her inside and straight to bed. Tucking her slight frame in, kissing her forehead, and then going out to the living room to call Henry and Lillian asking them to come over and trying to tell them everything is fine and then he orders pizza. He doesn’t feel like cooking, emotions to drained to even think of cooking. Not long after, he opens the door thinking it’s the pizza guy and getting a face full of Lillian, eyes narrowed and full of tears, finger pushing into his chest.

“Start explaining what is going on. I have never been so worried or felt so lost as today.” She narrows her eyes at Burt, who looks over her shoulder to see Henry paying the pizza man and hurrying in to close the door. Shrugging at his friend to signal he’s on his own with the upset pregnant wolf. “STOP! He wont protect you, no talk!”

“I will. Promise. Just please keep your voice down, Lizzie is sleeping and she needs all the rest she can get.” That startles both the Andersons and the nod going in to sit in the living room, waiting for Burt to gather his thoughts and fill them in. “Ok so I bet Henry has already told you Lizzie is with pup?” Burt looks to them both as they nod, Lillian seeming to get more worked up the longer it takes him. “Well she’s been very tired and apparently she passed out at school today. Her parents had to go get her since they couldn’t reach me.” He tries so hard to not cry, the guilt of not being there for her eating at his wolf. “They took her to the doctor and apparently those false positives before, were miscarriages and she…” He rubs his hands over his face. “She needs to stay home and rest as much as possible in order to keep this pup. The stress from school, her body being weak, and me not being around her most of the day because of school is making her sick.”

“Burt… we could let her stay with Lilly during the day so she can rest more.”

“Yes, I could do that for her.”

“No you’re about to have your first pup and I know you have trouble getting around right now Lilly. Plus if something happened, you don’t know how to drive yet so you couldn’t get her to the hospital.” He straightens his back. “I am calling dad in the morning and the college. I’m leaving school and will do dad’s paper work from here so I can be with her all day until she gets stronger.”

“I told him not to, but he thinks this is the best way to go. So that our pup has a better chance of making it.” Elizabeth smiles at the three shocked faces that didn’t even hear her come into the room. “I wont argue with my mate, my betrothed.” She blushes bringing some color to her cheeks before walking a little unsteady to sit in Burts lap. 

Lillian looks at her friends pale skin, dark eyes and tries to stay strong for her, but having to reach back and cling to her mates hand as she needs his stabilizing support. “We will all make sure you make it through and then our little pups can play together.”

She smiles so bright, but it doesn’t fully reach her eyes. “I would love to see that.”

Henry clears his throat to try ad lighten things up. “We have a surprise for you, well one for Lizzie and one for both of you.” He smiles. “Lizzie, we decided on a name for our son.”

“It’s a boy?” She brightens up at that. “What’s his name going to be?”

Her friend laughs a little, chocking back a sob. “Cooper. Cooper Anderson and we would like to ask both of you to be there for his birth. I know usually I would have my mother and Henry’s mother at my side, but I want you both and Henry with me.”

“We would be honored to be there for you!” Elizabeth leans forward and hugs Lillian as tight as she can. “Now I smell pizza and I know that there are probably six hungry mouths wanting some.”

They all laugh at how she was counting the two unborn babies in the equation. The two couples laugh and eat the pizza while they watch a cheesy movie. Just acting like everything is normal. Being strong for their weakest member to help her be stronger. Talking about future play dates between their pups and how their summer camping trip next year will be so much more fun with babies to show the world to.

The next day Burt does as he said, taking an indefinite leave from school, getting work he can do from home for his dad, and being at his mates side as often as he can. For the next few months they spend every other week taking trips to see the doctor, always being told that Elizabeth is doing better, but they aren’t happy with something. One week it’s her electrolytes, next week its her weight, and the next it’s something completely different. They know the baby is alive with a weak heartbeat and that there is almost no chance of her making it full term, but they keep all of that from Lillian and Henry. Being happy supportive friends as they prepare for their healthy baby boy to come into this world. 

A healthy baby boy that makes his appearance known two days after his due date. Burt and his now five month pregnant mate at Lillians side as she whines with the pain of contractions. Clinging to Henry’s hand while the midwife makes sure everything goes as it is suppose to. Three hours later a squirming baby boy gets put into the new mothers arms and the results to the blood test, a simple procedure of a pin prick to get a drop of blood just like a diabetic would do to test their blood sugar, is written on his birth certificate and both parents sign it. Little Cooper Anderson is an Alpha wolf, when that announcement is made to the two sets of new grandparents there is a strange lack of real happiness that Henry doesn’t notice. The Andersons shifting their eyes to Phillip Masterson who seems to be the only one smiling at this news. The reason for the wariness isn’t known to the young mates until a month later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“….Burt…” Elizabeth put a hand to her stomach as a muscle spasm goes through her abdomen. “…Burt..” She leans against the wall slowly walking the hall using the side to keep her up, a trail of red droplets being left behind her as she tries to get to the den where Burt is working on some last minute bills for his dad. Her progress stops as she doubles over in pain screaming. Her world going hazy as she hears foot steps running towards her, the arms wrapping around her and hoisting her up the last thing she knows before everything goes black.

It’s the smell of his mates blood that makes him run to her side faster, a smell of her blood mixed with another scent his heart knowing it’s the smell of their little girls blood draining from Elizabeths body. He doesn’t hesitate to scoop her up and rush her into the hospital. Red stains on his shirt and being left everywhere his hands touch. His wolf in panic mode as he parks crooked at the emergency drop off area, running around to get his sweet Lizzie out of the car and into the waiting room. Growls escaping his throat as he’s told to wait there, that he isn’t allowed in the room as they work on her. The nurse letting him use the phone to call someone to stay with him and keep him calm. Henry running in the door less then an hour later having left his wife and son at home to be with his friend, wrapping Burt in his arms and trying to sooth his wolf.

There was no way while the two men tried to make sense out of what was happening would know that it wasn’t the only thing that would go wrong. Lillian paced around, nervous and waiting to hear from Henry and Burt about how Elizabeth was doing. Cooper laying in his play pen, eyes watching his mothers every step. She doesn’t even question it when she hears a knock on the door and opens it to reveal her mother and father, even though they have never visited before she lets them in. Thinking they just want to visit their grandson like Henrys parents had done early last week. She only stops when her father bends down and picks up the baby, Cooper starting to cry at the aura the Alpha is giving off and her mother refusing to make eye contact.

“He doesn’t like that father.” Lillian moves to take the baby from his arms, Emilia getting between them. “Mother?”

“I am so sorry baby girl.” Emilia wraps her arms around Lillian as Phillip puts a paper down on the coffee table. “It was part of the contract and it is for the best.”

“What is?” She struggles but her mother hold tight. “What are you doing?” The front door opens and two men Lillian doesn’t recognize come in looking very official.

“He is coming with me. The Andersons agreed upon it when the mating contract was signed.” Phillip turn to his daughter. “These men are by order of the pack leader to make sure you and your Alpha follow the agreement.”

“What agreement!?” Lillian tries to struggle harder, her mothers arms tightening their hold even more.

“This young Alpha is now mine and will be raised as my heir as I have none of my own.” Her father states with no emotion.

The two new men grab Lillians arms as she fights her mother off. Holding her and keeping her from the now screaming baby. “What the hell are you talking about? I’m your only child that would make me your heir.”

“Like a worthless Omega like you could inherit my name. My estate and all I own belongs to the first male Alpha born of my bloodline. Young Cooper here, is my heir.”

Emilia puts her hands on her daughters cheeks, bringing her eyes to face her as Phillip walks out with the baby. “I am so sorry. I tried. I tried to give him an Alpha.” She smiles slowly. “At least he let me keep you because you were a girl, he let you live.”

Lillian fights harder against the arms holding her. “NO!”

“I will make sure your son knows who you are, as best as I can.” She kisses Lillians cheek. Jolting back when her daughter bites her and growls in response. “I am so sorry.” Emilia rushes after her husband leaving her daughter to be rough housed into submission.

Lillian fights as hard as she can until one of the wolves bites her neck, dropping her wolf to stop fighting. They leave her curled up on the floor shivering and crying. Her sons blanket clutched in her hands as her heart breaks.

Elizabeth opens her eyes to a white room. Beeps going off all around her and a hand clinging to her small one. She rolls her head to the side, seeing Burt slumped over her hand sleeping. “…burt..”

His head snaps up, eyes red from how much crying he has done. “Hey you. About time you show your pretty eyes.”

She laughs a bit. “sorry to keep you waiting for them.”

Burt reaches his hand up, caressing her cheek. “You had me so scared Lizzie. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.”

Her smile falls her hand moving to the now flatter stomach. She knows what happened, her eyes closing as she takes in a shaking breath.

“Lizzie, don’t you dare.” Burt gets up and sits on the side of her bed. “Don’t you blame yourself for anything.”

“Did she… did our little girl live..”

Burt shakes his head. “No. She was stillborn. The doctor said that she…” He is trying to stay strong, holding his sweet mate to him without hurting her. “She had been dead for a few days and that what you were going through wasn’t labor. It was your body getting rid of what it viewed as the cause of your being sick.”

She looks towards the window. “We knew this was a possibility. That she most likely wouldn’t make it or live long after birth. Next time we’ll make sure my body is ready.”

He closes his eyes. “There may never be a next time. Your body…” She cuts him off, putting her hand to his lips. Eye full of tears.

“If you don’t say it. It isn’t true. There will be a next time I know there will. Cooper needs a play mate.”

“Lizzie… about Cooper.” He tries to gently tell her about the pack leader holding to a contract that was done without Henry knowing and that Cooper is gone now. His heart grows more in love with Elizabeth when she puts more care into wanting to make sure Lillian is alright and getting better so that she can look after her friend. Even though she has been in the hospital for three days after losing to much blood from the miscarriage.

Across town Henry suffers his own loss that is only softened by knowing their son is still alive. His wife hasn’t eaten more then broth that he force feeds her and she has yet to move from their sons room. Coopers blanket gripped in her hands and no sign of her ever letting it go. He hasn’t heard his wife speak to him and the only time he hears her voice is when he tries to sleep and he can hear her crying out for their son behind the locked door of the nursery so that he can’t get in to comfort her. He has tried everything he could. His parents did nothing but apologize about not telling him that their first born Alpha male was part of how he even got Lillian as a mate to begin with, the human courts wont touch pack business, and the pack leader stands by his ruling that the boy belongs to Phillip Masterson to be raised as his heir. Even worse, he found birth records of four boys that were born before Lillian was. All Omegas and all have death certificates with in a month after they were born. 

They may have some comfort knowing that their son is a live and will be raised as a rich heir to the Masterson Estate, but their hearts cry knowing their son is being raised by an old fashioned wolf who has killed his own children because men should never be Omegas and who has a mate that taught her daughter that being with an Alpha is to be their slave. 

Henry swears he will change everything this messed up way of pack thinking is. He knows the next few years will be hard, but he is determined to become pack leader and make a difference for their future children. 

Burt watches his Lizzie sleep and is so scared that she will never get stronger. He doesn’t know what he would ever do with out her.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

 

A lot can happen in four years. As Burt looks out over the campground that has become their yearly sanctuary. Elizabeth, now back to being bright and happy even though they have yet to conceive a pup, is helping Lillian, who never fully recovered and has coped with it by never mentioning Cooper. Henry has even changed, graduated college at the top of his class in Political Science and a minor in Pack Dynamics (A study of how werewolf packs function and where their trends seem to take them) and has started vying for a rank among the wolves in their area. But knows that his eye is on the pack leader position and making one of his first statements to be the abolishment of a lot of old laws. He may even have his eye on finding a way to get their son back, but with Phillip Masterson moving to France where most of his business is centered that is not very likely. He himself has given up everything and lives life for his mate, and as of two years ago wife. The only thing missing in their gathering are pups, though Rob is walking in with his new litter of Malamute, a half wolf half Husky dog breed, it just isn’t the same.

“Hey, these fish are not going to clean themselves you know.” Henry chucks a piece of fish gut at his friend. 

“Yeah, yeah. Already taking to bossing me around mister top dog.” Burt gets back to work cleaning the fish with his friend.

“Hush you.” Henry laughs a bit. “You know I’d want you on my advising board. We’ve talked about that. You have always had a good head for what’s right and where the packs future should lay.”

“You become pack leader, and I may just take you up on that offer. Depending on Lizzie.”

“She’s better now Burt. You need to start doing things for you along with taking care of her.”

“Yeah. We’ll see.”

The last day of their trip, after their yearly run as a small pack, Elizabeth asks if they could all go out to dinner. She wants to tell everyone, including Burt something. Lillian suggests just ordering out since she really doesn’t want to be in a restaurant smelling like a weekend trip in the woods and her friend agrees, just as long as everyone is there. Once everyone is seated around the Hummel coffee table, Chinese take out in hand, Elizabeth pulls a large yellow envelop out of her bag and smiles.

“I hope you’re not mad at me for doing it this way Burt.” She passes him the envelop, blue eyes watching his every facial expression and bottom lip between her teeth.

His heart skips a beat when he pulls out a sonogram, his thumb running over the image of a small dot of a baby. “Lizzie?”

“Don’t be mad. Please.” She puts a hand over her stomach. Smiling slowly.

“How far.. How far along are you? Have you been sick? I mean.. god the doctor said you wouldn’t be able to…” He hands the packet to Lillian and Henry, moving to wrap his arms around his mate and sniff at her neck making sure she still smells the same.

Elizabeth laughs and licks at his cheek. “I’m four months along. Everything is going smoothly, no signs of the trouble I had before and the doctor has considered this a miracle.” She moves his chin to look Burt in the eyes. “We are having a pup. Our own miracle pup.”

Lillian claps her hands then snuggles to Henry. “I am so happy for you Lizzie! I know how long you’ve been wanting to be a mother.”

“Congratulations. Both of you.” Henry holds his wife, knowing she is trying to be stronger then she is. Her own wishes for another pup not coming true yet. “If you need anything Lizzie, you let us know.”

“Thank you. I just want you to be as happy as I am.” She pulls herself from Burts arms, wrapping around Lillian. “You’ll be next. I just know it.” She leans in and whispers to her friend. “Our pups will be the best of friends just like us. They will have all of us to teach them and raise them to be happy and strong no matter if they are an Alpha or Omega. They will be everything we couldn’t be.”

“Oh Lizzie.” She starts to cry and wraps her arms around the pale wolf.

“No more crying!” Elizabeth stands up and goes to pick a movie. “Lets do what we always do. Cheesy movie that we can all make fun of while we eat our take-out.” 

Once the movie is in, she goes and settles into her husbands embrace. Letting him feed her more then her share of food before the pairs separate for the night. Burt nuzzling into his wifes stomach, keeping close to their unborn child.

As Elizabeths stomach grows and the house gets changed to accommodate a soon to be new arrival, Lillian finds herself drawn back to Henry. Neither of them had let their friends know how hard they have tried to have another pup, eventually having stopped trying with the belief it wasn’t meant to be. The hope that if Elizabeth could have a pup, when she medically shouldn’t be able to, drew the couple back into talking about it at first. Then Henry started coming home more often from work so they could try again.

The only way Burt could tell something was up, was the small smiles they would give each other. They held in any news until their friend was near eight months along and the nursery was painted in a beautiful pastel yellow and the dresser full of adorable boy clothes that they decided to say anything.

“Lilly, are you alright?” Elizabeth walks as best she can over to where the other wolf is eating ice cream from the container. 

“Just peachy.” Her golden eyes sparkle with mischief.

“No, something is up. You never eat triple fudge, though that sounds so good.” Her pale finger sneaks into the container and come out covered in cold chocolate goodness. Stuffing the digit into her mouth and moaning at how good it tastes.

“Well, you know, eating habits change when you are eating for two.” She keeps her golden eyes on Lizzies face.

“True. I have been eating the most gross stuff that I..” Blue eyes brighten as she catches on, grin spreading as she fully turns to study her friend. “No way.”

Lillian nods, lifting the bottom of her hoodie up, revealing a slight bump. “Yes way. I’m almost at four months.” She laughs as Elizabeth put her hands on the small bump. “We have you to thank.”

“Me?” She looks up into Lillians eyes.

“Yes you. If your little miracle hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t have tried again.” She sighs. “Henry ad I had stopped trying we were… we were drifting apart with his obsession of making a difference in the pack and my still dealing with issues.”

“Lillian Anderson are you telling me after four years you have not told him you love him yet and that you were actually slipping into some shadow of a mate?”

How can someone even try to lie or get away with anything with that blue eyes glare. No wonder Burt lives his life with Elizabeth as the sun and the moon. “Yes. You know it was hard after… after what happened. I felt abandoned when he could do anything to fix it and bring our boy home. It took me until almost a year ago to finally forgive him and know for sure he had no idea that was in the contract and to believe he has done everything he could to get Cooper back.”

“Do you still love him Lilly?”

“Yes. I love him and I love that we are getting a second chance.” She hugs Elizabeth as best she can with the bump in the way. “I love you for encouraging me to be a better person and not just be an Omega. You’re my best friend Lizzie.”

“No I’m not.” She giggles at Lillians surprised face. “Your best friend is your husband. I’m you second best friend.”

“How about we change it to sister. You’re the sister I should have had.”

“I like that.” Elizabeth links their pinkies. “Well sister, did I tell you what names we were fighting about?”

“No, do tell.”

“Charles, Duncan, and Kurt.” She eeps at the fluttering from her baby. Giggling as she rubs a hand over to sooth him. “I think he really likes Kurt though Burt is determined our boy be named Duncan. I think he’s watched to much Highlander.”

“What is that kid suppose to run around beheading other wolf boys? I don’t think I’d let my pup play with a sword wielding highlander pup.” They break into laughter spending the rest of their time together comparing baby room decorations for Lillians new baby and eating all the ice cream in the house, then calling Burt at the garage to tell him and Henry that they both want more triple chocolate fudge ice cream.

That results in Burt giving Henry a glare to get the truth on why both of them want the ice cream. In the end they have a celebration beer at both of them going to be dads and then a night on the couch at each of their houses for forgetting the ice cream.

It’s two days later while they are all having lunch that Elizabeth starts to show the same signs from her last pregnancy. Skin getting paler, dark circles showing under her eyes, and Burt watching her every move along with Lillians eyes never leaving her friends. The third day is when they all really start to worry, Lillian having talked Henry into staying with the Hummels until she is sure everything is alright. That day Elizabeth didn’t get out of bed, claiming she was just worn out from carrying such a large stomach. Burt lets her sleep and keeps busy around the house washing the dishes as Lillian makes them lunch and they wait for Henry to get back from his outing to work. His heart drops when he hears Elizabeth scream his name, that same sound she had made four years ago when they lost their daughter. They both rush to her side, Lillian freezing when they see her pale hands along with the sheets soaked with blood.

Lillian takes off, grabbing the keys to get the car started, tears springing to her eyes and feeling a bit happier seeing Henry pull up while she is fumbling to get the right key in Burts car door.

“Lilly, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Lizzie, Henry get in the car and start it we need.. Oh god there’s blood.. please.. We need to get her..” They both turn to see Burt coming out the front door with a whining Elizabeth in his arms. “Hospital. Now Henry.”

Through a lot of hurried movement Henry gets them all in the car and hurries the drive to the hospital. All of them trying to think positive while Elizabeth mumbles over and over that she can’t lose her little angel. That she would give anything if she could just have this one pup live. 

Elizabeth is taken from them at the hospital, Burt having to be held back by Henry. Both of their mind reliving the same situation years before, but this time Lillian is there helping to sooth and comfort the agitated Alpha as her own hand rest over her own baby.

It’s a few hours later when the echoing foot steps can be heard as a doctor, still wearing his scrubs with specks of red here and there, walks into the waiting room. All three look up, Burt watching the doctors face waiting for the same thing or worse to have happened this time, but what he gets is a smile.

“Mr. Hummel?”

“Yes. Is she ok? Is she awake yet?”

“Both your wife and your son are fine.”

Burt freezes before his smile grows “They both made it?”

Lillian clings to Henry, tears streaming down her face at hearing everything is fine.

“Yes Sir. There was a slight complication. Your son was caught in the umbilical cord and caused her to hemorrhage. We stopped the bleeding and delivered your son. Now she is a bit weak, her body seems to have been reacting to the pups trauma for a few days now and she lost a bit of blood. We want to keep her here for a couple extra days to make sure she is alright, along with the pup.”

“Can we see her?” He reaches back to take Henry’s hand for support, not sure any of this is real.

“Of course. She’s being settled in room 302 and your son will be brought up as soon as the standard tests for him being a preemie are finished.”

“Thank you doctor.” Burt hugs the man with out thinking before heading down the hall to find his mate. Lillian and Henry right behind him. As soon as they get the door open their eyes are meet by the vision of Elizabeth being handed a small squirming blue bundle, her blue eyes shinning with more love then any of them have ever seen before.

The nurse gestures for them to come in as Elizabeth fusses with the blanket around her sons face, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. “Burt… he’s more perfect then I ever dreamed. Look at his tiny hands. Button nose. This so soft blonde hair. He’s truly an angel.”

Burt slips up onto the bed, Wrapping himself around his mate as he looks down at the bundle. “I have to say he’s to pretty to be a Duncan.”

Lillian laughs as Henry wraps around her from behind. “I agree with Lizzie. He really liked the name Kurt.”  
His little wrinkled face shifts as his bright blue eyes try to focus on where the name came from. “See Burt, I told you he liked Kurt.” The babies eyes land on his mother and she just melts falling even more in love with her son then she had before he was born.

“Well then, I officially welcome you to the family Kurt Even Hummel.” Burt holds his finger out letting the baby wrap its tiny fingers around it before he yawns and snuffs out a wolfish sneeze, face crinkling up ready to cry. “Hey little fella, don’t worry. That was just your wolf saying hello back for you.” The babies face relaxes a bit studying the man staring down at him then just decides that this is to much, his blue eyes close and he tries to snuggle into the warm arms holding him in the blanket, drifting off into sleep.

“I think I want a nap too.” Elizabeth holds the baby out for Lillian to take. “Would his god parents like to put him in the little bassinet so his mommy can get some much needed sleep?”

“I would be honored to Lizzie.” Lillian slips her arms around the baby, staring down at his face as he starts to fuss about the movement. Henry moving the blanket in the basket and laying it over the small guy once Kurt is safely in his new bed. “You mean it about the god parents?”

Burt nods, kissing Elizabeths cheek as she closes her eyes giving into the much needed call for sleep. “Of course we do. Lizzie and I were going to ask you but… Kurt seems to have wanted to do it in person.” 

“Burt, we gladly accept.” Henry hugs his wife before going to get them both chairs to sit and watch over the newest addition to their small group. All of them now looking forward to the arrival of the new little Anderson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian giggles as the tiny hands play with her rounded belly. “Kurt, are you trying to play with little Blaine?” The slight fluttering in her belly where the tiny hands are placed to feel the kicks, blue eyes trained on the rounded stomach trying to figure out what the movement is. His nose sniffing and a whine starting as he gets confused. “Oh sweetie. Here, he’s over here now.” She moves the babies hand to the new place that Blaine is kicking. His eye opening wider as he tries to figure it out again.

“What is going on in here?” Elizabeth comes out of the kitchen, crossing her hands over her chest while she watches her baby sniff and push at Lillians belly.

“I think little Blaine is having fun confusing poor Kurt here.”

The tiny blue eyes shift up to her face as a whine and snuffing meets he ears before he moves closer and sniffs the belly again. Yipping when he gets kicked in the chin. His eyes starting to water and lips start to quiver.

“Oh poor baby!” Elizabeth hurries over and picks her little boy up, kissing his chin. “Don’t cry. He didn’t mean it. Right now Blaine can’t see you.”

His tiny hands cling to her shirt, nose sniffing at her neck before settling down at the familiar scent of his mom.

“Lizzie he is so adorable.” Lillian starts the process of attempting to get up from the couch. “I hope Blaine is half as adorable when he finally decides to come out.”

“Still no contractions?” She comforts her little boy with a hand on the back of his head, a move she noticed soothes his Omega instincts when he gets to frayed or worked up.

“None. Not even a harder kick then his normal flutters.” She reaches out and takes Elizabeths hand when she can reach it, finally standing up. “I think he has to much fun teasing Kurt from in there to come out.”  
Her tinkling laugh is only halted she her son puts his hand over her lips to study where the noise is coming from. “Lilly, he can not stay I there forever. He’s only two weeks late.”

“Two long agonizing weeks. He’s so hyper. Kicking so much you would think there was two of them.”

“Going to be a good a handful when he does come out then.”

“I am planning on that tiny little cutie in your arms to calm him down. He just has a way of making everyone stop and stare.” Lillian taps his tiny nose.

His eyes cross to try and see what she was doing and stay trying to focus on the end of his nose. Why do people always tap it and how does he turn off that beacon of ‘tap me’ it upsets his smelling of the world.

Lillian giggles at his scrunched up nose. “Lets just hope so.” She waddles off towards the kitchen, hand on her back. “ugh This needs to end soon.”

“I’ll be right back. Going to change his little diaper.” She gets Kurt cleaned up and tucked into his crib for a nap before she heads back to find Lillian hunched over whimpering. “Lilly?”

Her golden eyes shift to Elizabeth ad she tries to smile through another contraction. “My water broke. In the kitchen.”

“Oh god! Lilly! We need to get you to the hospital!”

“Don’t think there is time. I called Henry at work and he’s on his way.”

“Ok. ok. ok. Lay down I’m going to call an ambulance.” She picks up the phone and calls, telling them about Lillian being in labor and freaking when they tell her to look and see if the baby is showing. Lillian whines as another contraction goes through her body as Elizabeth looks and freaks out. “Yes, yes I can see the head. What do we do?”

“Ma’am the ambulance is on its way, but they wont be there in time. You will need to deliver the pup. I want you to get a clean towel to wrap the baby in when it comes out and something to cut the chord.”

Elizabeth looks around and puts the phone down rushing to get one of the blankets from the nursery, Kurt would never miss one and a pair of scissors. Going back calmly and picking up the phone. “Ok. What do I do now?”

“You need to put you hand below the babies head and walk her through pushing when the contraction feels like she needs to push. Keep an eye out for the babies head turning blue.”

“Lilly.. I. I’m going to help your baby ok? Just, just push when you need to ok?”

“It’s ok Lizzie, I trust you.” She groans. “I’ve been through this before… ok ok.. Lizzie I need to push!”

A lot of screaming and Elizabeth trying to be strong and together for her friend pay off. When Henry rushes in the door ahead of the medics with the ambulance, He is greeted by the sight of a dirty Elizabeth hugging to Lillian as his wife cries and holds a wiggling bundle. She smiles when she feels him come up slowly and moves the corner showing him the wrinkled little face of a little boy, head full of mated down black hair.

“Lilly?”

“I’m fine Henry.” The girls giggle, Elizabeth to greet the medics and telling them what happened. “Blaine just wanted to come out and play.”

He laughs and kisses her cheek. “Really? Well Blaine, it is a pleasure to know you were in such a rush. Two weeks late and to impatient to wait for the hospital.”

They kiss while the little golden eyed baby sneezes before opening his eyes. His view being filled with medics taking him to check and make sure he is ok and his mom is rolled into the ambulance. Not exactly what he wants to see, so he just goes to sleep. Trying to ignore the poking and prodding.

Elizabeth gets cleaned up and calls Burt showing up at Lillians room a few hours later. A cranky Kurt in tow. The baby whining and struggling from his dislike of how the hospital smells. His eyes shifting and landing on the other crying he hears, his own quieting down as he leans to get a better look at where that noise is coming from.

“Henry. Lillian. That little guy is just adorable. Congratulations.” Burt sits down to watch the squirming and crying boy in Lillians arms.

“He’s also not very quiet. He hasn’t stopped fussing since they brought him in all cleaned up.” She frowns at him.

Henry shrugs a bit. “I take it he just didn’t like getting pocked with a needle.” He tries to sooth the squirming bundle.

Elizabeth moves Kurt closer s he can see and tries hard to hold onto him as he squirms until he’s laying in Lillians arms staring down at the wrinkled little face of the other pup. The other little guy finally stopping his crying to sniff at the new intruder in her personal space. Focusing in on the blue eyes pup looking at him.

Elizabeth pulls out her camera, taking a pick before awing “They are so cute!”

Lillian laughs at how her son finally got all quiet. “So you really did just want to come out and play.” 

Her son peeks up at her and then back at the blue eyes studying him. He sneezes and startles them both, the little blue eyes pup starting to cry. His golden eyes widen as he reaches out to try and make it stop. Succeeding when he gets his wrinkled little fingers on those pudgy pale cheeks. Burt and Henry just watch as their wives ooo and awe over how adorable the boys are as the two pups snuggle up closer and close their eyes to sleep. The new to the world Alpha feeling comfort in being so close to the other tiny pup with the blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

There is a loud squeal followed by a thump and finalized with two set of lungs crying out for their mothers. Elizabeth rushes in and covers her mouth as Lillian comes in behind her. The sight they are greeted with is Blaine on the ground covered in toys that had been up on the bookshelf, holding his arm close as Kurt sits near him eyes filled with tears and clinging to the teddy bear that had been near the top of the bookshelf. His bright blue eyes turn to the mothers and he starts crying more, pointing at Blaine and whimpering and huffing his worry for the other boy.

“What have you been getting up to in here huh?” Lillian goes over and scoops her son up, checking his arm and glad that it only seems to be bruised.

Elizabeth scoops up Kurt who clings to her and the bear. “I have a inkling your little Blaine was trying to make this little spoiled boy happy.” 

Kurt hides his face from his the two sets of eyes belonging to parents. So what if he wanted the bear? His dad should have known better then to put his favorite toy on the top shelf. He peeks one eye towards his friend that got hurt in the process of getting it, but then again Blaine is much better at climbing then he is.

Blaine licks at his bruised arm studying everyone with his golden eyes. It’s not like it should be anything new that he was climbing again. He just wishes they would stop getting in his way when he tried smaller obstacles, like the time he just wanted to climb up into the window to spy on the neighbors dog. That evil poodle was plotting against him, he just knew it. Next time he can he is crawling over there and confronting the uppity yapper with a bad hair cut. He stops mid lick when he notices the parental units were watching him and one had a camera out in his face.

There’s a little tinkling laugh that draws his eyes to it. Yeah, that’s what makes him feel all the more better, Kurt is laughing and smiling and it is all because of him. Definitely worth the bruised sore spots he will have the next few days.

“Well they seem to be alright, we need to finish packing the travel food so we can make it out to Rob’s before the full moon.” Lillian kisses Blaine on the cheek before putting him down and ruffling his puffy curls. He swats at her hand to make her stop with the curls.

“I am so hyper that it will be their first moon. I can’t wait to see their wolves.” Elizabeth nuzzles nose to nose with Kurt causing him to giggle and give a kiss to her nose. As she puts him down, flattening his blonde locks out. 

Both women laugh at how Kurt crawls over to Blaine, bear firmly being dragged along with him as he goes to hug Blaine. Finally thanking him for getting the stuffed animal for him. One more picture taken and the ladies leave, getting ready for the two day trip. They had planned it out to take the pups to a safe spot during their first moon and no place they know is safer then Rob’s campsite. Burt and Henry are doing a last trip to the grocery store, getting everything they would need while the girls made a lunch to go and got the babies bags all packed. Within an hour everyone was packed into the rented for the trip mini van. The babies in the very back in their rear facing car seats sleeping while the adults listen to music and talk.

Their long drive gets them there a few hours before sunset, leaving just enough time to set up the tents and things for the pups to play with then they shift. Everything is perfect and ready to go leaving the two mothers time to get the boys fed and cleaned. Leaving them naked so the diapers don’t get in the way of their shift.

Both boys start to get agitated the closer to moon rise it gets. Kurt curling up and crying as his body shivers, Blaine crawling over to him and nosing at his friend. His own whine escaping his throat as his eyes shift between his friend and his parents.

Henry watches his son with a proud smile on his face. “It’s ok Blaine. You’ll feel so much better shortly. Just let your inner self out.”

The boy howls with his baby sized voice, slowly taking his dads advice and shifting. His inner wolf coming out and showing its very puffy black self. Howling and whining as he totters around trying to get use to being on four feet instead of crawling. Kurt watching as tears stream down his face, his eyes closing as he pops into a puffy white cotton ball trying hard to get to his mother.

Elizabeth snaps a picture of their adorable puffy selves before she joins the other adults in shifting. She trots over snuffing her nose under the little cotton balls chin to help him stand better before licking him clean. Elizabeth doing the same treatment to Blaine, though he paws at her playfully to get her to stop. No show off wants their mother to clean them in front of people. Henry and Burt take off into the woods, off on a hunt to feed their mates and young.

Both puppies are carried in their mothers mouths to the play area that was pre set up. They stumble a bit when put down next to each other, their moms both laying down to watch them as they look at each other. Kurt makes the first move, hopping around before going over to chew at the stuffed deer in front of him. Growling and whipping his head around to fling the deer around. Blaine tottering over to him, raising one paw to help him ‘kill’ the deer. 

Lillian barks and gestures for Elizabeth to watch as she gets up, grabbing a ball with her teeth. Once she’s sitting back down she lets the ball drop. Both sets of eyes turn towards the sound, Kurt still having the deer in his mouth. Elizabeth tilts her head watching the pups as Lillian noses the ball to roll past them. Blaine moves first hopping around and trying to bite it. Kurt drags the deer with him not sure what he wants more, the new round thing that is just calling to them to catch it or the already half mutilated stuffed deer. Choices when you are so young are not easily made and he plops his butt down whining around the fluff in his mouth, looking towards his mom for an answer. Elizabeth just huffs out a wolfish laugh and gestures her nose for him to play. His blue eyes study Blaine as the pup is wrapped around the ball trying to hold on as it rolls about. He’s just drops the stuffed animal and is picking up speed to join Blaine in his attack on the unyielding ball when something very much dead is dropped near them both. The pups jump and turn running to the safety of their mothers. Tiny eyes peeking out from behind the larger wolves to study the something tossed in their play area. Henry standing proudly over the dead deer that he brought back for them and Burt carrying a rabbit in his mouth that was still squirming.

Elizabeth and Lillian picks up the pups by the scruff of their necks, bringing them closer to the food. When they are both sat down Kurt sniffs at the dead thing and cries out with his high pitched whine and whimpers looking at his mom for help to get away from the gross smelly thing. Blaine sniffs at it and starts to bite at the ear, growling at the others around him. Henry huffs and pokes at his son with his nose, getting a quick nip in return until his dad growls at him and he sits with his head bowed. Burt brings the rabbit over and puts it down near the two pups. They look at it then up at Burt, not sure what to do with the thing sniffing around. He gruffs at them and tries pushing the bunny closer to them. Kurt tries to back away from it while Blaine moves closer sniffing at it. Burt pushes it closer to him and Blaine scurries away. The women look up at him, eyes narrowing and growls starting up. A fairly growl and bark filled fight ensues about the kids not being old enough to kill a rabbit.

The whole time the fight goes on Kurt keeps sniffing at the fuzzy thing and then trying to push it to leave the area. Blaine watches him then plods over helping him to push the rabbit away. Neither of them give up pushing the rabbit away until it finally gets the hint and hops off towards the trees. Kurt turns towards Blaine and licks at his nose to thank him for helping save the rabbit. 

All the parents turn and watch the puppies as the rabbit runs off. Elizabeth and Lillian turn up their noses at the silly men because their boys showed what they really wanted. Not to kill a rabbit. Elizabeth goes about eating her share of the deer keeping an eye on the boys as they pad off to play with the ball together now. They look so adorable chasing the ball and pouncing on each other. Burt side up to his mate and bows his head showing he was wrong to bring them something alive back. She eyes him a bit continuing to eat while Lillian starts on her part.

They don’t even think about showing they forgive their mates until the pups have both eaten their night share of milk and curled up together in a blanket to sleep. Lillian curling up with Henry near the pups and Elizabeth slipping up to Burt, licking at his muzzle. Their eyes meet before they curl up together, Burt cleaning his mates fur and going for bonus suck up points to say he is really sorry.

Next morning the adults wake up way before the pups, getting dressed before checking on the two sleeping babies. Blaine curled up into his friends chest, thumb snuggly in his mouth and Kurt snuggling his face into the puffy soft curls on the other boys head. The parents take photos of the cute boys snuggled up until the click of the camera eventually wakes them. Kurt cries for his mom and food as Blaine crawls over to his parents. 

The group eats their breakfast and spend some time with the boys in the lake. They feel sad to leave so soon after lunch, but they know that all of them will be back during the summer when they normally come out to camp and knowing they need to get home so Burt can get to work and Henry can start his bid as pack co-leader. 

Lillian is afraid of how his rise in the pack will effect the future full moon runs. She doesn’t want to take Blaine out where all the other members of the pack will be and neither does Elizabeth, but they both will have to in order for Henry to make the rise in position with Burt being his biggest supporter. For now though, they watch their boys sleep in the back all worn out and being super adorable heads turned towards each other and they snooze. All their worries to be left for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

“Momma, momma, momma.” Blaine tugs at his mothers hand in the way only a three year old can when they are bored. “Momma. Kurt and I want to go play. Please.”

“Blaine.” Her golden eyes turn down towards her son, voice hushed as other members of the pack starts to look at them. “We talked about this before we came in. You need to stay still and be quiet. Today is a very important day for daddy.”

Blaine pokes out his bottom lip and turns towards Kurt standing next to his mom and looking just as miserable. “Kurt, she said no.”

“So did Mommy.” Kurt raises his eyes to his mom, trying to look intimidating, but he hasn’t quite gotten his mothers death glare down.

“Kurt, I told you to be quiet. Daddy and Henry are doing something very important. You and Blaine need to both be quiet and stand up tall.”

Kurt whines his lower lip quivering as he turns his eyes towards Blaine, turning up the lip quiver. “Blaine… I am so bored.”

Blaine looks around and tries harder to think of a way to make Kurt smile again. “How about I stand with you so that you wont be so lonely at least?”

“You would stand here with me?”

“Of course.” He slips his tiny hand into his friends hand. Standing up taller when Kurt leans over and lays his head on Blaines shoulder. He is such a good friend.

Elizabeth and Lillian eye the boys, rolling their eyes at how Blaine is so wrapped around Kurts little fingers and their only three. Their eyes shift to the front where the officials are about to announce who the finalists are for the pack leader competition. The campaigning having been in full swing for a year, ever since the last pack leader announced his family moving to a new city. Henry laid it on thick with the ground work, Burt assisting him, to get as many supporters as possible. When it was announced that votes would be made to chose the top six to compete in the ring to prove they are top dog, Burt spent a week on the phone securing votes for Henry. Now they just stand next to their mates and kids to hear the results and prepare to go in to fight if his name is called.

“Welcome everyone to our official pack leader competition. We will start this evening by reading the names of the six wolves chosen to compete, each of which are to choose a second to enter the ring with them. When all six sets are gathered inside the battle grounds there will be a countdown in until the fight begins.” He looks out over everyone from the center of a large caged ring. “You are all to shift during the countdown. You are considered out when both members of your team are incapacitated. The last pair standing will be declared the winner. The ceremony for the winner will be held immediately after.”

There are nods and eyes shifting, eyeing the ones that they know were top runners for the position. Burt reaches over and squeezes Elizabeths hand, trying to comfort her nervous shivering as names are called. Sets of two moving into the competition area. Finally near the end Henry is called. Lillian taking a deep breath and keeping her chin up and she bows her head, not wanting to show how afraid she really is and Blaine watching, not understanding what is going on. Especially when Kurt starts whining as his dad follows Henry out into the ring. Blaine pulls him in close, holding his friend tight and trying to comfort him even though Blaine does’t understand either. Elizabeth and Lillian moves closer towards each other and link hands, giving each other support through this whole event.

Henry stand to one of the sides taking a deep breath as his eyes stay on Burt. “Are you ready for this Burt?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” They both laugh a bit. “You’ve been working for this the past seven years.”

“I am. We’ve been practicing our attacks every full moon we will dominate out there.” 

They take each others arms before the announcement is made that all six names have been called. They turn to face the center as the countdown begins and all twelve wolves shift and get into position. Growls being heard from all sides, the two of them standing close, Henry out front and Burt close behind. Both prepared to strike when the count reaches zero.

Elizabeth doesn’t even remember the beginning of the fight. All she sees is blood and fur and the sound of Kurt screaming at all the violence, clinging to his mothers leg tight. Blaine standing up tall by his mother, trying to be stronger then he should have to be at three. It’s so hard to tell who is or isn’t winning all the two women can tell is that Henry and Burt have yet to be disqualified.

Team after team are dragged out of the ring by officials, Henry goes low signaling with a set of ruffs and growls for Burt to go high. They dodge and nip perfectly synced and taking down team after team. They turn and face off with the last pair still standing, head bowed and growls rumbling deep in their throats. Burt has a cut somewhere on his back leg, his tan fur turning a dark red but he isn’t letting them see any weakness in him. Henry is a little worse off. Bites and tears on his feet and one across his back. The pair they face off against, two grey wolves have a lot more cuts and definitely more blood matted into their fur. Four sets of eyes stay on each other. Waiting for someone to make the first strike and neither pair wanting to make the first move.

Everyone watching is silent. Blaine has moved over to hug Kurt, holding his friend to help keep his quiet. The young Omega struggling to stay still and be a good strong pup like his mom tried to tell him to be, but the sight of his dad bleeding is scaring him and his fear of losing his dad is so strong that he is already feeling the pain of it in his whole body. Blaine holding him tucked under his friends chin is the only thing keeping him from losing it. Comforting words coming from Blaine even though the boy is in the same boat he is. Their mothers are holding their heads up higher, Elizabeth trying really hard not to cry at the sight of her husband with blood on him. Lillian holds her head up high. They had talked about what would happen if he failed to win and what would happen if he did win. Both situations would need her to be strong. Strong enough for her and Blaine. The more stable she is the stronger their son will be.

It’s a flash of a second. Elizabeth doesn’t even know who made the first move but when everything settles Burt and Henry are on top of the other two, teeth in their throats but not biting down, just subduing them. All four are covered in more blood, but the match was over. Henry accomplished his goal and has now secured the pack leader position. His eyes shift towards the audience and settle on his wife. Lillian smiles back at him, her heart over flowing with how much she loves him. 

The official makes his way out to them raising his hand and opening his mouth “The champions! Henry Anderson and Burt Hummel!” They release the wolves below them and straighten up at the cheers ringing through the building. Henry lifts his head sending out his loudest howl. Burt lifting his head and joining in with his new pack leader. Everyone in the crowed joining in. Unifying their call to the moon declaring their new leader. Elizabeth and Lillian bend down and encourage their sons to howl along. Blaine giving out his own with little prodding. Kurt taking a bit longer before his own unique howl joins in with the rest of the pack, his hand still secured with in Blaines hand.

Both wives carry their sons towards the front of the arena where their husbands are being cleaned up. Elizabeth gasping when she sees how torn up her husbands leg really is. A large gash going from knee to hip and stitches being put into it. Her reaction is nothing compared to Kurt who screams seeing his daddy hurt an finally bawling his eyes out, struggling to get out of her arms and once put down he runs over to his dads waiting arms instantly snuggling against his chest and sniffing to make sure he smells fine. 

“Daddy… daddy… I was so scared… You bweeding…” He sniffles and cries and clings. “You have such a big booboo.”

“Its ok Kurt, daddy is perfectly fine. My leg will heal in no time.” He looks up to Elizabeths wet eye. “Lizzie. I promise I’m fine.”

“You were so strong out there Burt. So strong and brave and all I am grateful for is that you’re alive.” She wraps herself around both her boy and cries. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Lilly?” Henry looks up at his wife, his son standing at her side clinging to his mommies hand while he watches his dad get stitches in his back. “Are you alright?”

She shakes her head and finally lets a tear roll down her cheek. “You stupid fool.” Her grip on Blaines hand increases.

His face falls seeing how upset she is. “You knew this is what had to happen.”

“I know! I just wasn’t ready for how I would feel watching you out there fighting like that. Risking yourself and Burt to full fill some stupid promise you made to me seven years ago.”

“Lilly…” 

“Gods!” She rushes over and grabs his face pulling it to her own in a kiss. Tears streaming down her face and her son standing frozen watching his parents and not sure what to do. “You stupid fool. Stupid stupid idiotic perfect brave wolf.” She puts their foreheads together and smiles as her heart lets out three little words she has never told him in the seven years since they were married. “I love you.”

His eyes snap open and stare straight into hers, seeing their shinning beauty looking back into his own eyes. “I love you too Lilly. You have.. You have no idea how long I’ve hoped that you loved me.” He leans up and kisses her again.

Blaine just watches his parents, confusion on his face. He’s known that his parents weren’t anything like how Burt and Elizabeth were. It was obvious that Burt and Elizabeth tell each other all the time how they love each other. Hearing his own mother say that she loves his dad for the first time makes him think. His eyes shifting towards Kurt then back to his parents. He’s always known both his parents love him, they both told him over and over how they love him. He looks towards the Hummels in a loving family hug and decides then in his young mind that he wants to be like the Hummel family when he grows up. He wants his mate to love him from the start. Not wait until you already have a kid staring at you to fall in love. He snaps out of his thinking when he sees his dad reaching out a hand towards him. He walks over and yelps as his dad pulls him in fast, hugging him between the two of them.

Their lives shift and change, in some ways for good, in others it was driving a wedge between their friendship. Henry throws himself into doing what he had always meant to do, change the packs way of handling things. Make them see that the gatherings where all unmated wolves of sixteen or older are forced into and resulting in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and makes the Omega more of a submissive slave who only stays with the Alpha because the bond makes them loyal for life. He also works on the agreements where children are taken from parents and the killing of pup Omegas just because the poor thing was born male. Lillian helping him as much as she can, proving that Omegas can be stronger then people think.

The downside to all their good deeds and changes was their not having enough time to spend with Elizabeth. Burt helping his friend as the second, but still making time for his family. When summer rolls around and the two families make plans, the Andersons ending up canceling every time due to some pack business that needed to be dealt with. Blaine is the only one to still go. Elizabeth and Burt taking him so that Kurt would have someone to share the fun with. Trips to the park, outings for ice cream, sleepovers with Disney movies, and even the yearly camping trip that both families usually did. The only time both sets of parents seem to be together is for the boys birthdays and when they have the monthly moon runs with the pack.

Rob notes the lack of Henry and Lillian as the Hummels and Blaine get out of the van. Two summers without Henry and Lillian and he can see Blaine getting a bit distant. “Welcome back Lizzie.” 

She walks over with a weaker smile then she usually has. “Thanks Rob. Sorry we are running late.”

“Its ok. Little Rosie been the one waitin.” He smiles and hugs his friend while the two year old Malamute runs towards the boys getting out of the van. 

Her sigh gives away how worn out she feels. “They wouldn’t stop asking about her either.” Her eyes raise up as she moves from the hug. “Henry and Lilly say ‘Hi’ and ‘tell him we are sorry for not making it this year. We will take a trip to see him soon.’ Though I wouldn’t count on that.”

“Been a few years since I seen em. They come round ventually.” Rob pats her shoulder and goes to hug Burt. “Want a bit to eat before you and the boys hit the site?”

“That would be excellent Rob.” Burt laughs a bit. “Let the boys get their energy out with Rosie.” 

They all jump out of the way as the Malamute goes running with a black and a white young wolf running with her all three yipping and playing. “I think the boys agree.” Elizabeth laughs now, finally lightening up. “Lets eat. I brought some of those cookies you liked so much.” 

“come on.” His smile grows brighter as he heads inside with the couple. They all decide to eat outside, that way they can keep an eye on the boys “So been two years since the change o pack leader. You lookin worse for wear an you aint even pack leader.”

Burt nods, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Been spending time helping Henry, working the garage, keeping up with a five year old and his friend, and making sure Lizzie smiles more.” His wife smiles towards him eating her own sandwich.

There is a loud whine and a yip from where the boys had gone off and Elizabeth looks up groaning. “KURT! Let go of Blaine now! We told you it isn’t nice to bite his neck and hold him down!”

The white wolf lets go of the black one, his friend dropping down and scurrying away licking his sore parts. Like Blaine will let Kurt get away with that. Their wrestling matches might have a tally of 50 to 0 in favored of Kurt, but Blaine is not a quitter. By rights of averages he has to win a match at least once. At least he gets the satisfaction of Kurt always getting in trouble for it. Uh oh. Blue eyes are staring at him with that evil narrowed look. He is in so much trouble.

Dust flying is all they see from where Blaine had been licking his sore spots and a white wolf chancing the dust cloud down and Rosie barking away at their now not play. Burt and Elizabeth jump up and take off after the boys as soon as the growling starts. They get there in time to catch the boys rolling around, teeth biting and paws kicking at each other as they roll around din the first fight they have ever had. A lot of fur and a little blood spilled on both parts before the adults get them yanked away from each other. Elizabeth cooing in Kurts ear and getting him to shift back to her five year old son and checking to see how badly he is hurt. Burt doing the same to Blaine. Blaine unable to make eye contact with Kurt knowing that they only fought because Kurt took the blame for the wrestling when Blaine had started it and whined when he lost.

Burt grumbles something about the wolf hormones mixed with children growing up just doesn’t mix and dragging the tiny Alpha back to the van and making him get dressed.

“What did you do to get Kurt after you like that son?”

Blaine looks up at him and his eyes tear up as he is trying to pull on his clothes. “I… started the wrestling that Kurt got in trouble for. I let him take the fall for it. Again.”

“Again?” Burt runs a hand through his hair, lifting up his ball cap to do so. “All those times Kurt has gotten in trouble, how many were your doing?”

“All of them.”

“No wonder he is so mad at you. Though don’t blame you for not wanting to admit you lost a match you started.”

“I’m going to win one. Just watch. Someday I will pin Kurt instead.”

Burt studies the boy with a knowing look. “I bet you will. I also bet it wont happen unless Kurt lets it happen.”

“No way! I am so much stronger then he is!”

Burt raises an eyebrow, studying the way the young Alpha puffs up and his cheeks get all red, eyes looking about to burst with tears. “Blaine. Come here and sit with me. Let us have a talk. Now, where is this thinking you are stronger coming from?”

Blaine tugs his shirt the rest of the way on and goes to sit next to Burt on the ground, foot playing with a rock. “Because Alphas have to be stronger. That’s why we are Alphas, we are the top and because my daddy is top dog I have to be stronger then everyone so he will be proud of me. I don’t wanna go away like my brother did.”

“Where did you hear about Cooper?” he is a bit worried about how much Henry is losing sight of what his son understands.

“Some of the bigger wolves at school. They pick on me because Kurt is so much faster and stronger then me and they said their daddies told them that my dad was weak. That’s why my brother was taken away to be raised by a real Alpha and if I don’t want to be taken away too I need to be stronger and faster then everyone or they will think my daddy is still weak.” He kicks the stone away. “I don’t want people to call daddy weak, but I keep losing when I try and fight the bigger boys.” He keeps his head down. “Kurt tries to tell me to ignore them because they are stupid heads for thinking daddy is weak.”

“Kurt is right about ignoring them. Have you told your dad about any of this?”

“I try… but he is so busy and mommy keeps having to talk with all those other lady wolves. Then I get in trouble because I yell or do something bad and they send me to my room until dinner.”

He sighs and nods knowing that he will have to sit his friend down and point out what is happening without Henry even noticing. “Well let me tell you something. Something your parents should have told you, but I know they are still hurt over your brother.” He forces Blaine to look him in the eyes. “Your brother, Cooper, wasn’t taken away because your dad was weak. It was because your grandfather was a bully. He got a signed paper from the pack leader saying that in order for your mommy and daddy to mate, he took claim of their first born Alpha male. Your dad fought everyone he could to get your brother back, but they couldn’t turn around the words of the pack leader.” Burt hugs Blaine with one hand as the boy starts to cry. “Your dad would never let anyone take you away. That’s why he’s been so busy. He’s trying to make sure no one gets taken away again. Now those bullies. Listen to Kurt on that one. Ignore them. They are just trying to get you riled up and into a fight and then they will just get you in trouble.”

“But what if they try to go after Kurt again?”

“What do you mean?”

“They chase him and call him all kinds of bad things. I don’t like it when they call him a girl. He’s not a girl, he’s just a really beautiful boy.”

Burt laughs softly about the kid calling his son beautiful. “Have they ever caught him?”

“Um. No. Usually he heads to the jungle gym and he gets them all turned around because he can slip from level to level so fast. One time one of them got a hold of him and he just slipped out of the kids hold.”

“Well then, you shouldn’t worry about it if they can’t catch him.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now see you as an Alpha, yes Alphas are stronger and take charge of a lot of things but an Alpha is nothing without an Omega. Omegas are fast, smart, cunning, and what they lack in pure strength they make up in charm.”

“Like you and Lizzie?”

“Yes, like me and Lizzie. I may have been able to fight and take down a deer, but it’s Lizzie that knows how to out maneuver and out smart them.” He kisses Blaine on the temple. “Never judge someone by what they are. Judge them by who they are.”

Blaine looks up at Burt and smiles. “You think I can apologize to Kurt now?”

“I think that is one of the best ideas you have said today.” 

They both stand up and head towards the picnic area out back of the shop where they can hear Kurt still crying and Elizabeth trying hard to sooth him. Robs voice drifting through the sobs trying to comfort the poor boy as he puts Band-Aids on his cuts. 

“I hate him. He’s so mean.” Kurt sniffles and sobs. “I want to go home.”

Blaines heart sinks and tears well in his eyes, dripping down his face hearing that Kurt hates him. He would have run back to the van if Burt hadn’t pushes him up closer and cleared his throat getting Kurt and every ones attention on them.

“Go on Blaine.”

Tears still streaming down his face, Blaine rubs at his face with his arm. “Kurt I am so sorry… I shouldn’t have picked on you or be so upset you won the wrestling match that I made sure you got in trouble and I am so sorry for trying to make you look weak and everything.” He rubs at his eyes again. “You’re not weak. You’re the strongest and smartest wolf I know. Please be my friend again.”

Kurt studies him and the cuts that aren’t bandaged on Blaines legs, the tears running down his face. “Promise me you wont pick a fight with me ever again. Not here or at school anymore. I have enough trouble with meanie heads at school for you to be one of them.”

Elizabeths snaps her head up opening her mouth to ask about the other kids at school and Burt gestures for her to stay out of it. “tell you later.” She nods slowly.

“I promise. I wont pick on you at school anymore. I’ll ignore the meanie heads like you keep telling me too because they are wrong. Omegas are better then what they are.” He looks up at Burt and smiles a bit before looking back at Kurt. “You are Kurt, the fastest smartest wolf I know. Not some silly Omega that has to be weaker then me. Friends again? Please?”

Her little boy jumps up and runs to Blaine hugging him tight and nuzzling at his neck. “Always friends. Especially now that you stopped being a poopie headed Alpha and are talking like my Blaine again.”

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and they hug and cry. “I don’t want to be an Alpha. I just want to be Blaine. Blaine your bestest best friend in the whole world.”

Kurt giggles and nods. “My Bestest best friend ever.”

Burt hugs his wife to him and kisses her cheek. “come on boys. Lets get some bandages on Blaine and you two eat something before we get to the campsite and have a good weekend.” He whispers to Elizabeth so the boys can’t hear. “We need to sit Henry ad Lillian down.” She nods her agreement and they all set about finishing their food before heading on.

For the whole trip Burt spent time showing Blaine and Kurt both ways to let their built up aggressions out by running. He even takes them out on a hunt, testing them against Rabbits that Kurt refuses to kill still, but they catch them. Elizabeth and him both note how Kurt is a lot faster then Blaine and able to maneuver better, even in human form. Blaine on the other hand has a lot more stamina for the chase. Putting them together, they are a deadly team in the field and Burt wishes Henry could see this. How the two can look past who is Alpha and Omega and Blaine lets Kurt lead the hunt knowing the boy can find the rabbits better then he can.

Once they get back to town, Burt tells Elizabeth to keep the boys at their house while he jumps in the truck at heads over to the Anderson house. The more he had thought about Blaine trying to prove that he is the strongest Alpha and how weak Kurt and other Omegas are, the more pissed at his friend Burt became. By the time he makes it there he is fuming and storms in, heading straight to Henry’s office finding his friend in with another wolf from the pack. Burt narrows his eyes at his friend and glares at the other wolf. “Leave. Henry and I have business to attend to.”

“Burt, what are you doing?” Henry stands up as the other wolf takes off out of the office and Burt closes and locks the door behind his retreating form. 

“I am giving you an wake up call before you lose the family you worked so hard to create and protect.” He turns and stares at Henry. “Do you know that your son has been picking fights with Kurt at school in an attempt to show that he’s stronger then some Omega and that he’s picking fight with just about any older wolf that he can because they tease him for being weak and tell him that if he doesn’t get stronger he’ll be taken away from you like Cooper was?”

“Wait, what? I haven’t heard anything about Blaine fighting at school.”

“No you wouldn’t have because every time that boy tries to tell you or Lillian you are to busy working or entertaining pack members to pay attention to him. He admitted to acting out at home to try and get your attention, but all he gets is sent to his room.”

“I… Oh god.” Henry sits down hard. “That’s why he’s been breaking things in the house and yelling at us?”

“What the hell did you think it was about?”

“Thought he was just acting out because his hormones are coming out.”

“Even if that was true, did you ever sit him down and tell him about being an Alpha and what Omegas really are? Because he sure as hell thought Omegas were weaker then Alphas and needed to be put in their place if they are stronger. It went as far as pushing Kurt over the edge and they got into a blood spilling dog fight over it.”

He looks up at his friend and then puts his head in his hands. “Is Kurt alright?”

“Oh Kurt is fine past the scar on his leg he will grow up with and that he was afraid the only person who was suppose to be nice to him at school was moving away from him.” Burt groans. “God I had to set Blaine down and explain to him how every wolf is equal. How Kurt as an Omega is stronger then people and THEN I had to hear from him that Kurt is being chased down at school by these same bullies and that Blaine was just letting it happen.”

“Burt I am so sorry.”

“I am not the one you need to say sorry to. You owe your boy a good open heart to heart and You and Lilly both need to make time for him.”

“We will… This week I promise.”

“No. Tomorrow when I bring him home. You two will give him the whole day.”

“Alright. Tomorrow it will just be a day for us. I’ll cancel everything.”

“Good, now to rub in you missed their first hunt.”

“Really? You took them hunting?” Henry shakes his head and wonders where the time really has gone.

“Yeah. Kurt and Blaine teamed up and Lizzie and I taught them how to hunt rabbit. Though some how Kurt talked Blaine out of killing an of them, the two of them make a deadly pair. Blaine was right saying Kurt is fast and more in tune with his wolf and he was right in trusting my boy to plan out and make the calls. They know each others strengths and weaknesses and now that Blaine sees Kurt as an equal and not someone to be put down, they will get to be a lot stronger.”

“I really am missing everything.”

“You are.” Burt reaches out and takes his friends hand. “But you still have time. Make it right. Talk to your boy and make him see that you don’t resent him. Make him see that you will always have time for him and love him and that no matter what people say about him he is perfect.”

Henry squeezes the hand in his. “You really think I have time to fix this?”

“Yes. You were able to become pack leader before you turned 30. You were able to show an abused Omega that she could open her heart and love you and be your equal no matter what she was raised to believe. I think you can definitely get your boy to open up to you the way he wants to.”  
Henry and Lillian tried to fix things the rest of the summer, but no one was surprised when Blaine didn’t trust that it would last and still spent a lot more time with Burt and Elizabeth. All four adults knowing that it was five years worth of strain that needed to be fixed. None of them knew if Blaine changed his views on beating Kurt to prove he’s stronger until the first day back at school.

First grade and the same set of kids they were use to schooling with. Everything going fine as they meet some new kids, a boy named Finn who just moved to town with his mom and another boy named Nick who seemed to gravitate more towards the other kids in class, Jeff and his friends where Finn shifted towards hanging with David and Noah. Rachel stayed by herself. Quinn, Santana, and Brittney hanging around each other and talking about dolls all the time. When recess was called they all went outside not even thinking twice. Blaine wanting to play in the sandbox and dragging Kurt over, even with his complaining about getting his new pants dirty when they were stopped by the now sixth graders, Joseph and Tommy with the rest of their lackeys behind them.

Shoving Blaine to the ground hard enough to make him bounce a bit, Tommy snickers. “Still hanging around the fairy boy huh?”

“Shut up.” Blaine gets up with Kurts help, brushing off his pants. “He’s my friend.”

“Haha of course he is. All weaklings have to flock together.” Joseph gets into Blaines face. “You must be a pansy weakling Omega instead of the Alpha I thought you were.”

A growl brakes out of Blaines throat as the other kids start to gather around to watch the drama. “I’d rather be an Omega then a bully Alpha like you.”

“What the hell was that?” Joseph reaches and grabs Blaine by the shirt. “You little shit. How about we help you out and beat the Alpha out of you.” He reaches his hand back to punch Blaine, his fist getting grabbed by Kurt.

“Stop it! Why do you have to be so mean! He didn’t do anything to you!”

Tommy and the other boys grab Kurt, pulling him away from Joseph that takes his arms freedom, punching Blaine in the face. Blood running down his face as he curls up on the ground whining and shivering. “Stay down Mutt!” He turns towards where the boys have Kurt held, though the blue eyed boy is struggling and calling to Blaine. “Shut up! Time we put you in your place!” He only gets one punch into Kurt’s stomach before Blaine is on him growling.

“Don’t you touch him!” Blaine tears Joseph away from Kurt and throws him down.

The brief shock of seeing their leader thrown down gives Kurt the chance to break out of their hold and run, grabbing Blaine with one hand while his other holds across his stomach. Both heading towards the jungle gym. The pack of bullies turn and chase after them when they realize the boys are running. 

Kurt coughs in pain. “Plan.. Need a plan…”

“Win. We need to win.”

“Blaine… “

“Like this summer. Get them separated and take them one at a time.” Blaine parts from Kurt and the boys get set, Blaine being the bait and pulling them in different ways until one tires and Kurt moves in from the side and knocks his feet out from under him. Knocking the wind out of their aggressors. The two keep it up until all but Joseph are on the ground panting and holding a sore arm or bruised face. The boys stand facing off against Joseph. Growls low in their throat. “What do you think now huh? Kurt still weak? I don’t think so. I think he is one of the best wolves out there and the only reason he didn’t do this earlier is because he knows you are to stupid to know any better.”

“He’s a damned Omega! He’s weak!”

“You’re weak!” Blaine lunges forward and drops out of the way when Joseph goes to block him and isn’t expecting Kurt to hit him from the side. Kurt standing over the Alpha, still holding his stomach but grinning at the now frightened boy.

“Leave us alone.” Kurt whimpers as his stomach gives a jolt of pain. “You never know when the people you pick on will have finally had enough and fight back.”

Suddenly everyone freezes as a teacher finally rushes over and everyone is sent to the office. The older kids first and then Blaine and Kurt go in and sit with their parents and the principle. Lillian and Elizabeth more worried about the fact the boys have bruises all over, Blaine has blood on his shirt and dried blood around his nose and Kurt is now in ruined pants and wont stop holding his side. When the principle asks what happened Blaine pops up out of his chair. 

“They have been picking on us since last year because Kurt isn’t an Alpha and I like to hang out with him. Today I had it. I told them off and when they went to punch me, Kurt stopped Joseph until the others jumped him and held him down.”

Kurt whines. “They were hitting me.”

A growl comes out of Blaines throat from hearing that Kurt was hit before he knew of the one hit. “He punched me in the face and then punched Kurt in the stomach. I jumped him to get them off of him and we ran.”

The principle nods. “At which point you started a full on attack.”

“No. We started to defend ourselves and show them that we are not weak. There are no differences even though Kurt isn’t an Alpha. We did it to protect the other kids on the play ground because now they wont know if the smaller person lets them beat them, not because they can’t defend themselves, but because they know better then to hit back.”

“You still are being held responsible for what happened.”

“Fine. It was worth it.” Blaine doesn’t back down his glare at the principle. “It was worth it to show them that Omegas are not there to be beaten and pushed around. They are there to make us stronger with their own strength.”

Henry clears his throat, though he is very proud of his son. “The boys that started this in the first place, are they being disciplined as well?”

“Yes they are. All five of them are receiving a week worth of suspension.” Her eyes look down at the paper in front of her. “Kurt and Blaine are both receiving two weeks. For five accounts of assault, even though it was in defense at first.”

Burt and Henry look at each other before Burt speaks up. “Fine. We will accept their punishment, but trust us the school board will hear that you suspended two first graders for defending themselves against five sixth graders who have terrorized them with mental and physical abuse for over a year and that this school has done nothing about it.”

They stand up and usher the boys out before the principle can say another word. Elizabeth scooping Kurt up once they are out the front door and holding him tight while he cries in pain.

Blaine looks up at his dad’s mad face and then back down at the ground as they walk. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“What for son?”

“For getting in trouble.”

Henry stops and kneels down at his sons eye level. “I wont lie and say I am not disappointed that you got into a fight at school, but you have nothing to be sorry for about it other then giving into your need to defend others.” He lifts his sons chin to look into his golden eyes and smiles. “I am so proud of you for standing up for everyone and for standing by what you believe in, that Kurt is your equal.”

Blaine starts to cry and then throws himself into his dads arms. “I love you daddy.”

“Love you too. So much son. Now no more fighting. Find a less aggressive way to express yourself ok?”

“Ok daddy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Warning!! This chapter is extremely sad and has a habit of making people cry, including me when I wrote it.

Chapter 7

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Hummel.” 

She looks up with as mile when the doctor comes into his office. “Quite alright. You said there was an abnormality in my tests? I admit to not being surprised about that, since I don’t really have the best track record with pregnancies.” Her hand goes to her stomach. Burt and her had been ecstatic when they noticed her not having a cycle the past few months and then the positive home test. Both already planning a new nursery even before talking to a doctor and getting the pregnancy confirmed. 

“Mrs. Hummel, I am so sorry to inform you that the tests we administered showed you are not pregnant.” He takes a short breath before continuing. “It did how ever show some signs pointing to another condition and I would like your permission to administer further tests immediately. If it is what my colleagues and I believe it to be, we need to start treatment immediately.”

Her heart nearly stops as she nods slowly. “Of course. Yes. Let’s do the tests then.” Her body moves and follows the doctor on instinct, shock going through her system along with an ache knowing she isn’t pregnant.

Hours later and a red eyed Elizabeth finally walks into her home, large manila envelope in his arms. She can hear the boys watching Disney movies in the living room, but she can’t bring herself to see her son just yet. What she needs is her mate and his comfort. She walks down the hall sniffing the air to find his current whereabouts, following it all the way to his home office. She takes in a steadying breath before going in, smiling at how he is hunched over working on the books from the shop. 

“Hey.”

His head snaps up and a smile spreads across his face until he sees her sad expression and obviously cried raw eyes. “Lizzie, what’s wrong?” He gets up and goes to her, pulling his wife to his chest. Her tears starting up again as she clings to him and the envelope. “Lizzie, baby you’re worrying me. If you’re not pregnant we can try again or just give up trying and adopt like we talked about.”

Her body shakes more as she cries out and pushes him away, trying to settle herself down before continuing. “No. I’m not pregnant.” Her body shakes as she looks down at the floor. “I.. I don’t think adopting would be a good idea. Especially with what I have to tell you.”

“baby, what is it?”

“I…” She looks up and hands him the envelop. “T-they found an abnormality in my pregnancy test. They did a lot more tests and made me wait around for the results.” He takes the envelope from her hands and starts to read what the first page says. His own hands starting to shake as she continues. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry… I’m scared.”

He throws the packet onto his desk and pulls her in tight, thinking that if he holds her tight enough that paper would be wrong. “Everything will be fine. We’ll get a second opinion and make sure because it has to be wrong.”

She closes her eyes and clings to him more. “It wont change that we need to plan. We need to make an appointment with Henry as our pack leader, not our friend.”

“Why are you giving up baby?” He lifts her chin up, looking into her eyes.

“Because I know they are right. I’ve been so tired and it explains why we had so much trouble having pups and they were even surprised that Kurt made it.” She caresses his cheek. 

“how long…h-how long did they give you?”

“We have the summer.”

“So little…”

“Not so little. Just enough to plan and for me to make sure it is the best summer of our lives.” She kisses him gently. Melting into how much she loves him. They don’t talk about the packet of papers or what was said at the doctors until they take the boys to run Blaine home and have dinner with Henry and Lillian. Burt having called ahead and telling their friend that they need to speak with him as a pack leader and not their friend.

Lillian smiles and hugs Blaine as the boy runs into the house. “Go on, take Kurt to your room and play. Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

“Kay mommy! come on Kurt! Let’s go play! I’ll show you the new robot daddy got me on his last trip to New York.” The seven year olds take off running and laughing to boys bedroom to play with his robots and cars. 

“Henry is waiting for you in his office. Is everything alright?” She kisses Burt on the cheek and then Hugs Elizabeth in greeting.

“We’ll tell you soon. After we talk with Henry. I promise Lilly.” She hugs her friend tighter before following Burt back to the pack leaders office. Him beckoning them in as soon as they poke their heads in. “Evening Henry.”

“Hey. You said you needed to speak with me as pack leader? A bit odd seeing as you’re my second Burt.” He hugs them both before sitting on the top of his desk, his two friend sitting in the office chairs.

“This is… we need to..” Burt can’t say it. He still can not accept what is happening.

Elizabeth smiles softly, putting her hand on his arm before turning to Henry. “We need you to write out my will.”

Shock. That is the only way to describe the look on his face. Numb is how he feels and his mouth doesn’t seem to want to work as he opens and closes his mouth repeatedly before finally speaking. “Lizzie… I.. your will? Why? What’s going on?”

She keeps a hold of her husbands hand. He being unable to speak as his body starts to shake again and tears come to his eyes. “I had some tests done today. A lot of tests actually, after they told me I wasn’t pregnant.” She isn’t surprised he is shocked about that news, they hadn’t told their friends they thought they were having another pup. “T-they found a lot of problems and when it was all done the doctor confirmed what he had feared.” She takes a steadying breath. “I’m dieing. I have… a rare malfunction where my wolf and my body fight each other on a biological level and eventually it starts to eat away at your organs. If caught early they could have medicated and tried to treat me, but they believe I’ve had it for years and that it caused all my issues becoming pregnant and why I am always so tired.” She starts to cry quietly again. “It has progressed to far to be treated.”

He can’t believe it. He doesn’t want to believe it. “Alright. Alright. We will start on your will and.. Making preparations. H-how long. How long do you have?”

“I’ll be lucky to see Kurt turn eight.”

“Lizzie, that’s six months at the most then?” He can’t stop his own tears from forming.

“Yes.” Her body shudders. “Please. We need to make the will. Make sure that Kurt and Burt will have the support they need to get through this. That Burt wont give up without me by his side.” Burts hand clings tighter to hers the more she speaks. “And I want to spend this summer, the next few months, as we all use to. Together and acting like nothing is wrong and give Kurt the most beautiful summer full of all of us smiling and happy so that he might remember that instead of watching me become weaker and leaving him.”

He nods looking at his friends and heart breaking at how destroyed they already look over this. It is a well know fact that losing your mate can be deadly to the surviving wolf. Their souls needing each other to stay strong and feel whole. He knows Burt is breaking as his wolf fights the knowledge that their mate will not be around much longer. “Alright I will get all the paper together. For both of you, just incase Burt can not recover from the loss so that Kurt may be taken care of and everything is prepared for in any outcome. We can do that this weekend after the cookout we have planned to celebrate school ending and the boys having such good grades and no fights this year.” They both nod in agreement with his idea. “I think what we should do now is update Lillian and come up with a way to tell the boys.”

“No. I don’t want to tell Kurt until it gets very bad and we know for sure when I am going to pass. I want him to enjoy everything until then like nothing is wrong.”

“Are you sure? You want to keep this from him?”

“Yes I’m sure. We talked about that and we both want him to have the best summer before he has to face the worst.”

“Then let us tell Lilly and then there are four of us thinking of ways to make the next few months count.” Henry stands calling his wife from the door. Her laughter hits their ears as she talks to Blaine and Kurt that have come up with some anomalous adorable story about the Robots falling in love and the evil transformer trying to keep them apart. “hey sweety.” he kisses her cheek as she steps in.

Her face falls seeing Burt so broken down and Elizabeth trying to be strong. “You’re going to tell me what’s wrong now aren’t you.” It isn’t a question. She doesn’t have to ask as she even sees tears in her husbands eyes.

“Lilly. I’m dieing.”

They fill her in on all the details, what they plan, and that they will all be spending the next six months being more of a what they use to be, a small lone pack of very close friends. All while the boys play on. Not knowing anything is wrong or knowing that their lives are about to make a drastic change. The two of them are two wrapped up in the Prince robot saving the princess from the evil transformer that is determined to keep them apart, but behold! The surprise twist ending! The princess is really a prince! Kurt giggles as Blaine goes on about how the hero doesn’t care. He conquered the evil over lord transformer to rescue his love and who cares that the one who is destines to own his heart is a boy too. You can not change who it is that holds your heart. It is Blaines turn to laugh as Kurt takes his prince and the hero setting up the other robots to hold the royal wedding and going on about how it should be decorated and how tacky it would be to not have a proper suit or the flowers not matching the color scheme. Let alone a guest wearing the same suit the grooms are wearing! For shame!

The end of the school year comes fast and both boys couldn’t be more impatient to start the summer. They want to show Rob their straight A report cards and tell him all about the school choir and show Rosie their new moves. She doesn’t have to know they learned them in dance class, the one way they found can get out their aggression without hurting anyone.

When it is time for the preplanned cookout to congratulate the boys on a great school year Kurt only takes one step into the Anderson house before Blaine is dragging him away towards the living room “Mommy helped me set up the movie! come on the sooner we start the better chance we have to watch a second one!”

“Slow down! What movie?” Kurt is giggling and clinging to his hand as they get to the area in front of TV. A bowl of popcorn, two sodas, and a really big fluffy beanbag chair to sit on.

“Sleeping Beauty silly. You said we never watched it so I made sure mommy found a copy so we can watch it.” His golden eyes shine as he looks at Kurt, knowing that every time he sees a picture of Aurora he sees Kurt. The same light colored hair, shining blue eyes, and graceful in everything he does.

“You set this up for me?”

“Of course. You can not claim to be a Disney fan unless you have seen ALL the movies.”

“Thank you Blaine!” he kisses his cheek before sitting down on the beanbag chair, Blaine settling next to him after pushing play and bringing the popcorn with him.

Lillian and Elizabeth smiles as they watch the boys settle, the men having gone out to start the grill and get the meat started. “How are you doing Lizzie?”

They head into the kitchen to make the salad and side dishes. “Finding it harder to get up in the morning. The pills I was put on are just draining me. One makes me tired, one gives me energy, and the other just makes me ache all over.”

“Do they at least help any?”

“No and yes. I can feel a bit stronger and the dark circles under my eyes aren’t as obvious. The side effects just leave me snappy. Poor Kurt went running to his room crying after I yelled at him. All he had been doing was practicing some new song and dance he saw on TV, but my headache was so bad.”

Lillian wraps her arms about Elizabeth. “We’ll help like we said. We’ll keep him distracted and make sure you stay as healthy as you can for as long as you can.”

“come on.” She sniffles a bit. “Lets get this food done before I run out of energy.” 

It takes about an hour, maybe a little longer before Elizabeth drops the stack of dishes she was carrying out to set the table. Burt gathering her up into a hug as she was bending down to clean up the broken glass. “No no. Leave it. I’ll get it.” He kisses her cheek. “Go inside. Sit with the boys and get some energy back.”

Henry watches with worry at seeing her being so worn. Lillian bringing a broom over to get the glass up as Elizabeth nods and walks back into the house just in time for the movie to end. 

“Mommy! Mommy! This is my favorite princess movie!” Kurt runs up and hugs her while she sits. 

“Really? Why is it your favorite sweetie?” She fixes his hair, watching his shining eyes.

“Well it has singing and dancing and a BIG dragon and a handsome prince and animals”

“Slow down. How about you tell me the story. I don’t remember ever seeing Sleeping Beauty before.”

Both boys grin and start at the beginning. Telling about how the princess was cursed and to protect their little girl the king and queen sent her away. Blaine doing the lines of the evil witch and Kurt the good guys. They act out every scene as they describe the princess grown up and dancing with a fake prince that was really the animals in a cloak, to the Prince showing up and Dancing with her as they sing a beautiful song about love. Blaine leading Kurt in a basic waltz, eyes shining as he watches Kurt sing what he can remember of the song. Elizabeth watch, eyes going between the two boys and a smile growing on her face at what she sees. What she hopes is their future that she won’t be around for. 

None of them hear Burt call that food is done or the foot steps as him and Lillian slip in and catch themselves just watching the scene in front of them. Elizabeths face shining with happiness as she watches the boys, her old healthy self shining through as she aptly pays attention to their story.

“Then the evil witch turns into a BIG dragon!” Kurt Puffs up his chest as Blaine hops up on the couch, an invisible sword in his hand as he plays the prince fighting the dragon. “She didn’t want the prince to get to the princess.”

“Oh no! It must have been so scary!”

“Nu uh because the prince ALWAYS wins!” Blaine jumps down and pretends to run Kurt though, defeating the evil witch. Kurt collapsing to the ground dramatically to become the sleeping princess. “He always wins and when he defeats the dragon he runs into the castle, going to the sleeping princess.” He hurries to Kurt laying in a ‘magical sleep.’ Leaning over his friend with a hand on ether side of him. Eyes trained on his lips. “There is only one way to wake a magical curse on a princess. Loves true kiss.” he lowers his lips towards Kurts. “Wake up my Prince.” Their lips connect. Burt and Lillian trying to keep their surprise down at the boys kissing. Elizabeth smiling with some tears running down her cheek. 

When he pulls back from the kiss, it takes time before both their eyes open and stare into the others. No words. No movement as the boys are lost in each others eyes. Blaine finding the blush forming on the pale cheeks below him to be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, besides those blue eyes shining at him. He leans down slowly to kiss Kurt again before the loud voice of his dad echoes through the house. 

“Foods done!” Henry is walking towards them all “What’s taking so long, you were suppose to get Lizzie and the boys awhile ago.”

The boys jump apart, both blushing and eyes shifting back and forth between each other and all the parents around them. Kurt goes to his mom and smiles “See. That is my favorite story.”

Elizabeth caresses his cheek and pulls him in touching their foreheads together. “Does the two live happily ever after in the end?”

“Of course they do mommy. You can not argue with true loves kiss.”

“No. I don’t think you can baby.” She kisses his cheek before scooting him off to follow Blaine, both heading to get settled at the table to eat with Lillian and Henry making sure they head out back. Burt goes over to his wife and kneels down between her knees, hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. “Burt. Promise me you will let Kurt stay with the one his heart belongs to. You wont get in the way of what I just saw.”

“I don’t think any of us could get in their way.”

“Make sure no one does. When they realize it and come out to you, be there for them. I know they love each other.” She kisses Burt. “I am.. So happy I got to see their first kiss.” Her tears start up again as she loses it. “I want to see their mating day. I want to see them grow up and have a family.” She clings to Burt as he holds her tighter. “I want to be able to bless their union.”

“It’s ok. I’ll tell them. I promise Ill tell them how much you supported their love.” he holds her a bit longer. Letting her cry and get it out of her system before heading out to eat. Everyone distracting the kids from realizing that Elizabeth hardly eats. Her energy dropping lower and lower the longer she tries to hide how weak she really is.

Later that evening after the boys have been tucked in for an overnight. The parents all gather in Henrys office. Official papers out for the wills. Elizabeth goes through everything she has and can remember, leaving everything to Burt and Kurt. Burt leaving everything to Kurt with support from Henry if he isn’t old enough to handle it all yet. They both sign Henry and Lillian as the legal guardians of Kurt if anything happens to Burt after Elizabeth passes. She makes Henry and Lillian write their promise to support Burt so that he doesn’t give up on life after she is gone because Kurt needs him. 

The only surprise they get is when she requests that they have a mating agreement between the two families for their sons. Henry looks between them all, Lillian had told him about the kiss, but he didn’t think it was that deep. Elizabeth insists. 

“They will be mates. I know it. No pair who loves each other like they do stay friends, but I don’t want you to interfere Let them find each other and realize what they have and want on their own. I just want the agreement to be done now. A way for tem to know I love and support them. That there is nothing wrong with loving another boy.”

“So a mating agreement without a grantee of them being mates?” He looks to the other three making sure that they are all in agreement.

“Sounds like a good idea Henry. After seeing them grow up so far and that kiss. You can’t argue that they don’t have a connection already.” Burt tries to make his friend realize that.

“True. I’ve been listening to Blaine talk nonstop about Kurt ever since the day he started talking.” He pulls out another form. “Lets get this agreement done. I’ll get everything sealed and signs. Lillian will be the witness.”

They fill out the paper to support the future f their sons. Offering them money for a home, furnishings, support for their educations after high school. Everything they can think of to help the boys have the happiest life together they can. All four sign their names, linking their future as one family. Both boys down the hall sharing a bed, the sheets thrown back on the second mattress Kurt had started on in favor for curling up and snuggling to his friend. Hands clasped between them.

The summer turns out to be some of the best months any of them have ever spent with each other. They go camping. They go to the park. They go everywhere they can think of until three months after finding out how sick she was. Elizabeth was a trooper and never showed how sick she was. Hiding everything she can from all of them so that they could have the best memories she can make for them. The down side was the toll it took on her body as she started to fade faster then the doctors had anticipated. 

It was mere days after the pack moon run where Kurt and Blaine won a little competition for hunting. She was so proud seeing her Kurt floor all the competing Alphas. She stayed up way longer then she should have and hadn’t told anyone she purposely didn’t take her medication so that she could see it. As they were all walking back to the house, everyone happy and no one noticing how quiet she was. No one seeing how pale her skin had gotten or how clammy it was getting. Her breathing becoming more labored the farther they walk until she stops moving. Tears prickling at her eyes as she feel the world spin and everything goes black as she falls and the last thing she remembers hearing is Kurt screaming. She doesn’t reopen her eyes for almost a week. Burt being an emotional wreck and never leaving her side, Lillian having to force him to eat as Henry holds and comforts Kurt with Blaine helping him to try and get his friend to stop crying and eat. 

A week before Burt looks into her blue eyes again and breaks down in more tears seeing how dull they are. Her eyes shifting around to look at the white walls and the beeping machines all around her. Unable to speak with the tube in her throat, but her eyes turn back to Burt and her hand reaches out to take his. Soothing him. They take the tub out and quickly replaces it with a mask as she gasps for air, her body not allowing her lungs to work. She asks for a paper and pen, writing with Lillians help while Burt goes with the doctor to get an update.

They could hope. Hope that she will improve, but the more the doctor talks about her living failing, her heart not providing enough circulation because her muscle and nervous system are shutting down. They can’t say if she will speak again, as her brain is suffering from the lack of blood flow. They tell him to prepare. That he should bring his son in and the family should be prepared. 

Everyone is surprised when she lasts long enough to hear Kurt and Blaine tell her about their first day back at school. Her eyes shining with how happy she is to hear that they don’t have any bullies and that they made some more friends. They are even more shocked and become a bit more hopeful when she sits up and starts to breath with less assistance for Kurt’s eighth birthday. Even more shocked when she opens her mouth and is able to, though quietly, sing happy birthday to her boy. 

No one is surprised when three days later, Kurt in her arms reading her a story, she gasps for breath and has a seizure. Burt having to grab Kurt from her bed fast as the doctors and nurses rush in. the boy screaming and crying in his dads arms as they go into the hall to be meet by Lillian and Blaine running to see what happened. Once she is stabilized and the medical teas leave, all but one, sadness on all their faces. The doctor telling them she wont recover from this. That she was leaving and fast. The choice is hard for him when Elizabeth whispers out that she wants it to end. She wants the machines to go away so she can just sleep. Burt tells the nurse and everything is removed. His wife smiling as everyone tries not to cry, she asked them not to cry. 

She has enough time to kiss Burt back and whisper that she loves him. Always. Then Kurt hug tight to her body as she closes her eyes. The last breath telling him how much she loves him. Her arms growing weaker as it all stops. All of them cry as Lillian pulls a screaming Kurt from his mother and Henry hold Burt, his friend screaming that it isn’t true that she has to come back. The doctor tries to keep his emotions in check as he checks for a pulse and has a nurse write the time of death.

Blaine watching with tears streaming down his face as he watches them pull the blanket over her head. The sounds of grief all around him. All happening four days after Kurt’s birthday, the birthday they had all been told she wouldn’t see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Numb. That was how he felt. At least it was better then the fear he had every time he went to bed all because of the nightmares. The nightmares that have haunted his sleep ever since his eighth birthday, the last birthday he saw his mother alive. Needless to say he hasn’t had a birthday part since. Why would he when his mother has a seizure while holding him and then died with him in her arms. 

“Kurt! Time to head to school!”

He looks towards his door, hand swiping the tears from his face. “Coming Mr. Anderson!” He tries to hurry to cover that he was crying, but not fast enough as his door flies open and an extremely hyper and smiling Blaine bursts in the door. “You’re usually waiting for us out side. What’s taking so long slow poke?”

“Sorry, I just had a late start this morning.” He gets up grabbing his bag, trying to avoid looking in Blaines eyes, but failing miserably at it.

“Kurt. Oh god, you were crying again? Come here.” He pulls his friend in against his chest. “I told you to call me if you had nightmares again.”

“It wasn’t nightmares this time. At least not mine.” He buries his head into Blains shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of his friend. “It was dad.”

“Really? Wow, we thought he was getting better.”

“Well he isn’t and neither am I.” He shoves Blaine away. “Don’t even try to simplify it with ‘Kurt. It’s been six years. We’re in high school now. You two should move on’ because that’s bull and you know it. I miss her. Dad feels her gone. I know I’m fourteen and need to move on, but it’s so hard when my dad doesn’t have time to look at me because I look so much like mom.”

“You know I wasn’t going to say anything like that you know.” He taps Kurts chin, making him look up at his eyes, showing him how worried he is. “I know the start of school is hard, along with your birthday. Which by the way.” He turns and pulls a small box out of his shoulder bag. “Here. I got you something.”

“Blaine..”

“Hey, you wouldn’t let me get you anything for you this weekend when I came over to help you through the crying fit on your actual birthday, but you never said I couldn’t get you something. Now open up the damn box.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes it from him, slowly unwrapping a jewelry box. “Blaine.. What is this.”

“Just open it silly! My dad wont wait to much longer, he was just checking on Burt before we get a personal reminder it’s time to go.”

He sticks his tongue out at him and opens the box, gasping when he sees a silver chain with a pendant hanging from it. He runs his thumb over the elegantly carved picture of two wolves, his cheeks heating up as he imagines them as Blaine and himself. “It’s beautiful Blaine.”

“Flip it over.”

When he does, he’s meet with a word carved into it in large print, ‘Courage’ and below it Blaines name. A small card underneath the whole thing. He laughs as he reads it out loud. “To Kurt. Keep this with you always to give yourself the courage you always say you get when I’m around. Especially now that we are at different schools and I can’t be by your side during the day. Always, Blaine Anderson.” He holds up the chain. “Silly puppy. Put this on me so that you can be with me at school in one way.”

“With pleasure.” Blaine hurries over, getting behind Kurt and putting the chain about his neck. “Does this mean you forgive me… for going to Dalton instead of McKinley?” His hands linger on Kurts neck, he wont admit how soft the thinks the skin is or how he would love to keep his hands there.

“Not yet. How can I forgive you for going to a different school.” Kurt moves away before he starts to snuggle back into his friends chest, grabbing his school bag. “Not only did you go to a different school. You now have to wear a uniform and you always smell of hair gel.” He puts his bag over his shoulder

“Not my fault they have such a strict appearance policy.” He grabs his own bag following Kurt up the stairs from his basement bedroom.

“You could have done something else with your hair. Cut it a little shorter, mouse instead of gel to leave some bounce in your hair, not have gone to that prep school.”

“Kurt, come on I’m sorry. Dad thought it would be a good idea with all the fights I got in last year that you and I not attend the same school.”

“That’s right I did suggest that and look, you two have made it a couple months into school and no fights. Imagine that.” Henry raises an eye brow at the boys, trying not to laugh and the angry look Kurt sends his way. “Blaine get your blazer on and you two get in the car.”

“Alright dad.”

“Yes Mr. Anderson.”

“Kurt, you have called me Henry ever since you could talk. You can keep calling me Henry you know.”

“Sorry Henry.” He heads out the front door with Blaine laughing at his friend all prep schooled up.

Burt slips his ball cap on as he makes his way to the kitchen. “Henry… thanks for driving Kurt for me.”

“No problem.” He keeps an eye on Burt, frowning at how he’s lost his hair and is letting himself go. “Lillian will be by later with some lunch. Talk to her Burt. I know we talked a bit this morning, but you need to talk to more people. You need to get out of the house and I don’t mean even more shifts at the garage. Go out and socialize.”

His dulled eyes look towards Henry, a frown on his face. “I can’t do that. I’ve tried every time you say to I try, but no one out there compares to Lizzie.”

“None ever will until you open yourself up to it. Now you get some sleep and I’ll make sure Kurt gets home after school alright.” He heads out then. Worried for his friends health, but needing to drop Kurt off if he’s ever going to get Blaine to Dalton on time.

Henry watches the boys in the rearview and smiles at how they still sit closer then friends normally sit, they always have a reason to touch each other, they talk about fashion and musicals and how each of their glee clubs is better then the others, but neither of them has come outright and said they were gay and in love with each other. He has half a mind to sit them down and just tell them all the parents know, but they had promised Lizzie they wouldn’t interfere. They would let the boys go at their own pace. By the time they pull up at McKinley Kurt and Blaine are meeting after school and Kurt will teach his friend how to ‘properly style your hair so that you don’t kill anymore brain cells with that gel’ and Blaine rolls his eyes.

“Alright. Kurt, you have my number. Shoot me a text when you’re ready to be picked up ok?”

“Sure thing Henry. Thank you.” He leans in and kisses Blaine on the cheek before hoping out, something he does every now and then when he is in a big hurry. “Bye Blaine!”

“Son? You ok back there?” He pulls away from the curb, watching his son in the mirror.

Blaine sits eyes wide and hand on his cheek. A dopey grin on his face. “Perfect. Just Perfect dad.”

“Blaine. You look like your mom just brought out your favorite dinner and put it in front of you right next to the newest Vogue.”

“So? I’m happy.”

“No you’re dreamy like.” He laughs at his son as he tries to shake his head no and starts to fidget. “Blaine. You know if there is anything you want to talk about. Your mom and I are always here.”

Blaine looks at him a bit nervous. “I know dad. Just some things are.. Not easy.”

“You never know unless you try.” he makes sure Blaine is looking right at him. “We love you. Unconditionally. No matter what you want to be or who you want to be with.”

“Thanks dad. I’ll think about it. Ok?”

“You do that son. Your mom and I will wait for as long as you need.”

As Blaine and Henry makes the drive to Dalton, Kurt sneaks through the halls to get to his locker. He knows he can out run and out match any wolf or human in the school, but he had made a choice during the summer, not to let them know that. Lillian had told him all about forced mating and how any Alpha will go after an Omega that they think they can beat and force themselves on them as soon as they are both at least sixteen. So his choice was easy. Play weak and defenseless. Let them all think he can be taken down and catch them off guard if they try. The down side to all of this is dealing with slushies in the face, slams into lockers, and being chucked into dumpsters by guys he had grown up with. As much as he wants Blaine at his side and misses sharing classes with him, he knows that there would have been a lot of fights already.

“Kurt!”

Well this could be worse then the bullying. 

“Kurt! Wait up! I need to talk to you about glee and how we are in need of more members and…”

Yeah, he tunes it out as Rachel comes up and takes his arm, guiding him in a completely wrong direction and talking his ear off about how best to make her voice the best and how she is destined to have the best Alpha because she’s a star. He shifts his eyes towards Mercedes and Tina, mouthing a ‘save me’ to them. They shrug and slip into their classroom. Traitors. 

“You really should start working out with me. My dads tell me that you have to always be prepared to give a good run so keeping your body well trained is necessary.”

“Rachel. Please I know this is all very important, but I really need to go the other way. To my class, History. It’s on the other side of the building.”

“Oh. You should have said something earlier silly.” She giggles and turns him around. “Go. We will talk more at lunch.” 

She hurries off down her path leaving Kurt to watch in confusion., smiling at how his friends are just really odd and annoying, but he loves them. As he starts down the hall, back the way he had been dragged, he smells them come up behind him before they are even near touching, it really isn’t hard to sniff out jocks they always wear the same thing everyday and man stink radiates from them. He braces slightly before he’s shoved sideways into a row of lockers. He keeps his eyes down as they pass calling him horrible names that he just drowns out. Once they are far enough away he stands back up and glares in their direction. Yeah, really good thing Blaine isn’t here. Though it would be really hot to see him beat up those jerks.

At lunch he gets bombarded by Rachel again, at least this time Mercedes is at his side suffering with him. He texts back and forth with Blaine, blushing at some of the things he wants to send to his friend but wont because they are just friends. His eye meet with Mercedes eyes as they smile, she knows how much he is wanting Blaine to be his, she’s the only one that knows.

“Blaine. You look like a kid let loose in a puppy pen.” Wes raises his bro at the not paying attention warbler. 

“Huh?” Blaine looks up at his friend. Phone still in hand.

“Well, if you would have been paying attention we are having a lunch meeting of the Warblers, that you agreed to attend since you are one of us, and you seem more content to type away at your phone then participate.”

“Oh.. Sorry..” He sends a quick message that he may be slow to respond before pocketing his phone and smiling at all the guys looking at him. “What were we talking about?”

David laughs “We were talking about tryouts for vocals. We have a good competition year coming up. A lot of you are freshmen and we are very glad you decided to join. Usually we like to have a single main vocalist for key songs. This person is chosen by tryouts and voted on by the council. James, Leon, and Trevor are our senior council this year.” The three boys wave and start talking about what the songs they are looking at are and taking about where the tryouts list will be posted and how long they have to sign up.

Nick slips into the seat neck to Blaine as the boy is typing on his phone again, half listening to the council members. “You must have someone special on the other end of that phone line.”

“Yeah, he is pretty special.” Blaine smiles and side eyes the boy talking to him. A quick sniff in the air tells him that the boy is pack. “You must be from the new family in town.”

“I am. Names Nick.” he offers his hand.

“Blaine.” They both look up as the meeting is called to a close so everyone has time to get something to eat. “have you meet any other pack members yet?”

“Yeah, Jeff over there is my neighbor, but that’s about all I’ve meet. My parents said I’d get the full introduction at the next run.”

Blaine nods. “Best way to meet everyone, but let me introduce you to the guys here at least.” He calls out to the other wolves as they all enter the cafeteria. “Alright well we have me of course. Jeff, who you already know, Wes and Trent here are pack and a year older then us. Umm Trevor here from the council and… that’s all of us that are warblers and pack members. There are some more in school here but most go to public school.”

“Awesome. Nice to meet you guys. My names Nick.”

They all break into conversation after that while grabbing food. Wes and Trevor telling Nick all about the activities the Warblers like to do on the weekends with the humans that are in the club as well. Blaine grabs his food and picks up texting again for the rest of lunch.

“Hey Blaine.” he looks up at one of the human guys from the group. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah. Sure thing.” He smiles and turn towards him.

“I was wondering if you would, maybe, like to go to a movie with me. This weekend.”

“That could be cool. Who else would be going?”

“Just us. I was, look if I am wrong I’m sorry. I mean you could be straight but.. Ok I’ll shut up now.”

Blaine blinks as he thinks about what was just said and gasps when he finally catches on. “Wait you mean a date? I.. wow. I’m honored you would ask me and yes. I am most definitely gay, but…” he closes his eyes before continuing. “My heart already belongs to someone else. I’d love to hang out at the movies with you and a couple of the guys, but it can’t be a date.” To bad it wasn’t that easy to just tell Kurt.

The guy smiles a bit sad and nods. “I understand. He’s a lucky guy.”

“I’m the lucky one.” he turns and heads off to class., Wes coming up beside him.

“Yet another guy asking you out huh?” He gets a groan in response. “You know Blaine, just tell Kurt you love him. Kiss. Then you can go around with a picture of the two of you as a couple and everyone in the pack will say you are taken and the suitors will stop asking you out and you will stop feeling sad for telling them no.”

“Fine. I’ll tell him at the next run.”

“Good.” Wes smiles and claps Blaine on the back. “Now let us talk about tryouts for lead singer.” They laugh and walk off animatedly talking about song choices and both of them signing up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine decided that if he was going to tell Kurt how he felt, he would need to tell his parents first. He knows Kurt was getting curious that something was up when Blaine started to get nervous around him and his dad kept stressing the ‘you can talk to us’ speech every morning. Finally on Saturday morning he corners his parents, the run being that night. 

“Mom. Dad. I really need to talk to you.” He shuffles from foot to foot. Hands not knowing where to go.

Lillian and Henry smiles at each other. “Sure thing dear. How about we sit down” She puts a hand on his shoulder to lead the nervous boy out to the sofa. All three sitting down. “Now. What is it you would like to tell us?”

“Um, well… You see I… I kind of told Wes that I would do something today and I wanted you to know first because I know you said you were open to things but..”

“Blaine Son, you’re rambling.” Henry tries not to laugh. It really is to cute how Blaine is just a ball of rambling nerves.

“Yes ok well.” Blaine takes a calming breath. “I’m gay.”

“We know dear.” Lillian smiles and reaches out putting her hand on top of his. “We’ve known that for a really long time now.”

“Really? Wow.” Blaine relaxes and holds his moms hand. “And you still love me?”

“We still love you. Unconditionally.” Henry grins. “Now is that ALL you wanted to tell us?”

“No. No there is more. I.. I want to tell someone I love them tonight at the run and I’m afraid they will hate me after.”

“I doubt they will hate you. Who is it? Maybe we can help you.” Lillian elbows Henry as he snickers at that.

Blaine watches them a bit confused now. “Kurt. I want to tell Kurt I love him.”

“Bout damn time.” Henry blurts out causing Blaine and Lillian to turn to him. One in shock and the other eyeing him to watch it. “What Lilly? 14 years we have been waiting for this can’t blame me for finally knowing they realize it too.”

“Wait. You guys knew I loved Kurt?”

“Son. I think anyone who has seen you two together knows you both love each other.”

Blaine sits flabbergasted at that. His parents laughing and going into stories about the two boys growing up that gets Blaine blushing and almost wishing he wouldn’t have told them. It gets worse when they get to the park where the run will be and Kurt is already there talking with Finn, Rachel, and Wes. Wes who upon seeing him grins and points out his presence to Kurt who brightens up and runs over hugging him.

“Blaine! Glad you got here before the run started. Rachel was threatening to make me run with her and Finn now they are dating, god that is just weird, but I really want to run with you.” He lets go and smiles with a blush on his cheek. “It’s the only time we really get to spend anymore.”

“Hey, I’ll always run with you.” Blaine takes his hand and they walk over to the group. “Kurt, tomorrow after the run is all over. I need to tell you something.”

“Ok. You can come over for a movie. Keep me company while dad breaks down like he always does after a run.”

He’s never felt happier about a run in his life knowing he will finally confess. Blaine is all giddiness and happily follows through with the run. Playing with Kurt as they go with all the other wolves their age. Kurt getting in some good hits before hurrying off so they can wrestle in peace. Lillian and Burt watching on and feeling happy about how energetic the boys are. She looks up worried as Burt shakes his head and moves aside to lay down, gesturing that she shouldn’t worry and to keep an eye on the boys.

No one realizes anything is wrong until the next morning when everyone is coming back out of the woods yawning and dressed in the sweats. Kurt and Blaine huddling close as they walk sleepily and happy as they had woken up wrapped around each other like they always do after a run. Henry is standing and making sure everyone makes it to their cars in one piece, Burt and Lillian talking beside him. They all jump when Lillian screams out for help and slowly lowers Burt, who is clutching his chest to the ground. Kurt freezes and his breathing speeds up as he watches his dad go down to the ground and a few other pack members running over to help him. Blaine at a loss for what to do besides holding Kurt close and then panicking as Kurt faints. 

“DAD!!” Blaine holds Kurts limp body to his chest. Shaking him and trying to get him to wake up. “Kurt.. Kurt come on. Open you eyes. Please Kurt.”

Henry runs over to them. Behind him Burt is being helped up and into a car yelling about knowing if his son is alright. A woman smiling and trying to ease his worries. “Blaine. What is it?”

“Dad. He.. He isn’t breathing.. I.. what do I do? Help please dad.” Blaine is crying as he clings to Kurt.

“You need to give him room.”He turns over his shoulder. “Lillian!” As his wife comes running over he pries Blaine off of Kurt, his son growling more and more as Kurt is taken from him and lunges to take the boy back from his dad until his mom and Wes grab him and hold him back. Jeff and Nick watching on with Finn and Rachel. “Kurt. come on boy. Relax and breath.” He lays him down and checks his heat rate before giving him a puff of air, starting CPR.

Blue eyes slowly open. The horrible amount of growling and noise waking him. His eyes are blurry as he looks up at a white ceiling. He groans and moves his head so he can see where all the noise is coming from. His eye being filled suddenly with his dad and the room going silent. He start whining as tears spring to his eyes.

“Kurt? Kurt buddy. It’s ok. Shh it’s ok. You’re going to be fine.” Burt grabs up one of Kurts hands. His other being grabbed by Blaine who growls at anyone who tries to pull him away.

“D-dad… I.. I saw you.. You collapsed..”

“Yeah, I’m fine though. Just got a bit dizzy. Nothing to serious.” He smiles at his son. “Nothing a few doctor visit wont fix.”

Kurt smiles at that and nods. Looking behind his dad and seeing a lady standing there. He’s sure that she’s familiar from somewhere but for now he wants to see the other person at his side. The growling hitting his ears and making him smile. “Stop that you silly pup.” Their eyes meet. 

“I can’t.” He clings tighter as his growl picks up when his dad takes a step closer. “I’m scared.”

“Why be scared? I’m alright right?” he looks towards his dad to confirm that. The man nodding. “See. I’m fine.” He looks back at Blaine. “Though.. Confused on what happened.”

Henry keeps his distance from Blaine now. “You had a panic attack and stopped breathing. You’ll be ok, but the doctor recommends a bit less stress.”

“Oh.” He laughs a little looking back towards his dad who has moved to talk to the woman and then closes his eyes to nap.

They let him out of the hospital the next day. Strict orders to take it easy and he does since Blaine does nothing but cater to his every need or call twenty times a day to make sure his mom has got everything under control. Kurt finds it cute and he falls that much more in love with his friend. Blaine decides that telling Kurt will have to wait. He wouldn’t want to stress him by bombarding him with his feelings.

It’s a few weeks later that Kurt catches his dad sneaking into the house with a blush on his face. When they sit down and talk, Kurt is told that his dad has found someone. That woman from the run who was also in Kurts hospital room and that the two of them have been seeing each other. Her name is Carole Hudson, which Kurt rolls his eyes now knowing where he had seen her before. Parent days in school since she is the mother of Finn Hudson. Kurt manages a smile when his dad says the two of them have both lost their mate and that being with her makes living a little easier.

Blaine stays quiet about his feelings after hearing this. He could never try to take the happiness Kurt has over his dads happiness away with news that Blaine wants to be more the friends. He stays quiet all summer as they all hang out and now have Finn and Carole included with the group. They don’t even get their yearly camping trip, the first time in a very long time that had happened, due to Carole taking Kurt and Burt to see her family in Boston as Blaine get’s dragged to Florida for a family trip. None of them get back in time to do much before school starts again. 

Wes and the boys seem not to impressed when Blaine shrugs about why he didn’t confess before they find themselves way to busy with Warblers and school to car. Wes ending up on the council and Blaine ending up lead soloist. He still spends every weekend he can with Kurt, but even those become less as Kurt spends more time with Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel. He nearly tells Kurt he loves him when his friend shows up at his house hoping about and hugs him tight.

“I came out to my dad.” Kurt whispers in his ear as he hugs Blaine. “I was so worried he was spending so much time with Finn over me that I finally broke down and told him and he doesn’t care.” He pulls back from Blaine and laughs. 

“Kurt that is great! Now we both are out and know that nothing will change how out parents see us.” He bites his lip. “Kurt I..”

“Right? The BEST news though is that he told me he is getting married! Carole and my dad are getting married!” He doesn’t even realize when he hugs to Blaine again, tucking his nose into his neck. “Please… please say you will go with me to the wedding. I need someone to dance with.”

“I.. of course I will.” They both shift a bit and look into each others eyes. Faces so close. “Kurt. I need to… tell you something.”

“Blaine! Kurt! Dinners ready!”

They move away from each other and look down the stairs. “Alright mom! Be right down!” Blaine shrugs a bit.

“come on. You can tell me later. Let’s go have dinner, My dad is going to tell them at the table so don’t say anything.”

Blaine allows himself to be dragged downstairs. He will wait. He has no choice, but to wait because Kurt is to happy for him to break that with spilling his heart out to his best friend. Their only 15. He has a year before wolves will try and take his Kurt away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Burt Hummel stands in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed as he stares at his son all dressed for school with his back over his shoulder and brand new keys to his navigator in his hand.

“come on dad. Just move, we’ve been over this. I am going to school and that’s that.” Kurt tries to get around his dad only to be blocked even more, Finn joining the blockade. “OH my GOD! Would you two just move your stupid Alpha asses and let me go to school!”

“No way dude. Burt is right. You need to stay home and do home school at least for the next four months.”

“Finn, don’t call me ‘dude’ and I highly doubt your girlfriend would appreciate you keeping a member of the glee club away from school for four months of the competition season. Now please move. Before I am forced to hurt you both.” His blue eyes narrow and glare daggers at them, causing both Alphas to shudder but not move a muscle.

“Kurt just please. At leas today. Stay home today and we will talk about this, maybe get you in at Dalton.” Burt keeps trying, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Kurt.

“We have talked about this. All summer while you dragged me here and there and almost kept me from the yearly camping trip. By the way, it was awesome being out there with no parents, but still. I am going to school. You can trust that no one will lay a finger on me.” He lays on the charm now. “Mike, Puck, Sam, and Quinn all said they would keep an eye on me. Finn will be there too.” He wraps an arm around his dads shoulders, noticing them slumping a little and knowing he is winning the argument. “Plus we really don’t have to worry until summer when most mate initiating happens.”

Burt groans in defeat. “Alright. Ok. I’ve had sixteen years to prepare for this and I know you can handle yourself.” He pulls Kurt in for a hug. “Call me between every class and at lunch.” He laughs a bit. “Before you call Blaine because I know he made you promise the same thing.”

“I will dad. You both will have regular updates on my well being.” He kisses his dads cheek.

“Alright now get going before my protection instincts kick in again.” he goes to walk away, stopping and glaring at Finn. “You watch after your stepbrother. I don’t want to hear some idiot forced a claim on him because you were to busy doing something stupid.”

“Goodbye dad!” 

“Bye Burt, I’ll keep my eyes on him!”

“Bye boys oh and Kurt, Happy sixteenth birthday.” He grins bright and proud at his boy that is now by wolf standards an adult.

“Thank you dad!” 

Kurt grins bright as he makes his escape, his first day driving himself to school. His first day as an of age Omega wolf that is going to prove that a well prepared wolf can avoid any and all unwanted claims. He was determined to finish public school and during the summer after Blaine has turned sixteen he will finally tell him he loves him and get the Alpha of his dreams to claim him. He knows that it isn’t normal for an Omega to be so forward, but he wants to be. He wants Blaine and he only hopes that Blaine wants him back, though he couldn’t be sure. At times he had thought Blaine wanted to kiss him or that he tried to tell him something, but it never happened. 

As he pulls into the parking lot next to Finns truck he laughs as he shuts the engine off. Standing in front of his hood, blazers on, are a hand full of Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine right in the center. Arms crossed and glaring at him. Wes is obviously trying not to laugh, Jeff has his eyes wandering to the girls passing them by, and Nick waves happily. He shakes his head as he gets out, noticing Puck and Finn to the side scanning all the people walking by Kurt.

“Get back in your car and go home Kurt.”

“Oh, well Good morning to you too Blaine. Nice to see you. Fine morning isn’t it? What the hell are you doing here?” Kurt gets in his face, almost nose to nose and returns his glare. He is the one who started the look anyways.

“Making sure you don’t get hurt. Now back in the car and go home where it’s safe.” Blaine pouts, eyes boring into the blue ones in front of him.

“Fat chance prep boy. I am going to school like I always do.” He raises an eye brow in challenge. “You wont be forced to stay home until you mate when YOU turn sixteen in four months so why the hell should I?”

“Ku~rt! Please. Just… I… please. For your dad and me. I couldn’t take it if something happened to you.” he starts to whine in the back of his throat. Blaine doesn’t want to let him go in the building, his wolf doesn’t want anyone else to even smell how good Kurts scent is now that he’s of age.

“Nothing. Will. Happen. To. Me.” Kurt starts to growl. Threatening Blaine to back off and let him go to school.

All the guys watch, waiting. They are just so close to kissing it isn’t funny. Even some of the glee girls have joined in watching. How these two are not an item baffles every single one of them

Blaine starts to growl now, but he can‘t. Those eyes eat away at his resolve. He knows Kurt is fast and strong and better then any wolf he has ever meet, but it is different when an Alpha is fueled by the need to throw down and take, making the Omega his for ever. “FINE!” he backs off. Everyone around them groaning.

Wes and Puck yelling out screams that sound eerily like “Just Kiss already!”

“Thank you Blaine.” He relaxes and hugs his friend, nosing at his neck to whiff that calming scent he loves so much. “I will call you between every class and at lunch like I promised, but after I call dad.”

“Ok. Good.” Blaine buries his nose in Kurts neck, making sure to hold his tears in. He is just so worried that this will be the last time he gets to hold Kurt. “By the way.” he pulls back and smiles. “Happy birthday.” he reaches in his pocked, pulling out a small box.

Kurt claps his hands and opens it, pulling out a beautiful broach. A Celtic knot with a blue stone in the middle. “Blaine. Thank you.” he hold sit out to Blaine and leans in a little so he can pin it on his lapel.

Blaine obliges, because he just can’t say no to Kurt. “Your welcome.” He runs his hands over Kurts jacket before backing away. “See you after school for coffee? Mr. Has a car now.”

“Just like we planned.”

The group watching them all have their jaws dropped and really, how could these two NOT know how they each feel? Really? Wes drags Nick and Jeff towards the car all three wishing Kurt happy birthday and good luck before heading off to Dalton. Kurt watching them go, his fingers playing with the new broach, a dreamy look on his face. It takes Mercedes and Tina dragging him inside to break the spell and start his most uneventful day at school ever.

Truth is his school life after coming of age isn’t any different hen it was before. He still gets slushied. He still gets shoved into lockers. The dumpsters stopped, but he gives that to Finn and Puck being his friends now and them having been two of the guys who picked on him the most. Nothing really changes for a few months. The new Directions bomb their competition year, which he was glad of since Kurt had promised his dad he wouldn’t compete out of state until he was mated, and Blaine was happily awaiting his own coming of age by going car shopping with his dad. 

He was headed to get his gym clothes so he could wash them that weekend, when he felt arms wrap around his body and pull him in close. He could smell jock and wolf in the air and feel someone nosing at his neck causing his body to shiver and fear to race through him. Fear and something he didn’t want to feel, the need to run and test the Alpha wrapped around him. On instinct he yanks himself out of the arms and takes off running down the halls, his scent intensifying the more he runs. He takes a chance, running into the locker room and hiding behind a row of the metal lockers. Hoping that the smell from all the unwashed clothes would mask his own. Peeking around the edge he sees someone come in, sniffing the air and his heart plummets seeing Karofsky following his scent. It had to be one of the bigger wolves from the pack and definitely one he didn’t like hanging around. He drops low, slipping a bit of ways in before quietly climbing on top of one of the equipment racks. Waiting. Watching.

“Kurt. Just give up you know I’m stronger then you.” David sniffs around trying to pick up the stronger scent again. “Just get down here and let me make you mine.”

His cell phone chimes, that’s what draws David closer to Kurts hiding location. Once he can see the other boy clearly, Kurt has a plan and relaxes a bit waiting. As soon as David is close enough he flings some of the equipment at him to distract the other wolf before he swoops down on the other side and kicks the jocks feet out from under him. Getting in the boys face and growling in threat. “Don’t touch me again.”

David has a hand rubbing at his head, a lump forming from where he hit the ground. “I… how the fuck..”

Kurt growls louder getting in his face. “You LOSE so leave me the hell alone!” When the other boy nods fast Kurt gets off him and walks over to his locker, getting his things. Growling in threat when David walks past him to leave. His smile growing as he heads to leave the school, pulling out his phone and groaning at the text from Blaine that nearly got him caught. He responds back that he’s on his way and apologizes for being late for their coffee run. He doesn’t tell Blaine about it. He doesn’t even tell his dad at first. 

It doesn’t come up until the pack run after Blaines birthday and Kurt asks to stay home in the basement like most unmated Omegas do. When Burt asks why, since Blaine and the guys will be there to watch out for him. He tells him of the attempted claim at school. Burt hugs him and lets Kurt stay in the basement spending his moon phase sleeping instead of running. Blaine had never been so out of it during a run when he realized Kurt wasn’t there with him. The first moon they have ever spent apart and it hurt him that the spot on the ground was cold. His wolf whining and looking everywhere for Kurt and his white fur and blue eyes. Kurt doesn’t go to another pack run. He tells Blaine that he’s sorry, but he wont go to one again until he has a mate.

A mate he plans to have by the end of summer. That plan seems a bit hard as he sits in the park watching Blaine laugh and play around with Nick and Jeff, not knowing the person he is suppose to meet up with was there, but was spying on him instead. Spying and plotting on how to get Blaine to claim him. Kurt checks the time and smiles knowing he’s fifteen minutes late meeting up for their yearly planning session. 

Watching as Nick and Jeff say their good byes and rush off to do what ever it is they were planning to do and then shifting his gaze to Blaine who looks sad as he checks his phone for any message that Kurt will be late. Smiling as Blaine starts looking around and fidgeting in his worried, but not going to show it fashion, Kurt raises his book back up and starts to read again. Testing to see how long it takes for Blaine to find him. His mind plotting out the best ways to make someone fall so into love with you that they want to shove you down and make you their own.

“Kurt!”

It can’t be that hard. Blaine is just a normal teen guy so he has hormones. Kurt smiles as he turns the page in his book, knowing just how he is going to get Blaine to fall in love with him and claim him.

“Ku~rt!” Blaine stands over him. Hoping on the balls of his feet with that adorable scrunched brow look going on. “How long are you going to sit there?”

“Long enough for you to realize I am late for our daily coffee run crossed with our yearly summer planning session, initiating your need to seek me out.” He quirks one eyebrow up. “My plan seems to have worked. You realized I was gone and came to find me.”

“I always know when you’re not around.” Blaine pouts adorably, melting Kurts heart once again.

With a sigh, Kurt stands up from the bench he was sitting on and stretches his back out. Not catching the shift in the golden eyes of his friend. Blaine now looking down to where his shirts shifted and exposed a slight bit of his skin across his lower abdomen, only shifting back away when Kurt reaches down and tug back into place. Putting his book away and smiling at Blaine. “Come on. Coffee awaits and then we can plan out our summer break. The more plans I have with you, the less time I need to spend with Finn and his crazy mumbling about not knowing who his mate should be.”

Blaine gives a hearty laugh as he follows Kurt. “I still can’t believe Finn is an Alpha. An Alpha that has had two Omegas in love with him and he hasn’t made a move to claim either one.”

Kurt side eyes Blaine, wishing he could just be brave enough to blurt out that he loves Blaine and wants to be claimed, so claim me already. He doesn’t though. “I know. Truthfully I don’t think he should go with anyone from here. Rachel has her plans to be famous, plus she’s only half a wolf so there is no worry about someone putting a claim on her unless she wants it and I think Quinn is hiding a mating with Puck.”

“Kurt they were under claiming age when they had Beth.”

“I know but the way they act with each other… we’ll see. Maybe she will shock everyone and come back after the summer with a way different mate then we all think.”

“That would be my choice. She’ll come back with some awesome mate that none of us have meet and is just perfect for her.”

They laugh at that as they walk in the door at the Lima Bean. Blaine getting both their coffees since it’s his turn to pay, while Kurt gets their favorite seat. Both of them pulling out their phones to add plans to their calendars. The annual camping trip, that has changed from a small pack run between the Hummel and Anderson family members, to a trip the teens take where they drive out early Friday and return Sunday for a pool party, being the first thing on their list and the dates sent out immediately to all their friends. Then they add a couple movie release dates and random things. Kurt feeling his heart break hearing that the Andersons are going to California right after the pool party. 

He’s so upset knowing that he only has a month with Blaine before he’s gone for most of the summer, that he doesn’t notice Blaine frowning. Knowing Kurt is upset about them going away and himself upset about it since he wants this summer to be the time he finally confesses to Kurt and finds out how he feels back.

“Come play football with the Warblers and me tomorrow.” Did he just say that? Blaine blinks as he watches Kurt get confused. Yeah. He just said that. “It will be fun. Trust me. Something we haven’t done together in a really long time.”

“We have never played football together Blaine.”

“True, I was talking more about how we use to run around and just play.”

“Blaine. We were fuzzy puff balls and our parents threw dog toys at us.” He smiles slowly. “But. I think it could be fun and it would give us an extra day together since you’re going away for a whole month. Leaving me here to deal with Finn.”

Blaine grins. “then you will come?”

“Yes silly puppy. I will come play football with you. Just promise not to let me get hurt. You know I hate bruising.”

“Promise. No hurting my Kurt.”

Kurt blushes instantly at how warm his heart feels hearing Blaine call him his. “Well. Ok then. I think we have everything. I have a few things to pick up for Carole before heading home, just text me the details on where to meet for the game.”

“How about we save time and I’ll pick you up? I want to say high to Burt anyways.”

“Then I will see you tomorrow.” he leans over and kisses Blaine on the cheek. “Bye Blaine.”

He leaves a bright red faced Blaine watching his ass sway. Oh does Blaine need to get Kurt to admit if he loves him as more then a friend or not soon. His wolf is giving him hell for not giving into instinct and claiming him the second he turned of age.

A few hours later there is a loud crash, a bit of rustling, the door banging against something, a few choice words, and bags hitting the floor. As Kurt Hummel makes an entrance at home, even if he really wished he could have gotten all his purchases inside the house and to his room before they decided to abandon him. The evil of the front door hitting him in the shoulder in retaliation for forcing it open so hard..

“Finn? Is that you?” Carole came out from the kitchen, stopping when she sees that it is Kurt and not her somewhat clumsy son. “Sweaty, did you want some help with your bags?”

His blue eyes look up from their evil glaring at the affronting bags and lighten a bit. “Thanks Carole, you‘re a life saver.” He starts to pick up some of his stuff. “I didn’t realize how much I really bought until they wouldn’t fit through the front door.”

They both laugh, knowing that he almost always has a lot more then he thought he did when it comes to shopping. Both of them gather up all his bags and head upstairs to his new room. The Hudson-Hummel family has decided to move into a bigger house when they realize Kurt and Finn really couldn’t share a room, with one being and Alpha and one and Omega, and that they could really use a larger place. Kurt happily got one of the biggest closets he has ever seen. A peace offering from his dad over Finn dumping a bucket of paint, accidentally, onto a box holding Kurts clothes and ruining over half of them. Burt knew it was build Kurt a closet or plan a funeral for his stepson.

“Kurt, I thought you were just going to meet up with Blaine for your summer planning session.” She holds up one hand full of bags “This looks like you may have forgotten about it.”

“Huh? Oh, no, no, no. I would never forget our annual summer planning day.” He chews on his bottom lip and shrugs. “Some of the plans we made, I realized I didn’t have the proper clothes or anything for them and there was a sale going on at the mall, so I just popped over there after the park and one thing lead to another and well… yeah. I bought way to much.” They may show a little more skin then his other outfits, but his plan is very simple. Seduce Blaine by exposing his skin to the Alphas hungry eyes and making his friend jump at the chance to claim and mark every inch of his body.

She opens his bedroom door, placing the bags on his bed. A knowing smile growing on her face. “Well then it was a necessary shopping trip. What do you have planned for the summer?”

He adds his bags to the pile before sitting down and pulling out his phone to check the calendar dates they jotted down. “Lets see, outings to the Lima Bean just about daily. A few movies we’ve both been waiting to see come out this summer.” he scrolls through laughing a bit “Oh, he is going to try and make me play some football with the guys from Dalton tomorrow. I know it really isn’t me, but he just had this look in his eyes so I said yes. Then of course the camping trip ending with the Sunday Annual Anderson Pool Extravaganza.”

“Is it really called that?”

“Well, no. Though it sounds so much better then Backyard BBQ party. Um, that’s as far as we planned actually. Their going to California for a family vacation right after the party. We decided to plan anything else when he gets back.”

“Well, it sounds like a perfect next set of weeks for you both.” She pats his shoulder before moving off towards his door to leave him alone. “If you want to add a couple dinner invitations, I don’t think your Dad would mind any.”

“I will talk to him about it.” He gets up and starts to sort out what bags have what in them as his step mom leaves the room. The click of his door shutting and her foot steps going down the stairs his sign that the coast is clear. He falls face first onto his bed, barely missing the bags of, as he puts it, Alpha Catching Ensembles (ACE for short). He just hopes that the seductive outfits will be enough to win himself a mate in four weeks. There is no way Kurt can wait until Blaine is back from his vacation to have the wolf as his own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine takes a deep breath, he’d been waiting in his car for over an hour after leaving Kurt to meet up with Jeff and the boys again, but he just can not get the scent out of his mind along with that one strip of skin that showed itself for mere seconds. He groans, cursing himself for not having the guts to just tell Kurt how he feels and knowing he would never take a mate that didn’t love him. 

When Blaine finally gets out of the car, kicking a few rocks as he makes his way over to the group. Jeff perks his head up and grins. “Well if it isn’t the one and only Blaine Anderson, finally back from his… wait what do you think it is they call it Nick?”

Blaine shifts his eyes, watching Nick and Jeff. Yeah, he should have known they would tease him. It seems to be a favorite past time of theirs.

“I don’t know Jeff. They go out at least once a week during school, refuse to make any real plans for the summer until they know what they are going to do together, and if one calls the other they jump and run.” Nicks hand goes to his chin in fake concentration. “I would call that a serious case of… Dating. Wouldn’t you Jeff?”

“Yes, yes I would Nick. Dating. The only thing missing is all the fun stuff. Kissing, holding hands,” Jeff leans into Blains side laying his cheek on his friends shoulder. “Making sweet love under the stars.”

“Shut up.” Blaine shoves his friend away after they have hit a raw nerve. “You know we are just friends and have been for years.”

The two guys move closer to Blaine with knowing looks. Shaking their heads at each other before they guide the lost sulking wolf over to everyone else.

“Blaine, we have been over this a million times. Just come out and tell the boy you love him. Everyone knows he loves you back. The only ones who don’t know how you each feel is the both of you.”

“It isn‘t that simple Jeff. We‘ve grown up together and he‘s never hinted at wanting more.” His eyes drift down to the ground as they walk. Jeff and Nick rolling their eyes knowing that is complete bull. Kurt is overflowing with obvious desire and love for their friend. “Umm.. But he is coming to play football with us tomorrow. If that’s ok with you. I know I never asked you guys, but I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Nick laughs out loud while Jeff tries to cover it. “It’s no problem, but are we talking about the SAME Kurt Hummel? The only wolf I know that goes around mud puddles so that his fur doesn’t get dirty?”

Jeff shakes his head “And refuses to sit on the ground when we have picnics in the summer unless he inspects the blanket he is going to sit on, just incase there is some kind of dirt that would get on his pants?”

“I always thought he took so long because his pants were to tight to sit down without stretching first.”

“No Nick, I am fairly sure its the dirt. Though you raise a good point about the tight pants. Wonder how he breathes in them, they are just way to tight to be comfortable.”

“At least he wears loser stuff during the camping trip. I don’t think I’d like him anymore if he showed up in tight expensive clothes and refused to get dirty while we were out in the woods.”

“True. I think the camping trip is the only time I see him in anything less then skin tight pants.”

Blaines face heats up as they continue to talk about Kurt and his pants, his pants that let Blaine see every inch and curve of his ass and leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Blaine really has grown fond of how Kurt has changed his fashion tastes and doesn’t have the heart to tell the guys most of what Kurt does is an act. Going around mud, playing weak, somewhere when he learned Blaine wasn’t going to high school with him, Kurt came up with a way to make everyone think he’s weaker then he is so that he can catch the bullies by surprise when he does react.

“Maybe we should ask Wes. He can make the call on Kurt playing football with us or not..” Nick looks down at Blaine and his not really there look on his face, the boy has got it bad. So what should any friend do in this situation? “Though, it might be a good idea. You know, having a view of how fast he can run out there on the field being chased down by Alphas and sweaty men trying to tackle him to the ground. Oh and the inevitable dog pile for control of the ball…”

His rambling is cut off by a hard shove to the side and some very not hidden growling with piercing golden eyes glaring daggers at him before storming off and leaving the two jokers to laugh about his reaction. “WES! We are NOT playing football tomorrow!”

Wes looks up raising one eye brow “Why not? We all agreed football was our end of year game of choice.”

“I changed my mind. Baseball. We are going to play baseball. No running or tackling or anything that causes physical contact.” Pure finality in Blaines voice makes Wes even more curious as the two laughing boys stumble up.

“Nick. Jeff. Why are we now all of a sudden playing baseball tomorrow instead of football like we all agreed on?” 

Jeff shakes his head grinning. “It seems our ever lovable Blaine has invited, without warning, Kurt to play ball with us tomorrow.”

Nicks arm goes around Jeffs shoulders as he tries really hard not to laugh through it all “And we just so happened to point out how nice it will be to display an Omegas running ability while on the field.”

He looks between the three. Nick and Jeff still trying hard not to break out in hysterics as Blaine glares daggers at their heads, arms crossed, and defensive growl sounding in his chest. “That was just mean boys.” Golden eyes shift his way, with the start of a smile as Wes continues. “Now we get to play baseball and none of us get to know what it would be like to tackle him to the ground.”

“Ah! You too? Why Wes?” His head hung in shame. All of his friends have turned against him. This is so unfair.

“Because you react. Why else?” Wes lets a somewhat evil smirk cross his face. “Really though, your full out jealousy and blatant need to, well, growl and keep us away from him? You have got to give in and tell him you love him.” He leans forward raising Blaines chin to make sure he has eye contact with the red faced Alpha. “Or better yet. Just claim him. Both of you are of age. You both want each other. Talk about it after the fact.”

“You know I’m against forced mating. It‘s nothing more then rape and enslavement.” he keeps his eyes on Wes. “You know that, we all know that. I want my mate to love me for me. Not because of the instincts inside telling them they love me.”

“Then figure out how he feels and do it fast. I don’t think any of us would survive if someone else claimed him before you even had the nerve to ask him how he feels.” He drops Blaines chin and wanders off, gathering the rest of the guys around the field and spreading the word that tomorrows game is now baseball. Making arrangements for the right amount of equipment to be brought, who would bring it, and making sure there would be plenty of snacks for the after game picnic.

All Blaine could do was watch his friends plan out the change in plans. He smiles to himself imagining a perfect world where Kurt was wrapped in his arms, snuggled against his chest as they made plans with their friend. He shakes that image out of his head as he shoot Kurt a text about the change in plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

It’s just one of those days. The kind of day where you wake up at some ungodly hour in the morning when you know you don’t have to, because your mind won’t let you sleep. To busy thinking of what could happen, what you want to happen, how it could all go wrong, and then startling you into being awake because it was all so real. Then when you are awake and settle down from your mental overload, you can’t get back to sleep. Even if the clock glares at you in the dark with an evil number on it like, 5am. That is just where Kurt is. He’s been staring at the clock for a hour and the evil glowing numbers stare right back, 6am. Better just to give in because there is no way he can sleep. Kurt stumbles out of bed and heads for his bathroom. If his mind is waking him up this early, the least he can do is take an extended shower to wake his body up as well.

Blaine walks back into his bedroom, squeezing the water from his curls as he hums a happy tune. Today he gets to spend time with Kurt and that always makes him happy. Also makes him so nervous he just can’t sleep, his mind fighting his wolf about telling Kurt how he feels. Truthfully, he doesn’t recommend having an inner struggle with the two halves of your being, especially if both want the same thing, they just want to go about it in two different ways. Groaning he sets about getting dressed in simple khaki shorts and a T-shirt before eating a healthy breakfast and ignoring his parents digging at him for how his confession to Kurt is not progressing.

Around 10am Kurt makes his way downstairs. His first stealth attack outfit on, Low riding black Capri pants that tie at the knee, a skin tight black wife beater, and a mesh teal hoodie. He hides the top from his family with a baggy over shirt that zips in the front, looking like nothing more then someone who is ready to work out. 

“Finn Hudson are you taking cookies? Cookies that are specifically in a container marked ‘FINN DO NOT EAT’ because they are for the after game picnic?” 

“No. Why would I do that?” Finn quickly pushes the tub of cookies away from him, turning around and facing Kurt with crumbs all over his face.

He rolls his eyes. As Burt walks in to fill his thermos for work. “Maybe because every time Kurt makes something, you eat it.” He chuckles at his stepson starting to freak out.

“Good thing I started to be prepared.” Kurt pulls a second tin from the cupboard, sliding it towards the other teen. “These are for dad and you.”

“Dude! You are the best brother ever!”

“I’ll be an even better one if you stop calling me dude.” He leans over kissing his dads cheek. “Want me to say hi to Blaine for you?”

“Of course. Tell him to get his furry butt over here for dinner sooner rather then later and that if he lets anything happen to you at this game, I wont forgive him.”

His blue eyes roll as his smile grows wider. “I’ll be fine dad. It’s just baseball with the Warblers and then food after. Blaine, Wes, Nick, and Jeff wont let anyone get their hands on me and Blaine is picking me up so I wont even drive home alone.”

“That does make me feel a bit better.” Burt smiles. “Call me when you get home.”

“Sure thing dad.” He waives as Burt heads off to work.

Kurt finishes getting his sports bag packed with a spare shirt incase the one he’s wearing gets to sweaty, a few bottles of water, and the tin of cookies. Double checking if he has his wallet and cell phone before whistling a random show tune and heading out the door just in time to come face to face with an ever dapper looking Blaine. “Talk about timing.” Kurt smiles bright at his friend.

“As always. You look great Kurt.” Blaine turns and heads for the car with Kurt. His mind happily entertained with the fact only Kurt can make clothes that are so simple so very hot.

“Thank you. I’m surprised Wes didn’t make you all wear your blazers or school gym uniforms.”

“Trust me it was a fight. Ever since he has become head Warbler he’s been insane with his need to control everything.”

“Oh really? You mean it’s worse then the first time he came to one of our movie marathons?”

“Yes much worse.” Blaine slips into the car laughing at his friends face. “This time he has a gavel.”

“Oh. Sort of glad I just had to put up with him dictating the movies go in alphabetical order according to main actor or actress.”

“At least we got some enjoyment when he told us we couldn’t change the order he had them stacked in and we watched Harry Potter in reverse order.”

“Made it an interesting story of a wizard that slowly gets younger and is eventually locked in a room under the stairs.” They keep joking back and forth as Blaine drives.

Nick and Jeff watch as Wes scurries about telling people where to set the food so that it doesn’t spoil in the sun and making sure there is a cooler with plenty of ice and water bottles near the field and that everyone knows what team they are on and that each team has their equipment. 

“Wes I think you need to calm down and just enjoy today. Schools out for the summer.” Jeff watches as Wes side eyes him before checking his cell phone for any messages.

Nick raises a bro at the odd behavior. “Expecting a call or counting the seconds it takes for people to do what you say? I bet it’s a girl.”

“A text not a call.” He eyes the two boys. “How did you know?”

“You are acting like a” Nick takes in a dramatic gasp “normal teenager.”

“He’s right. Your pacing, nervose, extra views at your phone. Man did you meet a new girl?”

“Don’t tell Blaine, but my parents arranged a mate for me.” He checks his phone again. “We met for the first time a few weeks ago at her house since she just turned sixteen and I just…” Wes gets a dreamy look in his eyes. “She’s perfect. So funny and beautiful.”

“Man, why can’t we tell Blaine! He’s going to be happy you found someone.” Jeff claps Wes on the back.

“Because we are mating in the same style his parents did. It’s arranged and her parents don’t want a run. They want us locked in a room with no escape.” His eyes drop to the ground knowing Blaine wouldn’t approve, but Wes comes from a traditional family and this was their way of compromising. He wouldn’t have to do the mass meet and run after a random wolf, but he would be forced upon one of their choosing.

The two boys frown and nods. “No worries Wes. We wont tell him.” Jeff hugs him tighter.

Nick hurrying over to join in and making a Wes sandwich. “When’s the big day?”

“Next month. They are being nice and giving me until after the pool party to enjoy my life as a single man.” he holds up his phone. “The bonus to technology today is it gives me a month to get to know her.”

“Plus a month more of teasing Blaine about his inability to bag himself Kurt.” Nick looks over seeing Blaines car pull into the parking lot. “Looks like they finally got here. Let the fun begin!”

Wes looks over and puts a grin on his face. Teasing Blaine has become one of his favorite hobbies. “Alright! Everyone is finally here. Let’s get lined up and start this thing.” he watches Kurt and Blaine walk towards the group as everyone else gets into teams. “Blaine. About time you got here. Hey Kurt.”

“Not our fault. We hit every red light imaginable.” Blaine rolls his eyes and takes Kurts hand. Leading him towards Jeffs team so they can play on the same side.

“Hey Wes. Thank you for letting me hang out with you guys.”

“No problem. Now everyone was broken into teams, but I let the option for which team you want to play on up to you.” Wes heads towards the center flipping a coin he pulled from his pocket.

Kurt lets his grin widen knowing he can choose any team. He pulls his hand from Blaines hold. Heading over to Nick and standing by him on the opposite team. “Hey Nick. Hope you don’t mind if I’m over here.”

“Don’t mind at all. Welcome to Nicks Nightmares.” Kurt isn’t so sure about the teams name.

Blaine can’t keep his eyes off of Kurt as his friend stands on the opposing team and laughs and talks with Nick. “Blaine, you need to relax. It was your idea for him to come and hang out with us. Now deal with him being on Nicks team.” Jeff tries not to laugh at how his friends brow furrows and a growl slipping from his chest every time Nick touches Kurt.

“I thought he would be on my team. We’ve always been on the same team.”

“Maybe he just wanted a change. A chance to get to know some other guys.” he holds his hands up in peace as he gets a nice growl turned on him. “You wanted him to get to know your friends. He’s getting to know your friends so calm down.”

Wes calls the team captains, Jeff and Nick, out to him for the coin toss the results having Nicks Nightmares up to bat and Jeffs Jugglers out in the field. Blaine going to the pitchers mound to warm up with his eyes flicking between Wes as he throws and Kurt and Nick laughing and talking in the dugout. His pitch going wide as Nick puts his hand on Kurts shoulder.

“Blaine! How about you try NOT aiming at my head!” Wes throws the ball back.

“Huh? Sorry Wes. I was distracted by something.”

Wes turns to look where Blaine was and smiles with a knowing look on his face. “Just stay focused. It might just be a game, but we don’t need anyone getting hurt.” 

Eventually Nick calls for the game to start as he grabs a bat as Kurt gets ready to go second. Blaine winds back to pitch the first ball and it goes wide as his eyes land on pale glorious skin covered in a mesh. Kurt standing and practicing his swing after having taken off the cover shirt drawing half the fields eyes to him and grinning when he sees Jeff throw a rock at Blaine to get his attention. His smile grows and Jeff yells at Blaine getting them back on track, Nick hitting a single. Kurt walks to the plate as his hips sway and Wes cracks up laughing.

“Thank you for keeping the colors toned down.” Wes keeps an eye on Blaine, his friends golden eyes shifting up and down the lean body as Kurt leans over to fix his laces.

“No problem Wes.” His eyes shift over to Blaine watching him.

“If someone gets hurt I will hold you accountable. Distracting the other teams pitcher.” He chuckles as Kurt gets into position with a knowing grin.

“I have no clue what you are talking about Mr. Montgomery.” He keeps his eyes on Blaine, turning his hips and arching his back in an enticing way.

Wes gets into position chuckling. “Right. You two are just the highlight of my life.” He peeks his eyes up. “Better then any drama on TV.”

Kurt hit’s a double and the game gets off to a bang. The Nightmares scoring repeated runs while Blaine is to distracted by how Kurt moves and every time Nick gets a bit to close and he sees them laughing. Jeff chucks a few more rocks on him before he gets his head in the game. Striking out the next three players and finding that he can ignore all that skin he sees. The next few innings Blaine has his head in the game and Kurt groaning with his attempts to distract falling short. He’s tried drinking water and letting it drip down his neck, bending down and picking things up, and even brushing past him as they switch between field and bat. 

The only thing that did get a rise was when he stretched his arms up, making sure his muscle shirt rose up and exposes the majority of his stomach. Then running his hands down his chest and caressing his exposed skin before pulling the shirt down. Golden eyes bore so heavily into his skin that the tension was only broken with Nicks scream as the ball smacked into his arm. The welt forming immediately as he walks his base. Jeff running to the pitchers mound and switching Blaine with the third baseman. Blaine giving into his team yelling at him to pay attention as he watches Kurt fuss over Nicks arm. 

By the ninth inning rolls around, Kurt has given up trying to get Blaine after him and has invested himself fully into the game. His mesh shirt in his bag as sweat runs down his body. He’s poised to run from first, Nick on third, two outs, two strikes, and the Nightmares are only down by one run. Everyone is cheering or hollering to get ready for the next hit. The ball flies and is hit way out to left field and everyone moves. The ball being passed to Blaine at third as Kurt rounds second. Blaine sets position to tap Kurt out, but is cut off guard when Kurt doesn’t stop and runs into him. A clash of bodies as Blaine stumbles off balance as they both fall in a pile of limbs and he chucks the ball aside to cushion Kurts head from hitting the ground. Dust flying all around them as Jeff, Nick and Wes rush over to see if they are ok. 

A pained whine is all Blaine can hear. Pained and scared. His eyes open, seeing Kurts blue ones with tears running out of them. His body shivering in fear as Blaine pulls him up and cradles him to his chest as a deep growl starts in his chest as his nose flairs and his hands search for what is causing Kurt to whine in pain.

“Is he alright?” Nick gets there first and stops dead in his tracks when Blaine bares his teeth at the other Alpha, growl getting louder in threat. 

Wes pulls nick back. “Go get ice on your arm. Just go.” He turns to the other guys as the growls get louder the more boys get closer. “games over, let’s go eat!” he turns towards Jeff. “Stay close, but not to close. He needs to get calmed down.” Jeff nods as Wes hurries away to get everyone off the field.

Kurt moves his nose into Blaines neck trying to calm down with his scent as blood trickles down his arm. His hands pulling at the other boys shirt. His whines increasing as his shivering slows down. The Alphas hands holding him, caressing him. The growls slowly dieing down as he registers everyone has backed away from them. Eventually Blaine noses at his cheek to get his attention. “Kurt. Look at me.” He smiles when those shining blue eyes look up at him. “Good. Are you alright?”

He holds up his arm with the red streaks going down. “Hurts.”

Blaine pulls the arm to him, turning it until he sees the gash in the soft skin. “Down side to being a wolf? My inner me wants to lick that clean while the human me knows better.”

Kurt laughs slightly. “I would never forgive you for licking my blood up.” 

Their eyes meet as Blaine moves his hand to caress the slowly blushing cheeks in front of him. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and then I think we should talk.”His other hand pulls Kurt closer to him as a happy huff of air comes from his chest. 

“That would be a good idea.” His eyes shift down to Blaines lips. “A very good idea.”

Blaine smiles and noses at him until Kurt stands up with him and they head towards the picnic area. “Hey Jeff?”

“Yeah?” He hurries to get closer until he hears Blaine growl in warning.

“Could you run ahead and get the first aid kit from Wes?”

“Sure thing.” Jeff smiles.

Jeff takes off to get the kit and help Wes set a blanket down for the two wolves. Making sure no one else is near them. Blaine smiling his thanks as he sits and pulls Kurt into his arms again. He reaches over for a napkin they had left there, wiping the blood up and growling if anyone comes to close.

“Blaine.” Kurt growls in pain when he pushes a little to hard. “You wanted to talk?”

“Hm. I do.” He reaches for the first Aid kit, pulling out the Neosporin and applying it as gently as he can. “I just want to tell you that I am…” He closes his eyes as he applies the badge to Kurts arm, caressing his fingers over his flesh as he does. “Happy for you and Nick.”

“Nick?” Kurt shifts his arm out of Blaines hand and lifts the other boys chin. “What are you talking about?”

His golden eyes study Kurts face as his eyes water even though he’s smiling. “The whole day you have been trying to get his attention, you went straight to his team, and I saw you two smiling and laughing together so I guess it worked. I’m happy for you. That you got the guy you wanted.”

Kurt laughs “You really are a fool.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I was definitely not after someone else.” He puts his hands on Blaines cheeks making sure they have eye contact. “I was after you. I’ve always been after you.” He touches their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“Kurt..” he surges forward connecting their lips, pulling Kurts body closer to his own. Pulling back for air with a smile on his face. “I love you too.” 

Kurt leans in to connect their lips again, wrapping his arms around Blaine to hold him closer. Their mouths opening as they both deepen the kiss. Both wolves surging in to taste and touch. Staking their claim on what they know will fully be each others soon. Blaine noses and kisses across Kurts cheek before burring his nose in his neck making the other boy laughs slightly. 

Wes is cheering in the back with just about everyone there. “About DAMN time!!”

They both laugh before kissing again. “So you really thought I was after Nick?” He runs his hands in the curls at the back of Blaines head.

With a bit of a growl at the mention of Nick. “I really thought with today and how you were always with him and smiling with him.” He kisses Kurt softly. “I have wanted to tell you how much I love you since we were fourteen and we both came out to our families.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kurt moves to nuzzle at Blaines neck. Breathing in that calming perfect scent.

Blaine huffs at how happy his wolf is with Kurt tucked against him. “Everything kept going wrong and the timing was never right.” He runs a hand up into that’s soft blonde hair. “I also didn’t want to ruin what we have.”

“Our great chemistry?” Kurt kisses at his neck huffing as Blaine runs his hand through his hair.

Blaine flares his nose as he laughs. “Our friendship silly.” 

“Oh so that’s what we have huh?” he pokes at Blaines chest as he pulls back to look into those gorgeous golden eyes. “I thought Jeff and Wes were your BFFs.” He grins with Blaines eyes roll. “And Nick.” He gets a growl as he mentions the others name. “Now this is going to be fun if you do that every time.”

“Haha very funny.” He pulls Kurt in for another deep kiss groaning in happiness as he tastes heaven again. “Now for the important part.”

“Do we really want to do a mate run now?”

“Kurt. Look at me.” Once their eyes meet he continues. “I don’t want to rush into a mating with you. I want to take this slow and at our own pace.”

He tries not to look hurt at that. “Then what do we do now?”

“Go on a date with me?” He kisses his nose. “Say you’ll be my boyfriend.”

Kurt screams and throws his arms around Blaine. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will be!”

“Now let me go and get my boyfriend some food.” They kiss softly before Blaine gets up and runs over to the food table. Grinning with all the pats on the back and congrats he gets.

Wes, Jeff, and Nick slip over to a happily grinning Kurt. Nick plopping down next to the boy laughing. “You look like someone just handed you a Tony.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “He loves me and asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“Not bad though from the look you had in your eyes earlier is that what you want?” Wes checks the bandage on Kurts arm to make sure lover boy did it right.

“Not fully, but it’s a step in the right direction.” Kurt growls, yanking his arm back.

“First step boyfriends next step mates. Didn’t you know that’s how Blaine works Wes?” Nick and Jeff laugh until there is a loud growling that startles them up and away from Kurt fast.

Blaine turns his eyes on Wes, growl getting louder again until the boy raises his hands and backs away. “come on Kurt. I think we will eat at my house instead.”

“Good idea.” Kurt offers his hand and lets Blaine assist him up. He leans closer to Nick as they walk. “By the way thank you. His jealousy over you sealed the deal.”

“Wait what!?” Nick hurries away as Blaine pushes his way between the two of them. “Oh Hell. Blaine, I am NOT interested in Kurt!”

Blaine growls even louder. “Nothing personal. Just give me some space for a little. I’ll get over this. I promise.”

“You better. That camping trip is going to suck if you keep growling at me.” Nick slips behind a shacking with laughs Jeff.

Kurt drags Blaine towards the car. “I don’t know. I find this entertaining. Now come with me before I change my mind and NOT be your boyfriend.” Kurt screams out a laugh as Blaine scoops him up over his shoulder.

“No chance of changing your mind now. I waited way to long to go on dates with you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Humming a random love song as he comes downstairs, Kurt gabs the attention of his dad. The elder Hummel sitting at the dinning table watching his son zoom into the kitchen and then back out with a bowl of fruit and yogurt. Still humming and dancing around as he makes his way to the table and slides into a chair without even a small snide remark about how Finn is eating more syrup then pancakes.

“Who are you and what did you do with my pup?” Burt folds his paper. 

Kurt clears his throat as his smile grows wider. “I am still Kurt dad.”

Burt nods his head trying hard to hide his knowing smile. “You sure?” His eyes sneak over to Carole slipping into her chair hiding her own smile behind a coffee cup. “I was thinking you were an overly happy Kurt who had something very special happen yesterday?”

“Oh my god! You KNOW!” He throws a blueberry at his dad making the three of them laugh and Finn look a bit confused.

“You really think Henry and Lilly wouldn’t call and tell us? Especially since they caught two teen boys with their arms around each other and attached at the lips.” 

Kurt groans. “They had to tell you about that? Maybe I wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend huh?” Burt gets up, patting his son on the back. “This means he is not allowed to skip dinner this Friday.”

“Fine dad! Now get out of here so I can finish my food before my boyfriend gets here.”

Carole points towards the living room while Kurt is trying to put food in his mouth. “Maybe your boyfriend would like to sit and eat with us.”

“Wait what?” He turns around just in time to see Burt and Blaine hugs. “Blaine! You’re not suppose to be here until 10!” 

Blaine walks over, kissing his cheek. “I wanted to make sure yesterday was definitely not a dream.” 

“Liar. You just wanted out of the house because your parents are teasing you just as much or more then mine are teasing me.”

Their eyes meet, Blaine trying to keep a straight face while Burt heads out to work and drags Finn along with him. Carole laughs at their standoff as she finishes her breakfast. Blaine eventually caving with a loud laugh. “FINE! Yes I wanted away from my mother and father teasing me about how long it took to tell you my feelings.” He opens his mouth as Kurt feeds him a piece of fruit. “Plus I missed you and wanted to invite you out to a movie.”

“Include lunch after the movie and you have a date sir.”

“Then it’s a date.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door opens Nick smiles brighter. “Morning Mr. Sterling! Jeff around?”

“Up in his room Nick.” He moves to let the boy in. “Go on up, he’s seemed a bit out of it since yesterday. Maybe you can cheer him up.”

“I’ll definitely try.” the boy hurries up the stairs, leaning against the door frame when he gets to Jeffs room, smiling at his friend who is deep in thought. Book in hand and eyes looking somewhere else. “You didn’t answer your phone and you’re sitting here reading so soon into summer break?”

“Hm?” Jeff doesn’t even move .

“Jeff, man starting to scare me.” he walks over running a hand in front of the other boys eyes. Finally breaking his trance.

“Nick? When‘d you get here?”

“Few minutes ago. Got worried when you didn’t answer any texts or phone calls.” He belly flops across the foot of the bed, turning on his side to watch Jeff. “What’s eating you up? Got you all zoned out and weird.”

“Just thinking about things.”

“What things?”

Jeff turns his eyes to stare at his friend. “Have you ever thought about how at the end of this summer the majority of the people we know will be either mated, in a mate agreement, or locked away because their an Omega and their families will keep them hidden until they find a mate for them?”

“Yeah so?” Nick shrugs. “That’s just the way our lives go. We’re wolves and this is the life we were raised to live.”

“I know, but Mr. Anderson has been trying so hard to change everything. I just thought maybe someday our kids wont have to view sixteen as when their adult hood or imprisonment has to start.”

“At least in our pack. Jeff, things are already changing and have been for a while now. Kurt stayed in school all year and is still unmated.”

Jeff smiles at how Nick seems so unattached. “Kurt is special. He’s a lot stronger then any Omega I’ve ever met.” 

“He’s special because he wasn’t raised as an Omega. He was raised as a son with his own mind and strengths. More and more wolves are being raised that way. I even heard a couple packs are trying to raise the minimum mating age to eighteen. “

“Wish that was here too.” Jeff closes his book before hugging it to his chest. “Have you ever thought about what you want in a mate?”

“Um I have.” Nick rolls to his back smiling at the ceiling. “Beautiful eyes, glowing smile, a strong and independent perfect man that gives me that spark every time we look at each other. Love at first sight. What about you Jeff?”

“I don’t know. I always thought it would be someone that understands me and has the same beliefs in equal right for all wolves…”

Nick sits up fast. “Jeff what are you not telling me?”

“My parents think I am wasting my summer and not taking my future seriously.”

“Alright, so their a bit uptight.”

Jeff starts to play with the page edges “If by the end of summer I don’t have a mate of my choosing, they are taking me to Chicago, the pack my mother is from, and I will be put into the mass Mate gathering.”

“That sucks.” Nick reaches a hand out to take one of his friends hands. “Who says you have to actually mate with the girl you choose?”

“Nick, what the hell are you talking about? You have to mate at those things.”

“No. You have to choose one and run them down. You could always strike a pact with one of the girls and fake the run. You get to meet them before the run right?”

“Yeah, there’s a bonfire the night before.”

“Well work your magic and talk to one. Have her agree to run and you chase her then just spend the night in the woods talking and getting to know each other? Worse that can happen is your parents think you got beaten by an omega. Best? You find someone you can actually connect with and make a mate deal with her parents.”

“You are one tricky pup you know that?” Jeff laughs. “I like the idea though. What about you? You really going to wait until you find that ‘spark’?”

“Most definitely. No spark, no chase. I need to find my own Kurt.”

“Nick tell me truthfully. Do you have a thing for Kurt?”

Nick smiles as their eyes meet. “I have a thing for the type of person Kurt is, but not Kurt himself.”

“You are so confusing.” They both laugh before starting a talk about what to do that day. Wondering if Wes would be up for a movie or trip to the arcade.

The next couple weeks went by with Kurt and Blaine going on random little dates before they would hang out with their friends. They found it was natural to fall into the roll of boyfriends an that they both loved the bonus of now being able to hold the others hand or kiss each other when ever they feel like. Only being made fun of when Burt or Henry catch the boys kissing in the middle of a movie. Making both boys blush and snuggle closer as their fathers take turns joining them, knowing smirks on their faces.

Everything was perfect until the county fair. Blaine holds his boyfriends hand as Wes and Jeff talk with him. Nick keeping his distance since Blaine still growls at him anytime he steps to close to Kurt, so he stays back only talking with Blaine when Kurt isn’t by his side. 

Blaine leans over kissing Kurt on the cheek. “Want some cotton candy?”

He smiles while looking around. “I would love some, but I told Mercedes and Tina to meet us here. In front of the Ferris wheel.”

“How about the boys and I can go get it while you wait. It’s right there.” Blaine points a little bit away where the stand is. “I’ll be in sight of you the whole time.”

“Go. Get it and some roasted peanuts.” He pulls Blaine into a sweet kiss. “I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe I don’t want to go now.” Blaine leans in, kissing Kurt a little more hungrily until Wes pulls him away.

“Enough lover boy. Food now. Kissy face later.” Wes winks at a laughing Kurt as he pulls away a groaning Blaine. Jeff and Nick shaking their heads. All three boys letting Blaine go once they are at the line. “You are so attached at the hip to Kurt.”

“Yeah man, Kissing and holding and all the gooey things you say to him.” Jeff rolls his eyes.

“Not to mention the growling thing anytime I go near Kurt.” Nick cringes when Blaine growls at him. “Or mention his name. This is really making me nervous to be anywhere near you.”

“Sorry. It’s just with the thought of him liking you and you seeming to like him… My wolf wont stop.” Blaine blushes. “At least until we mate.”

The three boys move closer, pulling Blaine to look at them and lose sight of Kurt. “Really? When are you planning to do it?” 

He has no clue which one asked first causing him to laugh. “Sometime after the trip to California. I wouldn’t feel right anytime sooner and then having to leave him for a whole month.”

Wes nods slowly. “Makes since. You sure he’s willing to wait? It isn’t quite safe for an Omega especially during summer.”

Kurt watches them for a bit before pulling out his phone to see if there were any messages from the girls about their ETA when two arms wraps around his waist, pulling him in tight against a chest he doesn’t know and surrounding him with a smell he shudders at. His instinct freezing up when a mouth licks and bites at his neck and those hands start to wander his body.

“So good. You smell so good.” The hands moves up, forcing Kurt to expose more of his neck. “Was watching you for so long and now you will be MINE.” The strange wolf growls into his ear causing the Omega in Kurt to shiver and his instincts to kick in. The sweet scent starting of his readiness to mate wafting into the Alphas nose.

Kurt shudders right before he drops down and out of the mans arms before taking off running towards the trees. The Alpha taking a bit before running after him. People around them cheering the Alpha on and getting the attention of the boys. Blaine watching as Kurt takes off and his panic sets in before he takes off after them with Wes and the boys fast on his heels.

His legs move fast , but he can still hear the Alpha behind him. Kurt wishes he could have run straight to Blaine. That’s what he wanted to do, but his body wouldn’t let him. His wolf wouldn’t run to another Alpha while it is testing an Alpha. He dodges and winds around trees and fallen logs as he tries to come up with a plan. This wolf is definitely better then Karofsky was and is keeping up every time they run threw a clearing. He’s going to have to outsmart him and he knows it.

He makes a sharp turn, going under a fallen tree cutting off in a different direction. His pursuer heads left as he hurries to the right. It doesn’t take long before the Alpha realizes the trail is cold in that direction and heads back the other way. The break in time is enough for Kurt to grab the low hanging branch of a large tree and scurry up it. Purposely touching as much as he can, making sure his scent is all over the branches before he takes a leap off into another tree. Swinging down to the ground and heading off away from the area before finally going up another tree to hid. 

His eyes watch as the Alpha is sniffing around and calling up into the empty tree. He may have been fast and showed signs of strength, but he was so dumb falling for two tricks so close together. His wolf huffs knowing that someone that silly could never best him. His blue eyes shift over to more movement behind the Alpha and his heart rate picks up seeing Blaine and the boys following his trail as well. His pack coming to make sure he is alright. His Alpha coming to save him. 

Now that his wolf knows the other Alpha is nothing, the blue eyed boy moves to get down and run to Blaine. Losing sight of the Alpha for just a second as he does so, but its just enough time. When his legs hit the ground there is a hand out and around his neck that same instant. Throwing him down to the ground as the larger body stands over him growling.

Kurt howls out his distaste at the treatment as the Alpha moves down over his body. Struggling as the Alpha starts to tear his shirt from his body. His screams increasing as his flesh is being bared to the man. He kicks out, hitting the wolf off of him long enough to get up and off the ground. Running straight towards Blaine and Wes. Wes noticing him and pointing him out to Blaine. The other boy growling so loud when he sees Kurt headed towards him, shirt torn and pants undone and another Alpha running behind him. Neither of them move fast enough before Kurt is grabbed from behind again. His body being pulled flush against the chest of the strange wolf, his hard cock shoving pushing against his barely clothed ass. His head is roughly pulled to the side into a more submissive position. The unwanted tongue licking at his neck as the Alpha moves to bite into Kurts neck and put him into a tranquil state for claiming.

“Get off him!!” Blaine is now close enough to hear his boyfriends whimpering cries.

Hearing the voice of his chosen Alpha, Kurt reacts. He flings his head back a sickening crack sound coming from the Alpha behind him as he deadfalls out of the wolfs hold. His movements are fast as he tightens his stance when he is free, swinging a leg out and around and hooking the mans legs. Causing him to lose balance and fall towards the ground. Kurt grabbing the mans right arm, pulling it behind his back in a police hold and planting him face first in the dirt with a deep growl coming from his throat. As soon as the man is down Kurt plants his knee in the middle of the Alphas back. Applying all his body weight to keep the wolf in a hold he can’t get out of. His upper body is covered in the speck of the mans blood from the now obviously broken nose he cause. His face scrunches up in a feral grown, teeth bared, and hair raising on his arm. His eyes narrow to dangerous slits as his grip gets tighter.

Blaine and the boys freeze. They just witnessed an Omega rejecting an Alphas claim. Wes huffing with a slight smile “Blaine, I feel so sorry for you man. He is one hell of an Omega.”

Kurt growls in their direction, warning the other wolves to stay back before leaning down towards his assailant. Snarling out his threat. “Don’t you EVER try that again. You are disgusting and weak. There is no way you would ever be MY Alpha.” He adds more pressure to the mans arm causing the Alpha below him to howl in pain and having every intention of breaking it.

Blaine rushes towards them before the other guy gets hurt anymore, wrapping his arms around the growling and snarling boy. Pulling him off of the beaten Alpha. “Nick, get that piece of shit out of here.” He holds tight to Kurt who is still trying to get tear the throat out of the man who tried to take what was never his to begin with.

Nick nods his head. Jeff and him pick up the Alpha and drag him back towards the fair to get him some medical attention for the broken nose. Wes stays with Blaine incase he needs any help with Kurt.

Neither of them are prepared for how pliant Kurt gets when the man is out of smell range. Tears spring to his blue eyes. His body starts to shiver. Whimpers emanate from his chest as he realizes how close he was to being raped into a bond. Now knowing why Blaine has been so against an unwanted mating and realizing that this was the second time in his life it had happened. The fear of next time he wouldn’t be able to out wit or our run his assailant terrifies him.

“Kurt. Its ok. I’m here.” Blains noses at his neck, not caring that he is getting blood on himself. “It’s ok. I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

Kurt turns in boyfriends arms and buries his face into the familiar scent. Whimpering out through tears. “But you can’t. You’re not my mate. You can’t protect me.”

Blaine clings tighter to Kurt, both crying with how upset they are. “Not yet I’m not, but I will be. Soon. I promise we will be mated soon.” 

Kurt shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about that now. I want to go home.”

His boyfriend nods. Moving to take off his own button up shirt to wrap around the shivering body in his arms. Keeping his arms wrapped around the Omega and trying to give him some comfort. “Lets go.”

Wes drives them to the Hummel house as Blaine calls Burt to tell him what happened. Jeff calls the Andersons, Henry telling the boy that they would be there soon. Kurt stays nuzzles and cries into his boyfriends chest. Refusing to move until he sees his father. As soon as Burt runs out his front door, heading towards the car, Kurt jumps out throwing himself in his fathers arms. Blaine shivering with the need to hold Kurt but his mind knowing the boy needs his dad.

Nick, Jeff, and Wes head home immediately. Blaine wrapping around Kurt once the boy comes back to him and they stay wrapped around each other as Henry and Lillian rush in. Carole holding Burt and trying to calm him. Both families talk about what they can do. Human laws wont do anything for them and the pack hasn’t voted to change any rules about random claim attempts. Blaine clings tighter to Kurt as Burt tells them that this is the second attempt he knows about and they all hang their heads as Kurt whimpers out that he wont go anywhere unless Blaine or his family is with him.

For two weeks Kurt stays hidden in either his house of the Anderson house. Nuzzled into Blaine and filling his nose with the scent of the other wolf. Urging his boyfriend to licks and scent every inch of his skin that isn’t cover by clothes. It isn’t until he packs for the camping trip that Kurt shows any sign of being alright. His mind settling on one thing. He needs a mate before he goes anywhere else. He needs the protection and comfort only Blaine can give him and he is determined to have him by the time he had decided on. Before the Andersons leave for California. His smile grows as he starts to head downstairs with his bags, the final stage of his seduction packed in them.

“Kurt, you sure you still feel up to going?” Burt takes the bags Kurt was bringing downstairs and carries them outside for his son.

“Dad it’s the one time this summer I know I will be safe. No one there would try and force me into anything I don’t want and Blaine will be there.” He hugs Burt tight. “Trust me dad. I need this weekend.”

“I do trust you.” Burt kisses his sons temple. The sound of a car pulling up drawing their attention away from each other. “Now go have fun.”

Blaine smiles, getting out of the packed car and rushing over to get Kurts bags. “Morning Burt.” He leans over kissing Kurt on the cheek. “Morning Kurt. Coffees waiting for you.”

“You know the quickest way to my heart.” Kurt fake swoons as he gets into the passenger seat.

“No wonder you love me so much. It’s all for the coffee I buy you.” They both laugh as their long drive starts, waiving goodbye to Burt and turning the radio up.

He’s not sure when it happened, but Kurt finds himself slowly opening his eyes. His head leaning against the window as the sun shines high in the sky. His view? A gas pump. Kurt stretches out his arms yawning as he looks around with a smile on his face. Spotting Blaine as the boy comes out of Robs Snack Shack. He waives as he sees that old man Rob is laughing along with what ever Blaine and him were talking about. Kurt gets out of the car and runs over to the men. 

“Grandpa Rob!!” Kurt grins even wider as the old man wraps him into a tight hug.

“Look at you! Is that little Kurt? My how you’ve grown.”

The two hug as Blaine puts the bag of fishing bait in the back. “Of course he has Grandpa Rob. He remembers to eat his vegetables.”

“Then what’s yer excuse son?” He ruffles Blaines hair, that for once isn’t gelled down.

Kurt giggles and slides closer to Blaine studying him. “He is right you know. You must not have eaten your veggies.”

They all laugh when Blaine sticks his tongue out at the two of them. “Enough teasing me about my height. We’ve got to go meet up with the others. Kurt and I got off to a slow start this morning.” He pokes Kurt in the side, just to hear him giggle. “Grandpa Rob we’ll see you on our way home. I’ll bring you some big trout for you and Rosie.”

Rob chuckles as he watches the two boys. “Ol’ Rosie would love that. She aint as spry as she use ta be. I think she misses ya”

“I miss her too.” Kurt grins as he turns to get back into the car. “She taught me a lot those first few camping trips. What about you Blaine?” Kurt gives Blaine a knowing look.

“You two were the ones who picked on me. I remember you crying for her when we were little and you didn‘t like the game we were playing.”

“I didn‘t like it because you were a bully.” Kurt raises his nose in the air. “And I only cried for her because you were a mean fuzz ball.”

Rob just laughs harder “You two should come round and run with her again. I bet she’d like to see the whelps she helped raise every summer.”

Blaine nods a bit “We will. I’ll call you when we get back to town and figure out a weekend to come out just to see you and Rosie.”

“I’ll let her know. Now go have fun an’ bring us those trout you promised!” The Old man waives them off before heading back to the building as the boys drive off again.

Kurt watches as the gas station and snack shop shrinks in the distance. “You should have woken me up. I would have loved to see Rosie.”

“I couldn’t do that.” He glances towards Kurt as he turns down the well traveled dirt road. “You sleeping is just to precious and waking you would be like vandalizing a Picasso.”

“You compare me to odd shaped faces and odd looking people. I don’t know if I am happy or offended.”

“Be happy. Picasso is one of my favorite artists.”

“You would love something so strange and unusual that it is considered a rare and beautiful thing.” He sits up straighter and grins seeing that most of the cars are there already. “We are not the last ones here!”

Blaine laughs as he shakes his head “No we aren’t. Wes can’t come up until later tonight. Some family thing, I think his sister has a recital. Finn and Puck are going to be here tomorrow. I don’t remember why, but I believe it had something to do with college girls. After that I lost interest in what they were talking about.”

“Oh god. Sorry I was so out of it the past few weeks. I should have gotten that information, not you.”

Blaine shrugs as he parks the car. “You needed to re-group and talking to an Alpha, even your step brother, wasn’t something important for you to do.” He pulls Kurt towards him tapping their noses together. “Having you more yourself and happy right now was worth listening about boobies.”

Kurt laughs as he gets out of the car. “Boobies? Really? You bring me close and use the word boobies? No kiss for you mister.”

Blaine shrugs and starts to unload their gear. “What can I say, bad timing is my specialty.”

“So is something else.” He pulls Blaine against him and puts their lips together. Grinning triumphantly as Blaine gets a rumble in his chest. “Lets go set up our tent.”

“Tease.” 

“If I was anything less you would lose interest and never chase me.” Their eyes meet for a second before Kurt is engulfed in a hug sandwich. Mercedes and Tina squeezing him from both sides and grilling him about his two week absence from their lives. Apologizing for his reluctance to leave his house the past few weeks and promising to make it up to them.

Blaine just watches them and is glad that Kurt seems to be happy before he picks up the tent bag and heads off towards where everyone else is setting up for the weekends activities. Picking a spot near the trees so that there would be more shade in the mornings allowing them to sleep in. He’s about halfway done with set up before Kurt runs up with some of the gear and helps him finish with the tent. They take their time getting the sleeping mats and bags arranged inside the tent along with their bags. Kurt sets up a covered section outside the tent for shoes and fishing gear.

Once everyone is set up and the sun is starting to set they all meet at the campfire that’s going in the middle of the site. Blaine sitting with the Jeff and a couple other guys, while Kurt sits off with Mercedes and Tina. Catching them both up on the events of the past few weeks and whispering to try and get ideas from them about getting Blaine to mate with him in the next two days.

They talked through the night, both boys taking the time to be with their friends while their eyes drifted towards each other now and then. Hot dogs and just about anything you cold put on a skewer and cook over the fire was the dinner of choice. Then eventually someone brought out a guitar, Kurt is pretty sure it was Sam, and everyone started to sing camp songs. Country song. Anything someone randomly came up with to sing and just have fun. Wes showed up around midnight and joined in the laughter and joy of all the teens just being themselves. Pack and not pack getting along. Omegas and Alphas not having to worry about finding a mate just yet or being fearful that someone will sneak up and take them away. A safe environment that turns into a big dance party that goes until 2am. Everyone passing out in their tents or around the fire.

The next morning Blaine gets up early. Smiling down at Kurt who is still snuggled up to him in his sleep. He carefully extracts himself without waking the sleeping boy to go out and fish with Jeff and Wes. He slips into a simple pair of Khaki shorts and a different t-shirt before slipping out and heading off. Not aware of the blue eyes watching his movements from under the sleeping bag. A Cheshire cat grin forming when Blaine has left the tent as he listens to the whispers of boys talking and the sound of footsteps getting farther away before he gets up and prepares for a day to remember.

His hands go through his bag and come out with a pair of shorts that he would never dare wear in public and he was secretly hoping he could save until they were already mated. They start right below his belly button, curving with his muscles with how the material fits to his skin. The legs end half an inch from the crease where his legs attach to his buttocks. The shorts were red with a white square on each ass cheek and hearts in the middle of those with strips of red going on top, making them peek-a-boo hearts. He pulls on a red top with spaghetti straps of the same material and it does nothing to hide the muscles on his chest and abdomen. To complete his A.C.E. outfit for mission: Snag a Mate, with knee high Red and white socks and a pair of red and white sneakers with pink laces. Just to keep himself a little warmer until the sun raises up a bit more, he pulls on a zipper over shirt that’s white. He leaves his hair slightly styled, since they are camping and he doesn’t trust lake water to wash his hair with, and exit’s the tent. Popping a lollipop into his mouth and heading towards the lake with a hum on his lips around the stick of it.

Everyone that is slowly waking up stops and watches Kurt make his stroll down towards the water. Tina taking pictures and Mercedes giving him a toothy grinned thumbs up as he winks in their direction. His smirk around the candy grows as he hears the boys laughing about Wes putting a worm down Jeffs shirt and threatening to throw him in the water as bait. Non-of them see him coming up, adding a slight skip in his step.

He stops behind them and pulls the lollipop out from between his lips before speaking with a slight purr to his voice. “Any luck so far?”

“Not yet. These fish can smell us I just know it.” Blaine groans and recasts his line, not even looking back at Kurt.

Wes lifts a bottle of water to his lips, turning to respond to the question a little more friendly then Blaine did. When he catches sight of what Kurt is wearing and spitting water all over Jeff and Blaine as he coughs the substance out of his lungs.

“What the hell Wes!!” Jeff shoots up shaking water off until he to freezes giving Kurt a once over.

“Shit.” Blaine is up whipping water off of his shirt as a hand turns him around to face the owner of it, Kurt. His jaw drops open as he feels one hand removing water from his shirt and his eyes watch the other as it twirls the candy right at the front of those perfect lips getting them pink and, his weakness, smelling like strawberries. “K-kurt?”

“Yes baby?” His blue eyes shift up to golden eyes as he slowly straightens up. Kicking his hip out and standing in the most innocently provocative pose Blaine has ever seen. Wes and Jeff are stupefied speechless.

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Per~fec-t.” he rolls the word out of his mouth, moving a little closer to Blaine. “Though I was hoping my big strong strapping boyfriend would have fish for me to eat instead of more hot dogs.”

That pout should really be illegal. He nods faster then is natural and moves his jacket so Kurt can sit on it. “Just sit right here and I’ll make sure you get that fish then.” Blaine goes back to fishing with a little more gusto then before. “come on guys. We have fish to catch.”

Kurt just smirks and gives them a knowing wink. Jeff just shakes his head and looks between the two of them before picking up his pole to fish a little bit away.

Wes just stares at Kurt for a bit. “You know, I bet you could ask him to get you an ostrich egg and he would go out into the woods to see if he could find one.”

“I am pretty sure you’re right.” His blue eyes go back to his guy, fishing away because Kurt asked for fish. “I like holding this side of the leash. Let‘s just hope I get what I really want out of it.”

Wes laughs before getting his tackle and moving about to fish again. “I hope you do as well.” He leans in closer to Kurt. “When you get him to do something stupid. Let me know so I can get a recording of it.”

“You have a camera ready? I think you may want to start recording soon.” Kurt gestures his head towards Blaine who finally has a fish on his line and looks like a kid at Christmas as he reels in his catch.

He grin is so big as he gets the fish up out of the water and off the hook. Hurrying over only to trip and land at the feet of his boyfriend in a heap of wiggling fish and wanting to please pup. “Look! I caught you a fish!” There is no doubt Wes is going to use this video on them every year at their anniversary. Ah young love and how it makes you into a living clown. 

“Oh baby! Such a good job!” Kurt reaches down and runs a finger along his boyfriends chin. “Such a beautiful great big fish, just for me.” He leans forward and kisses his sticky sweet strawberry tinted lips against the other boys. “Now you just need to clean it.” He pops the candy back into his mouth and leans back with his other hand behind him. 

Blaine nods his head and goes about gutting and getting the fish ready to be cooked for lunch. The whole process being filled with cusses when he messes up a bit and grins towards Kurt for approval when he’s done right. Kurt eats it all up. Wes eventually goes back to fishing and between him and Jeff they get enough fish to share with the camp. Blaine has three fish caught, gutted, and ready to cook. He’s all to eager to get back and get the fish cooking, running off ahead even before Kurt stands up.

Kurt walks with a sway in his hips along side Jeff and Wes, watching as Blaine runs back to get his catch on a stick and cooking sooner then anyone else’s. Why? Because Kurt let him know how hungry he was while lifting the bottom of his over shirt and rubbing the bare skin of his stomach. By the time he is back at camp, everyone is either off playing volleyball or watching Blaine make a fool of himself cooking fish with a dopy grin on his face. 

Walking up to his boyfriend, while Jeff and Wes get some of the guys to help them prepare the rest of the fish, Kurt plays with the zipper on his over shirt. The noon day sun beating down on them as he grabs Blaines attention with a whimper. “It has gotten s~o hot out here.”

“Did you want a drink? I can get you some water.” Blaine takes a few steps and comes back with a cold bottle of water from one of the many coolers. Passing it to Kurt and leaning into the hand his boyfriend caresses his head with in thanks.

“Thank you baby.” He opens the bottle and tilts his head back, poring water into his open mouth and purposefully letting some get on his over shirt. He fake pouts at his now slightly water dribbled shirt. “This just will NOT do. A wet shirt is just no good.” He doesn’t see how dark the golden eyes get watching him drink water and now with his hands skimming down his chest, pulling the zipper with them. “Just need to take this off and hang it up to dry.” When he has the zipper all the way open he turns away from Blaine, slipping the shirt off his shoulders and revealing so much perfect pale skin that Blaine is sure he is in heaven. He bends over at the waist, showing off his assets as he hangs the shirt on one of the camp chairs. Standing up slowly and turning towards his boyfriend. Moving closer to the boy so that Blaine could get a good look at his outfit from the front. “The fish is burning.” He gestures with his chin, but Blaine doesn’t move. Kurt shrugs and moves towards the fire pulling the fish out of the flames to put them over on the table. Peeling some off and putting it in his mouth. Moaning at how good it tastes.

That was the last straw. Blaine couldn’t have that sound come out of Kurt in front of all these other guys. He moves forward and wraps his arms tight around Kurts body. Growling low in his chest. “Tell me now.” He buries his nose into that sweet smelling neck as his grip gets tighter. “Tell me now that this is what you want before I can not stop myself and regret this later.” He opens his mouth grazing his teeth over the flesh on the other boys neck.

Kurt whines his approval of the rough treatment, eyes going glassy as he feels his body start to react. Getting out one sentence before instinct cuts in “This is what I have always wanted.” He drops out of the arms holding him and takes off towards the trees. The biggest grin on his face as his body leaves a scent trail for his Alpha to follow.

Blaine doesn’t hesitate before he chases after his soon to be mate. He knows there is no way he will lose like the other Alphas did. There is no way he couldn’t win because Kurt is his. Kurt will always be his. As they both break through and out of sight of the camp Wes turn towards everyone “Get your bets in now! Will he or wont he succeed in claiming one of the most conniving Omegas I have ever meet?”

Jeff laughs and pulls out his wallet “Also bets on how long they will be gone! I think with as wound up as he is, Blaine wont last 3 seconds inside of Kurt before he’s spent.”

“Oh He~ll no! he wont have a choice in how long he lasts. Kurt will make him go until they pass out.” Mercedes adds her money to the pile before everyone else starts getting in on the bets. Tina pulling out some paper to make notes on who bet on what and times of how long before they come back.

Crunching leaves, heavy breathing, the slight sound of a growl behind him. A heavy pursuit between two boys who know these woods as well as they know their own back yards. Every time Kurt tries to turn down a secret path and switch around, Blaine cuts him off. Arms reaching out to grab Kurt, but missing as the Omega drops and rolls out of the way. They run through trails, over fallen trees, and through a small brook. Neither of them giving up or showing a sign of giving in. At one missed step, Kurt loses his footing only to be grabbed by strong arms pulling him and shoving him down to the ground on his back. His arms raised and held above his head and dark golden eyes move in as his nose flares to catch his scent. 

“Not yet.” His blue eyes narrow as he uses his un-held down legs to roll up, grabbing around Blaine and pulling the Alpha off of him allowing for the pursuit to start again. 

An angry howl comes out of Blaine as his mate slips away. He knew it wouldn’t be easy. All those times growing up that they worked together told him how fast his boyfriend was. The times they fought the bullies at school told him how strong. His smile grows wider as he gets back on his feet and chases down the owner of that sickeningly sweet scent that is just getting stronger every time he gets the Omega pinned to the ground. He starts to try a different tactic. He shifts his movement to herd Kurt towards the bottom of a cliff, a dead end that they used to gather wild berries in. The perfect field for claiming, with only one exit between two huge cliffs that meet to form a wall. In the end his plan works. Kurt skit him to the right and when he gets through the trees he stops. His eyes widening at how much he has just failed by getting trapped in the valley. He turns when he hears Blaine break out into the field. Both of them facing off and neither making a move. Blaine waiting for Kurt to try and run past him, so that he can grab him and pin him. Kurt wondering if he could scale up one of the walls. He turns sharp and runs towards the walls, thinking he might be able to trick Blaine into thinking he was going to climb up, but underestimating the speed of the other wolf and finding himself at the end of their run.

A collision of bodies as he closes his blue eyes to protect them from dirt as he is pushed from behind into one hill side. Deep growling behind him, surrounding him. A hard press of hips against his ass shows that his Alpha is ready for him, wanting him to submit. His body starts to respond, wetness seeping between his cheeks and a pink tint rising up his neck. 

“Mine.” Blaine growls out. His hands pinning Kurt to the wall. Hips pinning the Omega down.

Kurt struggles to get his hands away or head butt Blaine, the Alpha knowing that trick and moving his head to avoid the hits. His mouth lowers to the porcelain skin on the exposed neck before him. Blue eyes open wide as he feels teeth scraping at his skin. “Yours.” His head falls to the side fully exposing his neck in acceptance of his defeat and letting Blaine bite him hard enough to subdue him, but not enough to draw blood.

The change is almost instant. The fight in the body below him stops immediately while his mouth is clamped onto his neck. The sweet scent of his Omegas body signaling it is ready to be claimed hitting his flaring nostrils. When he lets go of the hands he is pinning above their heads, they just drop to chest level where Kurt starts to kneed them into the dirt of the wall. Whimpering and starting to quiver in his need to be claimed. Blaine doesn’t waste much time. Moving Kurt from the wall and down onto the ground on his hands and knees. Chest against the ground and ass raised in the air. His hands drag over the red shirt and down to the shorts, squeezing the hidden flesh before circling around to undo the button and zipper dragging them and the extremely skin tight underwear under them down and off of the pliant body in front of him.

“Beautiful.” His hands go straight to the ass now bared to the world. Kneading with the flesh and pulling the globes apart. Not even thinking before his nose moves closer, inhaling the scent and drawing him in closer. Burying his nose as deep as he can get to breath in more of that perfect scent.

Kurt digs his fingers into the ground, pulling at the grass around him and whimpering. “Please. Please Blaine.” Tears are streaking from his eyes as his need to be claimed takes over and is nearly unbearable. “I need you.”

“Shh, I know love.” He licks over the opening in front of him, slipping a finger inside to make sure he is wet enough and relaxed enough to be taken. Adding two more fingers quickly to test that, yes, his mate is fully ready for him. “So perfect. So sweet.” He licks and sniffs his way up his mates back. Moving his hands to get his own pants off. “No one else will ever touch you again. All mine.” He leans over the waiting body below him, kissing his lips over Kurts neck before biting down again as he pushes himself into his mate with one fluid motion.

Both boys moan, rolling growls coming out of their chests as their wolves unite and their bodies become one. His hands shaking as they move down, entwining with Kurts hands. Slowly starting to move his body, hips rolling in and out of his mate. Groaning at the perfect feeling of warmth and wet around him. Knowing that he will always be whole now that he has the other half of his soul. His bite never relaxes, it can’t during this first joining. The need to keep the Omega in submission overpowering his human need to kiss Kurt senseless. His hips pick up speed until you can barely hear their moans over the slapping of skin. The feeling in his belly, signaling his knot is starting to form. His growl picks up louder as he slams in harder to get the growing flesh inside his mate. Kurt moans louder and his grip on the others hands tighten until both sets of fingers have no circulation left. On the third try Blaine slams his hips in and rolls without pulling back, finally getting his knot inside as he moves faster, knowing they are going to be done soon. Adding more of his weight to his mates back, causing his chest to go flat against the ground and his hips to angle, making Blaine hit his prostate with every thrust. Causing Kurt to scream out his next moan, body tightening around the flesh united them as his release washes through his body. Kurt shivering as his orgasm leaves him practically purring with pleasure as Blaine keeps moving inside him.

Blaine growls slowly change to a needy whine as he picks up speeds. All to soon he bites down harder and slams in, filling his mate with his seed and going lax above the perfect body below him. As their bodies shiver through their orgasms, Blaine releases his bite hold on Kurt. Licking at the marks left by his teeth and huffing and sniffing to make sure he didn’t hurt him as they wait for the knot to release.

Kurt turns his head and pushes his cheek against his mates nose and smiling. Blaine just grins down at him. “I love you.” Kurt makes sure Blaine looks straight into his eyes.

“I love you too.” Blaine kisses him softly, slowly moving them to lay on their sides to wait for the knot to let go and because Blaine wants to hug Kurt to him and keep them attached as long as he can. “I’ve always loved you so much. Now sleep my perfect beautiful, mate.” He grins as those beautiful blue eyes light up at Blaine calling him mate.

“Only if you promise to wake me with a kiss.”

“That’s the only way to wake up the sleeping beauty.” They both laugh softly as Kurt drifts off to sleep. Blaine staying around him and in him, even after the knot is long gone. Only pulling out when the air starts to get cool and the sun slips lower then the tree tops. He knows they both have to get up and head back to camp. Tummies growling in hunger that can not be staved by eating the wild berries in the field. “Let’s get back. If I remember correctly, you wanted fish.”

Kurt laughs at him and eventually they head back. Hand in hand. Grins huge across their faces as they come through the trees, before they freeze at an uproar.

Nick, the late arrival to the fun, jumps up and hollers “OK!! Who had Yes they mated and would be back at Dusk?”

“That would be me.” Wes comes away from the fire where they have fish and hot dogs cooking. Holding out his hand for his winnings.

“Dude no way! You tied man!” Puck gets to Wes and grins as they divvy up the funds.

“I can NOT believe you bet on us!” Kurt hides his face into his mates neck. Body slipping as close as he can to the other body and shivering when a chill wind hits his exposed skin around the shirt and tank.

Blaine leads him closer to the fire with strong hands and thanks Tina when she hands him the warmer over shirt Kurt had been wearing earlier. “I’m not surprised. I am shocked that Wes and Puck are the only ones who voted in our favor.”

“Well that’s because everyone else said you wouldn’t last more then 10 minutes when you finally sealed the deal.” Wes shrugs his shoulders sitting next to his friend and Kurt curls up between Blaines legs and flushes his body against his mate. “I knew from before that you would be running and fighting at least until near dusk.”

Both sets of eyes move towards their friend before everyone just laughs. They all eat and make jokes and turn the evening into a congratulations party from all of them to the two new mates. Both boys being happy in the new status to each other and whispering to one another while their friends are distracted about telling their parents at the pool party tomorrow. Sealing their lips together in a loving kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

The next morning finds everyone waking up way to early for how late they stayed up. Groans are used instead of words as someone with more then one working brain cell starts making coffee over the fire to help motivate everyone to start packing up. Blaine couldn’t be more unmotivated to get out of the tent. Let alone out of the sleeping bag that him and Kurt are snuggled into. Both bodies only wearing their underwear and Blaine wrapped around his beautiful sleeping mate. His smile grows as he opens his eyes. Mate. The warm feeling going through his chest as the word plays over and over again in his mind. His fingers moving to brush a strand of hair that is blocking his view of the beautiful angelic face of his true love.

A smile grows on his lips as he moves his down kissing around the deep purple bruises all over the neck of his mate, stopping and sucking on an unmarked piece of skin closer to the jaw that leads to those luscious lips. He receives a whine in response, as Kurt stirs slightly, shifting his head to expose more of his neck to the heavenly kisses and most definitely leading to more hickies and bruises being given by the warm body around him. On instinct his hips push back and start to rub against the quickly hardening member of his mate. Growling deep in his chest, Blaine moves a hand to turn the sweet face towards him as he covers those lips with his own. Claiming the still kissed raw flesh with his own chapped lips and allowing his hips to push forward in answer to his mates need. When they break the kiss, gasping in much needed air. Their eyes meet. Grins on both their faces as Blaine slides his hands down to slip off the only fabric covering up the body in front of him and Running his fingers back up the flesh once it is bared. Drawing a whimpering moan from deep inside Kurts chest.

“We don’t have much time.” Blaine rolls the pliant body below him, shuffling himself in between the pale legs as they open for him.

“Then hurry and make love to me.” Kurt moves his hands to push the underwear Blaine is wearing down his hips and off of his body. Spreading his legs wider when he feels fingers probing his entrance, making sure he is wet and pliant enough to be entered.

“As you wish.” Blaine claims his lips once more as he pushes into the body below him. Both of them huffing and groaning their approval. Their hands slide over each others bodies as the sleeping bag traps the heat permiateing off their flesh. Bodies move together in a slow dance, no care in the world for how little time they really have or the people walking around camp that can most definitely hear them and the wolves that can smell them. Mouths never having enough of the other. Eventually their movements pick up speed and their mouths part to suck in air. The movement of their hands turns into nails scraping down backs and over arms. Blaine reaches down, pulling those long legs up as high as the sleeping bag would let him, moving with more urgency as his knot grows. His angle changes to give Kurt even more pleasure. When he finally pushes and sets the Knot into his mate, Kurt cries out with pleasure. Both clinging tight to each other and ready when the wave of pleasure washes through them, Kurt covering Blaine and himself with his seed and Blaine making sure his is deep inside his mate. Filling Kurt with his essence and covering him with their mixed scent. They collapse together panting as they give each other loving kisses. Blaine moves a hand to brush the sweaty bangs from the overheated flesh of his mate. 

“You are so beautiful.” Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt again in a softly brushing lips.

Kurt laughs as they kiss and moves his head to the side. “Even covered in sweat and cum after having been camping for two nights?”

“Most definitely.” Blaine nuzzles down into his neck, breathing his scent in deeply. “A bit sad we have to get up and leave soon.”

“Not to mention catch fish for Rosie.”

Blaines eyes widen when he realizes that he did promise fish to the old dog and moves to get up a bit to soon. Wincing when his knot refuses to budge and Kurt whines in pain, curling his legs tighter around the hips of his mate. “Sorry, oh god I am so sorry.” He starts to sniff around all the skin he can reach without getting off of his mate, looking for a sign that Kurt is in fact ok.

“God that hurt.” His eyes narrow as he glares at Blaine. “You sure you know what you’re doing? I mean, if you can’t remember to wait for your knot to shrink it makes me wonder if…” He gets cut off with a kiss.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Blaine kisses him again and again. “Forgive me. Please baby? Love? My Diamond in the rough? Light of my life?”

Kurt just can’t stop himself as the belly deep laugh escapes his throat and is muffled by repeated kisses. “Suck up.” He wraps his arms around Blaine and wiggles his hips, feeling the knot start to shrink. “You’re forgiven, but you owe me the most memorable pool party imaginable since you’re going away for a month after.” 

“No I’m not.” Blaine pulls back on his hips separating their bodies as his knot is finally small enough to come lose. “We have week of bonding and you should never separate mates for a long period of time for at least a year after they are mated.” He grins when Kurt looks super happy to hear that. “Plus a house with no parents in it for a month sounds like heaven.” He laughs when Kurt blushes a deep red at that knowledge. “Come on. Lets get dressed and I’ll go catch those fish while you get the bags ready to go.”

“Why can’t I go catch the fish with you?”

“Really? Well, ok you can come with me.” He hasn’t seen Kurt go fishing since they were 5. 

They both get up and dressed in simple jeans and T-shirts. No need to dress fancy when you’re just headed to a pool party. When they finally step out of the tent they are met by Puck tossing them both Gatorades and laughing at their confused faces 

“I think after that work out you both need the electrolytes.” He hurries off when Kurt turns even redder then before and moves to hide his face in mortification. 

He can still hear the snickering and the looks towards them. He peeks his eyes up to where Blaine is just eating up the attention, while his arm is snug around his mates body. His golden eyes slip down as he winks at Kurt. gesturing his head towards the lake. With a nod Kurt heads to the water as Blaine gets the gear. They don’t even look back at the camp as they settle down and Blaine teaches Kurt how to fish. They laugh and joke with each other. Blaine taking joy in Kurt trying to get a fish off the hook and getting hit in the face with that same fish seconds later when it was finally freed. They stay at it until they have three fish and then wash up in the lake a little, of course to get the fish smell off their hands even though they spent more time entwined and kissing then washing. Eventually they head back up to the camp and find they are some of the last to leave. 

Kurt packs the bags into the car while Blaine rushes to get the tent down. Thanking Wes for his help and the fact he waited around for the lovebirds just to make sure they made it to the party on time. They don’t get to spend a lot of time with Grandpa Rob or old Rosie since they had left so late. Blaine hands over the fish as his mate runs over to hug the old dog that was sitting out wagging her tail at the sight of them. Kurt tells Rosie all about how Blaine and him are mates now, rubbing his head against hers in a show of love for the old girl. Blaine gives Rob the news and is happy to see the man grateful that they did mate, he admits to being worried they would end up with someone else. He promises to make a special dinner for the next time they come up his way.

Driving home was an adventure all on its own. This time Kurt stayed awake the whole way, singing and laughing with Blaine. Every now and then he would reach his hand out and run his fingers along what ever part was closest to him. Blaine would either pull over and kiss him into a stupor before grinning and chastising Kurt for distracting him while they are on the road or just pulling their linked hands up to his lips and leaving a gentle kiss on his skin before going putting all his attention on the road again.

When they pull up at the Anderson house there are cars parked all along both sides of the street and all through the drive. One spot was left open for Blaine close to the house, since everyone knew Blaine would be there eventually. Kurt hurries around to the back making sure he has his bag in hand before they head up to the front doors. Music wafting up over the fence from the back yard along with sounds of people talking and splashes in the pool. 

Both of them freeze as soon as they open the door and are greeted by the combined force of Burt Hummel, Lillian, and Henry Anderson. Kurt puts his bag down as Henry gestures for them to head to the living room. The two boys head into the large family room and slowly sit down on the love seat, as close to each other as they can without being in each others laps. Burt and Henry take their seats in the recliners facing them. While Lillian goes to get everyone something to drink, a smile on her face. It is so adorable how the kids think they are in trouble.

“Dad, I.. what’s going on?” Blaine looks towards Henry as his eyes go between the two dads.

“What do you mean son? I would think YOU had something to tell us and not the other way around.” Henry tries hard to hid it, only letting a brief smile show in his eyes. He has been itching to get his son with Kurt since both families have always known they would be perfect mates and that they love each other.

The boys look at each other before smiling and linking hands, facing the dads again. “We do, though I think you already know.” Kurt turns his eyes towards his dad and grinning as he sees the mans eyes are shinning in unshed tears of happiness.

“We mated yesterday afternoon out at the lake.” Blaine raises their joint hands and kisses Kurts knuckles. “It was a mutual decision.”

Burt laughs at that “I highly doubt it was initiated mutually.” He points at Kurt. “That guy there has been plotting this ever since his birthday.”

“I have not!” Kurt pouts and buries his face in his mates shoulder. “Just the past few months. Because it was summer.”

“Kurt? Really you have been planning this?” He laughs as he leans in to kiss his mate. “I love you. My smart and perfect mate.” They kiss again, losing themselves in the feel of their lips joined. Then there is a bright flash and they jump apart. Eyes searching for what ever that was and Blaine growling at the unknown threat. Both relaxing and starting to blush as they realize Lillian just took their picture.

Lillian is cooing over her new photo “Your first day as mates. I’ll get it enlarged and framed for you.”

“Oh god no! Wait until I’m showered and dressed in non-fishy clothes!” Kurt jumps up to look at the picture, expecting to see himself look like a mess and grinning when he sees how perfect the picture is. “Ok. THAT is adorable. Not enlargement quality, but so cute!” The two of them giggle over it and start planning out photos that should be taken until Henry loudly clears his throat.

“Alright. Enough of that. Kurt sit down please.” He smiles up at his wife. “You too dear. We have some things to discuss.”

Kurt and Lillian take their seats. Kurt as close to Blaine as possible and Lillian to their side. “Sorry.”

“Its ok. Now, we have an agreement that we the parents have written out and signed. It isn’t to bad or anything, just what each of us is going to provide for you two until you’re old enough to be on your own.” Henry brings out an envelop that looks a bit aged. The edges turning yellow and the glue that had sealed it crinkling and barely holding anymore. The paper looking just as aged as he pulls it out and unfolds it. A fond smile on his face as he remembers when they had written it. Burt looking away as sad memories flood his mind.

“Dad… How… this is so hard to say. How long have to guys planned this?”

“Answers later. Right now we are going to go over this and then you two are going to get cleaned up and out to that party.” His eyes shift to Kurt “Since I have heard it is the ‘Anderson Pool Party Extravaganza’ it is now a mating reception party.” He laughs a little as Kurt hides his face. Silly Carole and her telling everyone. “Alright. Well, firstly since you both will be living together we have set aside some money aside for the purchase of your home after you head to college. Until then we are offering you the pool house out back. It has a kitchen, bedroom, living room, full bathroom, and a basement. No rent needed as long as you both continue your education and keep your grades up.”

“You will also be allowed to redecorate as you see fit. It will be your home, There is a fund set aside for redecorating it with in reason. Kurt we know you can get fairly elaborate with your decorating.” Lillian adds.

“I’ll try to keep with in budget.” Kurt smiles as his mind fills immediately with ideas.

Burt nods his agreement. “And I’ll do any painting or maintenance you boys need.” He looks straight at Kurt. “That gives you a month to pick out and finalize your color scheme son.” They all have a feeling that there will be a lot of Kurt-a-ventions in their future over how to decorate the new home.

“Now.” Henry continues. “For school. You will both have to decide on what high school you wish to attend.” He holds up a hand to silence Kurt. “Kurt, if you want to attend Dalton with Blaine, Burt and I are able to cover the costs. What matters is you both are together. Separation anxiety can be very harmful on new pairs. Your next year or two is going be hard on you when you spend extended amounts of time apart.” He keeps eye contact with Kurt. “Or if you come home with bruises because some other wolf was picking on you. Even if the bruise isn’t from that, the emotional build up Blaine will have at worrying over who is touching you could harm him.”

Kurt nods and nuzzles his nose into Blaines neck, trying to calm the defensive growl in his mates chest at the thought of someone hurting what is his. “We will talk about it and get back to you both before school starts.”

“Good.” He looks down at the paper and sighs. “The rest of this I will leave for you to read after the party. It is just well wishes and about why we wrote this when we did.”

“Now really, how long have you guys know?” Blaine looks at all the parents. “You said answers at the end so start talking.”

They all look at each other, the parents closing their eyes to focus before Henry answers. “We knew for a fact you boys were in love when you were seven. Elizabeth knew it first and right before she was sick…” He holds up the pack of papers. “It’s all in here. If you have any questions after reading it then come to us.”

Burt looks down at his hands sucking in a calming breath before standing up. “So, congratulations boys. We will leave you to shower and get dressed.” He pulls Blaine into a hug. “Because you really smell of fish.” He turns and hugs his son tight as Blaine goes to his parents hugging his mom and shaking his dads hand. Burt whispers in his sons ear. “I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you dad.” He nuzzles closer until he feels Blaine step behind him and he slowly lets go. Smiling at his father and turning away. Heading towards the upstairs bathroom with his mate to get ready to face the rest of the guests. Blaine has his bag in hand as he follows Kurt up.

Their short shower turns into a bit longer affair when Blaine doesn’t take the suggestion of showering separately. As Kurt put it ‘So we actually get clean and to the party Blaine.’ Everything started out innocent with them washing each other and then Kurt found himself pushed up against the wall of the shower, kissing and rutting against his over eager mate. Kurt changed his tune to ‘Ugh, just be quick.’ and a short agreement that they had no time to wait for the knot to shrink, so they would stick to rutting. Growling deep in his chest, Blaine drags Kurt out of the shower before they have reached their climax and carries him over to the bed, falling forwards so that they land in a heap. Kurt on the bottom groaning and whimpering in his need to cum. Eager to please his mate, Blaine lowers his hand and grasps both of their cocks in one fist. Jerking along with their thrusts until they both howl out their completion. A mischievous smirk crosses his face before he uses both hands to rub their mixed seed into every inch of Kurts skin that he can reach. Coating him in their mixed scents and following his hand with his nose flaring. Making sure that he can smell himself on every inch of his mate. Guaranteeing that until Kurt gets into the pool, all the wolves of the pack will know who he belongs to by scent alone.

Kurt chuckles and gets up. His wolf perfectly ok with the disgusting feeling, his human part feeling mortified and wanting a shower. He takes his swim attire out of the bag and puts it all on. Black Speedo under mesh trunks allowing dots of his skin to show, but leaving him embarrassed by how much skin is showing. His top is full of cutouts showing off mass amounts of his skin. His mate sets about pulling on his normal blue swim shorts and a lose button up that he plans to ditch once they are ready to swim. Blaine knowing he will never compare to Kurt and his addictive sense of fashion. 

Two towels, a couple sets of sunglasses, a brief styling of the curly mop on top of one head, and the boys finally show their faces near 1pm. When they step out into the sun, all they both hear is cheering and clapping. Henry and Burt having announced the pairs mate status while they were showering. Blaine eats up all the praise of his choice in mate while Kurt clings to his arm the whole time. He huffs in acceptance when Blaine growls and nips at his neck, sniffing after every few people hug them or shake their hands just to make sure his scent was still strong. When everyone in the pack has finally congratulated them, Blaine grabs them some food and feeds Kurt the same way he did at the picnic. Making sure Kurt is between his legs and surrounded by as much of his mates body as possible while they eat.

Eventually Jeff talks Kurt into playing water volleyball with everyone. Blaine sitting on the side watching as his mate laughs and has fun with their pack mates. The winning team, not Kurts team, picks the next game and Kurt finds himself on a team with Blaine playing 2 on 2 backyard football against Nick and Jeff. Puck keeping score for them. 

Wes gets called over to Henry with his parents seeing as they need to make sure the mate contract is finalized before Monday. Henry watching the young boy as he hands over the forms that are all signed. Once the kids parents leave Henry asks to talk with just Wes. “Son, are you alright with this? I‘ve been through a forced pairing like this and I regretted it every single day.”

“I wish they had agreed to run in the woods at least. Give Amy a chance to reject the mating attempt, but we’ve been talking and she really wants to finish high school and go to college. The nicest thing I can do is mate with her and spend every day of our lives trying to fall in love with her.”

“You will love each other. Your instincts will make you.” Henry stands up from his desk and pulls Wes into his arms as the boy starts to cry. “The best thing you can do is show her you care and treat her as an equal. Make sure you both learn what is your instincts and what are your real feelings and if you need anything at all, you are both welcome to come talk to Lillian and I.”

“Thank you Mr. Anderson. I know Amy will feel better talking to someone who has been through this. I’m just happy my parents aren’t being a cruel as the Sterlings.”

Henry narrows his eyes. “What about the Sterlings?”

“You didn’t hear? They plan to take Jeff to Chicago where one of them is from and have him do the mass mate thing that you don’t allow here anymore. They are determined to have him mated by the time they get back.”

“Thank you Wes. I wish I could stop them, but they have permission to spend that moon cycle in Chicago already. I can’t take my signature back.” He leads Wes back out to the party. “just keep an eye on him and if he comes back with a mate they will need help to get over what happened.”

“I will.” He smiles as best he can before going to take over score keeping from Puck.

All the older wolves present watch in awe as the teens play and a team of two Alphas being beaten by an Omega and Alpha set. Kurt holding nothing back now that he has Blaine and there is no reason not to show what he can really do and how strong an Omega can truly be. Before he leaves for the night, Burt places the envelop with the agreement between parents about the mating of the boys down on the table in the pool house for them to read when they are ready.

Water splashes around them as the two boys snuggle together on a pool float, entwined in each others arms as they look up at the stars. Their friends and pack mates have long since left and the backyard cleaned up, leaving only the hung strings of lights around them as decoration. The Andersons have retired to their house and the Hummel members have left to their own home. Leaving just these two boys alone and in a world all their own. 

Tan fingers lightly skim over pale flesh leaving goose pimples in their wake. Blue eyes shift back towards where they know the perfect golden eyes will be waiting to look back. When both sets meet, his pale lips shift into a smile. This is pure happiness and no matter what else happens in their lives, he will always remember this day as theirs. He shifts up and connects their lips softly, with a bit of a hum in his throat at how contented he feels with that gesture before he snuggles back down into the warm chest of his mate. Eventually the light breeze that was keeping them cool in the hot sun of summer, brings a shiver up his spine. Kurt can’t hide how his flesh prickles more from being cold then the feeling of Blaine running his fingers over him. 

A chilled nose sniffs and his neck before lips move closer to his ear. “Ready to go inside?” Blaine whispers straight into his ear.

Kurt nods his head and bites his lip as his eyes peek up at his mate again. “Our new home?”

“Of course. Dad left it unlocked with the keys inside for us.”

“Then lets go see our new home.” He slips off the raft and into the pool water. Swimming gracefully over to the ladder. His mates eyes never leaving his body. When he steps out of the pool and sees that Blaine didn’t even move from his spot yet, and mischievous smirk grows on his lips. “Enjoying the view love?”

“Most definitely.” His eyes darken a bit, watching the hips of his mate sway while he walks towards the pool house.

Kurt doesn’t turn around on his walk to the door. Slipping his top off and pushing the mesh shorts until they are sliding down to pool in the grass. When he reaches the door to the pool house, he peeks over his shoulder towards his mate and pushes the Speedo down and off, giving Blaine one quick glance at his perfect nude backside before he steps into the house and turns towards the door he left open. Leaning against the wall to wait for the other wolf to follow him in. It isn’t a long wait before he sees the dripping wet body of his mate come in the door. The discarded swim wear that was left behind in his hands and a gleam in his eyes. The door is closed slowly and he watches as Blaine moves towards him, getting within inches of making body contact before he turns to the side and goes to put the swim wear in the dryer and taking his off as well. Blaine turns his head when he hears a noise behind him and sees his mate leaning against the door frame just watching him. Eyes a darker blue then he has ever remembered seeing them. Their smiles are meant to tease the other now that Kurt has caught onto the game being played. For the next week there is no need to rush or claim one another. It is just time for them to grow closer and be more then just mates. They will grow into a unit, a single being split into two bodies. With that knowledge in mind he turns from the door frame and walks to their small living room, turning the TV onto a random channel before sitting on the sofa.

Not long after sitting the cushions dip as a second body sits down beside him and reaches an arm around pale shoulders. Pulling him in against a strong chest and a blanket being wrapped around both of them. They snuggle into each other, savoring the warmth of their bodies and the blanket as they watch what ever random show is on the television. Making odd comments about something one of the characters are doing and just being together. They get through two shows of a length neither remembers before their lips meet and their hands caress each others bodies. Neither in a hurry to progress this further, neither wanting it to stop, and no need for it to stop. Kurt has no clue who makes the first move, but their tongue start to take turns probing each others mouths. Their bodies naturally moving to get even closer to each other.

Finally with heavy breaths and his legs wrapped around his mate, Kurt is being carried towards their bedroom. Strong arms holding under his butt to keep him in place as he is carried down the hall. Kurt reattaches their lips to each other, a needy whine in his throat that intensifies when he feels himself being lowered onto the bed. His body is shuffles up the mattress until his head reaches the pillows and the comforting weight of another body lowers on top of him. His legs open in an invitation for his mate to get closer. Fingers move down his body and slowly circle his entrance as lips suck and nibble at his neck and shoulders. His need to be filled grows as his body lets fluid flow freely out of his entrance and the fingers push in and out of his body.

Blaine moves down the body below him, his fingers teasing more then pleasuring, and puts his lips to a single nipple. Licking and suckling before biting it with a slight growl. The body below him arching up with a moan and hips rolling for friction into his side. He licks his way over to the lonely nipple and sucking and nibbling to get even more sounds from his mate before slipping lower. Licking and sucking his way down, no rush to his actions as he gets to the hard flesh between his mates legs. Burying his nose into the hip joint. His cheek pushing over to get a slight touch to the hard cock leaking for attention. His fingers still moving in and out, dragging the sweet scent of pheromones to his nose along with the heavy scent of Kurt. His tongue reaches out and licks at the sweet smelling flesh in front of his nose. The sensation making Kurt spread his legs wider, giving him more room to taste. Heavenly noises coming from deep inside his mates chest. His tongue makes a trail down the joint until his nose is overcome with nothing but the sweet smell of Kurts pheromones. His entrance dripping and glistening, just begging to be filled. Blaine gives into his desires and runs his tongue over the puckered flesh before burying his nose closer. 

“Tell me what you want.” His eyes never leave the sight of Kurts entrance in front of him. His tongue lapping up the leaking fluids being produced in his mates need.

A high pitched whines meets his ears before the raspy voice of his mate answers. “You. Please. I need you.”

He gives in slightly, tightening his tongue and pushing it into his mate. Nose flaring at the overwhelming scents. Licking his lips after a few presses he looks up at the debauched face of his mate “How. How do you need me?” He pushes three fingers into his opening.

“Un, in me. Please. I need you in me.” His hands reach down and grip tight to Blaines curls. Pulling to get him back up his body.

“How bad. Tell me how bad you want me.” He pulls against Kurts fingers and buries his face back in, shoving his tongue along side his fingers as they fuck into the willing body below him.

“Oh god! So bad!” Tears prickle at Kurts eyes as his legs start to spasm. “Blaine, I’m… not going to last much longer.” His body tightens up as his orgasm grows nearer.

Blaine grins at that knowledge, but instead of moving up and burying himself into his love he moves up just enough to take Kurt into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head as his free hand pumps at the part of Kurts cock he can’t fit into his mouth. His other hand slamming three fingers into his opening. Kurt arches higher off the bed and his grip in his mates hair tightens and he pushes at him to get the movement on his cock to speed up. Then like a string breaking he howls out his pleasure as he releases into his mates mouth in multiple waves of pleasure.

Drinking down everything his can and only having a little dribble down his chin, Blaine removes his fingers from the abused opening and kisses his way back up Kurts body. Wrapping his shivering mate into his arms and holding him close. Kissing his lips and sharing his addictive taste with Kurt before nuzzling at his neck. “Are you ok?”

He nods a bit and snuggles closer. Pushing Blaine from his neck so that he can curl up against his chest. “Boneless. Happy.” He licks Blaines neck. “Still wanting you though.” His hand slips lower to until he finds a placid wet penis in his hand. His eyebrow raises as he makes eye contact with a overly blushing Blaine.

“What can I say? Your taste is my drug of choice. It just gets me going unlike anything else.”

“And off apparently.” he swipes his fingers through the sticky wet clinging to Blaines flesh and takes it to his mouth, sucking on the digits. “Umm next time I will return the favor.”

Blaine growls and flips them back to having Kurt below him and attaches their lips in a heated kiss. Pulling back with a huffing groan. “I want you.” He flops his forehead down against his mates shoulder. “But my body needs a rest first.”

Kurt laughs slightly, taping his mate on the shoulder. “Then up. Lets get under the covers and get some sleep. We have a whole week to get more of each other.”

Blaine gets up and helps turn down the covers with a pout. “But if we nap we will probably fall asleep and it will be hours before I get you again.”

“Hum yes, hours asleep in my arms is such a horrible idea.” Kurt gets under the blankets and turns his back on Blaine. “Not like you want me for anything but my body.”

He hurries into the bed, dragging Kurt back against his chest. “Umm no I think this is much better then making love.” He buries his nose into Kurts neck, just breathing him in as his mate pulls the covers over them both. “The love making is just a bonus.”

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

“Geek”

“I resemble that.”

“Oh honey I know. You and your fandoms.”

“Don’t pick on me and my fandoms. You’re the one that has all the twilight movies.”

“So what? Not like their versions of wolves and vampires are accurate.” He closes his eyes and snuggles back into the warm body surrounding him. “Taylor is just smoking hot.”

“Great so I have to compete with an actor for hotness?”

“umm no. You are much better then he is.” Kurt rolls over and kisses Blaine. “You are my mate which means no one else compares.” He leans into his ear and whispers “You have always been my number one.”

“As you have been mine. Glad we finally got around to figure it out.”

“Your welcome.”

“Smart ass.” Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt gently. “Umm thank you for pulling the blind fold off my eyes and being the best Omega a guy could ask for.”

“More like it. Now sleep. I want to be completely ravished by you when we wake up.”

“What if I wake up first?”

“Then make sure you are ready to ravish me by the time I wake up.”

He starts to relaxed before Blaine finds himself laughing “Maybe I’ll wake you up with me inside you.”

Kurts blush covers just about his entire body as his mind imagines that happening. “I don’t think I would complain.” He nuzzles in and closes his eyes. “Now sleep.”

“Yes my dear.” Blaine yawns and closes his eyes. Drifting off to sleep with the soft breathing pattern the best lullaby a wolf could ask for.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Early Monday morning finds Wes staring out the backseat window of his dads car staring at a pretty normal middle class home. The couple standing outside talking to his parents are adorable. A beautiful little Japanese woman and her ex-military American husband. His eyes wander, wondering how the neighbors will react when his soon to be mate screams as he attacks her. His whole body shudders as that image goes through his mind. When he opens them again he catches sight of a girl slipping into the backseat with him as their parents keep talking. She’s perfect to his eyes and that just makes it worse in his mind for what he is going to have to do. Her pale skin glows in the light of the morning sun and her gently curled black hair falling to below her waist. It’s her eyes that grab his full attention though, sparkling green and so full of life.

“You know, it isn’t polite to stay seated in your car when you are suppose to come see me.” She reaches her hand out, taking one of his into hers and comparing their skin tones. “I know you are not looking forward to this. That I am not the one you want, but we have no choice. The agreement has been made.”

“How can you be so calm and alright with this? I know we’ve talked about it through text, skype, and phone line, but I still can’t get over the fact I have to force you and not give you a chance to do a real run with a chance to win.” Wes finally looks up into her eyes.

“I know I would never win. My parents raised me playing music and drawing pictures. That does not leave a girl very strong or agile. I would never outrun you.”

“You could outsmart me.” 

“That is without a doubt. I am much smarter then you are.” They both laugh before she turns to look at their parents, her mother gesturing for them to come inside so it can all begin. “Wes I know we do not love each other, but I do like you. If we would have meet when I was younger or if we would have been allowed to be alone together and date, I probably would love you.” 

“Amy, I like you too and I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for today.” 

“There is nothing to make up for. If I am to be free of my parents and go to college I need a mate and I choose you out of all the ones they presented me to.” She slips out of the car walking towards her parents with a bright smile on her face and her sun dress blowing around her.

“I’m about to spend my life trying to figure out why you chose me.” Wes sighs as he talks to himself before getting out of the car. 

“About time young man. We were starting to wonder if you wanted to do this in the car.” His dad laughs with Amy’s father as the kids just give him a knowing eye.

“Sorry dad. I just had some thing to clear up with Jeff before I go on a week long disappearing act.”

Wes cringes when his dads hand grips the back of his neck. “You need to be a little more grateful Wes. This is your mating day and you need to treat it with respect.”

“yes sir. Sorry sir.” He responds through gritted teeth. He hates this side of his dad, treating him like there is something wrong with wanting to be an equal with your mate and have what Blaine and Kurt had, a normal run.

“Now go in the house/” He pushes his son towards the front door as Amy’s parents guide her inside.

Both families ignoring the looks the kids give them as they just act like it’s another house call. “I made a wonderful pasta lunch for us while the kids are mating and our younger son is over at a friends house for the week.” Amy mother, Leah, smiles and leads Heather Montgomery towards the kitchen as the dads lead the kids to the basement.

Joe, Amys dad, smiles at Wes. “We decided the basement would be a good place for the both of you. It has a full bath and everything you could need minus a kitchen. It also has a larger floor space. I respect you for wanting more of a run and I hope this satisfies you a bit.”

Wes smiles back. “Thank you, it will be fine.” He looks around noticing there are no windows which is probably the real reason the basement was the room of choice. 

“Now let us dads leave you two be. We’ll check on you in the morning.” Joe pulls Amy into a hug kissing her forehead. “Love you sweetie.” 

Both adults leave and Wes groans when he hears the lock click into place. “Trapped in a cage. Are you sure this is what you want Amy?”

She nods, slowly walking over to him. “I am very sure, but if I can request one thing?”

“Anything my dear.”

“Do you think you could kiss me before we start our run? I have always dreamed of my first kiss being sweet and not frenzied or out of instinct.”

“I think I can do that.” He steps closer, lifting her chin with one hand before gently connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Her arms wrap about his neck holding him close as a tear falls down her cheek. “Forgive me Amy.” Wes kisses his way down to her neck sniffing in her scent as his hands wander down her body to grip at her hips. Tears escaping both their eyes, but knowing they have no choice. “Forgive me.” 

He starts to growl and grip tighter until he can feel her start to fight and slip out of his hands running from him and turning her back into a corner with her own growl escaping her chest. Wes moves fast gripping her body and throwing her down to the ground and fighting with her, trying to cover her body with his and bite as her neck, throwing her into submission. He cringes inside when she starts to scream as she claws at his body and kicks with her feet, somehow getting free for a bit and running towards the door to try and get out. Wes pinning her to the door from behind as she screams out for help as he bites into her neck making all the fight in her stop instantly. His nose flaring at her scent wafting all around him. He has his mate, even though both are still crying as he drags her to the bed and starts to strip both their bodies. His heart breaks as he takes her maiden head fully sealing his Amy as his for life and she just whines through it without any real feeling. For a day that’s suppose to be the happiest best day of his life, Wes couldn’t be more depressed. Both wolves hold each other and cry as they fall asleep.

Quite a bit away from the two new mates, Jeff sits watching as some older wolves from a pack he knows no one in, starts a bonfire. All the youth milling about and watching each other. Omegas obviously staying closer to their parents then the Alphas. He feels like he as just stepped into a time machine with how the younger wolves are being treated. He notes a lack of Omega males and frowns at the knowledge this behind the times pack has probably had them killed, the few that were left to live a rare sight. He has no wish to go anywhere near his parents and just following through with Nicks plan of finding an Omega willing to fake a run. 

“You look lost.” A slightly voice says from behind him.

Jeff turns his head and nearly pisses himself when he sees a fire red haired, freckle faced young woman looking back at him. “I..I feel a bit lost. Names Jeff Sterling, I’m the one who got dragged here by his parents for the, how did they put it, oh yeah ‘proper way to find a mate’ even though it’s barbaric.”

She throws her head back laughing as she moves to sit next to him on the rock he’s been hiding on. “Oh aye it is barbaric. If it wasn’t pack rule I wouldn’t even be here. My parents don’t believe in this kind of thing.” She offers out her hand. “Julie McDougal.”

“Nice to meet you Julie McDougal.” He shakes her hand with a plan forming in his head. “I have a question for you miss.”

“Ask away. I am not looking forward to any of their ‘get to know each other’ events for tonight.”

“Alright well two, one where is that accent from?” He smiles as she laughs.

“My dad is Scottish my mom is Irish. I have a bit of a mix of the two.”

“That is pretty awesome. Now two, if I was to offer you a way out of this.” He waives around to the mingling events that are starting up. “Would you and your parents be up for a really big lie?”

She raises one red eyebrow studying the new boy. “Depends on what yer offering Jeff. I know my parents only brought me because of pack law.”

Jeff looks around making sure no one is close before scooting closer to the girl, his nose flaring at her Omega scent. “I am offering a fake claim run. We do the whole bit with the circle, I chase you out into the woods, we stick around out there where no one can find us and come back the next morning with our clothes all roughed up. Then we just pretend to be mated until we really want to mate.”

“Pretend to be mated? An how do ye suppose we fake the bruising on my neck from your bite?”

“Suction device I have in my bag. We’ll stash it tonight where ever we plan to run to.”

“An’ our mixed scents?” Her grin is widening though at the thought of being free for a while longer.

He runs a hand over her skin. “It might be gross but I can mask you with my scent. Um with, yeah.” he blushes a bit as she scrunches her face up in understanding. Nothing like offering to rub your sperm all over a random girl. “We can make sure we wear each others clothes and stuff too. Would be easier if your parents were down with it.”

“Down with what ye wee laddie?” The two teens look back to see a dark haired man standing with a red headed woman.

“Daddy!” Julie hops up and hugs him. “This is Jeff an’ he has a plan so that we both dun have to mate until we are ready.” 

“Really? How about you tell me this plan while we all get something to eat. All this pack bondin’ is a bit pointless if my lass has her eye on ye.”

“Sounds great. Let’s get going before my parents try to make me socialize.” The group of four leave the bond fire, Jeff shooting a text to his parents saying he will meet them back at the hotel later. Ian and Ava MacDougal both agree to help with Jeffs plan, even offering to move out to Ohio and host the new mated couple so there would be less questions. By the end of the evening they all have an agreement and a plan implemented for the fake claiming between the two kids.

When the second night come around both kids go into the circle, staying close to each other. The Sterlings have no clue what is about to happen as they watch their son stick with an Omega, which is all they care about. When the call goes up from the pack leader, a loud howl that is followed by all the mated pairs howling around them, chaos ensues. Alpha grab Omegas to initiate the run instinct, others just run trying to get away, and Jeff smiles as he runs after Julie on their pre-planned path towards a cave a couple miles away. They both try to ignore the screams of Omegas that are caught and forced into a mating as they hurry into the cave, pulling a branch to cover the entrance, and then setting about to get comfortable for the night. Their plan going perfectly and no one questioning when they show back up the next morning with torn clothes, a large bruise on Julies neck, and Jeffs scent all over her body. To drive it even further home Julie clings and nuzzles to Jeff like an obedient Omega should. Both of them going home with the MacDougals to make plans for the family to move.

All the while Kurt and Blaine have no clue what their friends are experiencing as their world is full of love and connecting with each other as many times as they can. Staying entwined for hours on end as they join in every way possible and some Kurt had no clue even existed. Every counter top and surface of their new home having been taken advantage of multiple times. The only thing they haven’t tried yet, is Kurt being on top and he can’t really shake the feeling of wanting to try it at least once. As he makes lunch with the last of their food, his mind wanders to how he feels when Blaine is buried deep inside of him. Making him moan and shiver with pleasure while their hands explore each other. He allows his mind to wanders to steamier moments from that week so far as their lunch starts to burn and sizzle before boiling over and burning his fingers.

A pained hiss and whine escape his throat as he pulls his hand back towards his body “Holy shit.”

Blaine rushes out from the bedroom where he had been cleaning the room, as per Kurt wanting clean sheets for the next few hours at least, shutting off the stove and moving his mate to the sink and running warn water over the pink flesh. His nose constantly sniffing all over his mate making sure the pain is subsiding and he can feel Kurt calm from the shock of being burned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just fine. I just wasn‘t paying attention and didn‘t realize it was boiling over.”

“I can tell.” He kisses Kurt on the cheek. “That isn’t like you.”

Kurt leans into his mates body and relaxes with a shy smile on his lips. “No, but then again we have done a lot of things I would never had said were me.” 

Blaine chuckles a bit, pulling the hand from the water to check his skin. “Did you want to share what was distracting you so much? Maybe I can help you with what ever it is that caused you to burn spaghetti.”

His blue eyes widen and turns sharply to the ruined pan of pasta. A groan coming out of his throat. “Not really because right now my mind is reminding me that we ran out of food.”

“Out of food? In three days?”

“Baby do you know how much we have been eating the last few days?” When Blaine shakes his head no, Kurt laughs and moves away from the warm body around him. Opening the cupboards to show Blaine that yes they are out of food. “We have been burning a junk load of calories and with our already high metabolism our bodies are craving three times the food we usually eat. I’ve just been making up for cooking time by making a lot in one go.” His cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. “So we have, you know, more time for bonding and less time cooking.”

“I see. Smart move on that.” Blaine purrs as he sniffs around the fridge and only comes back with a bottle of water. “Guess we are going to be getting dressed and going out for the day.”

Kurt grins and heads off to put some clothes on, knowing full well his mate would delay their leaving if he washes their mixes scent off his body. “Good. I want to drop by dads and pick up at least some of my things.” He leans back from the bedroom door before going in. “Like clothes. You have no clue how horrible I feel knowing all I have is the clothes I went camping in.” 

“Those shorts.” Blaine starts growling with interest now as his mind fully relives their claiming day. “Please tell me they are clean.” He hurries into the bedroom and nearly fainting when he sees Kurt buttoning the waist of those perfect shorts that make his mouth water and a plain T-shirt. Only after a closer look does he realize what shirt that is. “Ba~by.” His arms wrap around Kurt. “You’re wearing my shirt from our claiming.”

Kurt snuggles back into Blaine “Of course. It’s my favorite shirt.” He turns around and kisses his mate. “Now get dressed. I’m hungry.” He nibbles at the flesh of his mates neck. “No more sex until we have both food and my clothes in this house.”

“Ugh so demanding.” Pushing Kurt away, Blaine throws on a pair of Khaki shorts and one of Kurts T-shirts. “Lets go. The sooner we head out, the sooner we can get back to being naked and moaning.”

“You are such a boy.”

“No babe, I am one hell of a boy.” He throws a pair of sunglasses on as he heads for the door. “Who just so happens to love seeing you naked and writhing with pleasure as I make love to you.”

Kurt laughs as he follows him. “You’re such a pig, but I have to agree. Your best accessory will forever be, me.” 

“Wouldn‘t want it any other way.”

They laugh as they get into the car for their first trip out of their house in days. Kurt calls ahead after they agree to picking up his stuff first and maybe even his car. Kurt stays on the phone with his dad for the whole drive as his way of not jumping his mates bones at a stop sign or every time there is a red light. Burt happily tells his son about their friends having come to help pack his room up so that it’s ready to be moved as soon as their week of bonding is over. He also goes over who has ended up mating the past few days, Kurt being shocked to know that Jeff and Wes were the first two to make that jump from solo Alpha to mated pair. He isn’t quite so shocked to hear that Quinn got mated when her family went to visit family friends in Maine or that Puck is devastated that she would choose someone else over him. The more he talks about other wolves, the more Blaine is prickling at the edges. His wolf growling at being put lower on his mates priorities then Puck and now Nick having decided not to mate yet.

Blaine knows he shouldn’t be upset at the mention of other wolves, but it is their bonding week and his hormones and need to make Kurt his are much higher then they normally would be. He even finds himself jealous of Burt which is further irritated when Kurt doesn’t wait that long after they are parked before he takes off out of the car and straight into his dads arms. Blaine knows he shouldn’t feel so possessive or jealous other the fact his mate loves his dad, but he can’t seem to hold back the growl as he shakes hands with Burt, eyes moving to watch all the movements Kurt makes. 

“Son, you’re growling.”

Blaine snaps his eyes to Burt and then down to the ground. ”Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Most pairs don’t interact with other people the whole week.” Burt squeezes Blaines shoulder “The wolf takes over and you just can’t control your feelings. That’s why we already have his car loaded with the boxes of clothes he asked for.”

“Really?” His smile gives away how much happier Blaine is to know they wont be there long and he wont have to growl anymore as his mate is hugging the large and klutzy stepbrother of his. “Very good call.” His growl gets a bit louder the longer the hug lasts. “Very good. Just wish we would have just asked you to bring us food so we wouldn’t of had to leave the house at all.”

Burt chuckles softly going over to his sons, leaning in and whispering something to Kurt. His blue eyes snapping back to Blaine who is still trying to hide his snarling quivering lips. He is trying so hard not to rush over there and cling to Kurt and show all the Alphas around them that Kurt is his he has no clue what is really going on as he shuts his eyes. Kurt nods to his dad as Burt walks off with Finn getting in both Kurt and Finns vehicles, leaving the boys on the front lawn. 

Kurt walks over slowly and pokes his nose down under his mates chin. “Shh. Its ok. I’m all yours.” He wraps his arms around the shivering body, holding Blaine close. “They’re going to drop the Navigator with my clothes off at the house while we go and buy some food. Ok?” He nips at Blains neck before licking the skin to sooth his Alpha. “Then we can pick up drive thru or order delivery food and go home and allow you to ravish me.”

Blaine pulls him close, wrapping his arms about his mate and clinging to him as his growl settles down slightly and changes to an agitated huffs of air. “I am so sorry. I tried. I know their our family, but I couldn’t stop my reaction.” He lifts Kurts chin so their foreheads can connect. “Thank you for calming me before I claimed you in front of them.”

“Kinky.” 

Their shopping trip is a really quick stop as they both want to get back to being the only ones in each others lives. Both of them picking up groceries on one half of the store before meeting in the middle with all their needs. The plan was going perfectly until Blaine reached the middle for their meet up and there was no Kurt in sight. His hair bristles on his arms as he starts sniffing the air looking for his mates scent. A growl quietly sitting in his chest at what or who could be detaining him and all the possibilities that could arise from them being separated. What Blaine is not expecting to find is Kurt in the Pharmacy aisle near the pregnancy tests. He laughs a bit thinking it would be silly that Kurt wants one so soon after their claiming.

Kurt bites his bottom lip as his head plays through what it would be like to make love with Blaine below him as he moves his hips thrusting in and out of his wanting body. He knows Blaine wouldn’t self lubricate like he does, but if he bought some lube and it turns out his mate was not willing to switch he would feel so embarrassed. He definitely was not ready when arms wrapped around his waist from the back or the gruffing chuckle meeting his ear.

“I thought you were confused and getting a pregnancy test.” Blaine pulls him closer. “Lube is a bit odd as well, seeing as how wet you already are for me.” Blaine nuzzles and sniffs at his mates neck. “You smell so good.”

His face falls a bit “I‘m sorry I just got distracted again.” Kurt turns his head to look into Blaines eyes. “I was just curious about something.”

“About what love?”

“I.. it’s stupid.” Kurt looks back up at the boxes of lube in front of him.

“Nothing you could be thinking is stupid.” He turns Kurt around to look at him. “What are you thinking about? What has had you so distracted all day?”

“I..” His blue eyes lock with the golden ones in front of him. “I want to top.”

Blaine nods slightly as his mind tries to really grasp what Kurt said. “Ok.”

“I told you it was stupid. Like an gay Omega ever has a chance to top their perfect Alpha, no matter how in love they are. I just wanted to give you a chance to feel how wonderful and connected you make me feel, but it’s ok. I wont bring it up again.” He moves away fast and pushes his cart towards the front leaving a confused Blaine behind him. When he starts to load the food onto the register belt he is so upset with himself that he doesn’t even notice when Blaine starts to put his cart of stuff on the belt as well along with a bottle of lube. As soon as Kurt sees it he turns around with wide eyes and an open mouth in shock over what Blaine has done.

“We can’t say it isn’t an option unless we try and decide if we like it or not.” His pink cheeks dimple slightly as he smiles. “I would also be lying if I said I haven’t thought about you buried deep inside of me.”

Kurt blushes a deep red at that image. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Next time don’t wait to tell me something that is on your mind. How am I suppose to know what you want if you don’t tell me?”

“Next time? You think my mind will come up with something else?”

“Hell yes. I know my mind has come up with a lot of things with the fact you want to top.”

“Pervert.”

“Definitely.”

“Now let’s hurry up. I’m starving and wanting to shower before we fall into bed again.” Kurt turns to the gentleman ringing their items up and smiles in greeting.

“Why do we have to wait for a shower?” Blaine whines as his hands grip to Kurts waist.

“Put your hand on your head.” Blaine does and cringes at the somewhat tacky gel he applied in a rush as they were leaving. Kurt nods at the reaction. “That’s why. I want to cling onto your hair as you pound into me and not get glued to your head.”

“Noted. Shower and then loving.” 

Kurt laughs at how his mate is now trying to get the gel off of his hand as their items are wrung up. The cashier smiling and making small talk with him the whole time. He doesn’t even realize how the guy starts to lean in closer as he puts their first few bags in the cart for him. When Blaine gets the gunk off his hand and looks up, the hair on his arms bristle as he catches the guy ‘accidentally’ touching his mate and talking close to him and blushing when the lube goes through the register. Hinting that a guy would be lucky to have someone like Kurt to spend the evening with. His eyes narrow, but before he can do anything about the upfront flirter his jaw drops when he sees Kurt straighten his back and glare at the man. 

“Yes, my mate is very lucky to have me.” One eye brow raises as his arms cross over his chest. Blaine couldn’t be prouder.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize..” The man hurries up and gets the rest of the bags rung up and into the cart. 

“I give you credit for trying, but when a guy shows up in line with another guy right next to him and they buy lube. That should be a hint that neither is available.”

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurts waist. “It’s alright though babe. Who could resist someone as cute as you.”

Kurt kisses his mates cheek. “I’ll go put this out in the car while you finish the payment.” 

He pushes the cart away as Blaine swipes his card paying for everything. Then going and following his mate out to the car, pushing Kurt up against the side of it and nibbling at his neck. “You are so hot.”

“Um baby don’t get to worked up.” He lifts Blaines chin to kiss his lips. “No sex until the gel is out of your hair remember.” He nibbles towards his mates ear. Whispering in a lower register. “Then I am going to shove you down on the bed and make you whimper and call my name as I stretch you open before I slip my cock deep inside your needy body.”

All he gets in response is a shivering body with needy whimpers escaping the throat of his Alpha.

“Now get in the car so we can get drive thru food and get home sooner.”

Blaine nods and hurries to get in the drivers seat starting the car up. Kurt laughing the whole time as he gets into the passengers seat and watching his mate as Blaine aims for the first drive thru he sees. Ordering two of the first meal on the menu. Resulting in Kurt making sure that he eats every last bite of his curry tofu vegan chicken burger, really Kurt has no problem with it having been subject to Rachel and her vegan ways, but Blaine makes faces with each bite. By the time they get home, Blaine is bristling under his skin with desire and two bellies full of something Blaine swears to never eat again. Kurt forces him to carry in half the bags, just whistling as they go past his car in the drive and up the path towards the pool house. Blaine whimpering as they go about putting the groceries away and not even noticing as Kurt slips away with the lube to turn down the sheets before he starts the shower water so that it’s the perfect temperature for them knowing that his mate will follow behind him soon.

Kurt doesn’t have to wait long before tan arms wrap around him and a warm body presses him into the wall. Lips kissing and sucking at the back of his neck. Hard cock pressing between his cheeks with slow rolls of his mates hips. “I need you.”

“Baby, I’m suppose to top.” But he doesn’t push him away. His wolf shuddering and his head tilting to the side with instinctual need to be claimed.

“I know.” Blaines hands slide down to part his cheeks, his eyes lowering to see the glistening opening just begging to be filled. “But I need you. Please. My wolf is to wound up to submit to you right now.” The growl in his throat gets louder as his tip catches and slides through the wanting entrance. “After this I’ll be relaxed and we can take our time.”

“Make your first time special?” He pushes his hips towards Blaine a bit allowing his mate to slide inside his body.

“Oh god.” He shivers and clings to Kurts body, just staying connected for a bit and not moving. “Very special. I want to remember every second of you making love to me.”

“I wouldn’t want your first time any other way.” His moan grows louder as Blaine starts to move inside him. Their hands linking on the tile wall beside Kurts head as their bodies seal their connection and make it stronger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Kurt whines as his body shudders. Sweat dripping down his body, soaking into the bedding below him. By now he is certain the mattress has got to be soaked through with how much he has been sweating the past several hours. He eyes Blaine as his mate brings a cool cloth to his forehead. A happy huff coming from his chest as the sweat is swiped away for now.

“How long is this suppose to last?” Blaine runs the cloth over his mates cheeks, flushed with heat. Just one day left of their bonding week and now is when Kurts body decides to start his major changes and throwing his body into a fevered state.

“No clue, but I hate it. My stomach feels like it’s burning and I hate it.” his hazy blue eyes narrow towards Blaine. “This is your fault. Stupid Alpha with your stupid hormone changing knot.”

Blaine laughs softly. “You love my knot.”

“Some of the time.” Kurt laughs as his mate frowns back at him. “Ok fine. I love your knot. I just don’t like feeling my insides shift and change causing this stupid fever.”

He keeps rubbing the cool cloth over Kurts face. “Does it hurt other then the burning?”

“No and the burning doesn’t hurt, it’s just annoying as all get out.” Kurt inches closer to Blaine and that soothing cloth.

“How about you rest. I’ll call your dad and see how long this is suppose to last alright?” 

It’s only a heartbeat later that Kurt is sleeping with his hands clinging to his pillow. Blaine tucking the blanket around him before heading to the couch to call Burt. Worrying his lip until the man picks up. “Hey Burt. Um I have a question?”

“No problem Blaine, what’s up?” Burt smiles to himself wondering what the boys could want after their entertaining drop by earlier that week.

“Um yeah well you see Kurt has started his change, you know the internal one for the umm pup making.” he has never felt less pulled together then stumbling through this conversation. “He’s running a fever and complaining about it burning and well we needed to know if that was normal and how long it will last?”

Burt tries hard not to laugh or sputter his words, somewhere between finding it funny that Blaine isn’t so dapper when he’s asking about the sexual change inside of Kurts body and the fact that his son is changing from having sex, even if that sex was with a mate. “Um well, I’m not sure about how much different it will be with Kurt since he’s a boy, but Elizabeth had the burning heat for about two days. She said it helped when we joined. It held back the burning feeling. I know Kurt has his body creating everything he would need to make a pup and not just starting his cycle, so it may take a little longer.”

“Wait so sex would help him?” Blaine sits up straighter now.

“It helped Lizzie so I am assuming it would help Kurt. I know of other mate pairs that have said joining during the burning helps.”

“So this is like he is going into heat? Wow. Thanks Burt! Once he’s done napping we’ll have to try it.”

Burt groans a bit. “Son, I may know that you two are mates, but let’s get some ground rules ok? No telling me what you do during your mating and no letting me ever walk in on you doing it. He maybe your mate and we knew when you were 7 and 8 that you both would be together, but its uncomfortable thinking about my little boy like that.”

Blaine makes an undignified sound as his face heats up. “Oh my god, Sorry Burt! Ok. Ok. We wont talk about it or do it where you could walk in on us.”

“Good now go.”

“Thank you Burt.” 

Blaine hangs up before Burt can even say goodbye and hurries into the bedroom smiling at Kurt still sleeping. He quietly takes his clothes off before slipping into the bed. Moving closer to the sleeping wolf and sniffing his sweat slicked skin, a happy huff escaping his throat as he finds Kurts scent has changed. Both of their scents mingled into one and it is heaven. His nose flares as he sniffs his way down the pale skin, Kurt whining at the attention to his back. His blue eyes open slightly when he feels his sleep pants being lowered, his hips raising up to let them be slipped completely off. 

“Um.. What are you doing?” Kurt draws in a quick breath as Blaine buries his nose between his cheeks. “B-Blaine…”

“You smell so good. So very good.” Blaine shifts his body to be between Kurts legs and using his hands to spread his cheeks, burying his nose and inhaling deeper. Groaning with how strong his scent was before poking his tongue out and licking over the puckered hole. A growl starts up deep in his chest. “Taste so good too.” His tongue licks over the sweat flesh repeatedly, causing Kurt to writhe and moan below him as he pushes his tongue past the outer ring groaning at the taste of his mates fluids now flowing freely making him ready for Blaine to enter and make them one again.

“B-Blaine… please… I need more please….” Kurt raises his hips and keeps his knees apart as he pushes back against the wet probing tongue. His hand gripping and pulling at the sheet below him. “Blaine please.”

“Soon. God soon.” His growl deepens as he bites Kurts left cheek. “Mine.” Blaine pushes his tongue in again before suctioning his mouth around the entrance and sucks up the extra fluids before scrambling up his mates body and slamming himself in as his body wraps around Kurts. “Mine.”

Kurt screams out in pleasure as Blaine thrusts in and out of him in a punishing pace. The growls of his Alpha ringing in his ears as his warm arms wrap around his chest, holding them together. The heat inside his belly waning with the new heat of their love making. “B-Blaine…” All he gets in response is a growl before his neck is bitten pushing him to relax and increase his pleasure. His own happy growl joining with Blaines. It isn’t much longer before he feels the knot growing and working its way inside of his willing body. The heat inside his belly building before he whines long and loud as his orgasm rips through his body, coating the sheets with his seed as his muscles cling and milk Blaine into an orgasm. Filling him up and soothing that constant burn he’s had for the past few hours. 

Blaine slowly relaxes, kissing at the bite mark he’s left on his mates neck. “Um. Feel better?” he slowly moved them to lay on their sides as his Knot stays firmly placed inside his mate.

“Yeah, how did you know that would help that damned burning?” Kurt snuggles back, wiggling his hips slightly with a happy huff as the knot rubs against all the right places inside. 

“It seems your dad did know how to help you and that was it. He said it helped your mom when her system kicked in after the mating.” Blaine chuckles softly as he sees Kurt turn red even up the back of his neck. “Love, it’s ok. We didn’t use to many descriptions because it was weird, but he got the point across.”

“True though you talking to dad and him telling you to have sex with me is so new.”

“New and odd. At least he didn’t give us pointers or ask for details.” They both laugh at the thought of how red Burt would be giving them sex tips. Kurt turning his head to attach their lips in a sweat kiss. “Love you/”

“Love you too.” Kurt smiles so sweet. “Ready for round two.” He rolls his hips back, shifting the knot inside and causing his body to shiver.

“Ku~rt.. I haven’t even un-knotted.” Though Blaine doesn’t stop his mates movements and even starts rolling his hips forward as his shaft grows more interested in going again.

“I know. You were right earlier about me loving your knot. It feels so good baby.” 

Blaine growls as his hips move a bit sharper causing both of them to moan and melt into another round. The same cycle repeating for the last few days of their bonding week. On the last day of their bonding week both boys can feel their instincts die down. Their wolves being settled with the knowledge that they belong to each other and no one else. They even find the time to get ready to re-arrange their living space. Blaine packing his room in the main house to be brought over to the pool house as Kurt cooks dinner and cleans up the living room and bedroom. They have every piece of furniture marked whether it will stay or be put into storage and a chart for each room for color schemes and layouts. Both boys had decided to keep it simple since this is only their home for the next two years. 

They have done everything to get ready for their life together and mated in every possible way imaginable. The only thing they have yet to do is switch positions. Blaine promising they could try it, but both of them finding their wolf instincts to high to let their human sides experiment a bit. Now though, their human instincts are back in full swing and Kurt can’t get the image of Blaine below him out of his mind. His want to make love to Blaine and give him all the pleasure he has given Kurt, driving him to move before he can even rethink what he is doing. Kurt heads towards the bedroom to set things up with a smile on his face and a plan brewing in his mind.

When Blaine comes back to the pool house his eyes soften and his smile grows when he smells dinner is done. He follows the delicious scent to the dinning table, set beautifully with candles lit and food already dished out on two plates. Flowers from the garden in a vase just top the perfect romantic dinner, well almost. The site of Kurt standing behind a chair that he has pulled out for Blaine is top of the list of romantic settings.

“What’s the occasion love?” He kisses Kurt on the cheek before sitting down and allowing his mate to push the chair in for him.

“It’s the end of our bonding week. I wanted it to be… special.” He sits in his own chair with a little pink high on his cheeks. “I made eggplant parmesan with garlic bread and buttered angel hair pasta.”

Blaine tilts his head as he catches the separation in his mates sentence. “Dinner smells really good.” When he takes a bite, Blaine can’t hold in the moan at how good it tastes. “So good. Thank you baby.”

“Your welcome love.” Kurt sits up straighter having a rush of pleasure at his mate being so happy. 

The two eat in relative silence, only talking about some plans they have for the following week. It isn’t uncomfortable though, the silence is full of more emotions then uncomfortable feelings. When both plates are emptied of their meal and Kurt has cleared the plates to be washed later, he offers his hand to Blaine. 

“Dance with me.” Kurt pulls his mate to him starting to dance to a song in his head. The notes slowly starting to come out as a gentle hum.

Blaine blushes and laughs slightly as Kurt hums the old classic love song. Burying his face in the neck of his mate as Blaine turns a bright red at how sweet and romantic Kurt is being. “I love you so much Kurt.”

“I love you too Blaine, with my whole being.” 

He slowly leads Blaine in a slow dance down the hall towards their bedroom. Reaching out for the door handle when they get to the end of the hall and not letting go of his mates hand. The room is filled with flower petals and lit candles, battery operated candles. Kurt would never risk burning down their house for a romantic setting. The covers are already turned down for the night and all Blaine can do with seeing all of this is cry tears of happiness. “Ku~rt..”

“I want to show you how much I love you Blaine.” He moves to face his mate, cupping his cheek and swiping the tear tracks with his thumb. Smiling at how happy Blaine looks. “I want to make tonight so perfect and memorable. I want to make love to you. To show you everything I feel and how good you always make me feel.”

Blaine leans forward and kisses his mate gently. “then by all means, make love to me.” 

As they join their lips again in a slow and loving kiss their fingers caress over each others arms and faces. Not rushing when they start to remove layers. No rush, no hurry, no desperate need to be one because their wolves are trying to prove they belong as one. Blaine giving all his trust to Kurt and making himself more vulnerable then anyone has ever seen him. Giving his mate the knowledge that his love is unconditional and he is willing to try anything if it is what his mate, his love wants.

When they finally lay together on the bed, no clothing on either body and Kurt on top of Blaine with their lips still moving together, they know that it is time. Kurt reaches his hand under the pillows pulling out the bottle of lube that they have been waiting to use, Blaine hums his approval and spreads his legs a little wider to show he is alright with this.

It isn’t perfect, no ones first time is, but that doesn‘t matter to them. Kurt scared he will do something wrong even though and having Blaine try to settle his nerves and encouraging him and admitting to having fingered himself in experiment before they were mated. Blaine clings to his mate as the single finger changes to two and his lips part in a silent gasp as Kurt kisses his neck and moves his fingers around, scissoring them to stretch the skin and searching for that place inside that always makes himself feel so wonderful. He knows the second he finds the bundle of nerves as his mates body arches off of the bed and a huffing moan escaping his lips. Shortly after he adds the third finger, moving his hand a little faster as their bodies shiver with need.

Kurt gives in when he can just feel the need radiating from his mate, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up. Moving between the parted legs that wrap around his waist as he lines up. Their eyes locking with each other, never breaking contact as he pushes in and causes them both to gasp and shiver. He pushes in a little to fast and causes his mate to cringe slightly in pain. Kurt kisses at his lips and neck in apology, hands caressing over the body below him. They know it wont last long. How could it when neither have ever felt this before? A slight nod is the permission he needs before Kurt pulls back and rolls his hips back in, their lips meeting after a few thrusts when they are both use to the feeling. 

His arms shaking from holding his body up so he doesn’t squish Blaine below him as they move. Giving and taking in their uncoordinated movements. Kurt trying to change his angle and find that pleasure point, that perfect spark inside to make this as pleasurable for Blaine as he can. When he does find it, they both moan loudly, Blaine from pure pleasure and Kurt from how his lover tightens around him from that spark. It doesn’t take long after that before they are moving faster and harder. Kurt gripping on his mates body as he shudders his release into the arching body below him. Blaine, whining from his lack of orgasm until Kurt pulls out and shifts down. Taking his mate into his mouth and sucking and bobbing until he tastes Blaines seed, swallowing as much as he can. They both slowly drift to sleep as their lips caress each others skin and their arms hold each other close. Pure heaven.

A strange feeling wakes Blaine up sometime later. Whimpering at how good it feels, opening his eyes to see what it is that has awoken him from sleep. His eye widen in shock as a louder moan escapes his mouth when he feels the wet tongue poke into his opening. “K-kurt… baby what are you doing?”

The tongue firmly licks over his opening. “Cleaning you up.” Kurt pushes his tongue in again, pulling back slightly. “You were dribbling my seed out all over my leg.” He licks again and then seals his lips over the puckered hole, tongue pushing in as he sucks gently, pulling the cum out of his mate and swallowing it down with a please growl in his chest.

“Oh sweet Jesus!” Blaine cries out, spreading his legs wider as he is instantly hard. 

Kurt licks and sucks ever bit of his seed as he can. Sitting up and grinning with his red lips covered in saliva and his own seed from inside his mates body. “All clean.”

Blaine looks at him with dark lust filled eye. “You are… god I love you ..”

Kurt purrs as he climbs over his mates body and shuffles around a bit before he sinks his body down onto the hardened cock he was craving. “I love you too.. So much.” He rolls is hips and groans at how good it feels to be filled again. He rocks back and forth for a short time before raising up and dropping back down. Both boys crying out. Blaine moving his hands to grip the pale hips of his mate hard enough to leave marks as they both start to move in a hurried rush to feel the pleasure of their releases. It’s everything their earlier time wasn’t. Kurt riding Blaine as fast and hard as he can, pushing even harder when he feels his mates knot start to form and enter his body. When they finish Kurt arches back, almost touching his head to Blaines knees as a scream of pleasure comes out of his throat at how perfect it feels. 

Blaine has to pull the pliant body of his mate back up towards his chest. Holding and kissing, licking and caressing the flushed skin as they wait for the knot to release. Lips meeting as he pulls out of Kurts pliant body and lays them both down to sleep again. Knowing when they wake up again will probably be morning and they will be starting to make the house their own. 

Jeff stretches out on the bed, his eyes watching the sleeping form of his fake-mate. The whole week he has learned to like her, maybe even crush on her. He even likes her family seeing as they are ten times the parents his are. Happy and accepting of who he is as a person. He rolls over wrapping his arms around Julie, laughing as she smacks his hand playfully.

“Keep yer hands in decent places.” She yawns as her had rubs the sleep from her eyes. “Why are ye still awake Jeff? We have a long drive in the morning’.”

“I was just thinking about things.” He nuzzles down into her neck, making sure his scent is strong on her body. “Worried that if we get caught I would lose a person who is quickly becoming my best friend.”

“Awe ye flatter me.” She snuggles back against his body. “though I feel the same. Ye are one special wolf Jeff Sterling.”

“Suck up.” Jeff laughs as she swats him again. “Abuse. I call abuse.”

“Keep up yer horrible teasing an’ abuse is the least of yer worries.” She laughs as he tickles her side. “Leap ye big oaf! I need my beauty sleep. Have to seem like I am a besotted love sick mate to your friends and yer pack.”

“Alright. You get away this time. Next time I wont stop until you are a pile of laughing goo.” He snuggles to her back as they slowly drift off to sleep again. Knowing they are going to have a very stressful next week as the MacDougal family and Jeff move into their new home in Lima and Jeff has to convince his friends and pack members that he is now mated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Amy watches her mate as they drive towards the Anderson residence to help his friends re-arrange their new home. Her first time officially meeting his friends and All she can think about is how he still wont talk to her without crying or saying how sorry he is. Truthfully, right now is the only time in the two weeks they have been together that she has seen him even smile a little bit. Don’t get her wrong, she is very happy to see him smile, but she just wishes he would smile like that for her. She turns her eyes towards the large house in front of them as they park. Jeff, Nick, and who she can only assume is Julia already out front talking to a pair of boys wrapped around each other. 

Wes looks towards her, a sigh escaping his lips. “Are you sure you want to come with me? I don’t want you to get over whelmed.”

“Why would I get overwhelmed?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“New people. New place. I don’t know Ok? I just want to make sure you’re going to be fine with all of this.” 

“The only one freaking out is you.” Amy gets out of the car, heading straight for the group of people who immediately look towards them. She purposely smiles as Wes hurries to catch up with her. “Hi. My name is Amy. Nice to finally meet you all.” She holds her hand out to shake Kurts hand.

“Nice to meet you Amy. I’m Kurt and this goober behind me is Blaine.” Kurt giggles as Blaine tickles his sides.

“I am NOT a goober!” Blaine reaches out to shake her hand. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Amy smiles, covering a laugh with her hand. “Maybe. I go to Crawford.”

“I thought I recognized you.” Blaine grins wider. “You’re in the orchestra. Violin if I remember right and you use to come to all the Warbler performances. Though I don’t remember you talking much.”

Her cheeks heat up as her smile widens. “I never did say anything. Didn’t want my parents to realize I left Crawford for any reason.” She shifts her eyes to her mate as he fidgets around her with a worried look on his face. Nick slapping him in the back of the head to calm down. “I may or may not have been spying on a certain wolf who caught my eye.”

Jeff grins. “You really came to all those shows the first two years to spy on your now mate?” He pushes his hand out. “Jeff here. This is Julia my mate.” He pulls Julia towards Amy.

Amy laughs at them outright now and shakes hands with Julia. “Nice to meet all of you.” She looks back at Wes, putting her arms over her chest. “Look, I didn’t freak out like you thought I would. Now what excuse are you going to use to keep me hidden?”

Wes frowns. “I was not trying to keep you hidden! I just.. was worried about our bonding and how you would react outside of it being just us.”

“Well then stop worrying. I told you I wanted our bonding and I was ok with how it happened. You’re the one that has been so upset over it.”

“Amy, please can we not do this here?”

“Fine.” She turns back to the group watching quietly. “You must be Nick.”

Nick nods his head. “Yeap. The only solo guy here.”

“You are very lucky to be single. Being with someone brings drama.” She smiles towards Kurt. “So what are we doing today?”

Kurt pulls himself away from Blaine to lead Amy back towards the pool house where there are piles of furniture already moved out into the yard. “Well today we are painting the rooms since there shouldn’t be any rain and we can leave the furniture out here. When we’re done everything will move into it’s new spot.”

“Seems like a lot of work for one day and only seven of us.”

“Well my dad and step brother are coming in a little and Puck, Rachel, Quinn and her mate, Sam, and I think maybe Mercedes. You wouldn’t know any of them. They are all from my school.”

“Well that sounds like a much better amount of people to get this done. Where can I start?”

Nick walks with Wes digging into him about assuming his mate would be a cowering type of wolf while his eyes watch Jeff talk with Blaine and Julia walk no where close to him. He knows they really are not mated, but if they want to pull off the fib they really should act more like newly bonded mates. Holding hands, constantly gravitating closer to each other. Just like Blaine as they get closer to the small house and he instantly goes over and puts a hand on Kurt, giving into his bodies need to constantly touch his mate. Even Wes gravitates over to Amy and keeps a hand on her as they start to talk while she paints. He just shakes his head seeing that he seems to be the only sane one in the whole bunch.

A few hours later find the group of young wolves laughing as Burt and the rest of their friends show up and a certain loud growl coming from the backyard. Burt runs to see what the hell is going on and is caught with the funniest sight he has ever seen. Kurt is covered from head to toe in at least three colors of paint and eyes glowing as he chases Blaine, a rightfully terrified look on his face, around the yard.

“Blaine Anderson! I will KILL you! Do you have any idea what so ever about how hard it is to get paint out of your hair? Let alone THIS much!” Kurt growls deeper in threat to his mate.

Blaine whines in response. “Sorry! It was a joke! I didn’t mean for it to land on you!”

“Oh but you did you jerk!” Kurt cuts left then right, kicking Blaines legs out from under him as he grabs his arms and flipping him down to the ground. Pinning the wolf to the ground and growling in his face. “How should I make you pay for this? Hum?”

Blaine puts his hands up in surrender. “Mercy! Please Kurt! I’m sorry… I’m really, really sorry!” He closes his eyes when Kurt bares his teeth, only opening them again when he feels his mate being yanked off of him and Burts voice cutting through his sons growls.

“Calm down Kurt! He didn’t mean it!” Burt keeps his arms holding through his sons arms, keeping the boy pinned to his chest.

“let me go! He ruined my hair, got paint all over the floor, and he ruined my clothes! He’s to busy playing around instead of being a mature mated wolf!”

“Kurt you are going to regret it if you don’t calm down.”

Blaine gasps as he watches Kurt growl at his dad and try to get out of his hold before Burt just chucks his son into the pool. “Kurt!” He growls in warning at Burt. “Why’d you do that?”

“Hush your growling.” Burt narrows his eyes at the boy. “I’ll pull rank on you if I have to. I threw him in to cool him down and it seems to have worked.” he points to the shivering wet form of Kurt slowly getting out of the pool and leaving a trail of paint in the water and everywhere he drips. 

Blaine is up off the ground and running over to Kurt, pulling his mate into his arms. Kurt burying his face into his Alphas neck. “Shh it’s ok. I’ve got you. I’m so sorry about the paint, I really am.”

“It’s ok… I just need a shower to clean up.” Kurt nuzzles closer to Blaine. “Join me? Please?”

Blaine closes his eyes as he starts to huff out his enjoyment at the feeling of Kurt being so clingy. “What about moving everything back into the house?”

Amy sneaks closer to them, offering one of the rag towels Kurt had told her were for clean up. “Kurt showed me the diagrams of where everything goes and what the different markings mean. I can make sure it goes alright, with the help of Wes, I think we can handle it while you take care of your bond.”

Blaine takes the towel from her and wraps it around Kurts body. “That alright with you love?” Kurt nods slowly. “Thank you Amy. We accept your offer. Now I’m going to take Kurt into the main house for a shower and we’ll be back soon.”

Amy giggles a bit at that. “Go do what you need to, we’ll be fine.” She heads over to Wes and everyone going over what all the tags mean and putting the diagrams of each rooms furniture placement in the matching room.

Kurt shivers as Blaine guides him towards the main house, sliding the side door open and towards the closest bathroom. “Blaine, I don’t forgive you for the paint.”

“I didn’t figure you would.” He leans in to turn the shower on, letting the water warm up while he locks the bathroom door and starts to undress his mate.

“But I’m not mad at you anymore. I’m sorry for growling at you like that.”

“You were in your right to attack me when you felt threatened.” Blaine moves Kurt into the shower before he starts to strip his own clothes on. Not even noticing the blue eyes studying every inch of his body. “I wish your dad wouldn’t have thrown you in the pool though.”

“Why not?” Kurt starts scrubbing at the paint so that it comes out of his hair faster. His eyes watching as his mates muscles shift and move as he gets the last of his clothes off and moves to get into the shower with him.

“Because it should have been me to do it. Then I wouldn’t have been so angry at Burt for calming you down and pissed at myself for not being able to sooth you when you needed it.”

“Babe, there was nothing you could have done. I was in a rage at you.” Kurt wraps his arms around Blaines waist. Nuzzling under his chin. “You can sooth me now though.”

“Even with all our friends outside waiting for us?” His hands wander up into that beautiful light brown hair. “Do you really want me to make love to you now?”

“I always want you to make love to me.” Kurt surges up, connecting their lips in a needy kiss.

A needy growl comes from deep inside Blaines chest as his hands rake down his mates body and lifting him up, wrapping those long pale legs around his waist. Pushing until Kurt is leaning his back against the wall, giving him a bit of support as one of his hands moves to tease his entrance. His lips breaking from the kiss to suckle the pale skin on his mates neck. “Kurt..” His cock stiffening and wanting to enter the slick warmth, rutting against Kurt as much as he can.

“Down.. Baby put me down. Let me turn around for you.” Kurt rolls his hips not knowing if he likes being fingered more then the rutting. “I can’t stay up here and waiting for your knot to release.”

Blaine drops his legs and spins Kurt around before he slams into the warm perfection of his mates body. Kurt groaning out in pleasure as he is filled completely. Every thrust drawing out a moan from both of them. Blaine gripping at Kurts hips as his moans switch over to a growl as he gets closer to his end. Kurt arching back into every thrust as he feels the knot grow and slip into him with practiced ease, his hand reaching down to stroke himself as he feels Blaine stiffen behind him and the grip on his hips tightening as he feels Blaine fill him. Kurt coming to completion when Blaine reaches around to help stroke him as his lips caress over the pale shoulder and neck. They both kiss languidly as the water washes over them and they wait for the Knot to shrink.

Wes smiles as he watches Amy interact with Julia and Rachel like they had been friends forever. He doesn’t even see Burt come up to him after having moved in another piece of furniture. 

“You seem to have gotten a lucky draw with your mate.”

Wes looks towards the older man with a smile. “I have, but I still..” He groans. “I still feel guilty about our mating.”

Burt turns towards him, studying the young mans face. “Why? She seems happy and you seem happy. If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were a love match.”

“I wish we were, I mean she says she wanted me as her mate, but my dad pushed me into it.” Wes looks down to the ground. “Pushed me into raping her.”

“Son, you didn’t rape her. She admitted to her parents, who yes talked to Henry and I about this, that she choose you and that she was fully alright with your fathers demands of a run inside the house. She wanted you and I think once you can start seeing that, you will see how happy you are with her.”

“Thank you Burt. It may take some time, but we will get there. I will get there.” Wes turns to see Julia laugh at something Jeff whispered in her ear. “You want to know something Mr. Hummel? I think I’ll take a lesson from Jeff. He had the shorter straw and ended up with a complete stranger and they seem just as happy and carefree as Kurt and Blaine are.” he walks off to go help place another set of furniture, leaving Burt to study the other pair.

His eyes watch as Wes leans in and kisses a startled Amy as he passes by and how they are constantly touching. Even Quinn and her mate, a young wolf from another pack named Joe, are always touching or kissing. Julia and Jeff don’t seem to do any of that. Even their scent is off. Yes he can smell their scent mixed on each other, but it seems artificial. Nothing like the mixed scents from the other mated wolves. He keeps an eye on them the rest of the day as the small house is put back together. 

Kurt rushing in with pinked cheeks to help shift things to a way he likes it and make sure everyone has something to eat. Blaine helping to carry the last of the pieces in. Both of them watching each other and snuggling even closer whenever they can. Their friends cooing over how cute they are as a couple and everyone sitting down to a movie and pizza when the place is put back together.

Later that evening, as Kurt is snuggling into Blaine. Huffing with how happy he is to be in his mates arms as his fingers caress over the bare tan skin. “Love?”

“Hum?” Blaine keeps his fingers moving over Kurts back.

“About school. I know we said we would figure it out by the time your parents get back, but I think we should talk about it now.” He shifts so that he can look into those beautiful golden eyes he loves so much.

Blaine smiles as he moves his fingers to caress over Kurts cheek. “You asking so soon after all our friends being here must mean you know which school you want to go with.”

“I do.” 

“Then tell me love.”

Kurt worries his lower lip between his teeth before answering. “McKinley. I think we should go with McKinley. I know Dalton is a better school and all, but I don’t want to be without my friends and I was talking with Jeff and Julia and they said that their going to McKinley too. That way they don’t have to be apart from each other. Even Nick said he might switch since so many of his close friends are.”

“So the only one that will be at Dalton is going to be Wes?”

“Seems so. Amy said he would love to go with everyone to McKinley, but his dad refuses to let him even though they are living with Amy’s parents.”

“Well with him at Dalton it would be easier on Amy and him since I don’t see a classic violinist doing well in a public school setting and separating them that far everyday if Wes came to McKinley is just cruel.”

Kurt nods slowly. “Then if you wanted to stay at Dalton I would have to go with you so that it wouldn’t be hard on us?”

“Except you wont have to make that choice.” Blaine laughs as Kurt seems to get confused. “I think we can go with McKinley and if the bullying keeps up or I get into to many fights.” He kisses the complaint about Blaine and fighting off Kurts lips. “If I end up fighting, we can switch to Dalton alright?”

“Alright.” Kurt shifts to straddle Blaine again. “I can accept that deal.” 

“This is you accepting a deal huh?” Blaine caresses Kurts naked hips. “I wouldn’t think you’d have the energy for another round.”

“I don’t.” He leans down hovering his lips right above Blaines. “This is sealing it with a kiss.” He closes the distance. Kissing Blaine with all the love he feels.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Such a beautiful day. That’s what Blaine is thinking as he floats in the pool watching the clouds drift by. His mind completely at ease as he hears Kurt walking around the pool, his nose flaring at the scent of his mate nearby. His eyes shift to see Kurt standing and smiling at him from the side of the pool. 

“I take it you didn’t hear me.” Kurt quirks an eyebrow up in amusement at how his mate is being so lazy when then have laundry to do and lunch to prepare before Henry and Lillian get home from California.

Blaine shrugs his shoulders. “Sorry. I was to busy admiring your beauty as the sun shines over your skin and wondering what it would take to get you into the pool with me.”

“A few more compliments and I might be persuaded to get into the water.” He starts to walk back towards the house. “What time are your parents due home?”

“Not until 2 or 3pm. They land around 1pm and then they wanted to go out to eat with Burt and Carole before coming back home.” Blaine returns to floating on his back. Ignoring the world around him. Completely missing the sound of Kurt humming in acknowledgment at the times as he looks at his cell to see that it’s only noon. He also misses the sound of Kurt stripping off his clothes as his blue eyes studies his mate. “You really should join me. The water is perfect. The only thing missing is you in my arms.” Blaine startles as he hears a large splash of someone diving into the water. His only warning before the float he is on flips, dumping him into the water with a squeal of alarm. Surfacing to find Kurt laughing at him for a little short distance from him.

“You look so adorable like that. Just like a drowned rat.” 

“Drowned rat? I’ll show you a drowned rat!” Blaine lunges towards Kurt causing his mate to eek before they start a chase and splashing match. Both boys laughing and screaming as they are alternately dunked. Eventually Blaine pinning Kurt up against the side of the pool with a victorious growl in his throat. “Do you concede?” His body pushes in closer as his hands grip at the now discovered bare hips. 

“Not yet. I think I need to be shown how strong you are,” Kurt lifts his leg, wrapping it around his mates hip.

“You’re naked?” Blaine growls as his nose flares with interest as his hands reach down to grip at those perfect globes of his mates ass. 

Kurt nods slowly as his other leg goes around Blaines hips. “I am. Naked and wanting.” He growls back in response to his mate calling to him. His hands scraping up to pull at the wet dark curls he loves so much. “Hurry… Please hurry.”

A final loud growl before Blaine surges forward connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. His hands trying to push his swim trunks out of the way as Kurt helps to shove them down with his feet. Both of them groaning and huffing in pleasure when Blaine finally gets free from his swimwear and pushes into Kurts wet and wanting body. Not even waiting before he has both hands gripping Kurts ass and moving his mate as he thrusts into him with a punishing force.

Lillian smiles as they come into view of their home. She was so glad when Burt agreed to have lunch at their home instead of out like they originally planned. A whole month away from her baby boy, even though he is now mated, was to hard on Henry and her. “You think we should have called to tell them the change of plans?”

Henry laughs as he pulls into the driveway, Burt pulling in behind him. “Why? So Kurt could flip out again?” They both laugh over the memory of Kurt on the phone yesterday going over what all they needed done in the main house past his shopping for groceries so they wouldn’t have to and a general dusting. He completely flipped when they said he didn’t even have to shop for them. “No. We did this the right way. Picked up Chinese on the way home and will just pop in and say ‘surprise!’ Instead of Kurt cooking a feast.”

“True. Come on. Let’s go get a loving hug from our boys.” She gets out with a smile. Her expression wavering a bit when she sees Burt eyeing the backyard where she can hear water splashing. “They must be in the pool.” She doesn’t even think before heading to the backyard. Burt, Carole, and Henry following with the bags of food.

“Great day to swim. Bet the water is just perfect. Maybe we should join them after lunch.” Henry runs into his wife with a bit of a start. “Lilly! Why’d you st-” His words freeze in his mouth as they all see what made Lillian stop in her tracks.

Blaine breaks the kiss as his knot takes hold, shifting his kisses down to the fully exposed neck of his mate. His growl deepening before he latches onto the sensitive skin causing Kurt to cry out in pleasure. 

“Oh my god.” Lillian blushes and turns away as Burt just starts to laugh.

Henry growls a bit. “Blaine Anderson! What do you think you are doing in our pool!”

Kurt makes a very undignified sound as Blaine startles and tries to turn, pulling his knot as he tries to see the person he knows belongs to that voice. “… hurts…” Kurt whines as his body shivers, his need to orgasm fighting the pain from the knot pulling at him.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt as they both turn bright red. He huffs and tries to sooth his mate. “D-dad…” He can’t help it when he snaps his hips into Kurts body. Resettling his knot as their bodies shiver with the need to orgasm and both of them getting redder as their whimpers of need get louder.

Henry groans. “Boy I think we need to have a very serious talk when you can finally separate.” He guides Lillian into the main house with Carole.

Burt trying to stifle his laugh. “Hey boys. Hope you don’t mind sesame chicken.”

“S-sounds fine dad… Could you please… Please just go inside?” Kurt peeks his eyes over to his dad. Face beat red as he watches him walk into the house laughing so hard at having caught the boys. Not long after he goes inside they can hear all the parents laughing at their expense. “Blaine. We are never going to live this down.”

“Probably not.” Blaine nuzzles into Kurts neck. “Are they gone?” His hips start to make slow movements the longer he tries to hold back the instinct to fill his mate.

Kurt nods slowly before Blaine pulls him into a kiss and starts to thrust into him again. A hand sliding down to jerk Kurt to completion faster. Neither of them stepping foot into the main house for near half an hour after the knot shrunk down and they ran to hid in the pool house. Kurt staying tucked into Blaines side as he is lead to the love seat in the living room where all the parents are sitting and watching them. Blaine sitting back as far as he can and Kurt snuggling into his lap with his back against Blaines chest and his mate wrapped around him, giving him comfort.

“So boys. We talked it over a bit and all of us apologize for not calling with our change in plans about what time we would be home.” Lillian holds her husbands hand, smiling sweetly at the two young boys. Kurt not able to make eye contact at all.

“It’s alright mom. We shouldn’t have been doing that in the pool when we knew you would be home soon anyways.” Blaine tries to smile as Kurt shivers in his arms. He sniffs and nuzzles at his neck to calm him. “But a call would have been nice. We thought you were going out to eat.”

Henry nods. “We thought about it, but well this is a bit new for us.”

“Not in a bad way boys, we always knew you would end up mates, but getting use to the two of you being so intimate and us having to realize we may walk in on something none of us wants the other to see needs to bring a few changes.” Lillian finally relaxes as Kurt raises his eyes to watch them. “From here on we will always call before coming home or if there is a change in plans. That goes for both you guys and us.”

Burt keeps an eye on his son. “You should also start thinking about getting tested.”

Kurt frowns at his dad. “Why? Neither of us has ever been with anyone else. We wouldn’t have anything to pass to each other.”

“Son, I wasn’t talking about STDs” Burt smirks.

Carole tries hard not to laugh at them. “You should be tested to see if you are showing signs of becoming fertile. Kurt you may like a bit of warning, trust me the fertile Omegas I’ve talked to said getting tested helped when they got their first cycle.”

“Oh…” Kurt snuggles back and hides his face again. “Is it something I have to do?”

“No not really. I can go over the symptoms of a male cycle with you instead, but there is a higher chance of you figuring out your fertility after you’re pregnant.” Carole smiles sweetly.

“Kurt and I will talk about it and decide soon.” Blaine squeezes Kurt closer to his body. “Now change of topic. How was your trip? I know you were really looking forward to California.” 

With that they all break into talk of the past month while Burt passes food to Blaine so he can feed Kurt and get him to relax more. The Andersons telling them all about the month long adventure they had in California and how without their son there they decided it was their honeymoon. Everyone relaxing as they eat and talk and just show how close a family they are.

It’s a few days later while Henry is out buying groceries and Lillian is in the garden with Kurt that Blaine comes home to a strange man at the front door with a large manila envelop in hand and seeming to be studying the doorbell. 

“Can I help you?” Blaine smiles as the man turns towards him fast.

The stranger turning golden eyes towards him as he opens and closes his mouth a few times. Finally running a hand through his dark hair and trying to get his hands to stop shaking he speaks with a slight European accent. “I am looking for a Mrs. Lillian Masterson, um Anderson now. I have some papers for her.”

“Sure thing. Moms in back with Kurt.” Blaine gestures towards the gate. “Right this way.” He leads the man back to where Kurt and Lillian are laughing at something one of them said. “Mom! You have a guest!”

Lillian laughs as she pulls the gloves off. “Who is it son?” Her laugh dies when she sees the young man standing next to her 16 year old son. Those golden eyes that she’s never forgotten looking back at her with worry and nerves.

Kurt gasps when he sees how much the older man looks just like Blaine. “Lillian, d you want me to go get some drinks?”

She nods before moving closer to the two men as tears start to form in her eyes. Kurt running off to get drinks and hurry back so he doesn’t miss anything. “I.. I know you.”

“I was hoping you would.” The man slowly smiles. “Grandmother showed me pictures of you and told me about you growing up anytime Grandpa wasn’t around. She said.. On her death bed she told me she had made a promise to you that she would protect me.” He holds out the envelop with Lillians name on it. “She did protect me. She also made me promise to come find you.”

Lillian lets her tears fall as Blaine rushes to her side and help her to a chair. “Mom, what’s wrong? Who is this guy?” 

She wipes at her eyes as Kurt comes back with the drinks. “H-he’s my son.”

Kurt and Blaine both snap their heads towards the stranger that seems to be fighting the urge to go to her and comfort her. Blaine moves closer to him, narrowing his eyes. “Cooper. YOU are Cooper?”

“I am. Cooper Masterson… I mean Anderson. I promised Grandmother that I would use my real last name after she passed.” Cooper studies his younger brother.

Kurt pulls out his cell calling Henry and telling him that he needs to come home now. That Cooper came home and then he calls his dad. Not knowing what else to do.

“Mother is gone then? What about father?” Lillian clings to the envelop in her hands.

“Grandfather went first.” Cooper slowly moves closer to sit down as Kurt, still on the phone, urges them all to sit. “He had a heart attack about a year ago. Grandmother shut down after that. She had been under his control for so long she had no idea what to do without him. She just passed a few weeks ago. After she finished telling me how to find you.” He points at the envelop. “That is her last will and testament. Not an official one, since Grandfather refused to let her have one. Some stupid caveman type laws against Omegas that I fully disagree with, but I helped her write one out. Mainly a letter to you.”

She clings tighter to the envelop, her eyes never leaving her son. “So it really is you? You really are my little Cooper. My little boy that I spent the last twenty years trying to live with the fact I would never see you again?” She barely hears the two trucks pull up or the sound of Henry and Burt running into the back yard to find Lillian crying and Kurt clinging to Blaine, who is just confused about what was going on.

“I am. I’m your Cooper and I..” Cooper finally breaks down into tears. “I just want my family back. I’ve dreamed so long about you and Da.”

“Cooper.” Henry runs over, tears in his eyes.

Cooper stands up now that he sees the other two Alphas. “Da?”

Henry nods. “That’s me. Henry Anderson. Your Dad.” He does the one thing Lillian has been wanting to do. He pulls Cooper into a bone crushing hug and just sobs. “I looked for you. I fought to get you back. I did everything I could and now we have you back.”

Lillian hurries out of her chair to wrap her son in her arms as well. The three of them crying together as Blaine watches from the comforting embrace of his mate. Burt moving over to the two boys to try and comfort their confusion. Eventually everyone sits down. Henry and Lillian on either side of their son and holding his hands just to make sure he’s real. Blaine switching to wrap Kurt in his arms now as his eyes study the stranger he’s only ever known the name of and that he was taken away. Burt getting everyone settled down and staying near the boys.

“Cooper… what happened to you?” Blaine clings tighter to Kurt as his parents look at each other knowing that they should have told Blaine about what happened sooner.

“Blaine. You shouldn’t ask that right now.” Henry starts.

“No. It’s ok. I understand that he knows nothing about me or what happened to me. I didn’t even know he existed.” Cooper smiles at his little brother. “Grandfather was a very old fashioned wolf. A very sick in the head old fashioned wolf who only believed in Alpha males and how much better they were then anyone else. He had made an agreement with The Andersons, without your parents knowing, to lay claim to the first Alpha male born to them. It was his agreement to keep mom from being claimed by someone else.”

Lillian chokes down a sob. “They came to take him from me when he was so little and Henry was at the hospital with Burt and Elizabeth when she lost her pup.” Kurt turns his eyes towards Burt to confirm that information and he nods that it’s true. “They held me back and I fought them. I fought my own father as he tore you out of my home and whisked you away from me. He said… he said I should be happy that I still had my life and gave him the heir he needed.”

Cooper squeezes his mothers hand. “I found the records of your brothers. Grandmother hid them. Anyways, he took me and after a few years when he noticed Da raising hell to try and get me back and reverse the pack leaders decision, he took us to France. Moved us around a lot, not sure why, but I remember so many different houses and people. Grandmother wasn’t allowed near me when he was around. Something about an Omega having no idea how to raise a proper Alpha. He tried to make me into him. Tried to have me treat Grandmother like an object instead of a person, try to make me believe that an omega male is worthless and should be killed at birth. So many horrible things. Every night though, Grandmother would slip into my room and tell me stories. She told me that what he was teaching me was wrong. I found out how true she was when I started going to school. I saw Omega boys and girls playing normally with Alphas and everything Grandmother ever told me shone true. I spent the rest of my life making him believe I was like him, while countering everything he did. I even ruined prospective mate agreements.”

“Cooper!” Lillian smiles. “I am very proud of you.”

Cooper beams a smile that they have always seen Blaine flash when he’s really happy. “Thank you mom. I want to find my own mate, not one of his arranging and now that he’s gone I have that chance. After I get to know you guys first.”

Blaine fidgets a bit. “You being taken away had nothing to do with us, but everything to do with grandfather?”

“It was all grandfather and his sick mind.” Cooper scoots closer to Blaine and Kurt, his hands slipping out of his parents hold. “Now tell me about you and especially about this adorable guy in your arms.”

Kurt blushes as he smiles. “I’m Kurt Hummel. My parents have been friends with your parents for forever” Burt laughs with Lillian and Henry.

“And now you are mates with my little brother?” 

Kurt nods. “I am. We’ve been mates for almost two months now.”

Cooper grins bigger. “So friends forever and now family.”

Blaine kisses Kurts cheek. “We’ve always been family. It just took us 16 years to realize our friendship was true love.”

“Wait, so you two grew up together?”

The rest of the afternoon they all talk about Kurt and Blaine growing up and what has happened in their lives. Cooper staying as close to his parents as possible. Eventually they order pizza and move into the main house. Blaine begging Cooper to stay at their house instead of the hotel he has booked. Lillian finds it adorable how alike the two boys are even though they have never meet. Their laugh, their smile, the way their eyes light up when someone says something that means a lot to them. No one would doubt that they are brothers. 

She wraps her arms around Henry, kissing his neck. “Thank you.”

Henry pulls his eyes from the three boys debating over what movie to watch to look at his wife. “For what?”

“Being right. You said that one day we would have our boy back. You always knew and never gave up on him coming back. So thank you for being right.”

“Welcome love.” He kisses her lips as they hear Burt try and play referee between the three boys. The last bits of summer looking to be days of learning to be a complete family. The way they have always dreamed their life would be.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

“No Kurt. This is a horrible terrible worst idea you have ever had.” Blaine stares down his mate, trying not to back down the more Kurt narrows his eyes or the louder that warning growl is getting.

“You better rethink what you just said.” His blue eyes bore into the golden eyes of his mate. “I haven’t been on a pack run since I turned 16 and you are NOT keeping me from the first one with us as a mated pair.”

“Kurt please no. I don’t want anyone to see you… see you…” His eye drift down the barely dressed body of his mate. “I don’t want anyone else to see your skin.”

Kurt raises one brow, his face still set into an agitated stare as his growl somewhat dies down at that confession. “You just don’t want anyone to see me naked? Really Blaine? Everyone has seen us naked ever since we were little fuzzy pups. That just comes with being a wolf! Now MOVE! I want to go out this cabin door and join our parents and our brothers so that the run can get underway.”

“Please. Jeff isn’t going to be here so why do we?” Blaine moves in closer, gripping Kurts hips and ignoring the now increasing growls. “I just want to stay here with you and me.” He noses around his mates neck, sniffing and licking at the skin to try and sooth the wolf.

“Get off me Blaine. We have a run to attend and I will not accept any reason you give me to skip it.” When Blaine doesn’t back up. Kurt gives out a last warning growl before he bares his teeth and pushes the other wolf away. His growl growing to less warning and more danger territory.

Blaine freezes as he catches the threat. He doesn’t even move when he hears the door to the cabin open and Burt walks in to find the boys in a stand off. “Kurt, put your growl away and one of you better have a damn good reason your both not already out there.”

“Dad, Blaine doesn’t want to do the mass run because people will see me naked for a few minutes before I’m a fuzzy white wolf. Though I think there maybe another reason because that one was just stupid.” Kurt drops his growl since his dad said too,

“Blaine?” Burt turns towards the shuddering Alpha. “Don’t be afraid. All Alphas go though this their first run after mating.”

Both boys look towards Burt. Blaine smiling that his feelings aren’t a figment of his imagination. “So you went through this too?”

“I did. The need to protect and keep your mate to yourself will always be stronger during the runs and especially the first year of being a couple. You boys spent the last run on your own since Henry wasn’t here to organize one, but this time you need to go out there. Besides, Cooper is out there boasting how he’ll beat you in the hunt.”

Blaine narrows his eyes and puffs up his chest. “No way! I’ve always won the hunt! He is so on.” he reaches back and drags Kurt out the door by the hand. Leaving a laughing Burt behind.

Kurt groans. “So to get you to do what I want I need to ruffle your stupid alpha traits?”

“Shut up. You still wont show anyone your naked body.”

“How do you plan to accomplish that feat?”

“Easy. Bushes.”

“Bushes? Really? You want me to hide behind bushes?”

Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and growling into his ear. “Yes I want you to shift behind the bushes so no one sees you naked.” He noses and licks at Kurts neck as someone else walks up behind them. “Please Kurt. For me. Please.”

“Fine.” Kurt whines before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Arms wrapping around each other as their bodies try to get closer.

A throat clearing beside them gets their attention as Blaine goes back to growling defensively with Kurt tucked into his body. “Now that is no way to treat your brother now.” Cooper grins at them.

“A brother who should know not to come to close to me when I’m with my mate.” Blaine eyes the older man.

“Sorry. I do seem to be walking in on your two a lot these past few weeks.” Cooper blushes a bit at all the times he’s caught the boys having sex. The pool, the bathroom at the Lima Bean, the living room of the main house, the time he walked into the pool house because the door was open, and he lost count on how many times he‘s caught them in their car parked in front of the house after a date. Needless to say he finds his brother has a very healthy sexual appetite. “Dad is looking for you so we can get everything started.”

“On our way.” Blaine keeps a hold of Kurt.

Kurt laughs as he wiggles his way from the tight hold and urges his ate towards their parents. “Come on. Sooner we get this done the sooner we can go hunting.”

Cooper follows them with a wide grin. “I can’t wait. Only thing you have to hunt in France is silly foxes and squirrels. Especially since we were in the city and no where near the forests.”

Blaine side eyes his bother. “Then how do you expect to beat us in a hunt?”

“Simple. Older brother luck.” The two brother bicker the rest of the walk over who is the better Alpha.

Henry laughs watching them from a distance, Burt standing at his side. “So this is what it would have been like if they grew up together huh? Constantly trying to see who is the better brother?”

“Pretty good chance at that.” Burt chuckles as Kurt rolls his eyes at some odd comment Blaine is making to Cooper. “Soon as they get over here that is the last of the new pairs.”

“What about Jeff and his new mate from Chicago?” 

“Not coming.”

“Why not? They know the run right before school starts is when we show off all the new pairs. They should be here.”

“Unless they are hiding something,” Burt sighs as Henry looks a bit confused. “Just a bit of observation on my part. They don’t act like mates. They sort of smell like mates, like they have marked each other, but there is nothing that screams MATE at me.”

Henry groans. “Guess we’ll have to get them here and have a bit of a chat then. See if I find the same oddities you did.” He turns towards his sons and Kurt with a grin. “About time you boys got here.” They all bow their heads as Henry puts out the call. Howling long and loud as Burt joins in with the call before everyone else does.

From there everything moves quickly as everyone starts to shift. Kurt being the pleasing mate he is, shifting behind the bushes and causing Blaine to puff up his chest when he sees that. Cooper and Blaine stare at each other once Kurt is at his mates side. The two nearly identical black wolves with a slight wave in their hair drawing a bit of attention from the younger pack members. Henry and Lillian trot over sniffing at Cooper before Lillian starts to lick and clean her older sons fur, showing that her wolf accepts the new wolf as her son. As soon as the rest of the pack howls their acceptance of the new wolves, including Cooper, Henry sends up the call to hunt. Kurt noses at Blaines side before taking off into the woods around their hunting grounds, Blaine perking his ears up in interest before taking off after his mate.

The hunt goes well with young pups learning how to catch squirrels and rabbits now that they are old enough, new mate pairs learning to hunt as a team to get bigger game, and Cooper snagging a small deer on his own and proudly taking the nuzzles from his parents in congratulations before they take off to get their own meal. Kurt and Blaine team up in the same way they always have and get a buck that they happily share with Burt and Carole before the young couple runs off, tummies full and bodies ready to just play.

Wes leads a timid Amy through the brush, teaching her how to hunt. They only catch a few squirrels and a bird, but the happy huffing coming from Wes and the way he watches his mate with pride when she starts to play with a squirrel lets everyone, especially Amy, know how much happier he is with his situation. Nick jumping out from the bushes tackling Wes playfully. Amy perking up and turning her head, studying the two males wrestling about. Kurt huffs and barks a few times before charging in to join the match. Leaving a whining Blaine to watch as his mate tackles two Alphas and he goes over checking on Amy. Sniffing and barking the two of them lay down and watch the tussle, Blaine barking out to Kurt when he hears a yelp from his mate. Eventually the whole thing ends with Kurt sitting on top his tail wagging happily as the other two growl in response. Kurt trots over to Blaine, licking his mates muzzle before running off with a barking call as his nose picks up the scent of more animals to chase. Blaine groans a bit before running after his mate leaving their friends behind. 

Eventually Kurt and Blaine make their way back to the start and their cabin. Curling up together on the bed and Blaine absently licking the at the pure white fur covering his mate as both of them drift off to sleep. 

Blaine wakes up first, smiling down at Kurt still asleep and snuggled into his chest. He reaches down, pushing some stray hair behind his ear that was blocking his view of those perfect features. He huffs a bit when he sees Kurt stir a bit, his eyes fluttering before they slowly open.

“Morning beautiful.” Blaine kisses the tip of that adorable nose.

Kurt smiles slowly as his eyes adjust to being awake now. “Good morning. Been watching me long?”

Blaine shakes his head before kissing right below his mates ear. “Not long.” He moves to kiss at his lips with a soft hum. “Just long enough to realize how lucky I am to have you as a mate.” He kisses Kurt on the lips again. “How lucky I am to have someone as good as you love me.”

“Blaine, you are just way to sweet.” He reaches up, wrapping his arms around Blaines neck. “Love you so much.” 

Their lips meet as Blaine moves between the open legs Kurt wraps around his waist. Their hands roaming over heated flesh. Moans echoing through out the cabin as their hips starts to move. Just when Blaine shifts and starts pushing into the wet heat of Kurts body, their cabin door flies open and he startles, pushing in all the way faster then he intended. Kurt whining at the slight pain.

“I completely won the hunting competition!” Cooper freezes when he sees what they are doing. “What the hell!” He turns his back as a blush deepens his cheeks. “Do you two ever do anything else?”

Blaine growls in warning. “Get out!”

“You better hurry up and get dressed. Our parents want to talk with you.” 

Kurt keeps his face hidden in Blaines neck. “Fine Cooper. Just please leave.”

“Going. I’m going!” Cooper leaves the two boys behind to make love and hurrying over to his parents that are talking with some of the younger wolves. 

Lillian hugs Cooper when he comes near. “Kurt and Blaine on their way?”

“I wouldn’t think so.” He groans. “I think if Kurt becomes fertile you will have no worries about grandkids.”

“Oh Cooper! I should have realized they would…” She shakes her head as Henry walks over. Explaining that their youngest son isn’t going to be ready to head home for a bit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It’s a few days later that Jeff and Julia walk into the Anderson main house and are lead to the office by Lillian, Burt and Henry waiting for them. Jeff frowns when he sees their unhappy faces.

Julia looks between the two men. “Are we in trouble?”

Henry gestures towards the two empty chairs. “Not yet, but we have a few questions for you. Especially about why you didn’t show up to the mate debut run?”

Jeff sits down slowly. “We wanted to spend it together. Just us and Julia’s family.”

“But you know it was a mandatory group run.” Henry looks between the two of them. “We have another theory though.”

Burt moves closer to the kids. “We think you two never mated.”

“We think you two are trying to find a way to live a normal life when you,” Henry points towards Jeff. “have very demanding and over controlling parents and you,” he points to Julia “Are an Omega. Very dangerous for you to walk around after you turn 16 unless you have a mate.”

Jeff and Julia look at each other before Jeff gives in. “Are you going to force us to mate or something now?”

Burt frowns. “No, why would we do that?”

“Because that’s what my parents would make us do after they beat my ass.” Jeff crosses his arms as he slouches down in his chair. “Was horrible enough being dragged to Chicago to be sent into some mating ring. The best thing that happened to me was meeting Julia.”

“Aye. His plan was far fetched bu’ we have been tryin to pull it off. I jus dun want to be pursued like a piece of meat. Please.”

Henry groans. “We told you we wont make you mate. Do you intend to be mates eventually?”

Julia blushes as they both nod. “Aye we do. We come to find we really do have a lot in common. We jus want to get through high school first. Less distractions with the hormones going crazy.”

Both men groan thinking about how many times everyone has caught Kurt and Blaine mating or in their own world the past couple months. “Trust us, we can understand the hormone thing.” Henry rubs his hands over his face. “If you’re going to pull this off you really should act more mate like though.”

“You have the scent down, but I caught on from your behavior around others.” Burt watches them. “You never touched, never kissed, and were perfectly fine being out of eye line from each other. All those things are something you are going o have to do.” He gestures for them both to come look out the window. “Watch Kurt and Blaine out back with Cooper and Lillian.” They all look out to see the rest of the family talking and moving about setting up for a family meal.

Henry smiles watching his family. “See how when Kurt moves away from Blaine, his eyes shift or his body moves so that he can keep an eye on his mate at all time. Then randomly they move closer and have to touch each other. Hand on the shoulder, the back, just anywhere. Simple little things that you will have to practice and get down pat before you go out with your friends again.”

Julia nods slowly. “So you are helping’ us?”

Burt laughs as he nods. “Consider this day one of your basic training. By the time school starts you two will be acting like real mates.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

He couldn’t help it. Really he couldn’t, even though Kurt wont stop growling at him every time he tries to nuzzle and lick at his neck to reassert his scent. All Blaine wanted was for everyone who didn’t already know, to know that Kurt was his mate. Every last pimple faced geek and smelly unwashed jacket wearing jock needs to know that Kurt is no longer to be their target. That he has a strong, dominate, and fully attentive mate now.

“If you put another hickie on my neck before the third class of our first day of school I will make you sit on the other side of every single class the rest of the week.” Kurt states as a matter of fact, his eyes narrow towards Blaine. 

Yeah, he’s in trouble. “Ku~rt you know I can’t help it! Look! There’s another one!” He gestures towards the jock turning to watch them. “I know they all have their eyes on you. Wanting you or wishing you harm. I’m just making sure they know that if they lay one finger on you I’ll get them.”

“Getting yourself suspended like you did in middle school?” Kurt eyes his mate.

“Hey! They all deserved it!” His smile grows a bit as Bliane becomes a bit more teasing. “Don’t forget you use to get suspended right along with me.”

“Yes well, that all resulted in you being sent to private school so I doubt our parents would be happy if that trend picks up again.” Kurt leans in kissing Blaine softly. “Love you, but please. Stop marking me.”

Blaine flops his head down and nods slowly as a pout covers his face. “Yeah ok. No more marking.” 

“Awe baby, don’t pout. I didn’t say you couldn’t kiss me.” Kurt leans forward, kissing Blaine softly. “Now lets go. One more class before lunch with everyone.”

“Is it wrong of me to want you all to myself at lunch instead?” He hurries to keep up with Kurt, entwining their fingers as they walk.

“You get me all to yourself every night. I think you can spare a little of our time for friends.” Kurt leans in, whispering into his ear. “If you behave for the rest of the day, I will let you have me the second we get home.” he laughs as Blaine growls his approval. 

The first day of school is always stressful, but this year McKinley was way unprepared for the amount of wolves moving through their halls. Not only did Blaine transfer in to be by his mates side, almost all the wolves from Dalton transferred in adding to their already large population of young pack members and causing the school to bring in more adult wolves to make sure there are no fights. Especially with the large number of newly mated pairs. Kurt and Blaine. Jeff and Julia. Quinn and her Alpha, a new guy to the school named Joe. Santana and Brittney. And the one pair that shocked everyone when they showed up, Wes and Amy. Amy explained to everyone that after a nice long talk with Wes and her parents about how the two could become closer and show Wes that everything is ok, they would attend McKinley with everyone else instead of their two separate private schools and Amy would continue her music with a private tutor after school. Everyone also started to notice the lack of Omegas in school. Tina being the only one that anyone could really think of that would turn 16 during the school year. The rest were all freshmen.

Henry had tried to explain it to the kids that until the wolf laws can protect omegas who are unmated from being forced into a bond, the parents have the kids home schooled and bring them out to pack gatherings to find potential mates. Cooper seemed to take this information to heart and shuttled himself away to work on a plan for the next few months. 

Glee club turned into the most amusing part of the day. At least to Kurt. Rachel the first week was happy to have Blaine, Jeff, Wes, and Nick join their group since they were definitely talented. She changed her tune with in days when she realized the boys also knew how to plan and get Mr. Schuester on their side with things causing Rachel to be more equal and solos being picked depending on who sounds the best for the songs instead. 

The biggest fight was happening now. Three months into the school year and Mr. Schuester was still just doing assignments instead of planning their competition pieces for practice. Blaine watched on with a rather amused look on his face as Wes argues with Mr. Schuester about needing to practice at least once a week to make sure their performance was perfected before they needed to be preformed. Rachel standing by her teachers need to have them all ‘express themselves’ so that they are a better team before practicing the important songs, that have yet to be chosen. Blaine is so wrapped up in the now daily fights that he doesn’t even notice Kurt being a bit more distant then normal and rubbing a hand over his stomach.

Nick entertains himself in the back of the room with his phone. A common occurrence lately for him. His eyes shifting to Kurt between messages with his new friend. His chatting habits having gone up since all his friends have been busy with their new mates, but he is a bit curious as to when Blaine is going to notice the change in the way Kurt smells. He leans forward, towards Kurt, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. 

“You alright?” Nick smiles softly when Kurt turns worried blue eyes towards him.

Kurt nods slowly. “I… I think so.” He fidgets in his seat a bit as Nick gives him a knowing look. “Fine. No I don’t feel alright. My stomach feels weird, my head hurts, and I have been dieing to have chocolate.” His cheeks grow pink as he looks towards Blaine. “I want to go home and stay in bed for a week.”

Nick holds in a laugh as he slips one chair forward to sit next to his friend, answering another message before talking again, his own dopey smile on his face. “Did you ever have those tests done?”

“Huh?”

“Tests. You know, the tests to see if you are a carrier or not?”

“Oh, no. We never got around to it.” Kurt looks down at his stomach as he bites at his bottom lip. “With Cooper showing back up we spent most of our time with him or, you know, being a new mate.”

“Thought not.” Nick turns back to his phone for a bit before looking Kurt in the eyes. “You smell different. You smell like my aunt when she goes into heat.”

“I.. Nick! I CAN’T be in heat!” Kurt covers his mouth when a he realizes the room just got silent and everyone is looking at him. Blaine with the darkest eyes he’s ever seen him have.

Nick laughs a bit before shaking his head. “I bet you are. Ask Blaine what he thinks of your new scent.”

Kurt turns and looks at Blaine. Seeing his nose flaring a bit as he finally registers the change in his mates scent. “Oh my god…” He is up out of his chair and running out of the room when he realizes Nick is probably right. 

Blaine taking off after him with their bags. “Kurt!”

Jeff slaps Nick in the shoulder as Blaine leaves. “What the hell you do that for?”

“Do what? Tell Kurt the truth about what we can all smell on him?” Nick looks around to the other Alphas who turn away to stay out of it. “Oh come on! You all know what that smell means and they were crazy enough to not get Kurt tested! Isn’t it better I tell him now before he ends up pregnant?”

“That isn’t our call Nick. Maybe they wanted it to be a surprise.” Wes sits down next on the other side of Nick.

“Sorry… I owe them one don’t I?” 

“I think you owe them a lot more then one.” Jeff ruffles his friends hair as everyone goes back to what ever the assignment was that week. “You owe all of us an explanation about that beeping cell of yours.”

Nick covers his screen as he smiles shyly. “Later. Right now I want to watch Rachel sing some silly song to Finn even though she has no want to be mated.”

Wes and Jeff both snicker. “Half breeds. The only ones that can truly play Alphas one heart string at a time.” They all turn back to pretending to watch the performance.

By the time Blaine catches up to Kurt at the car, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Kissing at his neck to try and ease his crying and just holding him close until he stops crying. Soothing words streaming from his lips as calming huffs come from his chest. “We need to talk.”

“I know.” Kurt smiles slowly. “Let’s go home.”

Nodding his head gently, Blaine helps Kurt into the car before driving them both home. Thoughts going through his mind at the possibility of their future, his nose drawing in the scent coming from Kurt. They should have caught it sooner, the way his scent had changed to match all fertile wolves. Both of them stay silent all the way home and during the short walk from the car to their house. 

Once the front door is closed Kurt turns to face Blaine, his bottom lip between his teeth. “So…”

“So..” Blaine guides Kurt over to the couch. Sitting down and trying to lighten the heavy mood around them. “We should talk about what we both want.”

“We should. Have you... Blaine have you ever thought about if you want kids or not?”

Blaine blushes as he looks away. “I may have dreamed about tiny white pups running around our feet during pack runs.”

“Little white pups?”

“Yes little white pups. With blue eyes.” 

“My eyes? Really? Do we get to compromise so they have your beautiful curls?” Kurt moves closer to Blaine. Teasing him a bit.

“Really? My unruly curls?” They both laugh. “Well I think I can allow my curls on our pups, though really how ever they look I will love them.”

“Good.” Kurt kisses him softly before nuzzling under his chin and letting his mate wrap around him. “How about when? Did you want to actively try, let nature takes it course, or just wait and I can go to the hospital for birth control.”

As Blaine opens his mouth to give his opinion when there’s a knock on their door. “Hold that thought baby.” With a gently kiss to his mates lips, he gets up opening the door to find his mom smiling at him. “Hey mom.”

“Hi boys. I wanted to know if you were alright.” She smiles at how confused Blaine look. “Nick called me. Told me about what happened at school today and how Kurt ran off.”

“Oh well, yeah we’re fine. Just talking about what our future should be. What this.. Means for us.”

“How about I give you another set of ears and maybe some helpful hints to help you choose?”

His nod and moving to let Lillian in the house is her invitation. All three sitting down and talking through their thoughts and worries for the future. She just sits and listens to them let everything out before walking Kurt through the talk most little girl wolves get. How his body will act differently then a human woman’s body. Cramps and most PMS symptoms will be the same, time they last will be about the same. What differs is how he’ll get even more needy right before his cycle starts, his body wanting to become with pup sooner rather then later and that his bleeding will be more invisible. Their bodies cycling out with their normal body functions with very little discharge. Lillian admits that its her favorite part about being a wolf, the fact she only needs liners and that she recommends Kurt pick some up as well.

Lillian relaxes now that the boys have off loaded all their concerns about choosing to have a family now or waiting and that Kurt seemed to take the lesson about his cycles well. She smiles as Kurt nuzzles into Blaine and her son just wraps his mate up into the comforting embrace. “If it helps, your dads and I talked about this possibility and if you wish to have a pup soon, we would be willing to help watch him or her while you’re still in school.”

“You would do that for us mom?”

“I would, we would. It would just be easier for me to watch our grandkid then Burt or Henry.” Her eyes sparkle as she smiles wider. “We were going to tell you this weekend, but I think you should hear it now.”

“Mom, we already know Cooper meet someone and is planning a mating run.”

She laughs softly. “Well yes there is that, but your dad and I just found out that you two are going to be older brothers.”

“Really?” Kurt perks up at her news.

“Mom! But you’re like old!” Blaine spurts out.

“Oh well, thank you for that, but the last time I checked I was only 38 and quite capable of having another pup.” She challenges back to her son.

“This is just so weird.. So, you’re with pup? Like for real?”

Kurt slaps Blaine in the chest. “She wouldn’t have told us if it wasn’t real. How far along are you? What does it feel like?” He wiggles his way out of his mates arms. His own instincts of being a parent kicking in with knowing someone so close that is with pup.

“Only a few months. Well, more like almost four.” She blushes at admitting the whole month spent with just Henry on vacation was spent reliving their newly mated days. “So um, yes, we are expecting a new pup and if you boys plan to have one or just let nature take its course, we will be here for you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have dinner to make and a husband to tell I spilled the news early.” 

“Mom. Thank you.” Blaine nuzzles down against Kurt as his mom gets up to leave.

“Your welcome sweaty.”

“Um and congratulations. I can’t wait to be a big brother.” He smiles as Kurt kisses his neck in a soothing manner.

Lillian smiles. “I think you will be a great big brother and a very good papa.” She heads out leaving the two boys smiling at each other.

“Papa” Kurt nearly purrs as he shifts back to straddle Blaine. “Kinda like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” Blaine grips those wonderful hips tighter. “Does this mean…”

“We let nature take its course.” Kurt leans down, nipping at the sensitive skin on his mates neck. “If we get pregnant, then we have a pup. If not, then it isn’t a big deal.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan.” Blaine growls. “Love you so much baby.”

“Love you too.” Kurt grins wickedly as he gets up off of his mate, laughing when all he hears is needy whines and whimpers. “Dinner first. Then we can see how our bodies connect.”

“I don’t want to wait.” 

Kurt walks away, swaying his hips. “I know love, but you will. You know I can out match you if you try and tackle me.”

Blaine groans. “I know! Fine. I’ll go finish the laundry while you cook.”

Meanwhile back across town Nick sits at one of the tables in the Lima Bean, as his friends surround him. All of them with impatience written all over their faces as Nick delays talking. His phone beeping with another message, Jeff groaning his frustrations.

“That’s it!” He snags the phone out of Nicks hands. “Who are you messaging everyday?”

Nick shrugs his shoulders. “Just someone I meet over the summer.”

“Meet where?” Wes narrows his eyes at Nick, Amy putting a hand on his arm to try and keep him a bit calmer.

“Remember the week long trip my parents and I took to Florida?” Everyone nods slowly. “We ended up down there during a surf tournament and while I was watching the athletes, I ran into someone.” Nick blushes slightly.

Jeff laughs. “Holy shit! You mean little Nicky boy has a boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend…” 

Wes leans forward, poking a finger at his friends blushing cheeks. “Why not? You seem to love talking to him and just the mention of him has you all flushed.”

Nick fidgets, turning his coffee cup on the table. “Because… He.. He lives in Australia.”

Wes raises a brow at his friend. “So? He lives in another country. He seems to travel since you meet him in Florida.”

“He does, he’s a surfer. I mean he’s a really good surfer.” He reaches into his backpack, pulling out a few sports magazines and passing them over to everyone. “He’s only on one cover. This one.” He points to a picture of a young boy, dirty blonde hair falling over his shoulders as he bright blue eyes smile at you through the camera.

Julia whistles as she reads another article about the kid. “Nick. He’s 14.”

“He is.”

Amy smiles. “He is cute though.” 

Wes side eyes his mate. A bit of a jealous huff coming out of his chest. “He’s a wolf?”

“He is.” Nick taps out a message to the boy their all talking about. “An Omega. it’s the age and distance thing that is keeping me from asking him to be mine. Plus… I don’t want to ruin his career.”

“Oh Nick, as an Omega he only has two more years before he either ends his career or mates.” Amy reaches out for Nicks hand. “What does he feel about this?”

“Alain? Truthfully, he plans to keep surfing for as long as he can.”

“No silly, what does he think about you.” Amy shakes her head at his silliness. 

“We talked about it a bit and he wants to make a decision on us next summer after we meet up while he’s training in Cali.” 

Jeff laughs. “You are just to adorable! Just remember to leave sometime for us.”

“I’d tell you guys the same thing.” Nick laughs as they all blush. “New mates are notorious for the amount of time they spend fawning over each other.” They all break out into laughter and fun the rest of the day.

Much later while the moon shines high in the sky, two bodies move together with soft caresses and loving touches. Groans and growls, hands moving as lips connect. Blaine was in heaven, has been in heaven since their failed attempts at dinner. Yes, it had started out innocently with Kurt cooking as Blaine finished up the laundry, but it ended up with Kurt up on the counter naked with Blaine slamming into him. Now they finally made it to the bedroom. Frenzied movements from earlier switched out for loving caresses. Screams of passion replaced my soft gruffing and growls of pleasure. Sweat dripping down their flushed skin as they move as one. 

Kurt is so overly sensitive by the time Blaine pushes the knot in. Arching his back at how geed it feels to be stretched so wide over his mates swollen shaft. The knot sitting perfectly as he cries out with his own release. Arms clinging tighter as his legs pull Blaine in closer. He briefly hears his name as Blaine shoves as hard as he can into Kurt before spilling his seed, a growl deep in his chest.

Neither moves for a good long while. Blaine shifting first, his lips caressing over pale skin as his knot is still firmly in place. 

“Blaine..?”

“Hum?” he keeps kissing at all the skin he can reach.

“Can we stay home from school?” Kurt pretty much purrs at how good it feels with Blaine still firmly in place inside his body as his hands caress over every inch and his lips cover Kurt as much as possible.

Blaine lets a slight laugh out as he moves up to look into those perfect blue eyes. “You really want to stay home all day?”

“Um. Yes. I’m just so tired and it’s my first cycle. I want to stay home.”

“What if your cycle doesn’t start hum? Mom did say it would take a few days after the symptoms show.” Blaine rolls his hips, shifting his knot and causing Kurt to moan. “We could have just stopped your first cycle.”

Kurt blushes before kissing Blaine hard. “There is no way I would get knocked up my first heat.” 

“We’ll see about that.”

No one is surprised Blaine and Kurt don’t show up the next day at school. More giggles and teasing between their friends about what that could mean and Rachel being pissed that Kurt and Blaine would risk not being at full throttle for the future competition season. No one really pays her to much attention. At least not for the next few weeks. Kurt gets moody and starts to drag his feet through out the day. Usually spending his lunches curled up against Blaine napping. Blaine hides his worry for his mate with smiles and gentle probing at how he feels.

Lillian on the other hand keeps a closer eye on him. Her belly growing a bit rounder and her memories going back to how weak Elizabeth had gotten that first year. She doesn’t talk to Blaine until she catches Kurt on their couch sleeping while Blaine is in talking with Henry. She runs a hand over his forehead as he sleeps, Kurt barely stirring when she touches his face. With a sigh she walks to the office where Henry laughing can be heard loud and clear. Once she gets into the office they smile at her, Henry hurrying to get her seated. 

“Hey hun. What brings you into our little talk about school life so far this year?” Henry kisses her cheek as a hand reaches down to caress over the growing pup inside her. Blaine watching the exchange with a dopey grin on his face as his mind views Kurt and him like that.

“I was just a bit worried about Kurt.” She looks at Blaine. “Has he been napping this heavy often?”

Blaine frowns a bit. “He’s asleep again?”

“Yes, out on the couch. I checked for a fever and couldn’t find any.”

“No he hasn’t been sick, just tired and really moody.” Blaine slouches down in his chair.

Lillian turns to face Henry with pure worry on her face. “Like Lizzie. Remember that first year?”

Henry groans. “Blaine make him an appointment.”

“Wait what? Why? He’s just being moody.”

“Son, did Burt ever tell you boys about Elizabeth and how we always knew when she was with pup?” Henry sits down on his desk. When Blaine shakes his head no, Henry and Lillian tell him all about their first year together. How Kurt almost had an older sibling, an older sister that was still born after a very draining pregnancy. How she started off just like Kurt is now, tired and drained until she just passed out. 

The whole story gets cut short when Blaine pretty much up and runs out of the office to pull Kurt into his arms. Protective growls escaping his chest as his parents rush to catch up with him. “Blaine, sweetie, calm down please.” Lillian hold onto her stomach as all she gets in response is Blaine growling.

Kurt groans at being woken up in such a rough way. Snuggling back against Blaine in instinct. “Wha’ the hell?” He rubs at his eyes. “Blaine?” A growl reaches his ears. “Blaine. Stop growling.” His own growl starting up to warn his mate that he is not happy.

“…don’t wanna lose you…” Blaine starts to growl a little less, but still keeps a hold on his mate with defensive growls still going.

“Lose me? Why would you lose me?” Kurt tries to sit up, but gets pulled down against Blaine again. “What the hell is going on!”

“Kurt we are so sorry. It’s sort of our fault.” Lillian sits down in a chair across from them.

“Your fault? What did you do to make him act like this.” Kurt tries to sooth Blaine. Nuzzling under his chin and nipping at his neck.

Henry sits on the arm of the chair Lillian is in. “We told him about your mom and your older sister.”

“You didn’t. Gods.” Kurt doubles his efforts to sooth Blaine. Nuzzling and nipping more. Huffing and turning his growls into more purrs then anything else.

“You knew?” Henry sits up straighter.

“Of course I knew. Dad told me everything about mom, especially now that we know I‘m a carrier. He told me a couple weeks ago when I ran by the shop to see him. We talked, he dragged me to the doctors for some tests to make sure I don‘t have what mom had and I got the all clear.” Kurt turns his eyes on the two adults. “Why? Why would you tell Blaine about that?”

Lillian looks down in guilt. “Consider it part of my hormonal worry, but you are acting the same way Lizzie did that first pregnancy. Before she passed out and got really sick.”

Kurt kisses at Blaines jaw. “That’s because I’m with pup.”

That gets Blaine to snap out of his over possessive mood. “What?”

“I’m with pup. I wanted to wait a bit longer to tell you, but with how everyone here is acting there’s just no way to hide it.” Kurt blushes as Blaine puts a hand to his very flat tummy, right under his shirt.

“How long have you known?” Blaine looks down to study where his hand is, eyes looking for some sort of sign of the pup inside.

“Since those tests were run. It sort of popped up on their blood tests and trust me. It cost me a crap ton of cookies and bartering time at home with dad to keep him from telling all of you.” Kurt giggles when Blaine kisses at his neck, nuzzling and purring out soothing sounds. “Blaine, baby your parents are watching.”

“Dun care. We going to be parents.” Blaine grins wider until he laughs. “God Rachel is going to have kittens. When are you due?”

His wider grin gets everyone more drawn in. “Our anniversary. Give or take a week.”

“So you’ll make it through the school year?” Blaine is shivering with even more giddy happiness now.

“I will make it through the school year, but..” He holds up a finger to keep Blaine silent. “I won’t be able to do the harder dance routines. The doctor made sure to stress that I get support from my mate and read the signs my body gives me. If I’m to tired, sleep. If I get a craving for something, eat. If I find that the dances and stress of glee get to me, take a seat on the sideline. My health and the health of our pup comes before Rachel and her need of backup dancers.”

“Oh please, please, PLEASE let me be the one to tell her! Wait! No. Let me sell tickets so everyone can watch her dramatic storm out fit when I tell her!”

Kurt laughs so hard he nearly falls off the couch. “Fine you can tell her. Though I bet if Wes told her it would be an even more epic storm out.”

“That would be spectacular! We have to get him to do it!”

“You guys really are not a Rachel fan are you?”

“Not really. I mean come on, you guys should have been winning every year with the amount of talent there. If there would just be more time spent on practicing competition pieces, a bit more spreading out of the solos to draw out the power of the songs, and a lot less listening to her singing to Finn when she has no interest in being his mate.”

“You just want a solo.”

“No, I don’t care if I have one or not, I just want it to be a bit more fair about who gets them.”

“And now you boys have figured out what we have put up with for the past two years.” Kurt kisses him softly. “Now can we leave your parents place? I want to get back to my nap while you make me some very yummy pasta with olive, anchovies, and mushrooms in the sauce?”

Lillian laughs when Blaine wrinkles his nose at the mention of putting little fish in their pasta sauce. “How about you boys go get comfy and Henry can run out for take out Italian. That way only yours has anchovies in it.”

“Sounds like a great plan! lets get going Blaine. I have a nap calling my name.”

The entire family gathers at the little pool house, Burt and Carole coming over to celebrate Kurt announcing the pregnancy. Blaine watching as Kurt eats twice as much as everyone else. Finishing his own serving of oddly flavored pasta, all those poor little fishies, and then starting on anything Blaine didn’t eat. Their futures looking brighter by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon! I am also looking for any requests for what you'd like to see. It could be a one-shot 'what if' (Have one coming soon about What if Kurt had the same illness Elizabeth did), a closer look at one of the non-main pairs or characters, or anything really. Just drop me a line with your ideas :)


	19. Chapter 19

Who Says Extended version Chapter 19/30

Warnings: Character Death, Werewolves, marking, Non-con, bare backing, knotting, A fight to claim (Force mate into submission), Other warnings to be added as I go

Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee. The only thing I own in this story is the original characters I am adding.

Summary: Wolves mate for life once an Alpha claims their Omega mate, but the ways of choosing your mate are changing from the traditional meets where all non-mated wolves of age are thrown in together and you end up with a mate. Alphas still have to start a mating run, but what if the Omega has their eye on a certain Alpha? Follow the Anderson and Hummel families through these changes. A generational fic starting with Grandma Anderson and going through Kurt and Blaine’s generation.

AN – YAY new chapter! So many things happening right now as well. My classes start in 23 days, winter is never ending here and it really needs to end, I finally get some answers about the tears in my foot, I finished the oddest outfit I've ever made, now everything is posted on a whole bunch of sites, and I have a beta! Thank you T.vo0810! :) 

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming! I'd also like to keep the offer open for suggestions/requests from you guys. They can be one-shots, what-ifs, something you would like to see in a more in-depth manner. Just ask away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning was one of the best that Blaine has ever had since their first night as mates. Kurt, however, was feeling very differently. Within moments of waking up, his stomach churns and sends him running for the bathroom with his hand firmly over his mouth. Blaine following close behind with a sheepish grin on his face. His smile never diminishing as he rubs his mates back to sooth him whiles he's sick and then huffs and nuzzles him when he's done. Even if his mate was livid at Not just at having morning sickness so soon in the pregnancy but also at his slowly expanding waistline. He couldn’t even tone down his smile after Kurt hurled pair after pair of skinny jeans at him while ranting about the now uncomfortable fit of his favorite pants.

“Stop it! I see you, you know. Stop all your chuckling, your, good- for- nothing smirking right this instant, Blaine Anderson! This is your fault!” Kurt slams the bathroom door behind him. Taking a deep calming breath, he fixes his hair and mentally catalogs his wardrobe, searching for looser fitting items that he actually brought with him in the move.

Blaine takes the time to pull out a more generously cut pair of pants for his mate as a peace offering. A very happily accepted offering that Kurt thanks him with a sweet kiss. A joining of lips that slowly grows deeper and more heated as they lay down, Blaine thrusting into his willing body as their moans sound through out the house. Their time for breakfast before school disappears and both of them rush about getting dressed and hurrying to school without a bite, Kurt grabbing an apple as he passes the counter. Never getting the chance to eat it.

Once they are in school, Blaine is so happy that he tells all their friends about the pup as they greet them. The whole process of congratulations and hugs as well as answering questions about the pregnancy continues through out their first two classes. Overwhelmed with everyone’s attention, Blaine doesn’t notice as his mate starts to pale near the end of their second class. Kurt rubs his stomach uneasily and lets his eyes slip closed as the teacher drones on. Before he realizes it, he’s fallen asleep, unaware that the teacher has dismissed the class.

With a bit of a frown, Blaine rubs his hands over his sleeping mate’s back. “Kurt. Time to head to our third class.”

“Hum?” Kurt lifts his head, blearily looking up as a yawn escapes him.

“You feeling alright, love?” He runs a hand over the back of Kurt’s neck.

A slow nod is all he gets before his mate is up and heading out the door, a slight weave in his walk. When he catches up, slinging both their bags over his shoulder, he wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist and is rewarded with a smile. “I should get a snack from the vending machines.”

“Alright. Come on then.” Blaine keeps a close eye on him, guiding his mate to lean against the wall while he gets the snacks. “Maybe you should go lay down in the nurse’s office.”

“No, I’m fine. Just tired and hungry.” Kurt smiles as he snags the chocolate bar out of his mate’s hands. He groans appreciatively as he digs in. “See? Better already. Now, let’s get to class.”

“You better tell me if you start feeling off.”.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sucks the chocolate remnants off his fingers. “Sure thing.” 

Of course, he doesn’t keep that promise. Why make Blaine worry about his head hurting and that his stomach is rebelling? Besides, he’s pretty certain that it’s because he skipped breakfast after already getting sick this morning. He feels a bit better once he eats lunch, although he only lasts halfway through his next class before he’s running to the bathroom. The teacher was very sympathetic to the young wolf when he apologizes and explains why.

When they all show up to Glee Club, everyone is vastly amused that , Rachel has no idea what’s going on. She’s heard the gossip about a wolf in their first year of mating being with pup, but she has no idea who it is. Kurt stares at her, mouth gaping as he hears her response to this week’s assignment: Family.

“Really, I feel sorry for that poor wolf. Why would she think in today’s society that it would be ok to have a pup while still in high school? So irresponsible!” Rachel shakes her head.

Blaine and Wes both turn to Kurt, eyes begging. 

“Please. I want to tell her. Please!” Wes stops when Blaine growls at him. 

“My mate. My pup. I get to tell her.”

“Oh dear god! Why don’t you both just do it! You’re giving me a headache.” Kurt rubs his temples as both boys jump up to the front of the room.

Blaine glares at Wes as the boy starts before he can. “We have a very special announcement for those who don’t already know. My friend, Blaine, and...” He laughs as Blaine pushes him out of the way.

“Kurt and I are expecting our first pup, who is due in July.” He grins as Rachel gasps and turns to look at Kurt, then back at him.

“No. It’s you two? Kurt! Why didn’t you tell me! How could you do this to me?” She jumps up, glaring at her friend.

Kurt raises a brow as she yells at him. “How would me having a pup do anything to you? I’m the one that’s going to have morning sickness, swollen ankles, and odd food cravings that will cause weight gain and stretch marks.”

Rachel huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “And what about Glee? You really think in three months when you start to get round, you’ll be able to keep up?”

“No, but then that’s not your problem. Artie’s in a wheelchair and still participates any way he can.” Kurt stands up, glaring at her and growling a bit. “I’m fairly certain that if I can’t dance, I can still be your back-up singer!”

“Fine. Then what about senior year, huh? What are you going to do with a pup in tow?” 

“What does that matter to you? We’re wolves. Within the first year of mating, 80% of wolves have a pup. Most are doing quite fine with their careers. I bet I even out do you in the future, Miss- High- and-Mighty.” Kurt smirks as Rachel huffs and storms out of the room.

Wes watches with a huge smile on his face. “So, Mr. Schuester! I say we get working on our competition pieces!” 

Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek as they sit back down. “You are the greatest mate there ever was. That was epic! Think we can get her to storm out again?”

“Is this you wanting to subject your pregnant mate to un-due stress for your amusement?”

“No, this is me taking up the challenge to make her diva out and leave again. Look, Wes got Mr. Shue to listen finally, and now we are talking about competition pieces without her constant interruption. Double score.” The boys laugh as the lesson continues, and almost everyone is happy with Wes’s selections once the song debating is finished.

A few weeks later, Amy and Julia are face to face with the still irate half-breed. “Can we help you, Miss Rachel?” Julia tilts her head, studying the fidgety girl.

“I was just… is it true that most mates have a pup their first year?” Rachel watches as the two girls look at each other and then back at her.

Amy nods slowly. “That is true, but it depends a lot on when the wolf goes into heat. It can take up to a year for a wolf to have their first heat. Usually within that first year, they have a pup. Unless they use birth control.”

“Though that isn’t the typical choice for most mated couples. Most wolves are a bit old fashioned by human standards when it comes to starting a family. The instincts to have a pup are really strong. But Jeff an’ I are using birth control. We want to get to know each other before having a pup.” Julia adds.

“Wes and I are going to make that choice when I start my heat cycles.”

Rachel nods slowly. “Everyone is ok with this? Having pups while still in school?”

Julia wraps an arm around her and leads her towards their next class, not wanting to be late because of Rachel’s inane questions. “Aye. We’re lucky to be in school at all. In the past, most omegas were kept home, away from any education. Kurt’s goal to attend college is brave considering traditional omega roles, but then he’s strong enough to actually do it.”

“Why am I just now really learning any of this?”

Julia bites her tongue about Rachel being a self-centered half-breed. “Usually only omega wolves are taught this kind of stuff, sometimes alpha wolves too depending on the pack. You are only half pack, so I’m not surprised you dun know any of this.”

“Oh.” Rachel looks between the two wolves. “I still think he’s making a big mistake. We could win this year, especially with his ability for dancing, but now…”

“His choice, not yours.” Amy glares at Rachel. “Besides you have the top performers from Dalton this year. I know Jeff and Nick have moves. Wes has an ear for arrangements, and Blaine has a killer voice. Just leave Kurt be.”

Rachel huffs and storms off. Julia laughing as she goes. “I think she wanted us to back up her opinions on Kurt.”

“She’s lucky I didn’t pop her in the face for them instead.” Amy growls.

Julia lets out a shocked giggle at sweet little Amy growling. “A little defensive about that?”

“Yes! She verbally bashes the poor boy every chance she gets. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it’s starting to effect him. He’s gotten paler, he barely gets two bites down before he’s off to throw up…. He’s stopped talking. Julia, I’m worried that she’s adding to his stress. And all that will do is rile up an already agitated alpha into protecting his mate.”

Julia grins bright and big. “That could be pretty awesome. I’d so watch Blaine rip her a new one.”

“Julia! I doubt that would be pretty, amusing yes, but not pretty.” The two girls laugh as they head into math class.

Kurt is definitely having the worst day of his pregnancy so far. He’s spent most of his class time running back and forth to the bathroom. His teachers are losing tolerance for the constant interruptions, which tends to trigger Blaine into growling at them and wrapping protectively around him. He’s just so tired, dragging himself into Glee and reassuring Blaine that he could make it through. After Rachel storms in, glaring at him judgmentally as she sits next to Finn, he knows how wrong he was. He should’ve went home to nap. As everyone gets in position to practice the competition piece, he joins them reluctantly, walking to his spot at the back of the group.

He struggles through the first two runs, closing his eyes when the room spins way too much. The third time, he can’t stop the world from tilting, and his stomach rolling. Kurt staggers for the door, knocking Rachel to the side as he runs to the closest bathroom, with Blaine right on his heels. 

Rachel turns red in anger as they leave. “What did I tell you? This is unacceptable!”

Nick glares at her. “What? That he’s having horrible morning sickness all day long or that he broke your dance routine to get out of the room?”

Jeff shrugs. “I think you should be happy that he didn’t spew all over you.”

“Why are you both defending him? If he’s this sick, he should stay home instead of ruining practice for the rest of us.” Rachel paces back and forth.

“Truthfully, you’re the one delaying practice for everyone.” Wes watches her pace. “If you would get back in line and stop complaining, we could get some more practice in.”

“What so they can interrupt us when they get back?” She narrows her eyes at Wes.

“So they can fall back in line when they return. I know Blaine would jump in and resume his part if we were already going again.” Wes leans down into her face, growling defensively. “Kurt can sit out the rest of practice.”

“Like we would get anywhere! Half the group is mumbling to each other about how he’s doing!”

“No, I’m fairly certain they’re all talking about how heartless you’re acting when you should be worried about your friend,” Nick groans.

When the door opens, Blaine is whispering soothing words to Kurt , who is tucked into his side. Dried tear tracks are plain on his face. Everyone stops talking and watches as Blaine leads him to sit down in a chair. Blaine kisses and nuzzles against him to keep him calm.

“Blaine, is everything all right?” Amy hurries over, pulling her hand back when Blaine growls at her. “ How is he?”

Kurt caresses his neck, turning to smile at Amy. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

Amy smiles back. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home? Sleep a bit?”

Blaine frowns. “Kurt wants me to finish rehearsal. He’ll rest here.”

“Great! Then let’s get to it!” Rachel chirps, and everyone takes their places.

Kurt kisses Blaine gently before pushing him away and watching them all practice. He rubs his stomach, trying to ease his discomfort. His head starts to spin the longer he watches everyone turn and dance. Eventually, he decides it’s better to go home as his body shivers and his stomach turns over. “B-Blaine..?” No one hears him over the music and singing. He whines pitifully, wobbling up onto his feet. “Blaine. I... I don’t feel good.” Abruptly, his vision is filled with an irate Rachel. “I need Blaine. Please.”

“No! He’s practicing! You said you’d wait for him, so sit down while we finish!” 

Unthinkingly, she pushes him lightly towards his seat. Already dizzy and unsteady on his feet, that small push sends him stumbling back before he falls. A loud whack echoes through the room as his head collides with his chair followed by a second thud as he hits the corner on the riser between the bottom two rows. Rachel stands there stunned until Jeff and Julia drag her out of the way as Blaine runs to Kurt. He turns murderous eyes on her as he cradles his mate into his arms.

Wes approached them to see if an ambulance is needed, but backed away when Blaine snarls loudly at him. “Blaine! You need to calm down!”

Shaking his head and crying, Blaine looks down at Kurt’s unmoving face. “I think we can take him ourselves.” His hand caresses his mate’s hair gently, pushes it off his forehead. . “Someone needs to call Burt and my parents.”

“Finn’s calling Burt. Amy’s calling your folks.” Wes chucks his car keys to Nick. “Nick, pull the car up. Let’s get moving.”

Blaine scoops Kurt up with shaking arms, growling when Rachel moves towards him. “Blaine I... I didn’t mean...”

Jeff pulls her back as the alpha growls louder. “Rachel, you need to stay back. Trust me. He’s a really protective alpha, and the last one to touch his mate was you.”

Wes keeps Blaine moving quickly so that he doesn’t attack anyone, delaying their leaving. Then they are all running down the halls and jumping into their cars. Kurt is admitted swiftly, leaving Wes and Nick to keep Blaine under control as his mate is whisked away from his grasp.

“This is my fault.”

“Blaine, no, it’s not - it’s no one’s fault.”

“Yes, it is. Rachel’s fault and mine. I should have taken him home once I knew he wasn’t feeling well.” 

“He said he’d be fine watching. You trust him to tell you what he needs.”

“I should’ve known! His smell was off. He was walking oddly.” Blaine stops his pacing, as all three parents come running in. “My fault… It’s all my fault.” he cries.

Lillian moves forward, pulling her son to her and moving him to sit down. “Shh… shh, baby.”

Burt and Henry look expectantly at Wes and Nick. Henry decides to take charge of the situation once he notices Burt being reduced to growling and shaking his head. “What happened?” 

Both boys hurry to tell them everything that happened today: from how sick Kurt was all the way to Rachel pushing him. Blaine snarls when he hears Rachel’s name.

“She’ll never get near him again.” Blaine nuzzles into his mom as his tears dry. “She’s had it out for him since she found out. She hates that we’re having a pup. Why? Why would she be so mean when we are all so happy about it!”

Lillian soothes him, fingers stroking through his curls. “She just doesn’t understand. Most half-wolfs don’t.” She smiles down at Blaine when he looks up. “What you should focus on is Kurt’s health. He’s barely a month into his pregnancy and has much worse morning sickness than most wolves. Did he see his doctor about it?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No. He kept saying he was fine, but…he’s been so pale and sleeping more than eating. When I asked, he insisted nothing was wrong. I just.. I let him go…”

Burt snaps, “How could you? Knowing what Lizzie went through! What if those tests were wrong huh?” He starts to pace. “God… what if he... She lost so many pups before Kurt, and it killed her spirit.”

“But the test said he was negative!” Blaine drops his head into his hands, trying to banish the images of Kurt wasting away and dying the way Elizabeth had.

“Because he doesn’t have the same condition as his mother.” Dr. Barnaby interrupts from behind the group. “What he does have is anemia. It happens quite commonly following a severe bout of morning sickness.”

Blaine and Burt are both up and in front of the doctor in seconds. Henry holds Burt back as Wes restrains Blaine so that neither manhandle the doctor. Blaine calms a bit once his friend whispers that Kurt needs him to stay level headed. “The fall... how is he?”

Dr. Barnaby’s smile falters. “He has a fair sized contusion as well as bruising around his ribs on his right side along with some bruising on his stomach.” Dr. Barnaby checks the chart in his hands. “We suspect a concussion, swelling around his uterus, and bruised ribs.” He looks up at everyone. “He has admitted to being extremely dizzy and we can't be sure what bruises are from collisions with chairs and other object or from the fall. We're also very worried about how weak he's gotten from being sick so often. We want to keep him here for a couple days, pump him full of vitamins and liquids to treat the anemia and keep an eye on the pup.”

“Our pup… Is… how is our pup?” Blaine clings to Wes.

“For now, the pup is shaken, but stable.” The doctor touches Blaine’s shoulder. “We need to keep a close eye on his condition though. There’s a chance his body will miscarry the pup. Sometimes the body has to choose between mending itself or saving the fetus. What he needs most right now is bed rest and absolutely no stress.”

Blaine nods slowly. “C-can we see him? I need to see him.”

“He needs to see you as well. I’d like it if you stay with him as much as possible while he’s here. We’ve found that a mate’s presence helps with the healing process, but it needs to be family and mate only. If he improves significantly by tomorrow, we can allow more visitors during the appropriate hours.”

Lillian rubs a hand over her belly. “Is he awake?”

“Awake and whining. He wants his mate.” Dr. Barnaby smiles. “He’s in room 306.”

Wes stops Blaine before the boy runs off. “Give us your keys. We’ll get your car home and retrieve schoolwork for you both until you’re back.”

“Thank you. Both of you.” 

“No sweat. Just tell that boy of yours to get better soon. We’ll miss him around school.” Nick hugs Blaine tight before taking his keys and heading out with Wes.

Everyone is silent as they travel up the two floor to Kurt’s room. Knocking softly, Blaine opens the door to find Kurt looking at him and smiling once he sees Blaine’s grinning face. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Kurt holds his arms out, an invitation for Blaine to join him on the bed as he whines and huffs impatiently. He settles into a happy whine as Blaine moves in and wraps around him. “Sorry. I should’ve told you how sick I felt sooner.”

“Hush. I should’ve known something was up.” Blaine kisses his forehead, being careful not to touch any of the discolored spots of skin peeking through from his bangs.

Burt walks to his other side, reaching out and caressing his hand through his son’s hair. “You promised you would tell people when you didn’t feel good, Kurt.”

“Sorry, Dad… I thought it was regular morning sickness, and with the headaches and dizzy spells, I wasn’t thinking straight.” Kurt yawns and points at a monitor. “But that says I’m fine.”

Burt laughs. “Fine besides the lumps on your body.”

Kurt joins in until Blaine growls unhappily. “Love, look there.” He points behind Blaine at another screen.

“What?” Blaine doesn’t want to look, too busy nuzzling his mate, but he does. A complex-looking computer has a picture frozen up on its screen.. “What is it?”

“Our pup. That small dot there. That thing that looks like some weird peanut, that’s our pup.”

“Really?” 

“Really.” Kurt nuzzles in, his eyes closing. “Tired…”

Blaine looks back at Kurt before peeking back at the little screen. Next to it, a smaller monitor sits beeping rapidly. Blaine realizes it’s the heartbeat of their pup. He kisses Kurt softly. “Then sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Mm. Good.”

Blaine looks at his parents and points back at the screen. “Our pup.”

Lillian laughs. “Your pup. Now sleep. Burt’s going to stay with you tonight, your dad will be by in the morning, and he’ll bring you some food and clothes.”

“Thanks, Mom. Dad.” Blaine sniffs and caresses Kurt as he fights his wolf instinct to reassert his scent over that of the hospital smells clinging to his mate. “Burt, thank you for staying.”

“No where else I’d rather be.”


	20. Chapter 20

Who Says Extended version Chapter 20/??

Warnings: Character Death, Werewolves, marking, Non-con, bare backing, knotting, A fight to claim (Force mate into submission), Other warnings to be added as I go

Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee. The only thing I own in this story is the original characters I am adding.

Summary: Wolves mate for life once an Alpha claims their Omega mate, but the ways of choosing your mate are changing from the traditional meets where all non-mated wolves of age are thrown in together and you end up with a mate. Alphas still have to start a mating run, but what if the Omega has their eye on a certain Alpha? Follow the Anderson and Hummel families through these changes. A generational fic starting with Grandma Anderson and going through Kurt and Blaine’s generation.

AN – I am so sorry for the very long delay in getting this chapter up. I ended up with a concussion and am still recovering, but at least I have my memory back now. Also my summer college classes are starting and those who saw my message on FF.net know that there is a major opportunity for me to work on a movie set in the costume department that will last for 20 days. With that said, chapter 21 is with my Beta (tvo0810 ) and 22 is nearly done and ready to be shipped off. Now with that being said, would anyone like me to post the unedited chapter now and re-upload it when I have it back and edited?

Also, I am taking requests for off-shoots or anything you would like to see more of? Anything you’d like to see more of or a chapter centered on one of the other characters/pairs.

Now onto the chapter ^-^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

“I can do it myself.”

“Don’t think so. It’s way too soon for you to even attempt it.”

“Really, Blaine? Really?” Kurt crosses his arms, glaring at Blaine with narrowed eyes. His lips curl to show a glimpse of teeth as a growl emanates out of his chest. He would look more threatening if he wasn’t currently convalescing in bed. “What’s the problem with me walking into the living room myself?”

“You’ve only been home from the hospital for two days, that’s what.” Blaine sits down, caressing the fading bruises with gentle fingers. “Dr. Barnaby said you need to rest.”

“He also said to keep my stress levels down and trust me, not leaving this bed is raising my stress levels.” 

“How about if I carry you to the living room then?”

“How about you carry me outside so I can get some fresh air.”

“No. that is definitely not happening with how cold it’s gotten.”

“Damn it! I just want some fresh air! I miss our walks. I miss school.” His eyes look pleadingly at Blaine. “I miss coffee.”

“My poor baby going through withdrawal?”

“You have no idea. Was pretty sure my veins had more coffee than blood in them until now.” Kurt leans forward kissing Blaine softly. “I still want to walk around.”

“No.” Blaine smiles. “At least not today.”

“You suck.” Kurt blushes as his mate wags his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. “Oh my god! You won’t let me walk across our tiny house, but you want sex.”

“Always want sex.” Blaine purrs out, nipping at Kurt’s ear. “Though I’m waiting for your ribs to heal and the doctor to give you a green pass for more active endeavors.”

“Like walking?”

“You can start walking tomorrow when I go back to school.” Blaine rolls his eyes, scooping his mate up into his arms and carrying him out to the living room.

Kurt clings to him when Blaine tries to set him down, nuzzling and licking at his neck. “Can’t believe you get to go back to school and I’m stuck here doing nothing for another month.”

He sits with Kurt in his lap, giving into his mate’s need to cling and snuggle while he happily huffs at the attention. “Not true. You’ll be here growing stronger.”

“Gaining weight.”

“Yes, gaining weight.” Blaine playfully kisses him with an exaggerated “muwah” just to see him laugh while he puts a hand over the very tiny baby bump. “You have no idea how proud I am that you’ve taken the doctors suggestion to eat more to heart.”

Kurt runs his fingers over his mate’s hand. “Even though I still throw most of it up?”

“Even though you throw most of it up.”

“Good. Didn’t want you to feel like I was wasting food.” He laughs when Blaine pouts at him. “Kidding! He was right in having me double my food intake. I’ve been feeling so much stronger.”

“And looking so beautiful.” 

“I am not.”

“Are too. You’ve been glowing.” Blaine kisses the bruises.

“Even looking like a discolored fruit?”

“No wonder you’re so juicy.” Blaine laughs when Kurt smacks him up side the head. “You’re the one who set that comment up on your own, but really, love, your bruises don’t detract from your beauty. They remind me of a certain half-breed that better steer clear of me, but they do nothing to your beauty.”

“You are so sweet.” Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine gently. “Now, feed me.”

“As you wish.” He stands up slowly as he moves Kurt to sit on the couch. “What does my good sir wish to eat?

“You.”

“Kurt.” Blaine tries to stay serious, but cracks a smile. “Maybe later, since you’ve been so good letting me spoil you.”

“Fi~ne. Second choice would be a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, onion, relish, mayo, and, oh god, don’t forget the strawberry jam.”

He quirks an eyebrow at the odd sandwich. “Is that it?”

“Ooo, no, pickle. Definitely needs pickles with peanut butter.”

“This is going to be a very long seven months.”

The next morning is a hard one. Blaine doesn’t want to wake up after so little sleep. Kurt had been up most of the night with bout of sickness, and he had played the dutiful mate, caressing his back and washing his face. 

“Blaine? Son, you’re going to be late.” Lillian eyes the couch, wondering how she’s going to sit down on something so squishy and still get up again later, one hand on her expanding belly.

“Unngh…”

“Son?” She turns to look at him. “You look like a zombie.”

“I feel like one.” He rubs both hands over his face. “I promised Kurt no coffee in the house since he can’t drink any. I regret that promise.”

“Was last night that bad? I thought he was doing better.”

“He was sick all night. He’s sleeping now.” Blaine yawns as he scoops his backpack up. “Think we got maybe three hours. Maybe. Not quite sure anymore.”

“You can stay home if you want.”

“Oh, I want, but I won’t. If I stay home today, he’ll expect me to always be home and I’ll want to always be home.”

“Drive safe then.” She kisses his temple. “And stop for coffee at the main house. Your dad was brewing a fresh pot when I headed this way.”

“Oh my god, I love you both so much.”

“Nice to know your love can be bought with coffee.” She finally sits down, gasping when she realizes it’s not as squishy as it looks. Kurt must have tinkered with it before he was hospitalized.

Lunch. That’s how long he made it before being confronted with that stupid half-breed. Baring his teeth and warning her with a growl, Blaine watched as she actually came over to him. Wes and Jeff making sure to hold him back.

“Welcome back to school, Blaine. I wish to apologize for my actions towards both Kurt and you. I hope we can move past this and that we will see you at Glee this afternoon.” It’s way too obvious, even to Finn, that her apology isn’t sincere.

“Get. Away. From. Me.” 

“I was only apologizing! You really shouldn’t be so rude when someone does the right thing. Not like you’re Mr. Perfect, leaving us high and dry with sectionals coming up.” Rachel jumps when Blaine slams both fists down against the table, cracking the top of it.

“You weren’t just apologizing! You were being rude, demeaning, and self-centered while talking to an alpha whose mate and unborn pup were put in danger because of your idiot self. You just had to push him after verbally berating him. You should have never refused to let him go home when he asked!”

“How di-”

“How did I know? He told me. He told me he had been calling out for me and asked you to get me so that we could go home. That he was overly dizzy and feeling horrible.” His twisted grin widens seeing her sitting there, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Know what else? I don’t want to be in a Glee club that’s centered around you and has a teacher that is content to let his student harm another student in front of him.”

Wes furrows his brow in confusion. “Blaine?”

“I quit New Directions.” Blaine smirks as her mouths widen in shock. “I’m going to have my dad talk with the school board, and we’ll just see if Mr. Shue still has a job after this.”

“Fine, we don’t need you and if he does lose his job, you still won’t be needed.”

“You really think he’d be the only one leaving?” Nick laughs. “Man, we only joined because Blaine and Kurt were in it.”

Jeff nods. “Yep. I think I can do without all the ’Rachel Berry Show’ and move on.”

Wes grins. “I’m fairly certain we could make our own group. We might not be able to compete at sectionals and such, but there’s always talent shows and the schools musical they put on.”

“I bet we could get a different teacher to sponsor for a school-sanctioned group.”

“Most definitely. If we apply with the school board and find a teacher willing to back us up on it.” Wes starts to ponder how to make this happen.

Blaine watches with a sense of accomplishment as Rachel storms out once she realizes everyone, including Finn, would be willing to quit New Directions and join the new group that Wes has started planning. 

Three weeks of Blaine going to school and Kurt staying home is all it takes for things to fall apart. All the adventures and fun Blaine has making the new glee club - surprisingly with Sue Sylvester as the supervisor makes Kurt smile, but on the inside he’s breaking. He misses everyone, and feeling so tired and sick all the time is draining. His mind wanders about how he can get his ‘jailers’ to allow him time outside of the house and at school without lying about how drained he feels. 

“What’cha think, son?” 

Kurt shakes his head. “Huh?”

Burt sighs as he sits down next to his slowly thinning son. Even his complexion looks paler today. “I asked if you would like to see Dr. Barnaby to talk about your lack of appetite once Blaine gets home from school.”

“Dad, I have an appetite.”

“Then let me see it.” Burt leans forward grabbing the plate with his son’s untouched sandwich on it. “Eat.” Kurt turns his head away, covering his mouth with one hand as he grows nauseous smelling the food. “Told you. You lost your appetite and you’re starting to lose weight.”

“I.. I just…”

“Just what, Kurt? Just feel sick? Just don’t want to tell any of us how you’re really feeling?” He puts the plate down before standing and pacing the floor. “You know we can see how thin you’re getting.” 

Kurt sniffles as he whines, trying not to cry. “I don’t want to stay home anymore. I hate being home while Blaine goes out and has fun with our friends.” A few tears escape as he looks at his dad. “No one even comes to see me.” He starts to sob as his dad rushes to him, pulling him in against his chest. “I’m so lonely, Daddy... I miss my life.”

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I wish there was something I could do to make you healthy and stronger, but unless you tell us when you don’t feel well, then you’ll be stuck at home even longer.” He kisses his son’s temple. “Or worse, you’ll lose that precious little pup.”

“Dad?” He tries to hide his face in his father’s neck.

“Yeah, son?”

“I think seeing Dr. Barnaby would be a good idea.”

“Glad to hear that. Now go get cleaned up, I’m taking you out to eat.”

He perks up, sitting back to make sure his dad isn’t tricking him. “Really?”

“Really.” Burt laughs as his son claps his hands and squees.

“Thank you, Dad!” His happy face has disappeared when he returns from the bedroom, dressed in baggy sweats and his mate’s shirts. “Dad, I think...”

“Kurt, I thought you had new clothes?”

“I do, but I think we should go to the doctor now.” Kurt sniffles. “I’m bleeding.”

Nick watches as everyone either paces about or tries to comfort each other. Namely, trying to comfort Blaine and Burt as the two of them are vacillating between raging fits and morose worry. Burt blames Blaine for getting Kurt pregnant and not taking him to see a doctor sooner when his weight started to drop the first time. Blaine threatens to keep Kurt away from his father since the man hadn’t kept his son in bed like the doctor had ordered. Then, all of a sudden, they would start crying over what’s happening to their precious Kurt. Depressing. 

Worse yet? Everyone has someone else to comfort them and help them deal with the fear of losing Kurt or the baby or, heaven forbid, both. Except him. Julia and Jeff, even though it’s a fake mating, are snuggled together with Julia comforting him with gentle touches and soothing words. Amy is buried in her mate’s chest, crying when ever he isn’t trying to get Blaine to settle down. Finn has his mother. Lillian and Henry have each other, and when they aren’t fighting, Burt has Blaine. What does he have? A cell phone with Alain’s comforting words on them, telling him to be strong. That everything will be alright.

It’s depressing. All he wants is Alain there. He wants to bury his face into the boy’s neck and hear the soothing voice of the young omega whisper consolations into his ear. He wants to breathe in the scent of the ocean as he nuzzles the boy. Gods, he’s in trouble. Nick Duvall is in love with a wolf he’s only meet once.

To Alain: This sucks.

To Nick: Still no word on your friend?

To Alain: None. Plus everyone seems to have someone else here for them but me.  
To Alain: Sorry, I know we agreed not to talk about it.  
To Alain: But I miss you so much and can’t stop thinking about you night and day.

To Nick: We need to talk. Not over IMs or texting. Skype me tonight? That way I can see you.

Nick smiles, blushing slightly as he types out a quick ‘yes’ as the doctor walks in, and everyone becomes distracted by his nervous smile.

“How is he, Dr. Barnaby?” Henry speaks up first, since Burt and Blaine seem to be frozen with fear.

The man smiles slightly. “Recovering. We found a higher white blood cell count and adding that with his ongoing nausea, the bleeding, the fever, and his dehydration, it is my belief he has a urinary track infection. We’re going to keep him here for a few days on antibiotics and run the hormone tests again to determine if his pregnancy is still viable.”

Blaine shakes his head. “What do you mean still viable?” He pushes his father away when he tries to comfort him. “Dad, no. Just… he was doing so well and now, now our pup might not be viable?”

“We have classified him in a state of threatened miscarriage. As of now, the fetus is still in place and his hormone levels are adequate. Because he is still in the first trimester we need to re-run the tests in a few days to make sure his hormone levels are rising, and the fetus is growing.” Dr. Barnaby watches Blaine as he shakes his head, not wanting to hear this. “We will release him once the infection has cleared and he is showing signs of weight gain and eating and drinking on his own. Blaine, if he can get past this and into his second trimester, the rest of the pregnancy should be normal.”

Burt pulls Blaine into his arms, trying to soothe the alpha. “What do you think the chances are of the pup surviving?”

“Seeing as the fetus has grown since he was in last, even with the lack of eating or drinking properly, the odds are favorable that both of them will be just fine. We’re monitoring them just in case. It’s standard procedure with the symptoms he’s showing.” The doctor smiles. “You should all go see him now. He was asking about you.” He point at Blaine. “Room 490.” He laughs as Burt and Blaine are the first two out of the room, both eager to be with Kurt.

He wastes no time, once Blaine is in the same room as his mate, crawling up onto the bed and sniffing his neck, chest, and face. He licks wherever he can to add his scent and to calm the shivering and frightened Kurt. He even growls when Burt gets to close for his liking.

“Blaine! Stop that right now.” Henry growls at his son, threatening him.

“Sorry, Dad. Burt.” He snuggles against Kurt, keeping his eyes on everyone’s movement around him.

They all take their turns wishing Kurt a speedy recovery before lapsing into jokes and happiness. Nick watches them all before slipping out of the room. A smile is on his face as he texts Alain that Kurt will be fine and that he’s headed home so they can talk. He’s glad to find his house empty when he gets there, hurrying to his room and hitting the buttons to sign on with Skype before going about changing out of his school clothes. 

*Ping*

He pretty much trips over the computer chair in order to click accept fast enough. His screen fills with a boy yelling at someone behind him. “I told ya, I’m busy! Now go, you whacka!” He turns back towards the camera, a blush high on his cheeks as Nick laughs. His green eyes shine while he pulls his long blonde hair up with a clip. “Oy, sorry ‘bout that. Fergus and Jude thought it would be a good idea to drag me out for a bit, even after I said that I’ll catch a few waves with them tomorrow.” 

“You gave up catching some waves for me?”

“Course I did.” His head tilts to the side, drawing Nick’s attention to the boys lack of a shirt. “We need to talk and I surf every day. I think I can miss one set.”

Nick frowns. “I’m sorry about earlier.. I shouldn’t have brought it up, please don’t stop talking to me.”

Alain shakes his head. “Hold on, why would I stop talking to you?”

“Because I’ve been thinking about you as more than just my friend.”

“No worries, then.” Alain grins bright and happy, his eyes shining in that way Nick fell for the second they met. “I’ve been thinking about you as well and I was wondering, what are your plans for Christmas?”

“Wait, you, really?” Nick stumbles a bit with his words. “Um, just sticking around here. Wes is arranging some places for us to sing carols. Why?”

“Well, I just so happen to be heading out around December for a few interviews, photo shoots, and maybe some other things. Not sure, really need to talk with my agent, but anyways, I’m going to be in New York and was thinking that maybe I could come see you once everything is done in New York. Spend the holidays with you and… ask you in person to be my boyfriend.” 

His heart stops, he’s pretty sure it has stopped. Nick is fairly certain even time has stopped. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then, yes. Please yes, come and visit. Go on dates with me.”

“Wicked. It’s a date then.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Now listen up!” Sue paces the front of the room, hands clasped behind her back as everyone sits and watches her. “We may have creamed the other two teams at sectionals, though I knew it wouldn’t be that hard to beat Schuster and his rushed together group to sing behind the half-breed Barbra wanna-be or the group of juvenile delinquents for the school for reformed boys with criminal records, but now we need to set our sights on Regionals!” Everyone in the room cheers. “We are going to use this holiday season to practice our vocal pipes and make sure that you, the talented Sylvester Starlight’s, go all the way and win Nationals gaining a new trophy to add to my already substantial display of national championship trophies, thus proving that Sue Sylvester is a winner at everything she does.”

“So what’s our first step coach?” Nick asks excitedly.

“Good question!” Sue grins at everyone as she turns to face them. “The first step would be bringing in a secret weapon.” 

As soon as she’s done, the door swings open and Blaine walks in, cheesy grin on his face as everyone looks confused. “Awe man, none of you seem happy to see me.” He shrugs his shoulders, Sue trying to hide her enormous smile.

Wes shakes his head. “Sorry, but how can you be our secret weapon when you competed at sectionals?”

“Because I come with a special gift.” Blaine runs into the hall, coming back with a laughing Kurt in his arms. “here’s our secret weapon. Straight from his latest doctors appointment where he was given a clean bill of health.”

Kurt blushes as he rubs over the tiny baby bump. “I just have to watch how active I am with the dancing, stay hydrated,” holds up a bottle of Strawberry Watermelon Gatorade. “and remember to eat as often as I can.”

“Well, Porcelain, I’m extremely proud to see you recovered and back at school. Now get into a chair before we’ve got to take you out in a stretcher or something.”

“Yes coach.” 

“Now as I was saying, step one: the return of our secret weapon. Step two: use caroling as practice.” Sue paces in front of the group, hands clasped behind her back. “We have performances at the hospital, assisted living facility, Columbus mall, and of course the pack Christmas gathering. Everyone will be featured in at least one song as a solo or a duet and when you get back to school after new years I’ll have the competition solos and/or duets chosen. Now lets get to practicing!” She claps her hands together signaling to Wes and Santana to get everyone in place and practicing. 

Kurt is ecstatic being back at school and surrounded by his friends. He could live without Blaine hovering around him like a protective mother hen, but given the past few months of his pregnancy he can’t fault him for it, not even when Blaine wraps around him in the lunch room almost knocking his food from his hand because the jocks turned to look at them with a funny look. Ok, he can’t fault him, but his growl has defiantly gained a sharper bite to it.

“Blaine.” Kurt snarls out his mates name as his mate nearly knocks his food from his hands for the third time that week. 

Eyebrows knitted, Blaine whines as he moves to his mates side, bottom lip pouted out as his head bows low. “Sorry… I just… you know…”

“I know. Just STOP.”Kurt holds his hands up, narrowed eyes turned towards the sorry display beside him. In a way he’s glad that his immunity to the kicked puppy look is growing. “I can’t have you delaying my food because someone looks at me or points at me. Now, if someone touches me, yes you have permission to go all alpha on their asses, but until then: Let. Me. Eat.” His teeth snap at the end in his mates direction before he starts eating, unhappy noises coming from his chest anytime Blaine tries to nuzzle him. 

Nick laughs along with Jeff. “Blaine, you need to stop trying to kiss up and just eat. Wolves carrying pups are known to have a harsher bite.”

“I know..” Blaine rubs at his arm as he mumbles something about getting to close to those teeth and that temper last night.

Jeff looses it more until Julia smacks the back of his head. “Shut it you.” Jeff tries to snuggle and nuzzle up to her wanting forgiveness as she just laughs at his attentions.

“I think we would all learn from watching Blaine. This is what not to do when our mates are with pup.” Wes nods, his eyes turned towards Amy as he imagines when they will be patiently awaiting the arrival of their first born. 

Amy smiles at the look in her mates eyes, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “I hope the lesson you are learning is to never get between a pregnant wolf when food is involved.”

He can’t help the blush going up his face as Nick watches all the couples, his own mind filled with Alains upcoming visit and hopefully a future where he can put these lessons to good use. He shakes his head when he catches on that someone has been talking to him. “Huh?”

“You seem to be a bit more quiet and smiley then usual.” Jeff throws a fry at his friend. “I asked, what’s got you so hyper lately? It can’t be our Christmas performances this weekend.”

“Maybe it is.” Nick grins. “Or it could be someone will be at the performance in Columbus that I can’t wait for all of you to meet.”

Kurt eyes the hyper boy. “The show on Saturday?”

“Ahuh.”

“Well who?” Julia throws one of Jeff’s fries at Nick, her fake-mate complaining about his poor fries being wasted.

“Alain.” His grin widens when everyone’s jaws drop and all eyes are turn towards him. “He’s coming in Saturday morning from his interview in New York and staying through New Years before heading to Florida for a beach photo shoot. I think he said something about another shoot in New York, but I’m not really sure.”

“So this boy is real?” Wes gets smacks by both Kurt and Amy.

“Of course he’s real, why would Nick make up such a beautiful love story about a fake wolf boy?” Amy eyes her mate.

“A boy who is wanting to be his future mate.” Kurt sighs, one hand over his heart. “It’s romantic.”

“He’s definitely real. Dads got a scheduled meeting with all the wolves with his crew to welcome them here Friday night, since they’ll be in our territory for the next moon.” Blaine eats his salad with a smirk on his face as Nick hurriedly moves closer to him. “Back off Nick.”

“Friday? He’s going to be here tomorrow night?”

“Yes.”

“At your place?”

“At my dads, not mine.”

“Same thing, your in the backyard.” Nick shifts closer causing Kurt to start growling at the other boy getting into his personal space. “Can I come spend the night?”

“No.” Kurt snarls.

“Sure.” Blaine answers at the same time, turning to make eye contact with Kurt. “Why no Kurt? He can sleep on the couch.”

“He’s annoying me! I say no.” Kurt shows his teeth when Nick wraps an arm around him. “Let. Me. Go.”

“Ku~rt! Please! I need to see Alain!” His eyes bat. 

Blaine pulls the boy off his mate. “Touching an agitated pregnant Kurt in front of an overly protective mate is NOT a smart thing to do.” He adds his own unhappy noises to Kurt’s.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Nick backs off and fiddles with his phone, his last text from Alain two weeks old telling him he’s on the plane headed to the states. “I just.. It’s hard not knowing what we are and knowing he’ll be so close…”

“Fine.” Kurt eyes the obviously heart broken alpha. “I owe you from this summer and Blaine being all aggressive with you. You can come over, but you need to promise to introduce us. The omega has to be something to catch your eye.”

“He is.” His face gets all dreamy. “The way he goes at life never letting what he is hold him back.” His eyes meet up with Kurt’s. “He’s a lot like you. Perfect.”

Blaine groans showing his teeth to Nick as Kurt grins. “That’s it, I have to meet him now. I’ll talk to Henry after school and make sure these foreign wolves come have dinner with us.” Everyone looks at Kurt as he goes back to eating.

Later that night after changing into simple sweats and taking a nap, Kurt makes his way over to the main house with a whimpering Blaine at his heals. 

“Love, please. I just want to snuggle up with you. Can’t we talk to dad in the morning?”

“No. I want to talk to him about the guests and check on your mom.” Kurt kisses his mates cheek. “Aren’t you a bit hyper to see your baby sister?”

“She isn’t due for another few weeks.”

“I bet she’s a new years baby.” Kurt opens the side door carefully stepping into the house. “Lillian? Henry?”

“Now that would be awesome.” Blaine grins thinking about having a baby around the place for the new year.

“Hey guys.” Henry comes out of the kitchen, drying towel in his hands. “We were just sitting down to dinner.” He goes over and hugs his son and then Kurt. “Want to join us?”

Blaine has no say in the matter as Kurt lights up at the mention of food. “Yeah, we’ll join you.” The two Andersons laugh a bit as Kurt hurries Into the dinning room. “Dad, let me help you get the plates?”

“Yeah, come on.” Henry wraps his arm around his sons shoulders as they start to compare how Kurt is acting in his second trimester compared to Lillian in her final few weeks. When they come into the dinning room with hands full of plates, both men stop at the sight of two bare round bellies and Lillian talking Kurt through how to properly lotion his growing belly to decrease the amount of stretch marks that are starting to show. “Lillian, hun, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m teaching Kurt about stretch marks. You know those things I was gifted with during my first pregnancy and have now learned the error of my ways.” Lillian rubs her hands over the end of the baby bump where her belly button is sticking out. “Why? Is there something else us preggers should be talking about?”

Blaine keeps his eyes on his mates bared stomach, eyes slowly darkening as his nose flares. “I have no complaints.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Henry eyes his son. “You’re in the second trimester where hormones go rampant in all the best ways.” He moves to put his wife’s plate down in front of her. “I’m at the end and have to beg to get attention past rubbing lotion into her legs and feet.” He ducks when Lillian swats at him.

Kurt keeps rubbing his belly as his eyes stay on Blaine. “Actually I have something to ask you about Henry.” Kurt turns away, teasing Blaine by lowering his shirt, but keeping his hand under it letting his mate see a sliver of skin and causing him to sniff the air and fidget in his seat. “The wolves coming to introduce themselves tomorrow because their spending time in our area?” Henry nods as they all start to eat. “We would like to invite them to dinner at our place.”

Lillian coos. “Oh that is so sweet of you!”

“I thought so, plus one of them apparently has the attention of Nick.” Kurt grins. “I want to meet this Australians surfer that has the ‘I won’t mate for a long time’ Nick thinking about mating.”

“Really?” Henry grins. “That explains why a group of surfers would want to stay here for the holidays. I think I know which one though. The young wolf that called me a while ago to find out about the area and wanted to surprise him with a night out.”

“He really called ahead like that?” Blaine squeezes the hand he pulled out of Kurt’s shirt so that he could eat instead of be distracted by his mates skin.

“He did, the boys names Alain Kelly. Young, surfer, smart, and seems to have a big interest in making a good impression. There was also a great interest in how our runs go. Apparently he‘s never really been on a large pack run.”

“Tomorrow is going to be so amusing, now how many are there so I know what kind of crowd we’ll have in the house.” Kurt eats as he happily listens to Henry talk about the group of six wolves. Blaine keeps his eyes on Kurt, eye still dilated and his nose still flaring. 

Lillian takes pity on her sons obvious need to be closer to his mate and feigns being extremely tired so that the boys can leave without having to admit their need to be closer. A need they satisfy the second the door closes behind them as they enter the pool house. Blaine lifting and pushing Kurt against the door, mouth firmly attached to his neck. 

“Bedroom.” Kurt whimpers as he gets a bit uncomfortable squished between them. “Need to lay down.”

Blaine pulls back, hearing his mates distress and carries him to the bedroom. “Does it hurt again?”

He nuzzles into Blaine’s neck. “Just uncomfortable with the pup between us.”

“Guess he’s grown a bit to big for us to do things normally hum?” Blaine lays Kurt down before nosing at the aforementioned bump. 

“I think we can deal with it.” Kurt watches Blaine slip his shirt off so that he can kiss the baby bump easier. “Let me ride you.”

“Ugh..” Blaine just shudders before attaching their lips and letting Kurt have his way. Hands gripping at his mates pale thighs as Kurt finds his pleasure moving his hips and crying out every time he sinks down and feels the sparks of their union fly through his body. Crying out when he feels the knot take hold and they both shiver through their completions. Bodies snuggling close after Blaine cleans them both up, sleep coming fast as their arms join over their growing pup.

School the next day has Kurt laughing so hard inside he’s afraid his water might break. Nick has been goading him with plans to woo the young ausie. Foods he wants to help make, outfits he should wear, and if he should invite him out for a walk after or before they eat. He comes up with so many different combinations of food and clothes with or with out walking that Blaine snaps his jaws and tells him to be at their place by 6pm and that he was going to pick to the food with no questions asked.

“But Blaine!”

“No ‘But Blaine’! I told you to stop with all these ideas! The whole day has been about Chicken or Sausage or pizza mixed with blue shirts or green shirts or print shirts and by god I’ve had enough!” Blaine glares at his friend. “Just go home and get your bag while Kurt and I go and get what we are feeding our guests for dinner.”

“I vote pizza.” Kurt chews on some twizzlers. “Cheese, mushrooms, onions, peppers, pepperoni, sausage, pineapple, anchovies, skittles, and maybe some pickles. Oh God that sounds good!” He turns to a group of gagging teens. “Blaine, I want that pizza. I don’t care what kind you guys have, but I want that exact pizza.”

Wes puts a comforting hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I think you guys are having pizza. Have strength friend, his cravings have to end eventually.” 

Blaine slowly nods. “In six months…”

“Blaine, stop talking and get to moving.” He walks over, nibbling on his mates ear. “I want alone time with you before our place is full and we have pizzas to order.” Kurt moves away swaying his hips as he walks to the door, making sure his scent is strong enough to leave no doubt in Blaine’s mind what he’s in for at home.

“Right. See you in a couple hours Nick!” He follows like the good mate that he is.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As he stretches out his back, yawning while his body slowly wakes up, Alain wonders who’s bright idea it was to drive from New York, NY to Lima, OH. Such a long drive with so many pretty useless pit stops to see odd American gimmicks that he hopes is worth it. Well he knows it’s worth it, Nick and he have been talking ever since summer and he hasn’t been happier. 

“Hey, how much longer Rusty?” A young dirty blond boy with a blue kerchief tied around his head leans forward towards the driver assigned to them by the sports association.

“Not much longer.” The tattooed man looks in his review mirror at all of them. “Just looking for the right street and then it should be a few minutes after that.”

“Good. Could really use a run. So not use to being caged this long.” Jesse side eyes Alain, knowing its his fault they have all been in this van so long.

“Dun look at me like that you dill.” Alain huffs his dislike towards the older wolf. “We spent longer in an Airplane from Oz to New York.”

“Yeah but this trip isn’t even needed!” Jesse glares at the snow falling outside.

“So thinks you. You could have stayed with everyone else in New York if you really wanted too.”

“Hey, how ‘bout you two just stop fighting. We promise gramps we would all meet this alpha, and meet him we will.” Fergus glares Jesse, his identical twin. The only difference between them being his purple and black dyed hair.

“Fergus is right mate.” Andy wraps his arm around his mate, burying his nose in his neck. “This dude has little Alain all gooey eyed and I think we are all curious what kind of wolf could do that.”

“Jesse, just chill alright?” Nathan ruffles his friends hair. “This gives you a chance to be the big protective brother you’ve always wanted to be.”

Jesse swats his hand away. “Yeah right. Just cause my gramps took in the stray doesn’t mean he’s my brother.”

“No, means he’s your younger uncle.”

Alain smiles. “I’m more a younger brother.”

“Best lil’ bro ever.” Fergus pounces on him and starts to tickle his sides as the driver pulls up in front of the Anderson house. Alain bursting out laughing as he’s held down by Andy and Scotty while Fergus continues his attack. 

Jesse getting out of the car and ducking just in time as a snowball aimed at Blaine by Nick misses its target. “Watch it!” 

“I’m so sorry!” Blaine is laughing as he goes over to the new arrivals. “Nick has horrible aim.” They both jolt when a snow ball hits Blaine in the back of his head.

“But I don’t.” Kurt grins as he dusts the snow off of his baby bump. “Paybacks a bitch, never team up against your mate in a snow fight dear. You will lose.” He offers his hand as the van starts to empty of laughing teens. “Hi, Kurt Hummel, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”

Scotty slips in to take Kurt’s hand first. “Nice to meet you. I’m Scotty, this angry sort here is Jesse.” Scotty wraps his arms around his friend messing his hair up.

“I’m Nathan.” A much taller blond offers his hand.

“Andy.” A light brown haired boy offers his hand. “This is my soul match, Fergus.” He pulls the boy against his side kissing his cheek. “and this is his lil’ bro, Alain.”

Alain almost shakes Kurt’s hand when his eyes widen at a covered from head to toe Nick makes his way over to the group. “That was really uncalled for Kurt! I didn’t even hit you with a snow ball, HE did!” Nick freezes when he sees Alain. “You made it?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think I’d see you till tomorrow.” he runs over wrapping Nick into a cuddly hug, letting the older boy wrap his arms around him and sniff his hair to get reacquainted with his scent. A slight hint of wolf and a major scent of the ocean that does a good job hiding that certain smell of Alain being an omega.

Kurt coos. “Well that is Nick and this is my mate, Blaine. Now let’s get you boys inside, Henry is all ready to meet you and then Blaine and I are going to offer you dinner if you’d like to stick around. We live in back of Blaine’s parents house.” Kurt goes on to explain the pool house as he leads everyone inside, happily playing host. Nick and Alain bringing up the rear as Alain talks about how their trip is going so far and Nick just listens, never taking his hand off of the boy.

Lillian and Henry meet them all in the living room and everyone sits around talking and sharing stories about the pack back home and the Ohio pack. Even Rusty, their human chaperone joins in the stories. They even order the pizza to the big house, Kurt happily sharing his unusual pizza choice with Lillian ignoring the disgusted faces they get every time one of them takes a bite. Alain stays snuggled into Nick as they take turns feeding each other while Blaine, Fergus, and Andy smile at how adorable they are.

“So boys, where are you all staying?” Henry takes a bite of his pizza.

Rusty wipes his face. “We have a reservation at Comfort Inn. We booked a whole floor since the rest of the crew is flying in tomorrow.”

“The crew?” Blaine looks at him a bit confused.

“Yeah, one of our shoots had to be postponed due to construction an’ when we told out agent about the trip here, he booked some time at one of the schools so that we could use their pool and grounds.” Nathan grabs another piece.

Scotty nods. “They are having us wear a few new board shorts from Rip Curl, some skater clothes. Not really sure. I know they have lots of stuff for us to wear and boards to pose with in and out of the water.”

“Wow.” Nick looks down at Alain sitting against his chest. “Do you get to keep any of it?”

“Sometimes. Jesse, Andy, and I are sponsored so we get Rip Curl products.” He looks up at Nick, blushing when he realizes how close they really are. 

Unable to pull his eyes away, Nick noses at Alains neck cheek. “Do you know what school the shoots at?”

His head nods slowly, Jesse growling in the background at how forward Nick is being with Alain since the last time he checked his little brother wasn’t claimed. “McKinley.” he gets a mischievous look on his face. “I may have dropped the name of your school to my agent.”

“Little minx.” he runs one of his hands through the end of Alains ponytail until the boys pulled out of his arms and causing him to snarls at Jesse sitting Alain down on the couch.

“Hands off. Gramps told us to protect him and since no one else seems to be stepping in I am.” he sends his own growl back at Nick. Scotty and Andy try to calm Jesse down while Blaine and Henry attempt to sooth Nick’s nerves. “Lay off! Fergus, am I the only one seeing the boy as moving in to close on him?”

“I don’t think Alain was to upset about being held, Jesse. “ Fergus stands up moving closer to his mate to help ease his own nerves at all the tension in the air. “He’s 15, you know he came here to make a choice and we shouldn’t get in his way.”

“But Gramps…”

“But Gramps knows Alain is smart enough to make his own choices, that’s how he was raised.”

“Both of you stop it!” Alain sends his own growl out causing everyone to quiet down. “Gramps only said that you two should watch out for me if I didn’t like him and trust me. I like him.” His eyes shift to Nick. “I have no plans to mate until I’m 18, but if the next couple weeks go as well as tonight I don’t know. Maybe that plan will change.” He turns to the Andersons, putting on his most charming grin. “I think staying here for at least tonight would be great. We were going to the Christmas performance at the Columbus mall tomorrow and it would be easier to go with you blokes then try and find it on our own.”

“Lets get you boys all settled in then.” Lillian shuffles about trying to get up thanking Andy and Henry as they give her a hand. “Rusty, are you staying as well?”

“I should, but the reservations need to be checked in with the crew coming in at odd times. Think you guys can watch out for them? Though secretly, I think their capable of taking care of themselves.” he laughs with Henry on that one. “Just look at them, five of them are 17 and then Alain at 15. I just don’t see him getting into trouble. Let me just leave my cell number incase you need to get a hold of me.” he goes off with Henry to exchange contact information while Lillian shows the boys to the guest rooms.

Taking their leave, Blaine and Kurt drag Nick out of the house and towards their place. Their friend complaining and begging for them to let Alain stay with them as well. Rolling his eyes, Blaine pushes his friend out the side door. “Come on lover boy. You’ll see him in the morning.”

“But you heard him! He likes me!” 

“Yes we did hear him and now it’s night, night time. We have a concert tomorrow and Kurt needs extra sleep.”

“You two just want to hump and make me suffer listening.”

“We are not going to hump.”

“Doubt that’s the truth. Why can’t you just let me have Alain stay with us and he’ll keep me distracted from your grunts and moans.”

“Ewe. We don’t grunt.”

“I beg to differ. I seem to remember a lot of grunting sex noises this summer.”

A loud groan stops both of them as Kurt storms back into the main house, coming back with a laughing Alain. “Not hanky panky, he’s still under age.”

“Sweet! Your mate is the best!” Nick pulls a still laughing Alain into his arms and nuzzling him as they head to the pull out sofa.

“Now go to sleep!” Kurt shuffles his way to the kitchen grabbing a snack before making his way to the bedroom. “Blaine don’t even kick that boy out if you want to get lucky anytime soon!”

“On my way sweetie kin’s!” He eyes the other two wolves. “Be good. Nick knows his way around if you need anything. Sorry I’m being a bit rude but hormonal mates are a worse then a rabid squirrel on coffee.” He runs off after his mate.

“They are the sweetest soul match ever.” His eyes meet Nicks as he grabs his sleep clothes. “I’m just going to change and use the bathroom.” He slowly goes towards where Nick points out the bathroom. Both boys taking turns changing before snuggling up with happy grins on their faces. 

Early the next morning as more snow falls outside, Blaine lets out a sleepy whimper as he feels Kurt rubbing back against him. He doesn’t even open his eyes as his hands grip those wonderful hips. “Morning.” He rolls his hips, meeting the next backwards grind.

“Need you.”

“Not even a ‘good morning love’ or ‘love you so much’ nothing?” He pushes his mates night pants down.

“Oh sweet love of my life,” Kurt groans when he feels that perfect hand grab his manhood. “need you so bad it hurts.” All he gets in response is a possessive sounds from deep in Blaine’s chest before he’s filled with pure pleasure and their bodies slowly rock together.

Alain laughs quietly as the creaking sounds get louder. “I think their having a good morning.”

“This is so reminding me of this summer.”

“Oh?” Alain shifts so that he can look Nick in the eyes.

“Their first time, the bond initiation?”

“Yeah.”

“Happened on our annual camping trip. I had to listen to them while getting everything packed up the next morning.”

“Sounds like your summer was like mine. Fergus and Andy mated while we were out on a surf retreat.” He gets a bit of a sad look in his eyes. “That weekend got all of us into so much trouble, but seeing them together…” 

“The surf accident with their half-breed older brother was that same weekend?”

He nods his head slowly. “Fergus blamed himself for it and then getting yelled at for them breaking tradition was even worse. I was glad he had a mate to comfort him and bring him through all that shit. So what if they didn’t do a two year agreement with scent rings? It’s their choice and the pack leader knows it.”

As he’s about to ask about the scent rings , the moans emanating from the bedroom get even louder and both boys just burst out laughing. “Lets get out of here. We can score food and quiet in the main house.” That’s exactly what they do. Both quickly getting dressed and then heading over to the main house, giving Kurt and Blaine knowing looks when the pair finally make their way over with a deep blush heavy on their cheeks and Blaine trying to explain that they will leave for the mall in an hour. 

At noon when the Starlight’s take the stage, singing in their red and green suits and dresses and the crowd cheers, Alain feels a sense of pride seeing the wolf he’s pretty sure is destined to be with him for the rest of their lives sings and dances to the cheers of the crowd. His good mood only dieing when Jesse snatches his left hand.

“See he didn’t lay his claim.”

Snatching his hand out of his the other boys hand with a bit of a warning growl. “They don’t do scent rings here, plus all we did was sleep and talk.”

“Like I believe that. You reek of him and he doesn’t have the balls to put his ring on you.”

“Jesse, just leave me alone alright? We still have two weeks to decide what our intentions are towards each other.”

“Just don’t piss away your career over some dom.” 

He watches Jesse walk away, changing from his intimidating self to a laughing happy wolf while he talks to Nathan and Scotty. Henry wrapping an arm around the shivering omega. “If you need to talk, I’m here.”

“Just need some advice on getting an over protective older brother to let you grow up and make your own life choices.”

“Lets go get some coffee and see what we can come up with.” Henry leads Alain to where they can sit and talk while still hearing the concert. The young wolf opening up to the pack leader about the pressure he’s under to declare himself to someone by exchanging scent rings, a special ring that you put a drop of your blood into and give it to your intended so that other wolves can see and smell that you’re claimed without being in a bond allowing omegas to finish school and live life like a normal person instead of being sheltered from unwanted claims. How Alain was hoping Nick would be the one, but he’s scared to make that commitment after knowing him for such a short amount of time.


	22. Chapter 22

“Attention students. I am sure you have all noticed the large group of people outside making our grounds look as if it is summer and setting up cameras and tents and other equipment. It is my duty to inform you that no one is to go near said equipment without a special pass given to a select few by members of the crew.” Principle Figgings re-adjusts his reading glasses. “So for the next few days while this group is gracing us with their presence, please be on your best behavior as the funding received from this will help pay for new cheese dispensers for the nacho cheese in the cafeteria along with tables that are guaranteed to not allow gum to stick to the underside and there for save our maintenance staff time needed to properly clean the women’s toilets. Thank you.”

“Ewe.” Amy scrunches her nose at hearing the women’s bathrooms aren’t properly cleaned. 

“Now we know why Coach is havin’ us use the cheerleaders restrooms.” Julie shudders making a mental note to never use the regular bathrooms. “For something’ better, have you meet that little cutie Nick has been txting in the flesh yet?”

“No, but Wes has and I’m so pissed!”

“Ugh this is not fare! The boys all meet them and we barely get a glimps at the mall Saturday getting’ a ‘they have a meeting with their manager’” She tries to imitate Nick’s voice. “Bull. He jus’ didn’t want us to get our claws into him.”

“What are they afraid of? Really? Nick is a big boy, it’s not like we’d interrogate the kid and make sure his intentions are good.”

“And that would be why you didn’t meet him yet.” The girls jump as Nick finally makes his presence know to them.

“You arse!” Julie smacks him with a laugh as Jeff circles his arms about her, kissing at her neck.

“Well played Nick. Very well played.” Wes kisses Amy as they go to head down the hall towards the side doors. “Now girls, we have a gift for you to make up for Saturday.” 

Nick holds up a bunch of VIP passes for the set. “A gift from Alain.” The girls make a horribly high pitches noise before tackling and kissing both sides of his face to the unhappy growls of Wes and Jeff at seeing their girls all clingy to someone else. 

They all freeze when another growl is heard loud and clear. “Something I should know about?”

Nick grins and shifts his way out of the girls grasp in exchange for grabbing and nuzzling into Alains neck instead with a happy huff. “They jumped me. Promise, it means nothing.” 

“I know.” Alain rubs noses with Nick, causing the boy to turn bright red as he turns towards the others. “G’day! So sorry I didn’t get to meet your beautiful sheilas on Saturday, but Rusty called saying that the shoot manager wanted to talk with us.” He reaches out his hand. “Names Alain Kelly, please to meet ya.”

“Amy, I’m Wes’s mate and this is Julie Jeff’s mate.” 

As he shakes Julies hand, the girl doesn’t hid her once over of his body, skater shorts slung low on his slender waist, blond just past the shoulder hair slightly waved to frame his face, and a light blue t-shirt just snug enough to show he’s defined. “You’re like, hot.” 

He laughs a bit. “Thanks. I’m sure the crew outside would be glad to know you think so. Personally, this isn’t my style.” He pulls at the shirt. “When I’m not in board shorts, I tend to be in more of a punk style and darker colors.”

“Nope, that doesn’t take away from the hotness.” Julie turns her eyes on Nick. “How the fuck you get someone so hot? You’re a geek!”

“Love at first wave?” Nick shrugs and doesn’t even catch how big Alains eyes get at the word love.

“Oy! Alain! You’re up dude!” Scotty gestures towards them from the open door with security guards standing watch.

“Coming!” He takes off, taking Nick by the hand and dragging him off towards the exit with everyone else following closely.

Alain gets pulled away while the group gets pointed to a tent set up with heaters where the rest of the glee club is hanging out talking with Scotty, Nathan, Fergus, Andy, and a few humans male and female. Nick can’t bring himself to listen or join in with anyone’s conversations as Alain is out there posing, looking down right edible in the different poses they have him do. His possessive grumbling getting louder the more people touch what is his.

“You shouldn’t be so vocal mate. It’s just a bunch of humans paid to make the clothes look good and besides, he only has eye for you.” 

Nick looks sideways at Andy standing to his side looking so relaxed. “Sorry.”

“No worries. Jesse is being anti-social and he’s the only one that would demand you put a ring on his lil’ brothers finger.”

“Ring?” He turns to face the other boy fully while Alain gets shuffled off to change outfits. “You guys keep mentioning rings, is it an engagement or something?”

“You guys don’t have scent rings in America?”

“No.”

“No wonder there’s no omegas around this school.” 

Andy makes a odd face thinking about how behind American wolves are. He explains to Nick how the rings work and what they would stand for all the while the American can’t stop thinking about how perfect that would be. His ring on the finger of that angel of a wolf that has his heart all a twitter and his wolf going restless. Andy takes his leave when the director of the shoot calls for the group shots. Getting the crew that can ride a skateboard riding and doing tricks for action shots. He groans when Blaine and Kurt come to drag the reluctant wolf back to class with everyone else. A certain pair of green eyes following their path back into the building.

“Alain!” 

He looks around as everyone files into the vans to head back to the hotel, Alain’s pretty sure he heard his name.

“Alain! Wait up!” 

Smile breaking out across his face, Alain turns and finally sees Nick running towards him. “Thought you had practice for the Christmas party this weekend.” He opens his arms to hug around the older boy. 

“Are you complaining? Besides, Coach said we rocked so hard the past weekend, we really don‘t need the extra practice and should be concentrating on the run Sunday. Secretly I think she‘s worried Kurt is pushing to hard and needs some extra rest.” Nick buries his nose in Alain’s neck. “You smell like all those people.”

“Nick…”

“I know there’s nothing I can do about it.” He groans. “You’re to young to be my mate.”

“True, but I wasn’t going to bring that up silly.” Alain nudges his shoulder against Nick , moving the boy to make eye contact. “I want to take you out to dinner. Tonight. Just us.”

“A date?”

“Our first date.”

“Yes.” Nick bursts out laughing he’s so happy, spinning Alain around as he squeals his own laugh. “ A million times yes!” 

Alain rubs their noses together, whispering to be at the hotel by 6pm, before running off to leave with the last of the crew. Scotty and Andy teasing him for being so cute, asking an older boy out. Nick resists the urge to do a victory dance, mentally promising himself to dance as much as he wants when he gets home.

Later that night, Kurt groans when he notices that he shuffling walk is turning into a waddle. He has officially begun to do the baby penguin which means from here on it will only get worse. “Blaine!” He knocks on the bathroom door before sticking his head in, Blaine popping his head out of the shower so he can hear him better. “Lillian said she was bringing over some dinner for us, so I brought your pajamas that way she doesn’t have to see you naked.” He plops the clothes down on the sink before waffling over to Blaine, kissing him softly.

“Thanks weeble.” He barely dodges the rightly aimed hand, laughing. “Sorry! I heard you mumbling it about yourself earlier and now that songs stuck in my head!”

“Quite while there’s still a chance of you getting laid tonight.”

“Yes boss.” He grins and sings out. “Se~xy B~o~y!” 

Earning a laugh from Kurt as he waddles his way to meet Lillian between their houses. Hand firmly pressing into his lower back to help his spazming muscles. “Stupid weight gain.” He grumbles until the twitches move to the side of his expanding waistline as he just steps outside. “Sorry Bug,” He rubs at the sides of his tummy. “all you’re doing is making my muscles and nerves twitch as they try and make room for you. It’s not your fault.”

“Talking to the baby wont make the twitching stop.” Lillian says between deep breathes, the walk irritating her already on edge body. “Trust me. Those feelings will just get worse, but be easier to forget once the little Bug starts to kick.” They grin towards each other. “Still can’t believe you guys are calling your pup a Bug.”

“Better then ‘it’ right?” He takes the food from her. “Are you alright?”

Lillian immediately puts her hands about her belly, a strange look on her face. “Not really. Extra pressure on my back and pains in the front.”

“Come on. Sit down inside and rest a bit until Henry gets home.”

“Alr-” As soon as she takes a step forward she feels a sudden pop and liquid leaking down her legs.

“Lillian?”

“Either I just pissed myself or,” She sniffs the air, whining when she doesn’t smell pee. “My water just broke.”

“Alright. Ok. Wow.” Kurt ushers her inside, putting the food down. “Sit down and call Henry. I’ll go get Blaine.” He hurries to the bathroom. “Blaine! Lillian is in labor!”

Like everything in their life so far, a series of perfectly timed instances just happen to line up. Blaine was just stepping out of the shower when Kurt burst into the room, startling him and sending him slipping and falling towards the sink. His arm hitting with a sickening smack and blood to seep out of the deep gash. Instantly, Kurt goes pale covering his mouth as he instantly goes bone white backing up against the wall and sliding down it, his eyes never leaving the red liquid. His alpha scurrying over. 

“Kurt.. Kurt baby talk to me.” No response. “Kurt. Love. Please.” Blaine cringes at a shot of pain shooting through his arm. Immediately Kurt throws up before passing out. “No!”

That’s the scene Burt and Henry rush in on. Lillian on the couch breathing through another contraction, Blaine clutching his arm wrapping in a bloody towel against his chest as he nuzzles Kurt, and Kurt just waking up. Whining and mumbling about blood and his mate.

“Christ.” Burt gestures to Henry. “Take your wife in. I’ll check on the boys.” He holds up his hands when Blaine growls at him. “I know, buddy. You’re in protect mode, but I really need to get you both in the car so someone can look at that arm of yours.” He gestures his nose towards the bandages, causing Blaine to stop his louder growls as he thinks about that. “Son, you ok?”

“I threw up.” His voice is so quiet Burt isn’t sure he heard him until those beady blue eyes look at him with that same look he always had as a kid when he was scared and sick. 

“Everything will be alright. Henry is getting Lillian to the hospital, we need to get Blaine calmed down enough to get in the car. Do you understand?” 

Kurt nods slowly, his eyes moving to take in how sweaty his mate is. His dilated pupils and the way his nose is flaring, showing his wolf instincts are the only thing going right now. The deep growl coming back when Burt tries to move closer to him again. “Blaine.” He starts to nose and lick at his mate, cooing and soothing the wolf. Their conversation slipping into huffs, growls, whines, and other various sounds as Burt watches his son eventually succeed and he helps both of them get to the car.

Across town, at the hotel restaurant, Alain and Nick have been enjoying one of the best nights either of them have ever experienced. Now their just waiting for the check, hands entwined on the table top. Nick had quickly learned that the entire staff at the hotel has been ensnared by his boys smile, bright eyes, and shinning personality. It was even more obvious when they had been sat and a sweet older lady rushed over with a great big smile on her face, Alain introduced her as Jenna and admitted to having planned out dinner and a movie in the room with her. It had resulted in him making sure Nick was properly introduced. All in all, the perfect date. 

“Here you go boys.” The waitress puts the check between them with a happy shine to her eyes. “Now you take care of my sweet young man.”

Nick blushes as he pulls out money to pay before Alain grabs it up. “Oh trust me. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“Good.” She nods. “Alain, I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner service, yes?”

“Of course Jenna! Where else would I eat but at one of the table of my favorite sheila?” He hops up hugging the woman. 

“Now you boys go watch that movie.” She hurries away to help another patron as the boys walk out hand in hand, cash on the table with a large tip and a ‘thank you’ written out by Nick.

Hand in hand they head up to Alain’s hotel room laughing and talking about random things as their eyes linger when ever they look at the other. Cheeks pink, Alain opens the room door and both of them walk in.

“I didn’t know what you’d like so my mates and me went out a rented a variety.” He starts to randomly flip through the dvds.

“Any of them would be good.” Nick wraps himself around the other boy to see the titles. “How about this one.” He just picks up a random title.

“Alright. Jus’ go sit down.” Alain laughs at the older boy, getting the video in before snuggling up with him on the couch. 

Both boys getting lost in the feel of being close to one another. Neither really paying attention to what is on the screen as they snuggle and nose at each others necks, breathing in each others scents. Eventually Nick makes the decision to cross the invisible line and presses his lips softly to Alains. Both of them freezing when he pulls back, blushes deep on their cheeks.

“Alain, can I stay here tonight?” He gets a small nod in response. “Can I stay here tonight as your boyfriend?”

A series of emotions flash through the young pups eyes as he mentally tries to grasp what nick just asked him. Eventually a large smile breaks out across his face. “Of course you can, boyfriend.” and he seals it with another kiss.

Back at the hospital everyone is still pacing as they wait for news of Lillian and the baby or Blaine. Kurt having been sent out to the waiting room when it became obvious nothing was going to get done with an agitated pregnant wolf sparking the natural defend instincts in his injured mate. The wide birth around the growling, snappish omega is proof to how well he took that news.

“Son, you need to calm down.”

“I want my mate.”

“I know, but staying like this can not be good for your pup. You need to calm down.” burt tries once again to get to his sons side, only to jump away when he gets snapped at. “You really should calm down!”

“Not until Blaine is out here in my arms!”

“I completely agree.” Everyone looks towards the voice, Kurt jumping up and hurrying to Blaine. “Any news on mom?” His eyes turn towards Burt as his unbandaged arm wraps around his mate, pulling the shivering boy under his chin and his nose flares taking in his mates scent.

“Nothing yet.” Burt tries to hide his smirk at how his son is the most attentive mate seeing as how head strong he had been growing up. “What about you? How are you doing Blaine?”

“Better now. They put in 25 stitches and put a splint on it to keep me from moving my arm to much and popping them.” He moves his nose down, bumping it against Kurt’s nose before kissing his lips. “I needed to see my mate though. It really sucked being in there alone.”

“Blaine…” Kurt melts into his next kiss only parting to get them both sat down in the corner to wait for news of his parents and baby sister.


	23. Chapter 23

Hours. It’s been hours since they’ve heard anything. Everyone had gone home, leaving Blaine, Kurt, and Burt to wait. There’s a nagging feeling in Kurt’s stomach that he should have been honest with Blaine and left hours ago. Another wave of nausea washes over him, making his head spin. The doctor had warned that when the stress and anxiety from earlier caught up, he would be extremely drained. He’d said Kurt should sleep as soon as possible. At the least, Kurt should be off his feet, because the chemical something or other put pressure on the baby. Like he had time to worry about actual terms when the nurse was stitching Blaine back together. It’s annoying when doctors are right.

Blaine is pacing the floor as the next wave of nausea hits Kurt, making him groan. That, and the way Kurt rubs a hand over the spasming muscles around his stomach, grabs the attention of the two Alphas. Blaine is at his side in an instant, worry heavy in his eyes.

“Kurt, buddy, are you ok?” Burt studies his son as a flash on panic goes through him. Lizzie had been just that pale and sick. 

“I’m fine dad.”

“How come I don’t believe you?” Burt pulls the cap from his head, nervously running his other hand over the thinning hair. 

“Because you’re paranoid. You told me mom and Lillian always went into labor around the same time and now you‘re worried about me.”

“I don’t believe you either, love.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s sweaty temple. “What’s wrong?”

“He was supposed to go home hours ago.” They all look at the doctor standing with a very unhappy expression leveled at Kurt. “You had a very bad anxiety attack and high levels of stress. I told you to go home and rest as soon as possible. I expect that to happen after I pass on the news about the Andersons.”

Narrowed golden eyes and a low growl keep Kurt silent, warning him they will be talking about this later. 

The man smiles as he looks at Burt and gives them the news. “Everything is fine now. There were a few complications because the pup had not fully turned. We ended up doing an emergency C-section. Right now, both mother and daughter are stable, but I don’t recommend visitors. Lillian and the baby are sleeping soundly after their long ordeal, with a very protective Henry at their side.” 

“Thank you doctor. I’ll get these two home and check back in tomorrow then.”

“I’ll pass that on to Henry. Blaine, don’t forget your appointment to have the stitches out in a couple weeks. And Kurt, I expect you to follow my orders. Stay in bed and rest for a couple days, work up to more solid food as your system allows. Stay home from the run. Your body needs to regain its strength.” 

XxXxX

“You. Look. Beautiful.” Nick offers his hand to help Alain, who looks more like a model than the surfer boy he is, out of the vehicle. Internally Nick, puffs up with pride at his extremely hot boyfriend. 

“Thank you. Though I think you’re a bit biased, hon.” A small laugh escapes Alain’s lips before he kisses Nick, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The other boys wolf whistle at them from the opposite side of the car.

“Oi! Give it a break you two!” Scotty ignores Nick’s growl as he wraps his arms about both of them. “Two weeks of sucking face is enough for my eyes. Let’s go party before we have to leave this country!”

Outside, the music is so loud only the bass can be heard. The Aussie boys grab the love birds and drag them through the front door, laughing. They’re greeted with cheers from the other teens. Puck had invited everyone for New Year’s Eve. It promised to be a great send off for the visiting wolves, and an opportunity to bond with the new pack members at McKinley. Providing booze and a parent free environment ensured almost everyone came. They’d even invited most of the Warblers to hang out. A few friends couldn't be there, due to other issues and obligations.

Jeff, Julia, and her family were on a short vacation to keep up the pretense of their mating. Kurt really wanted to come. It’d been awhile since he’d seen anyone from school, but anytime he tried mentioning the party, Blaine growled darkly. When Kurt swore to stay seated the majority of the time, the look in Blaine’s eyes made him drop the issue. 

Not that he would complain about the choice, laughing while Blaine paints delicate flowers and vines over his growing belly. They take pictures for their baby book with huge smiles on their faces.

“So beautiful.” Blaine snaps another picture before leaning down and kissing right above a blue and pink petalled flower around Kurt’s bellybutton.

“Sap!” Kurt pulls his mate up to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

“You love me anyway.” Blaine kisses him again before plopping a dot of pink paint on his mate’s nose.

Laughing, Kurt returns the favor, spiraling them into an all-out tickle and paint fight.

XxXxXxX

He has no clue how much he’s had to drink or how long they’ve been at the party. All Nick knows is that Alain is looking more edible than ever. His eyes are trained on the young wolf singing karaoke with his fellow Aussies. Nick can’t help the possessive growl growing deep in his chest.

“You know sitting here drinking until you’re numb while your boy hangs out and parties with everyone else isn’t very healthy.” 

Turning his head, Nick narrows his eyes at the mohawked wolf. “Just shut up.”

“Hey.” Puck puts his hands up. “Just pointing out that you have until 4pm tomorrow with him and you’re just watching him.”

Ignoring the deeper, warning, growl coming from Nick, Puck wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

Leaning into his ear, Puck says, “Go get him. Trust me, losing him will hurt more than you could ever imagine.” 

His eyes turn towards Quinn and Joe dancing together. 

Nick stops growling as he studies Puck’s sad eyes. “Why didn’t you get her?”

“I wasn’t what her parents wanted in a mate. Too Jewish and too blue collar.”

“You’ll find a mate.”

“I had a mate. There won’t be another one. Now go get your guy!”” He ruffles Nick’s hair before leaving to get another drink. 

Downing the rest of his drink, Nick hurries towards the singing wolves. He wraps himself around Alain, joining in the end of their song. They dance and drink, planning to start the new year with a bang.

XxXxXxX

Kurt lounges on the sofa, freshly washed and watching the New Year Festival broadcast from New York. His smile grows as Blaine slips in behind him, naked, with water dripping from his curls. His hands join Kurt’s, rubbing lotion onto his belly.

“Any good bands play while I was showering?”

“Not really, just some overplayed songs from this year. Now give me your arm so I can put some of this lotion on it.”

“Yes dear.” Blaine laughs when Kurt elbows him for the teasing tone in his voice, even as he turns his arm over. “It healed nicely.”

“Not nice enough.” Kurt runs his fingers over the pinkish scar tissue. “I still get shivers of fear every time I see it.”

“I know love.” Blaine kisses the back of his mate’s neck. “It’ll fade with time, as will your memory of it happening.” He kisses Kurt’s neck again, drawing a contented whine from him. “Other than your sadness at my clumsiness, how are you feeling?”

“Pretty good. The pup has started to move a lot more. He’s letting me know he’s your kid without a doubt.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine runs his free hand over the bump again, wishing he could feel the kicks.

“Mm.” Kurt moves his hands to where he can feel fluttering movements inside. “He gets more active when you talk. I’m fairly certain he has your affinity for jumping on things too, namely my backbone and bladder.”

“That’s my pup.” Blaine beams with pride. “Can’t have a lazy little guy that won’t go hunting with us.” 

His concentration goes back to figuring out if he can feel movement below his hands. Cheering can be heard on the television before the next band plays. “We find out the sex next week right?”

“Yes. Next Wednesday we have another scan and some more tests. Then a really close look at our pup.”

“Then you wipe out the bank account buying baby decorations and rope Burt, Dad, and I into painting and setting up the nursery. Meanwhile, you and mom sit and coo over little Abigail and plan future play-dates between aunt and niece or nephew.”

“Damn straight.” Kurt pushes his hips back against Blaine to get his attention. “Though I’ll reward you for all that hard work, love.”

“Really?” Blaine grins as he rolls his hips against his mate’s backside, his member showing that it’s definitely interested.

“Really.” Kurt attaches their lips in a searing, needy kiss as they ignore the television announcing the last hour of the year.

XxXxXxX

The boys are lost to the world as they kiss and grope each other, the party raging all around them. Neither of them remembers which one started the public make-out session, but neither Alain or Nick are sober enough to care. They definitely aren’t sober enough to tell that Nick is losing control of his wolf’s needs, or that it is probably (definitely) a very bad idea to join hands and walk away from the party. They find an unoccupied room far enough away that they can’t hear anything but the dull thumping of the music. No one realizes they’ve disappeared. 

They groan in pleasure when Nick lifts Alain up. The boy wraps his legs around Nick’s waist as they connect in a heated, hungry kiss. A primal growl drags out of Nick as he stumbles to the bed. 

They tug at each other’s clothes the second they hit the mattress. Lips map out every inch of revealed flesh. Nick licks and kisses his way to where a very faint, sweet scent is emanating from between Alain’s ass cheeks. His nose pushes in as he inhales the intoxicating scent and Alain screams with pleasure as Nick slides his tongue out to taste. The gentle rimming becomes more forceful with Nick's determination to get Alain open and wet.

Alain’s body starts to feel weird the more his desire for Nick grows, and not all because of the alcohol. He knows they shouldn’t be doing this. They had talked about waiting until they were old enough to mate, but he can’t bring himself to tell Nick to stop. Instead he grabs Nick by the hair and pulls him up, attacking his boyfriend's lips to taste himself on them. He spreads his legs wider, drawing Nick closer. Alain keens when he feels the head of his lover’s penis pushing at his entrance, slowly pressing into his body. But he isn’t prepared for the change in Nick. The older wolf’s growl turns to one of claiming, his hands grip tighter on Alain’s hips. He breaks their kiss to bite Alain’s neck and shoves the rest of the way into the body below him, which arches instinctively in pleasure.

From that point, things changed between them. Alain starts to panic, bringing his hands up to shove Nick off of him. The Alpha growls deeper, his body moving faster, his hands reaching to grab the hands that are trying to stop him and pin him to the bed. He bites the younger wolf harder, drawing blood. At the sharp pain he stops fighting, his instincts finally kicking in to calm him. Alain keens even louder when he feels the start of Nicks knot, beginning to move his hips with Nicks. His back arches more as he feels the knot push in. The last thing he remembers as his own orgasm sweeps through his body is the pure pleasure of being filled by Nick’s release.

The next morning finds them both groggy, with only hazy images of what had happened the night before. The second Nick sees the dried blood on the angry red bite mark on Alain’s neck he bursts into tears.

“Oh god... I...”

“Don’t.” Alain shoves him away as he tries to get his clothes back on. Pain shoots through his body from both the bite on his neck and his ass, which feels raw and crusty between his cheeks. 

“Alain please! I’m sorry, I’m not sure what happened bu-”

“Just STOP!” He turns, glaring at Nick with tears heavy in his eyes. “I don’t remember it either. I. I don’t...”

Nick scrambles from the bed and wraps himself around his lover. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“We were supposed to wait. We were supposed to wait until we were mated.” Alain shoves Nick away pulling the rest of his clothes on. “J-just get dressed. I want to go. I need to pack before my flight.”

Nick pulls his clothes on, still trying to soothe Alain as best he can. It’s to no avail. Each time he tries to comfort the boy he is shoved away. He isn’t even get invited to help Alain pack. 

Later, there’s no response to his texts and phone calls. Nothing but the fear of losing half his soul in one stupid night. What hurts even more is the text from Andy saying the group caught an earlier flight and he’s sorry Alain won’t talk to him.


	24. Chapter 24

“Blaine!” 

The high pitched shrieking giggles of his sons voice hits his ears even before Burt opens his front door to find Blaine down on his knees nosing at his sons ever expanding waistline. He tries hard not to laugh at the overly happy expression on their faces as Blaine runs his hands up under Kurt's shirt. So he does what any parent does, clears his throat and watches as the two of them turn their eyes on him. Kurt with the look of surprise and Blaine looking as if the world couldn't get any better. 

“Should I ask what you're doing to my son on the front porch when you were suppose to be here an hour ago for dinner?” Burt raises an eyebrow trying to be stern.

“Sorry Burt, but the doctors appointment went a little longer then expected and then we stopped by to see mom and dad before heading here and well I got distracted!” An even bigger grin hits his face as the boys walk in. “Finally felt them-some kicking...” His eyes shoot over to Kurt to make sure he kept quiet about their big news.

“Haha Then you're forgiven!” Burt wraps an arm around each of the boys shoulders and leads them to the dining room. “I remember the first time I felt Kurt kick it was just magical. We were in the middle of a dinner with her parents and she just grabbed my hand and put it over you.” He kisses Kurt's temple. “I got down under the table and just kept my face under her shirt to be close to you.”

Carol comes over and hugs Kurt gently over hearing their conversation. “Finn's dad was the same way except it was in front of his friends and he nearly ripped my shirt off to get closer.”

“What is it a male dad thing or something?” Kurt blushes when Blaine shifts to stand behind him hands protectively over the swell of his stomach.

“No sweety.” Carole coos at them. “It's a wolf thing that those of us who carry the pups don't experience because we're one with them already, but the other half of our pair get's a big instinctive draw to their young once they start moving and it makes them want to be as close as they can at all times.”

“That does explain a lot.” They all laugh as Blaine is caught slipping his hand under his mates shirt. “Now let's sit down and eat! I'm surprised Finn isn't down here whining about being hungry yet.”

Carol turns pointed eyes at Burt before going to get the last of the dinner out of the over where it was being kept warm and put on the table. “Um yes about that, apparently he had a date scheduled for after our original dinner time and when you were late.” Burt shrugs as he sits quickly. “I let him go, not like he is on the top of the list of first people to tell the gender of the pup.” His smile grows as Kurt blushes and Blaine beams with pride. “So do we find out now or after we eat?”

As soon as his step mother sits and happily takes Burt by the hand, Kurt fidgets in his seat. “Well you are right that we wanted to say what the gender is so that a proper baby-shower can be planned, but um we had a bit of a shock during the appointment.”

“What shock? You're not sick are you? By god Kurt if you're sick you better damn well tell me now!” Burt flares his nose and huff, puffing his chest as his protective instincts kick in when it comes to his little boy.

Shaking his head fast, Blaine gruff out a response to calm Burt's wolf down. “He isn't sick it's just a surprise as all, nothing bad I promise.”

Soothing her husband Carol smiles at the boys. “So are we buying blue or pink?”

“Yes.” Both Kurt and Blaine answer.

“Come again? That wasn't an answer boys.” Narrowed eyes study them both as they fidget in front of Burt’s glare.

“Well Sir, that was the surprise that no one saw coming especially since Kurt has been underweight for so long in the beginning and now is just at the expected weight.” Blaine reaches into his back pocket pulling out his wallet and passing over the ultrasound picture from inside of it to the two adults. Both of which gasp when hey clearly see two small pups curled around each other. “Apparently their heartbeats are in-sync with each other and every time they moved the wand around they would turn so that the little girl would be blocking her brother.”

Kurt sighs happily when Blaine slips his hand under his shirt to touch his stomach. “Dr. Barnaby thinks that she's an alpha and he's an omega due to their behavior, his theory is she's protecting him from 'danger' as she perceives it and that's why none of the scans before ever showed any evidence of their being a second pup.” His smile gets even bigger when he sees the happy looks on his parents faces, the same extreme joy that both Lillian and Henry showed when they burst into the hospital room to tell them. “Dad, Blaine and I have been talking over names for awhile, both boy and girl names just in case and we're wanting to name our daughter Elizabeth Lil and our son Timothy Bry.”

Carole thinks about that a bit “Bry?”

“Yes ma'am.” Blaine puffs up as his eyes never leave Burt and his hand stays soothinly on his mates tummy. “B from Burt and Ry from Henry. Lil is of course from my mom and...” 

Everyone goes silent when they hear what is definitely sobs escaping the older alphas throat as Burt gives in and clings to the little picture fingers stroking over the pups that will carry all four friends names, especially they little girl that will carry his mates name. “Y-you boys are...” he tries to sit up and calm his tears as Carole wraps around him trying to help sooth him as Kurt hurries up and around to nuzzle into his dads neck leaving Blaine to hug around all of them causing Burt to laugh through his tears. “I'm such a mess.”

“It's alright dad, you're allowed to be.”

“My dad cried so hard he ended up in the bed with mom so she could calm him down, though I think she needed the comfort too.”

“Boy, Lizzie would be so proud of you both an honored to have her first granddaughter named after her, the pups being named after all of us.”

After they all break into happy tear filled laughter the group separates to eat when Kurt rubs at his stomach complaining about the pups being demanding when their hungry. They don't talk about anything other then current events in everyone’s lives again until their all sitting in front of the TV with a random movie playing as Kurt eats his fourth serving of cheesecake and the rest just kind of watch him in amazement at having stuffed in three servings of chicken and potatoes and now nearly half a cheesecake. Trying not to upset his dad Kurt takes a deep breath when he finishes that pieces and leans closer into Blaine.

“Dad we've also been talking and I did some research, Henry and Lillian agree with what I'm about to say as well, I think maybe I should start home school. I know you'll be upset and seeing as I was determined to get through public school, but with there being twins and having a family history of premature birth there is a high chance I wont make it to the end of the year before our pups are with us and I've already gotten a warning from the school district about the amount of classes I've missed and I really don't want to be held back a year.” He wont make eye contact at least not yet. “We found out that I can stay in the Glee club as it's an activity only offered through school and I know Coach wont fail me when I give birth for missing classes.”

“Kurt.” He gets his son to look at him finally. “It's alright, truthfully I was going to look into it myself when you left and I agree it's a very smart and mature choice to make. Now, will Blaine be joining you at home or sticking with school?”

“Home school.” His answer is fast and if the sight of him visibly puffing up and Kurt eying his mate as he protectively wraps around him is any indication he's also growling. The thought of leaving his families side physically hurts. “Next year we'll look into what school options would be best until graduation with us having the pups, but the rest of this year would be better spent at each others sides making sure we don't get held back.”

“Alright then. Let's talk details.” 

They both spend one last week going to all their classes while they are put into the home school system, Sue promising that Kurt was right and she'd never fail him. Blaine spend most of his time with Wes and Jeff talking song strategies as the key performers were announced for the rest of the competition season and they want to come up with some song ideas that fit the picked voices of Santana and Brittney. Artie, Jeff, Blaine, and Wes. Tina, Nick, and Mercedes. In the event that they make it to Nationals Coach Sylvester has it set up that everyone would be featured for at least two lines in each song with the main voices being Santana, Finn, Blaine, Tina, and Mercedes. She's even arranged for smaller performances featuring the ones who didn't get a featured spot for competitions to be a soloist, mainly school assemblies and events happening around town.

With all this excitement no one noticed Nick curled in on himself in the corner with his phone plugged in so that he can have it on all the time, randomly sending messages that don't get any response, well almost no one. Kurt sees him and frowns making his way over to his friend and sitting down as close as he can get, his pheromones calming Nick down slightly in a way they've figured out earlier that week. 

“You're really not going to be in school after today?” His question is so quiet Kurt almost doesn't hear him.

Sad blue eyes take in the pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. “I'll be in Glee for class and after school practices, but yeah no more public school.” Kurt leans into Nick, nosing at his jaw. “Still no word?”

“Any texted me back saying that Alain was sick and that's why he hasn't messaged me.” He runs his fingers over the picture on his phone of Alain and him smiling from Christmas. “He said he keeps calling for me, but until the fever goes down they don't think he'll use his phone.”

“Nick, why don't you come over tonight for dinner and a sleep over with Blaine and me? My dad and Carole will be there since it's a welcome home for Lillian and Henry and a big welcome to the family to Abigail. I think it would do you good to be around us all.”

“I don't.. I... are you sure?” 

“Very sure. You seem to get better when I'm around and I'd feel horrible if you got worse over the weekend and I wasn't there Monday to help you feel better.” He wraps an arm around the weak wolf and pulls him in close ignoring the defensive huffs and growls he can hear coming from Blaine, knowing his mate wont attack since he's just as worried about him as Kurt is. “I'm worried about you.” 

That's the last straw as Nick folds into Kurt and cries as he clings to him. Letting all the hurt and pain inside out at not knowing what's wrong with him and just needing to be with Alain even if the other boy's sick. Keeping his arms around his friend Kurt snaps his jaw and huffs towards Blaine to get his attention signaling towards Sue, trying to convey the need to get Nick away from everyone before he breaks down even more. With just one look Blaine hurries over and explains everything and before to long they have Nick back at the Anderson home curled up on the couch with Kurt wrapped around him and two sets of parents looking from shocked to confused, except for Burt.

While the others talk back and forth about what could be wrong and Henry has the Duval family on the phone making sure they know where their son is, Burt moves closer to the pair on the couch, sitting on the coffee table, and making them both give him eye contact. “Nick did you mate with Alain before he left?”

“Dad!”

“Quiet Kurt. Answer the question son.” He tries a warning growl at the boy. “I might not know about a lot of things, but I know what it looks like when mates are apart to long the first year after bonding since I had to watch my own mate start to go through the symptoms. So answer me, did you mate?”

“H-he's only 15... we didn't have a run nothing except...” 

“Except what.”

“New years we both got really drunk and neither of us really remember what happened besides the fact we had s-sex.” He buries his face against Kurt as a new wave of tears starts up. “He hasn't spoken to me since and I don't know.. he's sick is what Andy says and can't talk but he's been calling for me and I'm just so lost...”

Henry comes up beside Burt eying Nick. “He's sick as well? Oh fucking hell!” Everyone jumps as no ones ever heard Henry get pissed before. “He's the son of the Newcastle pack leader Nick! Not only that the Aussie wolves tend to not mate until 18 even though I have no clue how you could have initiated a bond without a run and with him under 16! Do you have any idea how bad of a situation you could put us in because you got drunk?”

“Henry STOP!” Kurt growls out. “How ever it happened it did. Now I'm making him feel better when he's near me and I push for my sent to strengthen, but he needs Alain and you need to figure out how that's going to happen.”

“Kurt's right Henry, we need to call the Newcastle pack and see if they agree with our diagnosis and what can be done. Well really, which kid is being shipped to the others pack really. Until then if Blaine is alright with it I think Nick should stay near Kurt to keep him calm, which probably has something to do with the pregnancy hormones we can all smell.” His son blushes as Blaine nods slowly and goes over to nuzzle against his mates neck and send soothing huffs and noises to his friend.

“Burt he needs...”

“He needs to get back with his mate and then we can figure out the details! Look at him!” Burt gestures towards the boys. “He's gotten paler since they dragged him in the door and you know it's been nearly a month since those Aussie boys left! How long do you think they can survive apart or even what kind of affect do you think this will have on their bond? As leaders of this pack it's our duty to help every member and if Alain is sick as well that's a part of this pack suffering!” 

“He's right darling, you need to call and see if they have the same conclusion and figure out how to solve this. So why don't you two go into your office and make that call while Carole and I get dinner ready and watch after the boys.”

 

XxXxXxX

Andy changes the cool cloth from Alain's forehead sighing when his friend whines again letting Nick's name slip from his lips even as he doesn't wake up. It's been the same since they got back to Australia and he'd noticed Alain hiding the bite mark on his neck that could only point to one thing in his eyes though no one else seemed to catch on and his friend refused to talk about it until they were already home and he started to get sick. Even worse was that stupid surf showcase a week and a half ago that put him right here in bed with pneumonia like symptoms caused from the saltwater entering his lungs and taking advantage of his weakened body. They'd all been taught about separation sickness, but no ones ever seen it and he doubts anyone would believe him if he told them that's what he thinks it is.

“Yes. Yes he's been very sick since getting back from America and then after the surfing accident he hasn't woken up for more then an hour at a time.”

He turns his eyes towards Fergus and Gus, the pack leader and maternal grandfather to Fergus and foster father to Alain, as they come in with worried looks in their eyes and a phone to Gus's ear. 

“It is possible, we have no real clue how old Alain was when we found him on the beach as a toddler. Uh huh. I agree they need to be put together and see if it helps either or both of them, but there is no way my son is well enough to be moved.” He moves back out into the hall as talk of the Americans coming to Australia and that Gus would take care of housing arrangements go on.

Fergus wraps around his soul match and sighs. “Apparently Nick is down and they think its separation sickness from a joining. You think it's possible?”

“Um, I do. He didn't say anything but he had the bite on his neck after New Years and he was walking a bit funny.”

“Wait, you knew?”

“No one would believe me. He's 15 and there wasn't a run there was just the sickness and signs that something happened.”

“You should have told us!”

“Why? Because no one would believe me? Because he wouldn't say anything? Fergus, he was going to tell me after the showcase, but THIS is where he ended up! Then everyone just thinks it's the salt water and I have no proof!” He clacks his jaw towards his partner, growling in warning as he knows the guilt's already eating him up.

“It doesn't matter, nothing could have been done before since apparently Mr. Duval didn't tell anyone in his pack what was happening either.” Gus sits on Alain's other side running his fingers through the sweat damp hair. “They will be here on the next set of flights and we must make arrangements for the new pair to finish their bond and make sure there is no lasting damage.”

“Gramps, if it works is he..”

“He'll go back with them as he had planned to do if he and Nick were meant to be together as he and I talked about before you all went off traipsing about on your adventure. Everything happens for a reason son, you just might not know what it is until much later. Now you two go get the rooms ready in the guest houses.”

 

XxXxXxX

It took a day of fighting between the everyone when Kurt put his foot down and said that he wasn't leaving Nick's side until he was safely in his mates arms again, especially since he seems to calm down when ever the pregnant omega is close to him. Blaine and Burt utterly hated the idea, but eventually gave in as Henry stressed that Kurt had a point and they knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. The flights were booked and special papers that would be needed for Alain to come back to the states with them in hand and Burt found himself in the airport staring out at a sunny city that looked nothing like Ohio. 

“Nick, we're almost there.” Kurt rubs at the side of his stomach as the pups make their protest of being on an airplane so long very known his eyes following Blaine's movement as he gathers the bags with Andy and Fergus's help. He was very glad they had both come to get all of them. Another strong kick has him whimper. “Dad, I need to pee.”

Burt turns an amused eye on his son. “Again?”

“Not my fault they both think taking the trip out on my bladder is the best way to get my attention. Now take Nick and I'll be right back.” He makes sure his dad sits with the shivering alpha before waddling off to the bathroom again sending soothing huffs at his pups and rubbing at the sides trying to sooth them. He just glares at Blaine when he get's back, yes it's all his fault he's suffering with pups before he climbs up into the van and nuzzles up with Nick growling threateningly when Blaine goes to sit near him.

“What did I do?” he tries pouting as he takes his seat next to Burt.

“Got him pregnant.” Burt laughs at his pouty face. “Get use to it because his blaming you for every ache pain and discomfort will just get worse until he's cussing you out in the delivery room.”

Golden eyes shift to peek at angry blue eyes. “I miss his glowing happy to be pregnant personality.”

“It'll be back when he settles down. That was a really long flight and he's been extremely stressed about his friends health.”

“True.. Hey Andy how far to the house?”

“Not far mate, just up the way and steps away from some of the best surf 'round. We have guest bunaglows along the shoreline that we have everyone assigned to while Nick will be in the main house with Gramps, Burt, and Alain.”

“Sounds like a plan. How is Alain?”

Nick perks up at the name of his love watching the two talk in front of him. “Weak. He seems to be responding well when we told him Nick was going to be here, but he's still fighting the fever. Ah here we are.” He barely gets the van parked before Nick is out and running towards the house, nose flaring as he follows the scent he's been craving.

Burt grins. “Well take the boys to their lodgings and I'll see you all later with an update.” He hurries in after grabbing his bag and shakes the outstretched hand Gus offers him. “Glad to meet you pack leader, Andy is running my son and his mate to their lodging as he's a bit uncomfortable after the trip.”

“Traveling pregnant I can understand why.” He gestures towards the study near the bedroom where they can hear Nick crying. “Don't worry I was in there when he rushed in. He's wrapped himself around my son and they seem quite content to be holding one another.”

Nick was happily licking at any and all skin he can smell someone else on Alain's skin as his fingers card through the sweaty golden hair. “You're burning up.”

“Sick.” Dulled green eyes try to focus on his features. “Am I dreaming?”

“No. No you're not.” Nick leans in attaching their lips softly. “I love you my mate.”

He laughs a bit before a heavy coughing fit goes through his body and tears stream down his cheeks. “I'm so sorry I left. I left and didn't call. I'm sorry.”

“Just don't you dare die on me and all is forgiven.” 

“Join with me?” He weakly tugs at Nicks clothes making the other wolf laugh softly. “I need you, I feel it all over I need you.”

“Then I'll make love to you.” He joins their lips again before helping Alain remove all their clothes groaning when he feels and smells that his mates body is ready for him.

 

XxXxXxX

“Kurt please forgive me! I know you're mad at me and I hate that we've been so distant the past week.”

“We haven't been distant, we've been taking care of our friend! Though you never even pushed to try and be closer to me!” Kurt eyes the couch with trepidation of how hard it would be to stand back up after sitting in it's squishy cushions. “I just.. I miss you and the way you can comfort the pups into not making my life miserable with all the kicking and punching.”

“Love..”

He relaxes back into the arms that wrap around him as the hands caress over his tummy instantly soothing the overly active pups. “Like that. Thank you.” He tilts his head as he feels Blaine nose and sniff at him. “I've missed you.”

“Missed you too.” He pulls and guides Kurt towards the bedroom. “I'm sorry I've neglected you. It's just if I would have given in Nick would have been worse off because I'd never let him near you so I stayed back. For him.”

“And now?” Kurt giggles a bit when he sees the bed and feels his clothes start to be removed. 

He gets a growl, a deep claiming growl in his ear that sends shivers down his spin. “You're mind and I plan for everyone to know it.” Then their lips are attached, the rest of the clothes go flying before Blaine lays them both down and pushes into him with a quick smooth movement not moving as they both relax with the feel of being one. “Mine.” 

Hands rub at his stomach as Kurt whines with need, lifting his leg and wrapping it back around his mates legs to encourage him to move. Needing him to move and make his body his again. They stay slow for as long as they can, dragging out the feeling of being united and making sure everyone will be able to smell that Kurt belongs to Blaine. When the feeling in his stomach starts to tingle and the whine in Kurt's chest gets louder, Blaine growls and starts to thrust into him with a desire and need to erase all scent of Nick on his mate to make sure Kurt knows who he mate is and who the father of their pups are. Their moan grow louder as he slams in extra hard, shoving his knot into place before biting Kurt's neck pushing them both over the edge and drawing a howl of pleasure out of Kurt. 

Their bodies stay wrapped about each other even after the knot softened and released. They stay kissing and caressing as they talk about plans for the nursery when they get back, Blaine every now and then leaning down to nose and lick at the expanding skin over their pups. Not knowing or worrying about anything else as they finally just have each other.

Burt up the beach stares out the main window as the noises die down in the bedroom again confirming in his mind that the trip was the right thing to do and praying that it was soon enough to help the young omega heal. From the sounds starting up again, he's pretty sure that his wish has already been granted.

“Here. Going to be a long night I suspect.” Gus passes the other man a cup of coffee. “Have a seat, relax.”

“Thank you.” Burt sits down sipping the cup. “Gus, I've been wondering about the mating without a run while Alain is under age.” 

“Ah well, like I said we had no clue what his age was when we found him wrapped up in a basket with some boat buoys on the beach. We always suspected he was on a boat that was sinking and his parents did what they could to save his life, but all we knew was his name was Alain McKay and he was old enough to stand, but not old enough to talk.”

“How did you figure he would be 15 now then?”

“We guessed with the medical teams help, we figured we got it right by a year or so and chose his birthday as the day we found him. Now I've been asking the doctors here about the soul matching without a run and they think if his age was close enough to 16 that intercourse with a wolf of joining age could have triggered the change while they were already joined.”

“Good possibility on that and with Nick saying neither of them remember what really happened...”

“And Andy seeing the bite mark that Alain was hiding..”

“It must have been traumatic.” Burt frowns, glad his son planned his own run. “No wonder Alain ran like he did after. He confusion and change coming so fast his body wouldn't know what to do.”

“And that's why my son came back here and shut himself away from the world until the accident.” Gus shakes his head at the worry in Burt's eyes. “It was a surfing accident and one that would have happened had he been at full strength or not, the only affect the sickness had on him was his system not healing as fast afterwords. No he was out set to grab the next wave with Andy and the rest of the team and got caught in the wrong spot as the wave cut wrong and threw him from the board and luckily he didn't get hit with it. Just ingested a bit to much salt water.” The men talk about surf accidents and where Alain will still be able to surf in America even from a state like Ohio.

All while the two boys make each other stronger every second they spend wrapped around each other and joined together mending the bond they had started a little over a month ago.


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt sighs as he relaxes back into Blaine's arms as they watch the sun setting over the ocean, hands caressing over the swell of his stomach as the pups are staying still for he first time in days.

“Can't believe we're going back to Ohio tomorrow.” Nuzzling in Blaine groans at the thought of heading back to the cold climate. He hates that idea almost as much as he hates the idea of Kurt being on a plane again.

“Um, I know but we can always save up and visit here with our pups.”

“Family vacation huh?”

“Yeah I think they could enjoy the sun and the waves. Just think we could build sandcastles with them.”

“Sounds like a good play kids.” They both look over as Burt comes walking towards them. “You two all packed? We leave pretty early.”

“Course we are, Kurt wouldn't let us relax any until it was all done.” 

“Good good. I also know there is something going on down the beach a ways and I was sent to find out if you boys are up for a beach party?” His grin hides his worried look pretty well, though he knows Kurt's been sleeping a lot more then normal since they got there.

Their eyes meet as they have a silent conversation until Kurt nods slowly, leaning in and snuggling back against Blaine more. “Yeah, we'll go check it out and if Kurt get's tired we'll turn in.”

With that they both help Kurt stand up and head towards where they can see a group gathered. People on the beach and others out on the surf seeming to be having a blast. The closer they get the more they can see it's mainly wolves of all ages with a few humans mixed in with surf boards.

“Really.. is that Nick out in the water?” Both boys laugh at the uncoordinated Nick being taught how to paddle on a board by Alain. “They look so happy now.”

“That they do.” Burt sighs letting a frown fall across his face. “There still not fully in sync and I doubt they ever will be.”

“Dad?”

“That time apart, no ones ever started a bond and then separated for a month before.” Burt helps Kurt sit down in a beach chair as Blaine rushes to get him something to drink. They all wave and give greetings to everyone. “Kurt what you did saved Nick's life, but only time will show if those two can go through their life normally.”

Kurt rubs his stomach as the pups kick their displeasure at his having moved. “Their strong dad, I know they'll be fine. If anything they love each other.”

Nick comes running over dripping water all over Kurt as he hugs him tight. “So glad you felt well enough to come! Isn't this a trip?”

“It's something else.” Kurt laughs as his dad walks off to socialize with the older crowd.

Blaine raises a brow and sends a warning growls towards Nick. “Hands off. You have your own mate.” He hands Kurt a bottle of water before shaking his head. “Sorry, he hasn't been feeling well and I'm just ..”

“Overly protective right now. Sorry man.” He moves away turning his eyes towards where Alain is out surfing. “I know how you feel.” They all stay up late, even Kurt and Blaine, telling stories and giving well wishes as a bonfire burns high. Alain nuzzling into Nick with the biggest grin on his face as they get teased by Scotty and Nathan. Tears running down his their cheeks when they finally have to say goodbye.

XxXxXxX

“Mom I know we promised to work on the papers with you today, but Kurt really isn't feeling well.” Blaine keeps raiding the fridge in the main house while his mom feeds Abigail her bottle. It's been a month since they got home from Australia and every day since Kurt just seems to have gotten more and more miserable with being pregnant. “I don't know what's wrong, but today seems to be one of the worse ones yet.”

“Blaine head out of the fridge.” She snaps her jaw so he listens, smiling again when he closes the door and turns to face her. “Have you two been intimate lately?”

“MOM!”

“What? I know it makes things hurt after when your really far along.”

“He isn't really far along and really? Like I wanted to have that image in my head!”

“It's only natural and you boys aren't quiet, but if you did anything this morning it might be why he's feeling so bad.” She laughs at his red cheeks. “So? This morning?”

Looking everywhere but at his mom. “Yes we had sex this morning.” 

“So there is probably why he feels so bad. A hot bath will definitely help and extra rest, though keep an eye out. He's in his seventh month, still under weight, and still having more off days then on.”

“Wait.. you think …?”

“Yes I do.”

“Ok.” he nods his head, curls bobbing as his mind processes what their both thinking now. “I should get back to him. Keep an eye on anything that goes less normal and... mom are we really ready for this?”

“Son you better be.” She laughs at his confused and worried face. “The baby shower is next week and I know the Nursery is going to be finished this weekend. So any day now you will be a papa and then you can worry, fret, and go nuts before you turn around and complain to your parents and we tell you it's all normal and send you back in there with your head held high to beam and fret over your family with pride.”

Blaine relaxes before he rushes over to hug his mom, kissing Abigail on the cheek when the baby frets over having her space invaded. “Thanks mom.”

“No go get your homework done and keep an eye on your mate. I need to calm your sister down.”

“She really doesn't like me.”

“No, she doesn't like alphas. She fusses even when your dad holds her until she catches his scent and realizes it's family.” Lilly coos down at her little girl who's staring up at her with those smart knowing brown eyes.

“Isn't that a bit odd? Don't omega pups usually latch onto an alpha?”

“Cooper.”

“What's my brother have to do with our conversation?”

“She's head over heals in love with Cooper. She knows his scent, his voice, and she's always looking around when she hears his name like now.” The baby is sniffing the air and shoving the bottle away to try and find her oldest brother.

“That is just... wow. Ok, going off to check on Kurt and do my homework.” They both laugh slightly as she gets fussy that Cooper isn't there and as Blaine slips out the door he can hear his mom soothing her with a song. His happy mood fades when he get's into the pool house and finds Kurt leaning against the kitchen counter hands on his stomach rubbing hard at the sides trying to get a muscle kink out. “Baby, let me help you.” Rushing over and putting his hands along Kurt's to help rub the muscles that he can feel spasming below his fingers.

“Thank you, it just wont stop and I really just wanted one day without some kind of pain or ache.” He nuzzles in against Blaine as soon as the cramp eases. “It started so well too.”

“Um, it did now how about you just lay down and I'll get you what ever you want.”

“What if I want you?”

“Again?” Their eyes meet as their smiles grow. “Go lay down and we'll see what happens after I make you something to eat.”

“You, are a god.” Kurt kisses him softly before waddling off with one hand firmly pressing into his lower back and heading to bed again. Groaning in pleasure when the pressure is off his body when he get's as comfortable as he can until Blaine comes in with a sandwich. They lounge about on the bed eating and working on their assignments, Kurt's not even suspicious as Blaine keeps a very close eye on him. Eventually he falls asleep with Blaine wrapped around him tight, a hand slipped under the bottom of his shirt caressing over the swell holding their pups.

It's later that night that Kurt wakes with a really strange feeling of just needing his mate closer. Pushing back against him and trying to get his attention a needy whine escaping his throat. 

Startling awake Blaine tries to focus on what's happening around him before instinctively pushing closer to his mate. “Wa's wrong?”

“Need you.”

“Huh?” His eyes start focusing more as Kurt grinds back against him. “Baby?” He gets another push from Kurt before he pushes their sleep pants down and pushing into him. Nuzzling close as he moves in a very slow rhythm. “Better?”

“Yes.” Kurt moans before he shudders. “Faster.”

He lets out a claiming growl before picking up his pace making them both get to the edge fast. Both of them releasing before to long. Blaine licking and nuzzling at his mates neck as Kurt keeps whimpering and fidgeting with tears forming in his eyes as he just can't kick the feeling inside him. 

“Baby.. what's wrong?” Blaine licks at his neck willing his knot to shrink faster as his worry for Kurt grows with each whine and whimper. “Tell me. Please. Talk to me love.”

“J-just doesn't feel right. I still feel a need, a pressure inside and it needs you.” He groans as Blaine pulls out of him a little to soon. “Blaine...”

They both go quiet as the bed get's wet. “Kurt is that...”

“Oh god. My water.” He starts to cry now as Kurt finally catches onto what that feeling really was. “Blaine it's early. I'm not ready. I'm not ready.”

Blaine is up and dressing in sweats as fast as he can as he holds the phone to his ear, the main house phone ringing. “It's alright Kurt, baby just relax and breath we'll be fine, we're ready.” He stops moving long enough to talk into the phone. “Dad? It's Kurt his water broke. Yes we'll meet you at the car and can you call Burt? Kurt needs me. Thanks dad.” He tosses the phone down before getting Kurt into some sweats and helping him up from the bed. “Shh baby. I've got you.”

“...I'm scared...”

“I know love, I'm right here though and I wont leave your side.”

“...Hurts...”

Blaine doesn't know what to do, his heart breaking seeing Kurt is such pain and when Henry see's his sons pained eyes he hurries over to them to help him get Kurt to the car giving his own comforting words and trying to give Blaine time to gain his strength back. All through the drive and as they get Kurt checked in at the hospital, Henry tries to give Blaine his strength as he goes to be at Kurt's side in the delivery room.

“It's been hours.”

“Burt, that's how it goes the first time around and he's having twins.” Lillian watches the alpha as he paces the floor, Abigail happily snuggling in Coopers arms.

“They should have told us something by now, anything. Something. Don't care what.”

“You're making me dizzy.” Finn watches Burt pace, his cell in hand texting constant updates to everyone.

“He's my son, I should be told what's going on.”

“I really don't think he's listening to us, he's been saying the same stuff for the past four hours.” Henry passes his wife a bottle of water before handing one over to Carol as well as Burt keeps pacing and mumbling.

“Thank you.” Carol takes a sip before taking her eyes fully off her husband. “How are you holding up Henry? It's your son in there as well.”

He sits down keeping his eyes on his friend, making sure he doesn't get even more riled up. “Surprisingly calm. At first I was scared shit-less. Ouch.” he jumps when his mate smacks him. “Sorry Abby, daddy has a tired head and lost control over my mouth.” He shifts his weight when Lillian nods her approval of that. “Blaine was so pale when we got here and you could just smell the fear on both of them, but I remember being like that when Cooper was born.”

“It's amazing how the first one really opens your eyes.” Lillian laughs with Carole as they set about just talking kids.

Cooper rocks his sleeping sister as his dad looks over at him. “You seem to be a natural papa.”

“Thanks Dad, she's just so easy to take care of. Maybe next year I'll have one of my own, huh Abby? Think you could handle a niece or Nephew sharing your big brother?”

They all look up when a nurse steps into the area. “What's going on with my son?” Burt has to be held back by Henry so that he doesn't actually touch the poor lady.

“His contractions are finally starting, but he hasn't fully dilated yet. He's asking for you to be at his side and the doctor think sit would be a good idea since he's getting very tired and we need to keep him awake until both pups are out.” He doesn't even hesitate to follow her when she heads back down to the delivery room.

“Kurt baby you need keep your eyes open for me, ok?” Blaine licks and nuzzles at Kurt's cheek, tears heavy in his eyes though he refuses to let them fall. He has no clue how long they've been in this room waiting for Kurt's body to finish preparing to push out the pups while he grows paler by the second. Even his complaints have stopped and have been replaced with groggy heavy eyes and labored breathing. He jumps slightly when Burt puts supportive hands on his shoulders to try and boost his morale some, but it doesn't work as he can see the worry in the older wolves eyes.

Dull blue eyes turn towards the new arrival before slipping closed again as his body shakes through another contraction. “...hurts...”

“I know son, it has to hurt though it's so you know everything is alright.” Burt takes one of the weak pale hands in his. “Just stay awake and stay strong for us.”

Dr. Barnaby shakes his head after checking Kurt's vitals and seeing how far along he is. “You're still not quite ready, but you need to tell us if you feel the need to push.”

Kurt nods his head as he whines through a particularly painful contraction. “Hurts.”

Now Henry takes up pacing as the time ticks by. Alain and Nick showed up about an hour ago to give their support to their friends as both boys admit that if it wasn't for them things would have been a lot worse for the pair. Finn is still sending updates to everyone else, including Coach Sylvester who wants to know immediately when their team mascots are born, though now he's outside talking to his mysterious girlfriend that no ones meet. 8 hours after Kurt was admitted at the hospital everyone freezes as they hear a bone chilling scream of pure pain that they all know is Kurt's before everything seems to go silent for a minute. Then all of a sudden there is movement everywhere as machines and people go in and out of the delivery room. A different nurse rushes over to them, beckoning Henry and Lillian to follow her immediately to help with the two alphas causing trouble. 

Their eyes meet a sight that makes them both a little uneasy though they hurry to the twos sides, Lillian wrapping her soothing arms around Blaine as Henry tries to subdue Burt, there's blood all over the floor as Kurt lays on the bed motionless besides the very slow rise and fall of his chest as Dr. Barnaby works on stopping the bleeding. The pups are rushed into the next room over with NICU as neither is crying or moving. 

Blaine keeps growling as tears stream down his face as Lillian sort of hears the nurses explaining to the two new comers that the cords got tangled at some point when the pups either turned in the womb or tried to come out and they had one out when they realized the second was tied to her and stuck. He collapses into his mothers chest just crying now that his pups are out of the room having everything done to make sure they are alive and getting their breathing going before there's any permanent damage. 

“Shh. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok.” She looks over at Henry who is consoling Burt, repeating that it isn't like Elizabeth and that Kurt is fine and the pups will be fine.

“Mom... what if it's not? What do I tell him if they don't make it?”

She looks into his golden eyes as her heart breaks at the pain obviously in them. “Then you be there for him. Be strong and supportive because he'll need you so much more.”

“Who'll be there for me?”

“We all will baby.” She cups his face with her hands, kissing his forehead. “Your family and friends will give you all our strength, but you won't need it. I refuse to believe this wont come out alright in the end.”

Her words are proven true when the pups are brought back in pink and squirming in their incubator with little breathing tubs attached to them. Dr. Barnaby smiles as the little boy tries to wiggle closer to his sister before stilling in slumber as the girl yawns letting out a tiny squeak like noise. “All three should be fine. We have the bleeding stopped and we're just going to get Kurt admitted for the next week and monitor the pups closely at the same time. Though I suspect that they will surprise us and be out of that incubator in a manner of days.”

“Thank you doctor!” Blaine hugs him, surprising the man, before he goes to his mates side and noses at his cheek, licking his neck and anywhere he can to comfort himself and his sleeping Kurt.

“Burt, you ok?” Henry squeezes his friends shoulder as the other male lets tears fall freely. 

“They're going to be fine?” Henry nods slowly. “Ok. I.. I need to go tell Carole.” and he takes off leaving a stunned Henry to follow him as he goes to the waiting area and falls into his wife’s open arms crying about how scared he was. 

Cooper is smart enough to get Finn, Alain, and Nick down the hall to talk to Henry and leave the older alpha to have his moment of weakness. “They alright dad?” Abigail peeks about from his chest, fist firmly being suckled on as she studies all the movement around her.

“They have to stay here a week, but they should be fine.” He gives them a brief of what happened before they all decide it's time to go home as Kurt won't be wanting visitors until the next day or so and Blaine might not accept anyone but family near his pups and mate.

As the doctor predicted both pups get stronger with in a couple days and three days later when Kurt finally opens his eyes with something more then dulled out drug hazed eyes, he's meet with the site of Blaine sleeping in a chair with two babies against his chest sleeping with their dads arms around them. Alain and Nick are in the corner sorting through a list of what everyone wants to eat for a food run as Burt, Henry, Cooper, Lillian, Finn, and Carole quietly give their orders. His smile grows wider when his eyes shift back to Blaine who's watching him with shining golden eyes before getting up from the chair with practiced ease holding the babies firmly and stunning everyone quiet as he crawls up into the bed and passes the babies that are starting to fuss into the waiting arms of his mate.

“Hi sweeties.” Kurt nuzzles and sniffs them to make sure they don't have any strange odors other then family. Two sets of eyes open and study his face, both having dark blue eyes with gold around the outer edge. Haunting and beautiful in his eyes.

“They've been waiting for you.” Blaine licks his mates neck as he sniffs him. “They don't quiet down unless I'm near you.”

“That's because I'm their Daddy.” Kurt giggles as everyone tries to move out the door to give them a moment even if they all want to just hug Kurt.

“No, I'm daddy. Your Da or Papa.”

“Where did Da come from?”

“Cause I think it's adorable and this little curly haired sweety.” he runs his fingers atop the golden curls on their daughters head. “Would looks so beautiful bashing her eyes and asking her Da for something.”

“ugh, we'll let them choose then.” Kurt rolls his eyes before kissing Blaine's cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you to Da.” Their lips meet gently before they go back to just watching their kids sleep. Happily greeting everyone when they come back with food, including something for Blaine and Kurt, and just counting down the days until they can go home as a happy family.


	26. Chapter 26

Bry - Pronounced Bree (The ry sound from Henry on the end of a Burt sounding B) 

Puppies Coats: http://www.youwall.com/papel/d62ea42f33.jpg

XxXxXxX

Kurt sat in the passenger seat waiting for Blaine and his dad to get the pups loaded into the back sea of the navigator. He should have known it wouldn't take 'a few minutes' like Blaine promised, seeing as the nurses are in love with the twins not just because it's a rare to see twin pups but because they are just to adorable. It's images of his little ones curling around each other and watching everything they can with their newborn abilities as he runs his fingers over the stamps of two little feet on the birth certificates in his hands. Elizabeth Lilly, a talk from Lillian had them convinced that Lil would set their daughter up for fights in the future having a name that sounds like a tease on her height, and Timothy Bry Hummel printed across the tops. He also wasn't shocked that Dr. Barnaby had been right, his little girl is a protective alpha that fusses and wiggles about trying to find Timothy anytime the young omega boy is crying. Their perfect pups that somehow have just Hummel as a last name. Why? Blaine had convinced him that it would be an honor to have their kids carry the Hummel name on as Kurt is the last in the line for the Hummels and the Anderson's have Cooper to make tiny Anderson puppies. 

So why was he still a bit sad even though they were all headed home? They never finished the nursery and anytime he had brought it up his dad and Lillian had stressed that everything would be fine. He still worries about it now. What if the cribs didn't show up or the paint isn't dry? What if it never got painted and the pups will have to put up with a dull colored wall until summer when Kurt can paint it while Blaine takes them out to play in the pool, wait not in the pool. One of them could drown and oh god now he's got that image in his head. Blue eyes snap up with a rising whine in his throat growing louder as his mind jumps from drowning to falling to bleeding to dieing and he just has to see his pups now. Thank goodness Blaine and his dad are coming out now with smiles on their face and a car seat each. Kurt hurries out of the passenger seat and over to examine his sleeping pups. 

“Kurt, what's wrong? You look pale love.” Blaine leans over kissing his cheek as he lets the worked up wolf take the car seat.

“Just.. panicking about things going wrong and one thing lead to another and I just worried that something was wrong with them.” he blushes at the laugh his dad tries to cover with a cough as the older wolf goes to the other side and hooks his granddaughters seat into the holder. “Don't look at me like that Blaine. If you imagined our babies drowning, breaking their necks, or being crushed by an unsecured shelf of shoes you would be just as worked up as I am.”

“Shoes? Really Kurt, shoes?” Burt eyes his son a bit worried. 

“Shut it dad.”

Blaine lets Kurt hook Timothy in while he wraps comforting arms about his waist. “it is a scary thought, but everything is fine. I'll even double check your shoe rack when we get home.”

“No, you'll do an all niter building at least one crib for our pups while I make a shopping list for emergency supplies since we never got prepared.”

Burt cough and turns away to hide his face from the two boys when they look towards him. “I'll help with that. I'll meet you there alright?”

“Okay dad. I think you should get some more vitamins with all the coughing your doing today.”

“Smart idea, I'll do that after getting you boys settled in at home.” with that Burt rushes off before his grin gives anything away.

Shaking his head Blaine gets Kurt back in the passenger seat before running to get behind the wheel. There was something going on, he just knows it. No one came buy to see them the last few days except Burt and Lillian and that was strange. Then there was the odd conversations they've had over the phone with Alain and Nick mixed in with out of place questions from Burt. Just odd, but he's hoping that it just means their two friends are figuring out their relationship now that their in Ohio and dealing with living alone. Blaine tries to clear his mind as he starts the vehicle and drives his family home.

On the other side of the city two other wolves were wrapped up in a heated kiss, their first one in a week since they've been keeping busy with their surprise for Kurt an Blaine. Alain whimpers as Nick shoves him into the wall harder moving the kiss down to his neck, purposefully biting and sucking hard enough to leave a very big and dark mark on his mate so everyone knows who he belongs to. It had been a shock when a week after getting to Ohio the Duvall family handed them a set of keys and with odd looks on their faces informed the boys they would have to move by the end of the weekend. Neither of them knows what happened as Nick's family seemed to welcome their sons mate with open arms during Christmas, but now that the 15 year old was back for good as their sons unusual mate they didn't want anything to do with them. Nick's siblings had snuck over a few times and tried to explain something about the other wolves in the pack talking about how unnatural it is to never have a run and be mated to someone who isn't developed yet let alone an outsider that was found on the beach on Australia. What the two couldn't comprehend was how such a modern moving set of parents like them could be swayed by the other wolves like that, so they both think there is something else there, but they don't want to think about it. Instead they have been keeping busy setting up their own home in a house way to big for just the two of them and fronting a surprise for who they feel is their real family.

“G-going to be late.” Alain moans as he feels his body responding to his mate. Something he's not really use to yet as it doesn't respond all the time like he's heard other omegas tell him about how their bodies crave their alpha all the time. 

Nick growls as his hands grip tighter. “I know, but I can smell you. I just..” He takes a deep breath resting his forehead against Alains as their hearts race on. “We don't usually end up like this. I'm scared.”

“Love, what are ya scared about?” He runs gentle fingers through his mates hair willing their bodies to calm down as it wouldn't be right to be late to their own surprise. 

“That we're not normal. What if my parents fears were right and we're just, wrong.” he refuses to make eye contact, knowing as he hears the sharp intake from Alain that he's hurt his mate again.

Voice shaking Alain forces Nick to look at him. “How can we be wrong? We loved each other before we mated and now we're together as, mates.” He's been trying to accommodate to the American vocabulary. “ A bit unconventionally, but still we're soul joined. Do I wish we would have waited? Psh course, shit I dreamed about our run and how I'd love every second of you hunting me down, but this is what was in the cards for us. So this is what happened and we'll deal with it side effects and all.”

“So, you still love me?” 

His eyes are so full of worry Alain can't help but kiss him softly. “Course I do dummy. You're my partner for life and the wolf I'll always want to run with. If we're granted the same blessing as Kurt and Blaine, I'll happily carry your pups unless you want to have more then just a few, because really I don't think being pregnant at all times is something I could do.” he screams as Nick twirls them.

“I love you too Salty!” They both crack up laughing at Nicks nickname for his mate. An observation that the alpha made about how much Alain smells like the ocean instead of a wolf.

“Oi! Put me down you fool!” He clings and laughs harder. “We gotta get going!” He pushes at Nick and runs out the door calling behind him. “Dun forget to lock up this time!”

Nick locks the door before running after Alain, catching up only a few houses from the Anderson residence. That was the one thing they liked about the house, it was walking distance to their friends. Blaine and Kurt down 6 houses, Wes and Amy 3 blocks to the right, and if you were really into a good long run you can go 12 blocks over to the Hummel house to talk with Burt and play games with Finn. The only one that's really not close by is Jeff and Julia as their family picked a place out in the woods with no real neighbors. Nick knows its so no one catches onto the fake mate situation, but it sucks having the guy who was his closest friend so far away now.

“What'cha think bout love?” Alain swings their joined hands as he studies the others face, his minds happy their hormones are controllable enough to have left and seeming to have gotten to the Andersons before Kurt and Blaine got there. 

“How big our house is. Big and lonely.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about seeing if Kurt and Blaine wanted to move in with us. I know their saving money for college in New York, but their isn't a lot of room in that pool house now that they have twins.”

Nick shifts his eyes and studies Alain to make sure he isn't joking. “You mean that?”

“Shit yeah. Why wouldn't I? They saved our lives and have done so much for us, the least we can do is offer them more room for the next year and a half. We're close enough for the pups to still have their grandmum be able to watch them during school hours and I wouldn't mind sharing space with them. What bout you?”

“I think that is the best thing I've heard since you told me you still love me.”

“Sap. Let's ask them before prom and nationals.”

“Agreed.” 

They pick up their pace when they see the Kurt's navigator turning the far corner, they cut through the yard and into the pool house with a laugh as Wes scolds them for being late and Puck has to remind him that their newly mated and allowed to be late. Everyone quiets down when Henry calls out that Burt just sent him the message signaling their arrival. Seconds tick by before they hear the front door open and two fussy babies starting to cry. Their noses scrunching as they sniff the air and their eyes dart around scared of the new surroundings. 

“Shh it's alright, Papa and Daddy are here. This is your new home.” Blaine coos down at them after the car seats are put down so they can hand up their jackets before there's a loud noise and all the lights come on.

“SURPRISE!!”

In everyone's head it would be so cool and the guys would be surprised and then happy, but no. Kurt screams and clings to his dad as Blaine hops in front of the babies growling defensively at the intruders. The pups eyes go wide as everyone goes silent for a few seconds before, starting with Timothy, a blood curdling wail starts up as he radiates fear and tries to find his safety, his sister. She starts an ear piercing cry when the car seat keeps her from the poor little brother her instincts scream to protect. Blaine gives everyone a bit of a glare before scooping Timothy out of his car seat as Lillian is rushing to get Elizabeth and help sooth them since Kurt wont take his head out of his fathers chest.

“Well that went well.” Puck shakes his head. “Told you guys that this part.”he gestures at the whole surprise party bit. “Was a very bad idea with new parents.”

Nick slips closer trying to get Kurt to calm down “I'm so sorry, it was our idea. Alain and me got everyone together for a baby shower since you didn't get one.”

“And we finished the nursery.” Alain inches closer to Blaine as Timothy starts to settle down. “Please don't be mad.”

Nervous blue eyes peek out at Nick as he calms down and his ears perk up trying to hear if his kids are alright. “Y-you finished the nursery?”

“Yeap. Alain has an eye for style just like you do and trust me all those weird questions you were getting mad about? Yeah that was all us trying to figure out what you wanted.” Nick offers his hand to Kurt pulling him towards the babies new room with Blaine close behind now having two babies snuggled into his chest, it was the only way both of them would calm down. “So we went with a mint green with yellow, pink and blue trimmings.”

“We also kept it Disney because Lillian said those movies mean a lot to you both.” Alain chews on his lip as he watches them both walk around the room slowly, his body instinctively going closer to Nick.

Kurt stops when he gets to the wall above the cribs and runs his fingers over the image of Sleeping Beauty dancing with the animals as a fake prince. “Thank you.” He sniffles before running over and hugging the both of them. “Thank you so much. I was so worried the babies wouldn't have anywhere to sleep and the paining... it's perfect.”

“This is just... is that Mulan?” His smile grows. “You had to put Mulan up huh? The only female alpha wolf in a Disney movie.”

“Your little Elizabeth needs someone to look up to and who better then a kick rear Disney Princess.” Nick leaves Alain to show Kurt all the clothes and things with bows and tags all over with who gave them what while he helps Blaine to get the babies into one crib. “Not going to separate them?”

“Not yet. Dr. Barnaby told us to make it a slow process of getting them use to being apart. If we force it they'll just develop dependance issues, same if we ignore their draw to each other.”

Lillian sticks her head in .”Boys, there's cake and food when you're ready.”

“Thanks mom. We'll be out soon.” Blaine looks around the room again as Kurt and Alain head over to peek at the babies.

Alain shoulder bumps his mate and gestures his head towards their friends. “Um well... before things get to hectic and stuff Alain and I were wondering, well we noticed this place is a bit small for the both of you and twins and our place is only 6 houses down from here and way to big for both of us...” Nick rambles out.

“We want to know if you would like to move in with us.” Alain nibbles his lip in worry. “It is way to big for the two of us and we talked about it and we would love for you to be there until we all separate for college and stuff, but you don't have too.”

Blaine smiles at the offer. “Can you wait for our answer? That's something we'd need to talk over first since we're trying to save for New York.”

“Alright, just let us know oh and it wouldn't cost you anything. My parents paid for it or whatever as a 'thanks for being our son now get the hell out' kind of gift. All we pay is utilities and that's being covered by Alains agent after we told him what happened.”

“your agent pays it?” Kurt ushers them towards the door when he notices the babies are sleeping and they continue to talk about the house and payments and such the rest of the night. Bringing it up again when the parents are near by between thanking everyone for the gifts. It's as everyone is leaving that Kurt pulls Alain aside. “Tomorrow after school you and Nick should come over and we'll give you our answer.”

It doesn't take any words for Nick to translate his friends grin as they are invited into the pool house. Kurt is on the couch snuggling with the babies, smiling over at them when he sees they made it. They all sit down and talk about what rooms in the house will be what and how their living together will work out. 

 

XxXxXxX

With all the fun of moving during spring break Kurt and Blaine were happily sitting with their new house mates in the choir room joking with their friends when there was a loud bang at the front of the room.

Coach Sylvester stormed in slamming the door behind her as she took in everyone’s startled faces. “I've just come from a very provocative and mind numbing meeting with Principle Figgins and that should have been fired Mr. Schuster and it seems we, as a school sponsored musical group, are required to fill the entertainment gaps during the prom this coming weekend along with sharing the stage with the untalented New Directions.” She holds up her finger to shush everyone. “I know we need to practice for Nationals as this is the first time in years this school has had a team qualify for anything besides my Cheerios, but we will do the same thing we did for Christmas. We'll practice our numbers on stage during Prom and everyone will have a chance at a solo and duets and such. Be on your best behavior and to those who are only here as extra curricular credits for home school, you now have the ability to experience your first prom.” Her smile gives away that she isn't really upset about this news. Why would she? Porcelain and Cotton ball deserve to have a prom just as much as anyone else. “Now! Let's get to practicing! Porcelain, ass in gear we don't have that long to get you up to snuff with the dance steps!”

The upside to being able to go to prom? It gave Kurt a reason to put together new awesome outfits for himself and Blaine. The downside is that night would be the first time they would be away from their kids. Lillian and Henry promising that nothing will go wrong and that they should both have a great time while their babies have a sleep over with their big auntie Abigail. Burt just tried not to laugh at how hard it was for the boys. Giving them a final picture before pushing them towards the navigator. “Go! Have fun and be kids for one night!”

It was hard, it was very hard but they do it. Kurt thinking about the pups and Blaine thinking about being intimate with his mate again. Why can't he have a statistical Prom? Especially when his mate made himself a kilt and is showing off his slimmed down post baby body. This is going to be a very long night. Starting with warm ups before the Prom officially starts with Coach pushing them through the routines with a grin on her face when they pull all three pieces off with very few misshaps, Puck blames the smaller prom stage for his tumble out of line. When everything gets started they let the New Directions go first. No one really impressed by the Rachel show, besides Finn which get's Kurt a bit curious about that.

The night goes great for everyone. Opening with a group number and then everyone doing a few songs in sets giving the entire group a chance to enjoy the attmosphear of being at prom. Blaine can't help pulling Kurt closer as they dance to the son Alain is belting out with Artie and Santana. He gestures towards Nick, when Kurt looks over he tries not to awe at how in love he looks as Alain flirts directly at him from stage. 

“Those two are just so cute.” Kurt turns back to Blaine licking a bit at his neck. “Kind of glad the kids will be at your parents house tonight.” a light blush tints his cheeks.

“Is that a hint that you're horny love?” Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt's hips.

“I have weeks worth of pent of need and desire making me want to just shove you down and ride you so hard your eyes roll back into your head.” He winks at his mate before moving away to dance with Mercedes leaving a gapeing Blaine to drool over his mates ass as he swishes the kilt in a teasing fashion. Yeap tonight is Blaine's luckiest night since becoming a dad.

Eventually Nick and Blaine team up for a number trying to get back at their mates for the entire night of teasing for which Nick suspects Kurt talked Alain into being the flirt he is for the night, not like he's complaining. No, if he did have something to do with the positive mood between the new mates he'll owe his friend a box full of scarves. When both sets of boys stumble in their front door laughing and wrapped around each other Nick doubles that scarfs owe and mentally adds a weekend of babysitting as he can smell how much Alain wants him. The awkward moment when all the boys realize they can smell each others want only lasts a few minutes before Kurt leans over and whispers to Alain before taking off running towards his and Blaine's bedroom at the same time Alain takes off for his own room with Nick fast on his heels.

XxXxXxX

Burt carried the tuporware of food that Carole insisted be taken to their boys into the house his son has been living in for a few weeks now. His face breaks into a wide smile as he spies Blaine down on the rug blowing rasberries into Timothy's belly causing the small boy to laugh and squirm trying to grab his dads curls. Diaper changing materials around them makes it obvious what started the play session. He jumps a little when Kurt comes up next to him with a smelly Elizabeth in his arms. 

“Hey dad.”

“Hey, I brought some pot roast for all you boys.” He gives his son a half hug and kiss on the temple. 

Blaine perks up at the sound of food being brought to them. “Thanks Burt!”

“Oh no you don't mister, you have one more butt to change first.” He passes their daughter to Blaine cooing at Timothy as their son whines at the loss of attention from his dad. “I'll make some roast sandwiches for lunch while you take care of that smell.” He kisses Blaines cheek when his mate rolls his eyes at the diaper duty, though they both know he really loves it since he can play with them afterwards. “Dad do you have time to talk before work?” 

“Yeah kiddo.” He follows his son into the kitchen a bit shocked that the house seems spotless even though it has four teenage boys and two babies living in it. “What's up?”

“Well I was wondering if it would be alright to take the pups out to the campsite to see Uncle Rob for their first moon instead of the big pack hunt. Kind of keep the family tradition going with that.”

“That sounds good, but how come I think there's more.”

“I want Nick and Alain to experience a real run. You were right there's something off with them and I think it has to do with Alain emotionally having wanted to experience a run for claiming. He isn't,” Kurt's cheeks get bright pink as he pulls out all the sandwich fixings. “He isn't getting stimulated to mate with Nick like all newly bonded wolves do and I think giving him a run might trigger his bodies ability to crave his mate and cheer him up. Don't get me wrong, he loves Nick to death and is happy being with him..”

“But his wolf isn't happy?”

“Yeah. Dad, think you could take them out to the campsite a few days before the moon and get them to run and claim each other? Then we can all come and meet you there for a family hunt. Henry, Lillian, Abigail, Cooper and his mate, Carole, Finn, and maybe let Finn bring this mysterious girlfriend of his.”

“Yeah, I'm with you on that girlfriend. Getting a bit tired of him running out of the house and refusing to bring them back to meet us. Well, I'll talk it over with Carole, but I don't see a problem in that plan.” he hugs his son tight. “That all you wanted to ask me?”

“No.” Kurt buries his face in his dads chest. “About the Nationals trip? I don't know if I can be away from the pups that long.”

“Son, it's only three days.”

“I know! But their growing so much everyday and I can't think about leaving them and missing something new in their life and what if they get hurt and I'm to far away to come kiss it better...”

“Kurt. Stop.” Burt cups his cheeks and forces his son to make eye contact. “You will go and have fun on your trip. Trust me they pups will be fine, if not a little extra spoiled by the time you get home. Enjoy your vacation and live your life. Remember? You promised us that the babies wouldn't stop your normal life.”

“Ok. I still don't like it, but I'll go and leave them here.” he pulls away finishing up the sandwiches before making two bottles. “just expect calls at least six times a day!” 

He bursts out laughing as he wouldn't expect anything less from his boy.

It wasn't hard to convince Alain and Nick to head off with Burt a couple days before the hunt. It was a bit harder when Burt gets them out to the field and starts to set up everyones tents for the next day as well eying the boys as they help him. 

“You knew the deal. I'll get base camp all ready while you two go be normal wolves. Go have fun.” He doesn't push them though as Nick walks back to the car to get the next tent to set up.

Alain watches his mate with a slight frown. “We're not sure about this. Alright we're scared it wont work.” He looks directly at Burt, his green eyes shimmering with fear and unshed tears. 

“What's to be scared about? Kurt said you really wanted a run like normal mates.”

“Yea I do, but what if it doesn't fix our problems? What if I'll never want my mate like I should, like Kurt wants Blaine or Wes wants Amy. I want... god I just want to want him!” he does start crying now wrapping his arms around his own body. “Why can't I jus be a normal wolf? I love Nick so much, but I just... I'm so scared that his parents were right and I'm just some kind of bad luck freak he's stuck with!”

“Hey now.” Burt rushes over and hugs the shivering boy in a tight hug. “There is nothing bad or freaky about you except your talent with a surfboard and from what I hear music.” He looks over towards Nick who's nervosly watching them. “The only thing different about you boys is that you found a way to be unique, just like my boy did. You two are your own pair and no one that looks at you can see anything but the love you have for each other. If we didn't see that, you think we would have arranged for you to have the run you've been wanting?”

He gets a shrug in response. Nick puffs his chest up and goes over hugging about Alain from the other side. “Salty, we're a unique pair and we're perfect. I don't care if you never crave me and we never have sex again. I love you for you baby. Every perfect 15 year old imperfectly perfect you.” He starts growling his desire causing Alain to blush and Burt to back up with a knowing grin. “You're going to be mine.”

Alain shivers at the commanding sound in his mates voice, tilting his head to show his neck. “Y-yours.” When Nick scrapes his teeth along the pale skin on his neck something clicks inside and with a happy groan Alain slips out of his mates hands and takes off for the treeline his scent slowly getting stronger as he lets his body go on instinct.

Alive. That's how Nick feels as he chases down his mate, nose filling with scents from the forest around him and the growing tint of his mates essence. He has to believe this will help Alain relax and feel normal, he can already smell the difference but it wont mean anything if his mate gets trapped in his own mental degradations again. His own mind is slipping back and forth between primal need and mated control as he jumps over a fallen tree and cuts left when he smells the change in direction his mate made. This is right, this is what his wolf wanted. Craved. He can hear Alain running ahead of him, his wolf leaving a trail to follow and calling out to Nick's inner being. Kurt was right. This is what they both needed. Growl deepening as he corners his mate in a dense cropping of trees, his nose flares as he inhales the heavy odor of his mates need for him as his eyes are filled with a mix of fear and desire.

“Now which way love? Think you can get around me?” He holds his ground, eyes following every move the blonde in front of him makes. He knows the wolf will try and run around him, it's just a waiting game to see if he can tackle him to the ground when he does.

“Not fair. You know this area.” Green eyes dart to the side seeing how much room he has to duck around his mate and keep running.

“No, it's not my knowledge of the woods here. It's how much I want you. I love you so much with my human heart and crave you with every inch of my wolf.”

Alain smiles knowing he feels the same and the only way he can prove that is to try to dodge around Nick screaming out when he's caught around the waist and thrown to the ground on his stomach. A comforting weight above him and a deep claiming growl in his ear. “Then prove it. Make me yours.”

Neither of them know how long it took for Nick to get their pants down or how long he was biting submission into Alains neck. What they do recognize is the immediate feel of completion when their bodies are finally joined. Hands holding him down and bodies moving as the air fills with their needy whines and moans of pleasure mixed with a growl making the omega wolf know who it's alpha is. A point that is driven deep into his soul when the knot pushes into him sending pleasure shooting through every fiber of his being, the last thing he remembers is whispering “I love you” before the world goes black.

When his eyes open, the sun has started to set sending the last ray of lights shining back at him from the eyes of his mate. “Hi.”

“Hi beautiful.” Nick licks at his neck breathing in their mixed scents, a grin growing on his face as he realizes this is the first time Alain has had any physical proof of being claimed. “You smell so good now.”

“Um, I feel good too. Lighter. Happier.” He stretches out before snuggling into his mates chest. “I feel complete.”

“Think we owe our friends a..”

“Not friends. Nick their family.” Peeking up at Nick's surprised gasp he smiles. “I've never known my real family and yours disowned us. With everything the Hummel and Anderson families have done for us there is no other way to describe it.” He gestures his head so they can start to get up as the cold air brings a shiver out of his body. “Let's go snuggle in our tent. I know I've brought up a sensitive subject about your family I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry.” they help each other get their clothe sin order before Nick leads him back towards camp. “What my parents did was cold and you're right about our friends. I think Kurt and Blaine are the best brothers ever and Burt has been there for us no matter what it is. Even bringing us out here for their family hunt, it means so much to me and I hope they let us keep the tradition with them.”

“What, bring our pups out here for their first run instead of going with a big pack?”

“Yeah.” Minds full of what their pups would look like if they get that chance the boys are shocked to find Burt has food ready for them. “Burt?”

“Thought you boys would be hungry after that. So sit. Eat and let me know what ever you want to talk about.” He startles when Alain wraps about his shoulders in a loving hug. “Alain?”

“Thank you so much. I feel so much better and we're incredibly greatful that you think enough of us to do this.” 

He's trying to hold back the growl at seeing his mate wrapped around someone else so soon. “We both really appriciate it.”

“Well you are my boys and I just want you to be whole, perfect, and happy.” Burt lets Alain switch to snuggling with Nick to eat some of the hot dogs that are ready for eating. 

“I told him you were family.” Alain blurts out and they all laugh spending the night just talking about what the hunt will entail and when everyone else would get there. An ease falling over the three wolves as they just talk sports, school, and future plans.

Its that same ease that Blaine drives up on, Kurt and the pups sleeping in the back with his mom and sister, Henry in the passenger seat keeping his son awake for the drive. Carol pulls up after with Cooper and his mate, Justine, Finn would be up a little later as he needed to go pick up his girlfriend. They all just look at the site in front of them of Burt participating in a water fight with the boys. It took mere seconds before Blaine was out of the car and joining in along with Cooper and Justine leaving Henry laughing as he gently wakes up Lillian and Kurt. 

Kurt yawns as he looks out to see his mate on Nick's back pouring water over his head. “When did I get a third pup?” He smiles his thanks to Henry as he helps get Elizabeth out of the van as Carole gets the playpens set up with Lillian. 

“The second you gave birth to twins, you're pup count jumped to three.” Their eyes meet before the two guys start laughing.

Kurt coos at Timothy as his son starts crying from all the loud noise. “They have been a lot more adjitated lately.”

“That would be the moon.” Lillian puts Abigail in her playpen with her favorite stuffed puppy that Cooper gave her. “When their first shift comes near it scares them and makes them a bit more irritatable. Tomorrow they'll sleep extra long from all the exertion and you'll have your perfect twins back.” 

“I so hope your right.” he get's both babies into their pen and smiles as they curl up together trying to sooth the strange feelings and Kurt starts a countdown to when he'll be able to see his pups wearing their inner soul for the first time.

A few hours later as he strips the babies down laying them in the circle with Abigail, the twins crying loudly at the feeling of their wolves wanting out as the moon starts to shine brighter while the sun finishes setting. Blaine shifts to show them it's alright. Huffing and licking at his kids as Timothy clings to the hair on his muzzle, Kurt licking Elizabeth to sooth her into shifting so that her brother can see it's alright. 

Everyone else pacing around tails wagging impatiently to welcome the new arrivals, Carole keeping her eyes on the road hoping Finn changes his mind and comes to join them instead of staying home with his girlfriend. Their eyes all turn to the babies as a cry turns into puppy whining and their ears all perk up stepping closer as the white wolf licks the fur of one white puppy with a white face framed with black fur, haunting blue and golden eyes looking around as she takes her first few steps licking at her brother as he shifts, coat matching hers with one difference. His nose has a bit black spot on it. 

Both puppies start batting at each other in play until their bowled over by a blur of black fur with the name Abigail attached to it. Lillian gestures towards the woods using huffs and gruff noises to let them all know that Carole and her will watch the pups while the rest hunt, even though Kurt is torn between staying with his two beautiful bundles of fur that are currently wrestling with their aunt making an even bigger bundle of fuzz. It's Nick that gets him to finally leave them and head into the woods to follow the trail of small game, looking for something to bring back to the pups.

To Kurt's horror it's a rabbit that is brought back to the pups. Yes he still remembers that poor little thing that was tossed at him and Blaine their first moon. That image still haunts him. He tries to convince Blaine to just drop it and bring the pups back part of a deer or something else, but to no avail. The rabbit is put down in front of the puffs of fur that came to great them and sends Timothy running to hide behind Elizabeth, eyes trained on the strange creature as everyone else brings back their kills to share and sit and watch the puppies play in the safety of the circle. 

Elizabeth sniffs the long eared thing finding it curiously odd since none of the other puppies of wolves have those kind of ears. She jumps when it stomps its hind feet in warning, in turn giving her own warning with a yip and jumping to stomp her fuzzy feet against the ground before giving chase to the rabbit when it moves to attack her brother wen he slinked out to sniff the creature. The adults can't help huffing out laughter at the adorable sight of Elizabeth chasing the rabbit out of the circle with adorable little yips and barks. Continually stopping to do the hop thing she learned from the rabbit along the way. Eventually she wobbles back to eat what ever it is her dads have for her and Timothy. Eatting themselves into a food coma curled up against the white fur of her dad as he licks her clean. Everyone curling up to sleep until the sun rises and they all go and curl up in their tents. 

Alain has never felt so wanted or loved by anyone as he does now. Being accepted in the Hummel-Anderson hunt and making his bond with Nick stronger gives him hope that America wont be so bad after all. Maybe one day he'll have his own pup to play along side the others.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Kurt sits in the lake with Timothy as the baby kicks and splashes the water, face in the biggest smile he has seen on his son. Laughing when his son squeals as the small wave meets his foot and sprays water in his face.

"Does someone like the lake? Huh?" Kurt laughs as Timothy gets another splash of water, some of which goes up his nose making the baby sneeze with the most adorable body jolt. "Aw poor Timmy!" He hugs his son close when he sees that bottom lip start to quiver.

"See you had the same idea we did." Blaine sits down next to his mate with Elizabeth, the baby looking between the water and her quivering, whimpering brother, and mentally decides the lake is evil and out to get them so she kicks it. What else are you suppose to do to evil?

"That's because there are two rather loud boys up there that seem to still be bonding." Lillian joins them letting Abigail sit up on her own and play with the water and sand.

"Mom, just don't mention anything to them alright? They need this to fix the issues in their bond."

"I know Blaine, I just wish their tent was a little further away from the babies." She coos at her granddaughter as Abigail tries to show her how to play in the water, but Elizabeth just wont have any of it. Water is evil and it will submit to her power. Baby fist of doom!

"Don't help that Carole was up early yelling at Finn over the phone." Kurt holds Timothy closer to Abigail so he can play with his aunt. "Can't believe he didn't show last night."

"I think he's ashamed of his girlfriend." Blaine coos down at the kids.

"I think he's dating someone he knows we'll all disagree with. No ones met her! Not even at school, which is really weird." Kurt lifts Timmy up so he giggles as he jumps back into the water, an unamused look being sent his way from Elizabeth.

"You think?" Blaine tilts his head thinking about all of the other wolves behavior since this mysterious girlfriend was first mentioned. "Yeah. I think you're right."

"Well we'll see if you boys are right. Finn just pulled up and he's not alone." Henry walks over to them, kissing his wife's forehead. "Plus, breakfast is ready."

"Dad, lead off with food next time." he scoops Elizabeth up as his daughter sends evil thoughts at the water, it was still standing and that is so not cool. His smile grows when Burt brings over warmed towels. "Thank you!"

"This is the least I can do considering what's about to happen." Burt wraps the towel around his granddaughter grinning as she snuggles into his chest and the fluffy towel.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaine wraps Kurt and Timothy up in a towel while his mom gets the same treatment from Henry.

"It means that my step-son has brought the last girl I'd ever thought. Trust me. Take a deep calming breath before you go up that hill." Burt opens the towel so that he can take Timothy as well, the little guy snuggling against his sister when he's handed over and yawns as his eyes close. Playing is very tiring

"That's all we..." Kurt freezes as he hears a very familiar voice and has to shoot a hand out to calm his mate as Blaine lets out a very loud growl. "Please, no Dad."

"Sorry boys, I wish I could say you just heard something else, but you didn't. I'll get these two dry and changed while you go play nice." Burt walks off with Lillian and Henry.

Taking a calming breath Kurt slips his hand into Blaine's as they head up towards the camp site with the towel wrapped around their bodies. Their met with a trying to be nice set of parents making their excuses about the babies needing naps, confirming to Kurt why his dad wanted the babies. Finn stand up taller when he sees Kurt and Blaine, body fidgeting as his eyes shift to the brunette talking with Carole.

"I've never been here when everyone does the camping trips in the summer, it's just so adorable! Usually I'm to busy putting in extra hours at the local theater and, of course, extra hours with my vocal and dance coaches to increase my natural talents and.. KURT!" Rachel turns and runs over to hug him, stopping short when Blaine gets between her and his mate. "Blaine can't I just give my friend a hug?"

"Rachel, we're not friends." Kurt eyes her as he stands up taller trying to sooth Blaine as Alain and Nick slip out of their tent to see what's happening. "Don't you remember your contempt towards me for ruining your glee club?"

"Oh psh that's all behind us now! I'm going to join your glee club and make sure you guys win, with my voice you'll be a shoe in."

"Good luck with that one. Coach Sue has a pretty serious tryout session for anyone wanting in." Kurt pulls the towel around his body tighter.

"Not to mention if you were let in now, you wouldn't be competing. Shit, I'm not even competing." Alain comes offer offering his hand to the new girl. "I'm Alain, Nick's mate."

"Rachel Berry. Aren't you that surfer boy that was all over the school not to long ago with the camera crews?"

"Yeah, that would be me." He's glad when Nick and Kurt move Blaine away from Rachel so that he can calm himself down. "I should probably call my agent and see when that issue comes out so that I can show everyone what the finished product looks like. Think they were talking about some behind the scenes DVD or something with it as well."

"You have an agent?"

"Um, yeah."

"You should give them my number so that they can be the first,"

"Whoa, wait. I'll tell you right now they wont see you. You're missing a couple things that they look for in their talents."

"How sexist!" She huffs out as he laughs at her.

"Sheila, it isn't your gender. Firstly, no one contacts them. They come to you if the feel your worthy of their time. Second, you have to be an athlete first. They'll represent you no matter what you do, but you need to be a athlete. I'm a surfer, world class surfer."

"Oh, well what else do you do?"

"Modeling, TV appearances, award shows, music, and what ever else is asked of me. Been in a couple movies as a stunt surfer."

"Music?" Her face seems to shifts in a way he can't decipher, but he keeps the smile on his face and answers that yes he sings at some events and would love for that to be his career when he's done surfing. "Then why are you not preforming at Nationals?"

"Because it's not right. They've had these numbers set in stone since New Years and there it wouldn't be right for a newbie on the team to come in and have the choreography change just cause. I mean I'm learning the numbers in case someone gets hurt, but I'm mainly going to New York to have a meeting with my agency and see what my schedule is for the summer. Anyways, only a selfish person would want to disrupt a number that's competition ready because they think it would be better with them and no practice then without them and loads of practice. Shit, I don't even like surfing without a lot of exercise and flying in a week early to get some practice on the waves in that area." He can see her nose flare at hearing there is no chance of her performing with the Starlight's at nationals, but he keeps her distracted talking about music and movies with her. Cooper and Justine that come over to help him while the others have Finn cornered.

"What the hell are you THINKING Finn!" Kurt growls at his step brother.

"What? I love her, you know that! She started talking to me when you guys went to Australia and I just couldn't say no."

Kurt starts to pace grumbling to himself as his hand rubs soothing circles into his temple. "Couldn't say no? Why? Was it her self-centered demeanor or her demanding personality? Gods, you know she has no desire to be someones mate because her stardom comes first!"

"I know!"

"Then why Finn? Why didn't you at least tell us it was her and then we wouldn't have pushed for you to bring her here." Blaine doesn't even try to stop his mate from pacing as his own fingers are twitching from the irritation at the situation their in.

"I know, but mom kept saying how disappointed she was with me for bailing and Rachel said we should come since she wants to join the Sylvester Starlight and everything so I agreed. That way you guys can all be friends again."

"Finn she's never been a real friend to me or anyone that I know." Kurt groans as he can hear Timothy crying instead of napping. "just make sure she knows that it's Coaches choice on if she gets in or not and that she'll not be performing at Nationals. There's no special treatment because she thinks that the world revolves around her." He storms off scooping his baby boy out of Carole's arms and coos at him to try and settle his son down.

"Oh my god! Is that your baby?"

No. No. no. He can't have this that shrill voice is startling all three kids, causing a crying frenzy as their fear of what ever it is that woke them would get them and not knowing where their parents are. Elizabeth was more worried about finding Timothy as she hears him cry harder now that he's scared.

"Rachel, please keep it down. Now their all upset." He closes his eyes to calm himself down before smiling as Blaine scoops Elizabeth up and Cooper coos at Abigail.

"Sorry!" She moves closer, Timothy looks at her through tear streaked red rimmed eyes as he sucks on his fingers to try and ebb his nerves. His nose flares as he instinctively sniffs the air, She doesn't smell like family or pack causing his lip to waiver as she reaches to take him.

Kurt turns as Blaine gives a warning growl so Rachel doesn't touch the babies. "Yes, this is our son Timothy and that is his sister Elizabeth. I would also like you to not try and touch them when their upset. Especially Timmy, he's very nervous around people that aren't family. "

They all catch the slight turn in her demeanor at the babies not making an exception to her being near them. "That's understandable. I didn't know you had twins."

"Finn didn't tell you?"

"No, not really."

Kurt turns a brow up towards Finn, who just shrugs confirming that Rachel just didn't want to talk about other things that didn't pertain to herself. "Yeah. He can forget important things like that sometimes. Their only his niece and nephew by marriage." He kicks Blaine when his mate tries to cover a laugh unsuccessfully "So yeah let's get some food and then Blaine and I are going to go meet up with Uncle Rob and Nani so they can meet the little ones, think Lillian is coming with?"

"Not this time dear, we'll stop on our way back to town tomorrow." She offers Cooper the bottle for Abigail now that the baby has settled down from her scare. "Are you boys going to spend another night here or head back so you get a head start on your assignments?"

"Think we'll head back with Nick and Alain." Blaine takes Timothy from Kurt, Elizabeth refusing to settle down with a stranger near and her brother oozing nervous vibes. They snuggle together against their daddy's chest. Her eyes never leaving the new woman. "We have National's soon and Kurt and I want to get the rest of the years assignments done that way we can just concentrate on college applications and figuring out if we want to do homeschooling or real school next year."

"That works for me." Alain smiles as he feeds Nick some sausage, Kurt going to fetch food for himself and Blaine. "I have a paper that's due Monday and I kind of didn't start it yet." he leans over kissing Nick gently. "Someone distracted me."

"Like you were complaining." Nick nips at his bottom lip, teasing his mate.

"Boys not in front of the kids." Burt laughs as he watches Rachel storm off since no ones talking to her anymore. "Wish you would try to be nice with her. Finn seems to think she's the one."

"Until she apologizes for nearly killing my pups without it being all about her, then I'll start being nicer to her. Until then I don't want anything to do with her." Kurt feeds Blaine some egg. "She's just trying to be nice so that we let her into our glee club, but she is so mistaken about how Coach Sylvester does things. The only way anything is changing in the line up is if someone get's hurt."

"Oh please don't tell her that. She'll hurt someone." Nick groans as he wraps around Alain.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Burt looks between all the boys.

Throwing his hand up with a shrug. "I wouldn't know."

The other three blurt out "Yes."

"Wait, she would do something like that?" looking between all his friends Alain is a bit mystified that someone would do that.

"She's all about herself. No one was allowed to have a solo besides her and Finn and she always made sure that loss was our fault, not hers. She even made sure that people who could actually sing were treated so horribly that they quit or refused to join." Kurt finishes up his breakfast. "It sucks harder when you have a teacher that encourages that kind of behavior. Coach is a much better teacher than he is. No favoritism, no discrimination, yes she has weird nicknames for everyone but she's there when you need her."

"She also gave everyone a chance to shine, hell since she's taken over all of us have had a solo at some point. That is just amazing! We never had that at Dalton or even the first half of the year with New Directions." Nick happily agrees to what Kurt was saying. "I wont be mean to her if she wants to join, but she can't be mad at us if things don't go how she thinks they will."

"I don't want her anywhere near our babies." A huffing Blaine snuggles the two curly heads being careful not to wake them up. "What? She made it very clear what she thought about them when Kurt was pregnant and now all of a sudden she's happy to see them? It's an act and I don't want my kids exposed to someone who lies so easily."

"Okay. Well you boys better start packing if your really heading out. I know Rob would love to meet the new additions." Burt grins down at his sleeping grand kids. "Plus I bet someone wants to teach the kids how to shift when they want to." Kurt tries to hide his face by turning away. "Nani is getting old, just remember that Kurt."

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to get the car seats moved around. Which one should we take?"

"Gotta take a look at them all and figure out who is going when."

It takes them until lunch time to get everything together so the four boys can head to Uncle Robs for more then just a gas refill, everyone else settles in to stay another night grilling Finn and Rachel about their relationship. All Kurt can hope is that Finn will learn he's better then just settling for who ever is throwing themselves at him. Every thought of his brother goes right out of his head when they pull up and Uncle Rob is out front rocking in his chair with Nani laying at his side waiting for them.

"Uncle Rob!" Kurt is out of the vehicle the second it stops moving and runs over as rob stands up opening his arms.

"If it tisn't Kurt! Was hopein' you be commin' by sometime today." He hugs Kurt tight, Nani picking her head up tongue out and tail wagging happily. "You bring those babes? That picture you send was jus' to adorable to be believable."

"Blaine is getting them out of the van now, we also have two friends with us. Their newly mated, Nick and Alain." He turns towards the sound of crying as Blaine get's Elizabeth out of her seat and he hurries over to help his mate with the cranky baby, Nani and Rob following him both oozing happiness at seeing the beautiful little girl. Nani trying to sniff the baby to Elizabeth's irritation. Why can't they just let her sleep, all this stopping and startling and waking her up. "Shh sweets. This is Nani, she wont hurt you." He kneels down, turning his baby girl around to face the wolf earning her a lick across her face. Her eyes go wide as she stops crying reaching a tiny hand out to touch the fluffy fur.

Timothy clings to his dad when he's faced with the strange dog. Eyes shooting between the four legged new person and the old man that is shaking hands with Nick and Alain. "Timmy, this is Nani. She's a sweet old girl and a very good friend of your Daddy and me." he tries to get Timothy to touch the wolf as Nani tries sniffing and getting his attention, but it only causes him to cling tighter to Blaine. "No? Awe sweety. Here, let me introduce you to Uncle Rob." Standing up and moving his son towards his old friend calms the baby down and Rob's face brightens at the adorable Golden-Blue eyes and a head full of fluffy hair.

"You are jus' to cute lil fella." Offering his pinkie that is curiously grabbed by Timothy, Rob grins bigger. "I'm thinkin' your Timothy? Lil shy and showing more omega traits then your dad ever did. That's all good though. You'll grow out of it like most twins do."

"Hear that Timmy? You're going to become braver with age." Nick kisses the babies cheek causing him to giggle.

"Nick, you trying to help him become braver with your kisses?" Alain teases his mate.

"Ha. Ha." he turns and kisses his mate with a bit of a teasing growl.

"An' this young angel?" Rob caresses Elizabeth's cheek with a fond smile. "Ye named her well. Elizabeth would be very proud of the two o' you. The perfect granaries."

"Thank you Rob." Kurt kisses his daughters forehead, fighting back tears. "So, we have um sandwiches for lunch. No fish this time though we have left over breakfast sausage for Nani. Oh and you think Nani is up for a run?"

"I think Nani is always up for a run wit' yous. Come on, let's get to the tables and get caught up."

They spend a few hours with Rob talking before Kurt and Blaine try to teach the kids how to shift at will, to the others amusement as Timothy is more interested in playing with the black fur on Blaine then he is in shifting. Yelps of pain as tiny fingers come away with a patch of fuzzy black while Nick and Alain crack up laughing. Even Kurt huffs out a laugh at his mate while Elizabeth get's upset that she's having trouble shifting. It isn't fair that her daddies can change and run around while she's stuck in this stupid car seat. It's only when Nick and Alain run out of the house all shifted that the kids get it. Rob smiling happily as he watches Nani play with the fuzzy puff balls. His mind filled with how these families have improved his life over the years and how proud he is seeing the newest generation starting off strong.

XxXxXxX

The next week was just full of amusement for everyone. Rachel learning the hard way that the boys were right, Coach Sylvester let her try out but telling her she was disqualified when she refused to sing one of the songs on the list of acceptable pieces that everyone else had sung to get in. No one seemed surprised or even bated an eye when she stormed out. What they were shocked about was Finn following her, Kurt refusing to stick up for his decision to 'follow his heart'. It gave them little time to get Alain up to snuff to fill in the missing link and get the arrangements changed for a different key. Everyone agreed to extra practices when Alain suggested they should all meet at his place, they all wanted a good placing when they left for competition.

When they all left Kurt cried leaving his babies behind for the weekend as he wasn't ready to go so far away from them for so long. Everyone did what they could to make it easier on him and after the first night away it worked to an extent. He wasn't crying, though he missed the pudgy cheeks and curly hair of his babies and their eyes watching his every move, he did enjoy spending time with everyone again and being a kid.

They don't get first, they didn't expect to with the rest of the groups being so good, but they do bring home a third place trophy. Surprising the entire school and earning a snub from Rachel, because they could have gotten first if she would have been on their team according to her. According to coach Sylvester, who was very proud of them, they will get first next year as they will have their numbers worked out within the first week of school next year, the same way she plans out the Cheerios routines, that way they are fully ready for anything and can do the routine in their sleep.

That only left finals for those still in school and the talks of summer plans. The yearly camping trip is scheduled around when Alain will be in town from his surf tours. The tours that Nick is following him on to keep their bond growing as strong as they can get it, leaving Kurt and Blaine to watch the house in their absence. Everything seemed to happen so fast as Alain and Nick left the weekend school let out for California where Alain is going to train with his personal coach and declaring himself an independent competitor now.

When that first weekend rolled around, Nick and Alain out on their flight, Kurt and Blaine strolled through the park they've always meet up at this time every year. Babies sleeping soundly in the carriage as Blaine pushes the buggy while they laugh and talk about everything they see or that comes to mind. When lunch rolls around they show up at an all to familiar coffee shop where their parents were inside waiting, Cooper getting his mate something to eat and drink up at the counter. The smile Kurt shines at them says it all, he's so happy that their finally all back where they had started. Planning joint summer plans together as friends and family. He's a little sad that Finn isn't there with them, though seeing Carole there eases that slight pain as he knows when his brother learns who he is inside he'll be back as part of their family.

The one thing none of them saw coming was Cooper being the first one to speak. "So, Justine and I have an announcement. Well a couple announcements." Their hands link as everyone looks at him expectantly. "The construction is on the way for turning the mansion into a school for Omega's and it should be ready for staffing by Christmas." he has to wait for everyone to quiet down after that before he continues. "We also think there isn't enough fluffy pups around here so we were hoping that you'd be alright with us adding one more to the family."

"Wait are you..." Blaine points between Justine and her mate.

"Oui.. um yes." Justine blushes as she answers in a heavy french accent. "We just found out yesterday."

"Think my sister, niece, and nephew would be alright with another pup to play with?" Cooper laughs as Lillian and Kurt hug him tight as everyone else congratulates them.


	28. Chapter 28

Who Says 28

XxXxXxX

It was a long shot, but Alain finally gave in when Nick picked up the phone to make an appointment at some Were clinic on the outskirts of New York city. They were in town for a few interviews and photo shoots before heading down to Florida for the next competition. From what the other surfer told them, as he's a member of one of the six local packs, that this clinic has the best doctors that specialize in everything shifter as each doctor has a specific breed they center on. All Alain hopes for is a doctor that doesn't laugh at him when he says that he's mated at 15 and wants to have a test to see if he's going to be fertile or if there was anything wrong with him because of the time gape and way their bonding took place. It doesn't help that he's been feeling off again as all his energy has just been sapped out of him leaving him with a desire to just go back to Ohio and snuggle in bed with his mate. Usually he get's worn out during the prime surfing seasons, but this is just an extra draw on his strength. 

Leaning in and softly kissing his mates cheek, Nick smiles reassuringly. “You look lost.”

“Mm. Thinking about seeing if I can bow out of the next meet and just sleep for a week before we fly out to Hawaii.”

“Hawaii? Wow. You know before being with you I've only ever been to a few places in the US with my family. Now when we go back home I'll have stories of Australia, Tahiti, Fiji, Spain, Bali, and France. Man I think everyone who wants to see the world needs to work for the surf organizations.” 

“You make it seem so adventurous.” Alain laughs as there's a knock on the door before it opens an a middle aged woman steps in smiling at him sitting on the examination table.

“Good afternoon, my named Dr. Miriam McDowell and you must be Alain and Nick. Pleasure to meet you both.” She shakes their hands before sitting on a rolling stool and watching them with a pen and notebook out. “I see in your charts that you're a newly mated pair with Alain being under the normal age of maturity and that you experienced a month long gap between the start of your bonding before you started to seal the bond.” She smiles as they both confirm that she's correct. “So how can I help you today?”

“Well, um, I'm hoping to get tested to see if I'm going to be fertile or not, since I'm a professional surfer it might be good to know that a heat cycle might interrupt my meet. Also I was just wondering if there was anything wrong with our union after the time gap and the fact I'm under age.”

She can tell he's nervous and keeps a reassuring smile on her face. “While I get the equipment ready to check your fertility levels, let me reassure you that there is nothing wrong with you being 15. In fact there’s an entire pack here in town that has large numbers of wolves that come of age starting at 14. They also have great control over their pheromone levels and can hold off mating until they choose to.”

“Really?” he lays back as she directs them too. His mind reeling over the fact there’s an entire pack like him.

“Yes, it seems to be very rare outside of that pack so it's a bit odd seeing that you're from an Ohio based pack.” After slipping on some gloves she starts to feel around his belly. 

“I'm an orphan that was found by a pack in Newcastle down in Australia.” His eyes watch her hands, while his hand tries to sooth Nick as his mates growl grows deeper the more the strange wolf touches what's his. “I moved to Ohio to be with my mate as I really had no blood relation holding me back home.”

“That explains that adorable accent you have.” She smiles and helps him sit up before prepping his arm to draw blood. “You're body seems to be shifting on the inside already, that can cause the extra tiredness you reported and is a sign that you probably will be fertile. I'm going to draw blood for the definite test and you'll receive a call from us with in the next 24 hours about the results on when you should expect your heat cycles to start. Have you both thought about if you're ready for pups yet or not?”

“We were going to talk about that after we find out, since it's a one in ten chance same sex mates are fertile.” Nick kisses Alain on the cheek when the boy whines at his blood being drawn. “You think there's a really good chance he is?”

“Usually infertile males don't go through the body shifts internally that he's currently going through. I wouldn't be surprised if his cycles start with in the next few weeks.” Like most doctors, she draws three vile of blood even though she only needs one. Standard tests she says.

“I hope not. We're on the road until after Hawaii and then it's straight back to Ohio for the start of school.” Alain rubs his hand over the flatness of his stomach. “Is it normal? I didn't think that with our bond issues and my age we'd be looking at cycles for a while yet.”

“This is perfectly normal from my experience, but let me give a call to the McKay pack leader and see if he has time to meet with you. Their down in the Alley Pond park area in Queens, they tend to like being closer to the water then most packs, and maybe meeting with a group that has a massive number of early developing wolves and a greater show of more dominate omegas will help ease your mind a bit.” Taking the collected blood, the doctor leaves them in the room to wait for her to return with a meeting time and place.

 

XxXxXxX

Wes was agitated. Yes, agitated. The entire summer, other then going on the planned camping trip as is the yearly tradition, has been spent in Chicago watching his mate get preened over after every performance the symphony did and it irked his alpha instincts to no end. If just being mates wasn't enough he knows her heat cycles have started and every time one of those strange wolves flares their nose to breath in her scent, his skin prickles, his lip curls, and a fairly quiet growl starts up. Like now, that slimy old alpha that has been at every show is fawning all over his mate during the meet and greet with his nose flaring and there is nothing Wes can do about it. Yeah, he learned that lesson the first week. If you growl at the prominent owners and snobs that hold his mates future career in their hands, you get taken out by armed guards and sleep on the couch in the hotel suit for a week. She hadn't even cooked for him that week either, leaving him to fend for himself in a way to learn his lesson the hard way. So instead here he is growling to himself as his in heat mate is out there being touched and ogled by all those strange wolves and humans and there is nothing he can do.

The second she comes his way he tries to put on a smile, though he knows she can see right through in the second her eyes narrow and her nose goes up as she walks past him towards the parked car with her violin case. Dammit now he's in trouble and the one thing Wes does not like is being in trouble with Amy. Attempting to get back on her good side he runs to open the passenger door for her, another lesson he learned really fast is you never touch her violin. 

“Hun, please..”

“Don't Wes.” She gets in clacking her jaw in agitation It's not like dealing with all these people is easy for her when she's in heat. Yes the pills take the edge off and make it manageable, but with a mate that just growls and puffs up when she's just doing her job trying to make some very good connections for her future career after high school just makes ignoring the itch to bury her nose in his neck near impossible. “You know how hard this is for me to cope with and you promised to not stand around watching the meet and greet afterward so that it would be easier on me, but no there you are prickling around the edges because someone shakes my hand or gives me their business card!”

Who thought that such a tall and well built wolf could shrink so small in the drivers seat. “I tried! But when I walk by and catch your scent in the air my mind just focuses on how they smell you.”

“That's not an excuse as to why you have to give into your stupid alpha traits! I thought you were stronger then that!” Her teeth clack before she growls angrily when he tries to take her hand. “You can stay in the hotel room for the rest of the shows and just drop by to pick me up. Don't get out of the car, just text me that you're here and wait.”

“But I love watching you..”

“You do NOT love watching me play if this is how you get when we had an agreement!”

“Fine. I wont watch you play for the next two weeks, but the last night I will be there and you can't say no. I've already got the flowers ordered and the dinner reservations made, so no, you wont be ruining that for me because I do love watching you play! I didn't even know Classical would be a thing for me, but god when you're up there I can't think of a better sound in the world and the feeling of pride I have that you get to go home with me..” His body hunches over the steering wheel as his back shacks with silent sobs. It hurts so much that he can't control one part of his being to keep her happy. If only he wasn't a wolf. 

Timid at first, as her own tears threaten to leak from the corner of her eyes, Amy runs her fingers through his hair. “You really planned a special night for that last show huh?”

“Yeah. Kurt gave me some suggestions since I'm an idiot when it comes to romance and stuff, but I knew I wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate and love you.” His eyes shift to study her face. “You're so talented and beautiful that I have no idea what I did to be picked as your mate.”

“You were born Asian with money and family connections.” They both laugh as the stress dissipates some. “Come on. I'm wanting to snuggle and cuddle with you and I can't do that here.”

Wes laughs as he wipes his eyes on his dress shirt to the irritated hiss from his mate. “Did you want to order out for dinner?”

“Oh god yes! Pizza with lots of toppings and bread sticks.”

“If I didn't know any better I would think you were pregnant and craving junk, yummy junk, but still junk.” They laugh again as she sticks her tongue out at him. 

“No pups until we're 18. I told you that.”

“I know. A year and counting until we reach our goal huh?” 

“That's what happens when your just 17 my love.”

 

XxXxXxX

 

Alain is shivering with nerves, as the driver his company assigned to them while their in New York pulls up at the house they were going to meet the McKay pack leader. He's not even sure why they really agreed to this, it's a long shot that what ever this wolf says will make him feel more normal. His mind just wouldn't settle down as it continued to prepare him to be disappointed. Even up until Nick and he went up to the door and rang the door bell, his face just feel as his nerves and doubt took over.

“Love, you need to calm down.” Nick nuzzles against his neck. “You're oozing fear and need. It wouldn't be a good idea to have my instincts kicked into protective mode around a pack leader.”

“Can't help it. I don't want to have my hopes raised that this guy can make me feel normal, so instead my minds preparing me for the worst.” 

“I know. I know this is hard for both of us, but more so for you. Just keep an open mind.”

leaning over and kissing his mate softly while he squeezes his hand, Alain plasters a friendly smile on his face when the middle aged man opens the door. “Good-day, I'm Alain and this is my soul match, um mate, Nick.”

“Nice to meet you both, I'm Duncan McKay the pack leader of the Alley Pond park pack.” He shakes both of their hands before moving out of the way and gesturing to invite them into his home. “I was told you might have some questions for me because you show a lot of traits that tend to be found in just our pack and blood relations.”

“Wait, blood relations?” Nick follows the man to a front room area, keeping a constant hand on Alain to keep him centered. Especially after hearing that it's a family trait.

“Yes, blood relations. It's not something we've told most people, but seeing as you have our traits of an early maturity and the ability to mask your scent there's a really good chance you're related to us young man.” His green eyes turn towards Alain. “Do you know anything about you're family?”

Shaking his head slowly “No, I was found on the beach down in Australia by my Papa and taken in by him and raised as his son. I know they tried to see if there were any missing persons reports or accidents or anything and nothing showed.” His palms start to sweat as he tries to think about things from when he was little. “Pops had a hunch that it was a boating accident an' I washed up on shore. My mind always told me it was on purpose and somewhere out there were my parents that were just ashamed of having an omega male for a pup.” 

It's fast, but Nick catches the shift in the mans eyes. “You know something don't you.”

“Yes. I was hopeful, but hearing what you're saying I can tell you for a fact that it was partially on purpose. It just had nothing to do with being an omega and was not general knowledge to one of the wolves until years later.”

XxXxXxX

Blaine can't help the large grin plastered across his face as he pulls back into the driveway after successfully sneaking the kids over to the Hummel house for the weekend, all while Kurt slept. Truly it's a simple plan that required a lot of begging and embarrassment while he explained that having two pups, that are seemingly psychic when it comes to their parents desire to be a bit more intimate, has left him desperate to mate with the love of his life. Yeah, Burt didn't last to long before he just burst out laughing at him and agreed to take his grand-kids for the weekend. Now, just as long as his mate is still asleep all of his plans will be doable. 

As he opens the door to their bedroom, a smile grows on his face as he spots a bare foot poking out from the blankets as Kurt has taken to curling up around his pillow. He was just so cute when he's all curled up asleep. Blaine moves fast taking all his clothes off before kissing up that perfect pale leg in front of him. Caressing and licking up the skin and sucking on it.

Kurt moaned softly as his dream was getting even better then it was, which means there should be a crying Elizabeth soon because no matter how much he wants to make this dream real he knows she'd never allow it. If not her, then Timmy would need a new diaper or food or something. They always needed something, especially when the feeling of his mate licking his entrance is so strong that he swears it's real. It's as the pressure at his entrance increases that he opens his eyes with a needy moan and finds that his dream really was happening. 

“Baby.. The kids. Please don't starts something they'll make us stop.” His body counters that though as he lifts his hips higher, pushing back against the insistent tongue pushing inside him. 

“Dad.” Blaine bites at one of those perfect ass cheeks. “Their with your dad all weekend.” Growling deep as he crawls up Kurt's body. “I don't plan to get out of this bed until Sunday night when they bring them home. Now roll over and let me make love to you.”

“With great pleasure.” As he turns he can feel Blaine help him roll onto his back before attaching their lips and then everything blurs in waves of pleasure as their bodies unite. 

Movements stay slow while hands caress and map out each other in ways they haven't had the time to do in a while. Even when the knot slip in and pushes into place, their movements stay languid. Hips moving together as they spend the entire day wrapped up in bed being one.

XxXxXxX

Standing with his arms wrapped around his body while tears fall down his face Alain tries to comprehend everything that was said in the house he ran from. It couldn't be true, nothing that wolf had said could be true. It's only when Nick wraps his arms around his waist and plops his chin over his shoulder.

“He said to take your time and he'll explain everything.”

“Doesn't matter, he can't be telling the truth.” 

A soft kiss hits his cheek before Nick squeezes him closer. “I don't blame you for not believing him, but baby he said he's your father and that he had no idea that you not only existed, but that you were dumped overboard.”

“God.” Alain shoves him off of his body and turns yelling at his mate. “This is just to much to stomach! How, how come I'm jus' finding him now? When he learned I was real why didn't he come look for me?” 

He doesn't miss a beat before he's cupping Alain by the face and pulling him close to try and sooth his agitated mate. “You need to ask him. Yell at him. Throw things, but the only one who knows the answers is in that house up the street. I'll be here with you every second, but please talk with him about it love.” When he gets a head nod and can feel that Alain is relaxing, Nick lets him go and leads him back towards the house by the hand. 

The site that meets their eyes breaks Alain's heart as Duncan is curled up crying in a very un-alpha like manor. “I've never seen an alpha cry like this...”

“You still haven't” Duncan rubs at his eyes. “I never said I'm an alpha.”

“But you're a pack leader.” Nick moves Alain to sit in his lap and holding him in a comforting manner.

“There's no rule saying a pack leader needs to be an alpha and that is double true in our pack.” Duncan studies the shivering and frightened boy that now he can really see himself in his eyes. “Are you ready to hear what happened to you and why I never knew you ere alive?”

“Yes please. I just can't believe that you're my dad.” 

“Well to start or pack wasn't that different from others where the parents tried to arrange pairs, especially since my dad was the pack leader with an omega son and there were a lot of other packs that felt threatened by our genetic gifts. Maturing at an earlier time, not needing a run to initiate a bond, and the ability of the omegas to choose when their scent can be smelled along with having a much stronger, um, baring? No, that's not fully right. We're not like other omegas that depend and need their mate.” He takes a soothing breath before getting up and picking up a picture frame from the mantel and handing it to Nick and Alain. “There were a lot of offers for me, but my dad settled on an outsider from a long line of pack leaders even though no one had ever heard of her before. Bridget was the perfect wolf when we first meet and I didn't feel to bad about being mated with a stranger, but after out bonding week things started to change. She became odd. The longer we wee together the more off she seemed to get. Things would set her off in random ways and I never knew what to expect next, but there's nothing that can be done once you're actually mated no matter how afraid you are of them.”

“My mother was crazy?” Alain caresses down the picture of the woman that has his eyes and hair.

“She was suffering from a disease that was eating her mind, so yes. She was crazy in a clinical way. I never even knew her heat had started, let alone that she had conceived. I just knew that she wanted to go on a vacation that I couldn't go on because it was the year I became a pack leader.” 

“So, wait, you two were able to be apart for the entire time she had Alain?”

“Like I said, we are a bit different and can be apart. She went to Florida and had you. Keeping you with some nursemaid that fed you and raised you while she was back with me giving no sign that you even existed. It was a while later when I'd found the strange outsourcing of funds to pay for the nurse and instead of answering me she ran off. It was only a few years after she dumped you that I had learned she gathered you up and threw you over the side of a boat in Australia. The only float she gave you was a basket, which explains why no one in the crew knew you had been on board. She hid you in a basket and then dumped you.”

Nick clings to Alain as his mate tosses the picture away and just starts shivering, unable to talk anymore Nick shakes his head and asks. “Why would she do that?”

“Apparently in her mind, Alain was a cancer or a curse upon her because no one explained that a pup is a gift to wolves. With our low fertility rates and natural four plus year gap between cycles, but she just didn't know or cared. It wasn't until she became with pup again a couple years ago, this time she couldn't come up with a way to run off, she admitted everything to me while...” His voice catches as tears form in his eyes. “She was holding a knife and waiving it around like a mad woman.” His hand rubs across his stomach where there's a large scar that they can't see. “She tried to gut me, blaming me for bringing these horrid creatures on her and while I laid bleeding on the floor she tried to cut our pup out of her body. The blood and just.. everything came out and if it wasn't for our neighbor having heard the yelling and my screaming the ambulance wouldn't have gotten here in time.” Duncan is up and grabbing another picture from a small desk in the corner. “Your sister lived, but she has some complications. She doesn't learn as fast as the other kids and the knife damaged her spine leaving her in a wheelchair until they come up with a way to heal nerve damage.” 

Alain runs his fingers over the little girl that looks just like him as she smiles into the sunlight with their dad holding her and the camera. “W-what about me?”

“I've been looking for evidence of what happened to you for the past four years after I'd healed fully and your sister was starting to recover, but everything showed you had died. I would never have left you alone if I'd know you were still alive.”

“How old is she?”

“Lydia just turned six on Monday.”

“Lydia. I have a sister and a dad...” Taking a deep calming breath as his forehead creases with worry. “I'd like to get to know you. I don't know how I feel about this just yet and this really doesn't help me feel normal in anyway, but I'd like if you and Lydia would come to Hawaii with us and watch me surf so that I can get to know both of you and you can meet my family that raised me since Pops will be there and our family from Ohio will be there as well. It's the last tournament of the season.”

“I'd love too. When is it?”

“Three weeks. We leave for Florida in the morning and then we stop in Ohio to pick everyone up. I could have them make sure there's room for you and Lydia as well.” 

XxXxXxX

Getting off the plane in Hawaii was the greatest feeling Blaine has ever felt, well maybe not better then the day Kurt and he mated, but still. The pups didn't like the take off or landing, screaming their heads off as their ears popped and the in between time they just wanted to crawl and try walking and hated that they were restricted to their daddies laps. Thankfully Burt took Elizabeth and Henry is soothing Timothy while he stretched and waited for Kurt to make it back from the bathroom with Alain.

“Seems they finally fell asleep.” Lillian taps her shoulder against her sons while her arms hold a passed out Abigail. 

Looking around Blaine smiles at the sweet faces of his kids and sister. “All that crying, I'm not surprised. Kind of glad it was a private plane.”

“Me too, but then again I did warn you to bring their pinkies and check with the doctor for something to make them sleepy.”

“Mom. Lesson learned, but we didn't want to drug them.”

“Sweetie it didn't have to be drugs.” Lillian kisses his temple. “Certain foods will make them slumber as well. Like a warm bottle of milk.”

“Trip back they will be filled with nice warm milk.” His attention slides towards where Kurt is coming back towards them with the little girl in a wheelchair, laughing and smiling with her. “What do you think about this situation for Alain?”

“Hum? Oh, that little girl is just so darling and if this is really his family I'm glad he's found them. Remember I had a son taken from me once and this.” She waives a hand towards where Duncan is talking with Henry and Burt. “Makes me feel happy that he was wanted and that now he has answers to where he came from and Duncan has his son back.”

“Lydia, have you meet Blaine and Lillian yet?” Kurt parks the chair next to them. 

“Papa told me their names when they got on the plane.” She turns a bright smile towards them. “Hi. My name is Lydia McKay and I like sunflowers and when papa takes me to the park for children like me.”

“Really?” Blaine grins and gets down to her level. “Sunflowers are my favorite as well. Especially the REALLY tall ones.”

“They look like the sun!” 

She keeps talking about flowers and butterflies with Blaine while Kurt loses his smile and steps closer to Lillian. “Alain's sick. He's over stressed about all of this with his family.”

Lillian nods and walks off to tell Nick. The boy running off to get his mate while Burt makes sure the cars and their luggage is ready to go by the time the boys come to join them and everyone tried not to mention how pale Alain is or complain about the amount of stops the care he's in has to make for him to be sick. Then Nick acted like a pro telling his agent that Alain needed a bit of sleep before their meeting while his mate headed to his assigned room to curl up in bed.

“Nick!” Blaine catches up with his friend with Timothy clinging to his dad's shirt. “Is he alright?”

“Truthfully?” When Nick gets a head nod he groans. “He may or may not have had a big wipe-out in Florida after he suffered a weird dizzy spell. He's fried from all the rushing around all over and then finding his dad on accident he just, he needs a break and keep it quiet, but he's talking about retiring. At least from surfing and then moving into something else while he's still got the fame.” 

“Is he going to be alright for this weekend?”

“I don't know, but he'll participate no matter what because that's just who he is.” Nick ruffles the soft curls on the babies head as Timmy yawns.”You should get to bed and I really need to get back to Alain and make sure he's alright.”


	29. Chapter 29

Who Says 29

AN: Newest film project (h t t p : / / player. vimeo. com/ video/ 76300883 also known as the reason this chapter wasn't done last weekend ^-^;;

XxXxXxX

Mad wouldn't be the right word to explain how he felt right now. It was close, but it didn't cover the fear and worry gnawing at him deep down as he watched Alain drag himself out of their bed to go and practice with the Australian boys since they came in last night. Deep down he knows that it's more then a cold that settled in after the wipe-out in Florida that has his mate throwing up all morning and night. Somewhere inside he has a little voice screaming that he needs to tell someone.

“Morning Nick!” Blaine pats his friend on the shoulder as he sits down next to him, his own plate full of the continental breakfast offerings. “Did you want to join Kurt and I out on the beach later? Mom and Justine are wanting to take all the pups to a play place that's designed for young pups near here with Cooper and we thought we'd catch some waves or something while the others are getting ready for the surf meet this weekend.” 

“I think Alain's with pup.” 

Blaine freezes with a piece of bacon half in his mouth while his brain tries to catch up with what his friend just blurted out that has nothing to do with his question. “Huh?”

“The sickness we've been telling everyone? It's a lie. He's with pup or well we think he is and he refuses to see a doctor until we get back to Ohio.” He takes a bit of a breath before Nick looks straight into his friends eyes. “He's announcing his retirement at the opening party and their going to debut his next career path. So he's determined to surf this last competition and go out with a bang.”

“Nick... are you alright with this? Is it even... he's so young!” 

Nick nibbles his lip while his hands fidget under the table. “I'm sure it's a possibility, and a very good one, because we had him tested and his heat should have happened sometime in Florida... it's part of his genetics. A different type of omega. One that matures early and can control their scent and don't need runs to mate. God!” He throws his hands over his face while he tries to calm down. “I'm scared Blaine and I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, I told him I wouldn't..” He moves when he feels the hands under his shoulders guiding him up and moving him towards the elevator. “What am I suppose to do...” 

“First, I'm getting you to Kurt so that he can calm you down some. Then we're going to talk to Burt or my dad or maybe both to find out what would be best. You were right to tell me Nick, you can't keep all that inside it isn't healthy and what Alain is doing is dangerous! He's already wiped-out once, what's to say he doesn't go down worse this time?” Nick can only whine as his mind keeps running through those scenarios All of a sudden he can hear a door opening.

“Hey baby, how wa- Blaine what's going on?” Kurt looks at the shivering, growling, whining pile of Nick standing in front of him.

“Nick needs calming down so I thought you could hug him while I call my dad?”

“You actually want me to hug another alpha?”

“Yes. Hug him and calm him down.” Blaine pulls his phone out calling Burt first, because he's always been spot on with his advice before.

“Nick?” Kurt runs his hand through the dark hair on his friends head before wrapping him in a hug and guiding him to sit on the bed and he get's a long whine from the wolf in his arms. “Shh it's ok.”

Blaine watches them, holding back his own wolf from going over to nuzzle with both of them to calm the other alphas obvious upset state. “Burt?”

“Hey kiddo, what's up?” Burt holds up a finger to have Duncan hold what he was talking about for a minute.

“We need, well, we need your advice or help or something.” He keeps his golden eyes locked with the worried blue of his mate. 

“Is Kurt alright?”

“Yes. It isn't Kurt or me. It's Nick, he's really upset and I'm not sure how to help him.”

Burt gestures with his head for Duncan to follow him while they head back towards the elevator. “What's wrong with him? Did he catch the flu-thing Alain had?”

“I doubt you can catch what Alain might have... but no he's really upset and just kind of snapped.” Blaine runs his free hand over Nick's shoulders. “Can you just come to our room? Maybe get my dad too?”

“I'll call Henry once I've seen what's going on, but Duncan is with me.”

“Lydia?”

“Lydia is with Henry at the airport. We got a call saying the others were coming last minute. Their picking up Wes and Amy. She's really looking forward to meeting more wolves and begged to go and you know what kind of soft spot your dad has for begging eyes.”

“true.” He looks up when he hears someone knock on the door. “That you?”

“Yeah.” Burt hangs up as Blaine opens the door and hurries in with Duncan. “Nick, son.” He squats down to be at the other boys eye level. “What's wrong?”

“Alain is going to be so mad at me over this..” Nick looks at the older wolfs. Eyes darting around at everyone in the room. “I think.. I'm almost certain he's with pup and I'm scared he'll get really hurt surfing, even though I know he really wants to because he's retiring from surfing.”

Burt looks up to Duncan. “Is it possible? He's really young.”

“Actually, with our genetics he's a little old. Wolves in our bloodline can start breeding at 14, they just choose to breed later in life. It's the wolves choice when they become mated or start transitioning to go into heat.” Duncan smiles softly. “It's a unique trait of our line, like I was telling Henry and you last night.”

“Apparently so.” Burt smiles at Nick and the boys. “I know this might be hard for you to hear, but you need to talk to Alain about your fears because I don't think you have anything to really worry about. Alain isn't the type of wolf to endanger himself or a pup. You know that as well as I do.”

Slowly nodding his head, Nick starts to visibly calm down. “What if something happens though? My mind.. I've been having such horrible images in my head.”

Duncan sits down on the other side of the boys smiling slowly. “Nick, I'm with you. He's just come back into my life and seeing him sick and knowing he could get hurt even more..” He reaches out taking one of Nick's hands. “But I trust in him to know what he's doing and I trust in what Burt is saying, he would never endanger himself or his unborn pup. As his mate you need to trust in him to tell you if he can or can't do something and know that as a surfer for his entire life, he knows the risks better then you do.”

Burt tries to hide how happy he is to have another level minded adult in the group. “How about you clean up, go have some breakfast, and then go down to the beach to meet Alain when he's done training? Maybe you can even talk Kurt and Blaine into going, even though I know they had other plans...”

“What gave you that idea dad? Is it because our twins are out for the day and we have some alone time that never happens?” Kurt rolls his eyes. “We'd love to go with you and check on him, but I'm starving. You two were already downstairs with food that I didn't even get to smell.”

 

XxXxXxX

Alain smiled as he watched his friends out on the water catching waves, one hand rubbing over his stomach as his mind just floods with happy images of a future full of skittering little paws running across the playroom floor after the twins. Yes, he doesn't really know if he is or not, but a part of him really hopes that he is. Which is why he's out on the beach hanging out with Fergus just catching sun with no intention of going in the waves until competition day.

“So, why aren't you out there with the boys?” Fergus keeps his eyes on his own mate, Andy winking at him before paddling back out.

Shrugging his shoulders before laying back on the warm sand. “It's a secret.”

“OoOo! An you wont tell me huh?”

“If I told it wouldn't be a secret.”

“This secret have anything to do with you retiring at 15?”

“Um, may~be. Though living in Ohio with my mate has a big to do about that though. Plus, I never wanted to keep this up forever.” Alain rolls over to his side grinning at Fergus. “The concert is going to fucking sick! Have you heard the EP?”

“Of course.” He laughs and lays down facing Alain. “You sound wicked with that mixing and I can't wait to see everyone’s faces when you debut tomorrow. Just think, you're the first to make it big out of our garage band days.”

“Psh. Move to the US and I'll make sure you're my guitarist. No ones as good as you, well maybe Nick. He's pretty good when he thinks no ones listening.”

Fergus laughs a bit. “I bet he is, you're just saying that because he's your soul match.” They both laugh after Alain denies that claim. “Anyways. I'll have to get back with you about that moving here thing. We've been looking at schools in the states when we get outta school so we might just take you up on that.”

“Fergus... what do you think about Duncan and Lydia? Think they... think they really are my family and I should believe that he never knew about me?”

“We haven't really meet them yet, but the story makes sense.” Fergus tries to smile and be reassuring, not sure what his friend really needs from him. “Do you want them to be your family?”

“Yea, I kinda do, but then I kinda want a blood test thing to make sure he really is my dad.” Flopping back on the sand and closing his eyes as he rubs over his stomach again. “Lydia though, she's just so sweet that no matter what I plan to be in her life.”

Fergus laughs as he watches his friends movements. “Then skip out on the test and just be their family. Be her big brother. Be his son. Be happy Alain.”

They both squeal when cold water splashes all over them and Andy tackles Fergus with a grin. “What you two lazies doing huh? You should be out there catching some waves. It's just sick out there.”

“Don't be mean, you know he hasn't been feeling well after that crash and burn in Florida. Plus he's retiring, let him catch his rays before it's all snow and trees around him.” Fergus kisses his mate. “You guys coming back in now?”

“We get a food break before hitting the gym while the events for tonight get finalized. You ready to eat?” Andy nuzzles and sniffs his mates neck huffing with a smile when he can still smell himself on Fergus.

“Um, food sounds good. Alain?” Fergus tries to hid how much he likes having his mate wrapped around him like this. 

“I could really go for something cheesy or meat filled. Been hard being so sick, nothings been staying down.”

“You really should see a doctor about that.” Andy helps both of them up from the sand and grins wider when he sees Nick, Blaine, and Kurt walking their way. “How about you go have that man of yours take you out before you're due on set?”

“Huh?” Alain turns when Andy points behind them and laughs before slowly walking towards his mate. His smile falters when he sees the red rims around Nick's eyes and the nervous tick of his hand twitching at his side. “What's wrong?”

Nick whines looking towards Kurt and Blaine for support before just blurting out. “I don't want you to surf tomorrow because I'm scared of you getting hurt and our pup being killed.”

“You're pregnant!?” Scotty, having joined everyone to head for food, blurts out looking Alain over from head to toe. “That why you didn't want to go out on the waves? Holy Shit.”

Alain frowns. “I.. Nick, you had to say that out loud didn't you? So anyone could hear?” her turns towards his friends. “I might be, actually I'm fairly certain I am, but keep it quiet.” He turns back towards a shocked Nick. “And you start trusting me! You really think with how sick I've been that I'd go out there in my condition? I promised you I would only surf one more time and that's tomorrow. I want to do one heat, three waves, and that's it. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm finally hungry and feel like the food would actually stay down.” He storms off with his arms wrapped around himself.

“Go after him Nick and talk. Stop blurting things out and just talk to him!” Kurt shoves their friend towards where Alain stormed off towards while he and Blaine head the other way with the others, giving the mates privacy.

“Alain! Wait, please!” Nick easily catches up with him and makes him stop to look at him. “I'm sorry.”

“I know, I’m just moody and didn't want them to all find out until we really knew one way or another.” Alain shakes his head. “But not trusting me? Why Nick? Why would you think that I would do anything to endanger myself or our pup?”

“I know you wouldn't, everyone said you wouldn't, but I was just so scared. You left me at the hotel and my mind just went into panic mode since I couldn't see you or smell you around me.” 

“Stupid alpha.” He leans in, kissing his mate gently. “You are going to be one of those papa's that bubble wraps the whole house.”

“Damn straight.”

“Even though there are already two pups living there just fine.”

“Of course.”

“Guess I could get spoiled having you serve me when I get all moody and cranky from carrying your pup.”

“Wouldn't imagine making you get up to do anything when you get further along.”

“Sap.” They both laugh softly. “We need to talk. You're insecure and I don't like having you like that so how about we go back to the room and order some room service and just have a heart to heart.”

“I'd like that.” Nick offers his hand and leads his mate back to their room.

XxXxXxX

Jeff knows they should just give in and actually mate, but the thrill of tricking everyone and getting to know Julia without all the hormones in the way has been the best experience of his life. Knowing that every time he tells her he loves her and she says it back that it's real and not hormonal changes telling them to love each other, just makes times like now more special. Sitting across the table from her with a handful of cards while they play gin rummy with her parents and seeing her eyes light up every time she slides a glance his way just makes his heart beat faster. Yes, it would probably be a good idea to mate this summer on their own terms, but they had both agreed to keep the facade up until their 18th birthday. Let her finish school without worrying about heat cycles and possible pups, not that there's anything wrong with kids their age having pups because those twins are just drop dead gorgeous and adorable when they pad around in wolf form playing. He just knows they are not ready for that responsibility and the pills aren't a guaranteed to stop conception. 

Does he miss hanging out with his friends at parties or like now when they have all gone to Hawaii? Yes, he does. Would he give up all this just to have one day with the guys again having fun at the campsite or playing ball? No. he wouldn't give those soft looks she sends his way or the accepting and understanding nature of her family for anything. He knows it's probably about time he lets their closest friends know the truth, especially since their beginning to not even bother inviting him to things. At least telling them might help him feel better about the lie they've been telling them and he just hopes when they do open up to the group, that they understand why they did it.

“Oy, did you hear me?” 

Turning his head to the side when he feels Julia caressing his shoulder. “No, sorry I was kind of thinking about somethings.”

“I could tell.” She kisses his cheek. “Come on, it's about to start on TV and you promised them you would watch since we couldn't come see it in person.”

“Wha? OH!! Yeah the opening party thing in Hawaii with the big announcement. Yeah, let's get comfy on the couch and make some popcorn and watch.” His voice is laced with the unhappiness of not having been there in person. No matter how happy he is, he misses Nick to laugh with and Blaine to pick fun at and Wes shaking his head in shame as he secretly makes jokes about them all. 

“I'm sorry we couldn't go.” She leads him to the living room as her parents say a soft goodnight and retire to their own room to watch something else on TV. 

“It's ok. It wouldn't have been safe for you to go somewhere so hot where our mixed scents could sweat off you in a matter of minutes. Besides, I'm happy.”

“Not fully. I see how your eyes grow dull when ever you think I'm not watching. How your face falls when you have to turn down an invitation or even now when you don't get an invitation.”

Jeff pulls her close for a soft kiss. “I should have known you'd seen all that, but don't worry. Yes, I'm sad to have my friends slipping away and I think we should sit them down and tell them everything when they all get back, but I am so perfectly happy.” his arms wrap around her, pulling the love of his life in closer so that he can kiss her freckles easier. “I love you.”

“Love you too, big oaf.” She nuzzles her face against his neck. “I also... Jeff I talked with my parents and I'm ready.”

“Jules... are.. but we said when we graduat-” He closes his mouth when she places a finger over his lips.

“I know what we promised, but we're 17 an' if we mate near the beginning of school we'll be 18 when my heat cycle should start up, if it doesn't start earlier then a year like Kurt did. We can use the pills and protection during my cycle if it starts early and just cross our fingers we dun have a pup before we graduate.”

Jeff smiles so sweetly before kissing her finger and pulling Julia in close. “Don't do this for my piece of mind, I want this to be a natural thing that we do, not because it would make life easier. So how about we talk about this with our friends and sit down and really plan it out and re-visit it for Christmas break?”

“You don' want to mate with me?”

His heart breaks when she starts crying. “I do want to mate with you. God knows how much I love you and want you to be mine in everyway, but think about it. We've lasted this long un-mated when everyone thinks we are, so why rush something we both want to make things easier?”

“True... but I don't want you to miss out on anything anymore. I want you to have your teen years with your friends.”

“And that's why we will talk with our friends and let them know what's going on and maybe for Christmas I'll get you a week away from everyone where we do nothing but ravish each others bodies.”

“Alright. Now go make some popcorn.” Julia laughs as he cheeks turn bright pink. “I'll get the TV on the right channel.”

“Want anything else besides just popcorn?”

“If you add some M&M's to the mix I'll love you more then I already do.” She bates her lashes before the both burst out laughing and separate to get ready to watch the opening of the weekends events in Hawaii.

“Like that's possible, I already own your whole heart!”

“Aye, that you do.”

XxXxXxX

Kurt knows they should be getting to the beach for the show, but he just can't say no when Blaine joined him in the shower and started kissing his skin and caressing every inch of his body. Maybe he should have just gotten down on his knees and given his mate release as he sucked and licked at his manhood, but really it's been to long since they've had time to fully enjoy each others bodies. That's how one thing lead to another and here they are, Kurt wrapped around Blaine, his mate slowly thrusts into his body as their tongues taste each others mouths. Hands caress and pulls at each others skin as their moans fill the air. All acts that have to be rushed when they put the kids down for a nap, if they can even get this far when their sweet angels eyes close. Right now all they have to worry about is their phones ringing yet again to tell them that they are suppose to be at the stupid celebration to find out that Alain is retiring.

An hour later when they finally get to the party and are confronted with a group of unhappy faces, Kurt feels a pang of guilt at being late. Especially when Wes moves towards them and announces. “Alain has been asking for you. He's terrified of how people are going to take his retirement and what ever this other announcement is going to be and neither of you could even pick up your phones?”

Burt taps Wes on the shoulder and moves him out of the way, gesturing with his head towards where Nick is quickly coming their direction with a backstage pass flapping around on his neck. “Son, you go and comfort your friends and then later you and I are going to have a talk.” He holds up his hand to silence both of them. “I know you needed some together time, but you also knew how important this weekend is and what condition he's in. You can probably imagine what he's going through back there since you had your own stress filled moments before the twins were born.”

“Thank god you're here now! Here, put these on.” he shoves passes into Kurt and Blaine's hands and then passes another set to Burt. “these are for the VIP viewing area over there.” he points to an area that has a couple guards. “Fergus is going to come show you where to go. It'll be better for Lydia since you're the only ones going to be in that one and it has a vantage so she can see the stage.”

“Thank you Nick.”

Nick smiles down when Lydia wheels up to him with a big smile on as Burt hands her a pass. “Hey there! Having fun?”

“Yes! Is my brother going to come out and watch with me?” Her bright eyes look up at him and all Nick can see is Alain staring back at him.

“Later. He has something very special for you to watch first ok?”

“Okay. Give him a hug from me and tell him to calm down. There's no reason to be so worried.” She hugs Nick when he moves in to hug her. “I'm so glad he's my brother.”

“How about you tell him that part later.” Nick kisses her cheek before standing and hurrying off with Kurt and Blaine close on his heels. “We've been calling you for an hour! He's been so worried and just keeps throwing up and I can't do anything! Even the medic is saying he shouldn't go on since he's not holding water down, but I know it's just his nerves.”

“Nick, maybe he should see a real doctor..” Blaine starts before their ushered through the side of the stage to a back holding area where they can hear Alain being sick again. “Nick, really he should see a doctor.”

“He doesn't want to! He wants to get through tonight and one heat tomorrow and then he's going home and seeing a doctor and getting vitamins or what ever, but he wont do it until then. He just needs to calm down and know that what he's doing is the right thing.”

“But I don't think he is!” Blaine pulls Nick aside as Kurt hurries past to be at Alain's side. “Nick, if he's this sick it might be something more serious then being with pup. He might be really sick and he needs to see a doctor.” 

“I know, but he wants to do this. He needs to do this.” Nick wraps his arms around himself as he leans in closer. “He's launching his new career tonight and he needs it to happen otherwise he'll lose the backing of his surf fans. Fame for fame or something, not sure he keeps telling me about it but all I can see is him being sick.”

“What the hell career is he going into that requires him to draw his fame from one to the other?”

“Music. His single comes out in a couple weeks and he's preforming it live tonight on national television.” nick shrugs. “Plus there's the modeling thing and people wanting him to sign with a specific fashion line or something, like I said I've been tuning out things lately.”

“Ok so he might need to go on stage tonight.”

Kurt rubs a cool cloth over the back of Alain's neck when he finally calms down and shooed the others into the other room. “Just take slow deep breaths and try to calm down. Stressing and worry makes it all worse, trust me.”

“What if I get sick onstage? What if I.. Kurt I'm going to mess up and then what will I be?”

“Normal.” Kurt reaches over to get some toilet paper, whipping his friends face. “It isn't messing up that defines who you are, it's what you do afterward that does. If you let them see how much it eats up in inside no one will believe you're meant to be up there.” he smiles softly when their eyes meet. “If you go up there and have fun and show everyone that missing a step can't stop you then you'll gain more fans by being human. Anyways, you're a killer singer so going out there and preforming is going to be easy for you.”

“How did you know?”

“That you're going to sing tonight?” Kurt raises one brow. “It's a concert and you're going on the stage to make two announcements so I just put two and two together. Now, are you sure you should really go out there?”

“I feel like crap, but I really should go out there . Would you come on stage with me? Just back up kinda thing. I would feel so much better if Blaine, Nick, and you were there with me. I have the single so you can hear it and..”

“I'd love to. Now brush your teeth and let's get some water in you.” Kurt helps him up before going into the other room and asking them to get water and crackers for Alain while he explains to Nick and Blaine what's going to happen.

“Just wow! That act was just H.O.T! That also brings us to the halfway point where we'll announce all the competitors in the Surf competition tomorrow and make a couple big announcements.” the announcer riled up the crowd. “Let the clip roll!” As the screen goes through short bios and video of all the competitors on the water Alain get's into place, his name being the last one in the sequence. “Who's looking forward to tomorrow?!” the announcer laughs as the crowd goes wild. “Now, as promised we have a couple announcements before our next act takes the stage, so let's give it up for the star of the waters world wide surf phenomenon ALAIN!!”

Alain comes out from back stage going into the preset announcement about his retirement from surfing and moves into announcing the next performer, shocking everyone when it turns out to be him. The crowd goes wild with every move he makes and each song he belts out. Going even crazier when he announces his new single is going to be released soon before he goes into singing it with his friends and mate. He doesn't stick around long after singing so that he can get enough sleep for the next morning, but he makes sure to walk Lydia back to the hotel, listening to her gush about how much fun she had watching all the singers and him. 

No one saw the events of the next morning happening. None of them were prepared for the chaos that their lives would turn into when everything started out perfectly normal. Alain paddled out with the other competitors in his heat, Andy being the only one from the Australian group this time, and just watched the waves trying to pick the perfect last two waves of his surfing career. 

The first wave was perfect. It was the second one that got him. The wave started great, but then it broke to fast pulling the board into an unmanageable angle and flipping it out from underneath him before slamming up into his face as he went down. It took Blaine, Wes, and Kurt to hold Nick back from running out into the water to get his mate. Burt trying to help Duncan explain to Lydia that everything was going to be fine while Henry went to see how bad it was with Gramps, only to find out they are taking him straight to the hospital. No one knows how long it's been since then as they wait in the stark white waiting room. Blaine and Kurt trying to sooth Nick and their babies while everyone else is shocked silent. They didn't know what to tell the people who called and asked if they knew anything yet, just telling then that they will call later and eventually not answering their phones at all. When the doctor finally came into the room, none of them believed it at first until they saw her smile.

“He's going to be fine. It looked worse then it really was and all his tests are fine. He'll have some very sore muscles and a headache for a while.” She watches everyone start to breath again. “He did sprain his neck, so there will be a bit of bed rest and a brace for a while, but with him being a wolf he'll be healing in no time.”

“Doctor... about his, our pup?” Nick can't stop his hands from wringing each other as he waits to hear if he's going to be a dad or not.

“He wants to tell you about that. He's in room 304. Try to let him sleep as much as he can before you take him home tomorrow.”

The last one in the room is Nick. He can't bring himself to step in there and see his nightmare come true with Alain lain out in bed battered and bruised. Kurt has to come out and take him by the hand, pulling his friend in to see that yes Alain is covered in bruises across the right side of his face and his bottom lip is swollen around a cut, but he smiles at his mate when he sees that in his hands is a small rectangle piece of paper.

“Took you long enough.” His voice is weak as Nick moves closer and sees some swelling around the brace. 

“I.. I didn't want to see you like this. I've had so many nightmares about this.” Nick moves closer crawling up into the bed to sniff and touch the uninjured parts of his mate, not caring that everyone is watching him. “You're alright?”

“We're alright.” Alain passes him the paper as his eyes start to get heavy.

Nick turns the paper over and starts crying when he sees the circles spot around their extremely tiny pup. He cries and holds the picture close as he stays as close to Alain as he can with everyone around them making plans to get him home while injured and leaving the room to tell everyone he's fine.


	30. Chapter 30

Who Says 30

XxXxXxX

Ever since getting back from Hawaii everything seemed to be going smoothly. Yes, it seemed a bit odd to Kurt that everything in their lives could be working out so well, but was he to question their good luck? Elizabeth and Timothy started sleeping at regular interval during the night and during the day starts crawling and exploring the house in ways that had Blaine running around re-checking all the baby proofing they had done. Alain was still in a neck brace, the muscles in his upper body not having healed quite right and leading the doctors to find a small tear in his tendons which isn't to serious as long as he stays with the brace on and is careful with lifting anything over 20 pounds. The three of them have been pampering the pregnant boy as often as they could. There is also the joy Kurt found when he realized Alain is the same size he was when he got pregnant and he happily gave him the old maternity clothes and sitting with magazines and sketchbooks to plan out what room they would turn into a nursery and plan for when the twins would need their own rooms.

The other good luck that came with the babies sleeping more soundly, is the return of a normal sex life between Kurt and Blaine. Yes, Kurt was very happy about that. Being able to take their time and get intimate more often lent to less delayed schedules or pawning their kids off on others as they got knowing looks about why they wanted the alone time. Like right now while he is arching his back as Blaine thrusts into him slowly while their hands cling to each other and Blaine sucks marks into his shoulders and neck, Kurt couldn't be happier. 

It's only after they have both had their mind blowing releases and stay cuddled waiting for the knot to release that the perfect bubble of their life is broken and it's Blaine that does it. 

“I want to go back to public school instead of home schooling.” 

Yeap. Bubble blown. “Oh.” what else was he suppose to say? Kurt was perfectly fine being at home in their bubble doing work on his own while the pups roll around on the floor playing. Of course that could lead to a really long and boring last two years of high school, but it was better then going back to that building that hated him.

“Alain plans on going and I know everyone really misses having us around. Plus the pups are older and we'll have to get use to daycare systems for when we look at colleges.”

“You've really thought about this...” He buries his face in his mates neck. 

“I have. We promised our parents we would look into going back after the pups were older and I think now is a good time, but if you ant to stay home and do home school still then that's fine. We've been mated long enough that time apart is alright and I know you probably want to stay with the pups.” 

“This sounds like you're breaking up with me.” 

“Ku~rt! I would never think of leaving you! One mate a lifetime remember?” Blaine huffs and wiggles to mix their scents more. “I just think that it would be healthier for us if we made our own choices about school instead of making each other do something we don't want to do.”

“Oh.” He couldn't help the small sinking feeling in his stomach that Blaine just wants to be away from him. “I think that would be a good idea. Going back to McKinley doesn't really appeal to me and I was thinking about offering to help Cooper set up his school so that it can open by second semester.”

“That sounds fun.” A whine escapes his throat when the knot finally let's him pull free of Kurt and shuffles around to snuggle in a better position. “You're really alright with this?”

“Yeah. Of course I am.” No he wasn't, but he wasn't going to fight his mate. His alpha on this. 

Two weeks later, Kurt still didn't like the idea even though Blaine had already been register back at McKinley and they were all sitting around the dinner table on the Sunday before classes start with everyone talking about the new semester and what classes they have together. The parents making sure everyone has their class supplies and making sure they all had their alarm clocks set. Being the only one who wasn't going to public school, Kurt sat quietly as he tried to get Timothy to eat the mushed peas and carrots instead of painting his sister with them. He was a bit worried Elizabeth was going to starve since Blaine was to busy talking to pay attention to how much his daughter was eating. Of course he had the pup that wanted the baby food, her little hands reaching out for the spoon when it would move away from her mouth when her daddy would turn to talk to someone.

“That's it! Everyone just shut up!” The room went silent as they all turn to look at Kurt who was seething and reaching over to force his mates hand closer to their daughter while she made a triumphant noise before shoving the spoon into her mouth. “I'm tired of listening to all this school talk and watching my daughter starve because her daddy is to busy with public school talk to make sure he's getting the spoon in her mouth.”

“Son..”

“Shut it dad. I didn't get any pre-warning that Blaine was even thinking about leaving his family at home to go back to school, which was alright, but now he's not even paying attention to our kids when he should be feeding them!” His blue eyes were burning as they stared down his mate. “Talk about school after dinner so that I can just take the kids home and clean them up all by myself and learn to be a single parent because you're to busy talking about going back to that hell hole of a school then taking care of the kids!” 

Blaine was trying hard not to cry with how much it hurt having Kurt point out that he wasn't being a good dad, the pain growing more when he looks down at his daughter reaching as far as she can to try and grab the jar of baby food with cries of hunger coming out of her throat compared to her yawning and covered in food brother sitting next to Kurt. “Lizzie... I'm so sorry baby girl.” He moves the food closer to her and starts to feed her with shaking hands. His eyes darting to Kurt to see that he's still on edge, hair standing up on his neck while he cleans Timothy up. “Kurt...”

“Not. Now.” The jaw clack was enough to make everyone jump and quickly set about downing their food and saying their good nights. Nick and Alain quietly went upstairs to their part of the house after cleaning dinner up and leaving the two mates alone to wash their babies and lay them down for bed. No words being uttered that wasn't meet with a growl, clack, or teeth being shown on Kurt's part and a kicked puppy whine on Blaine's. 

When they laid down for bed themselves, Kurt finally gave Blaine the look saying it was alright to talk. “Kurt I'm so sorry! I didn't know you felt this way and I'm not leaving you and the kids, I could never leave you guys even if it wasn't because of being mates, I love you soooo much!”

“Then start acting like you do. I don't know how I really feel about you being gone all day for class, but I do know how I feel when your socializing interferes with you being a dad. Elizabeth was starving and you wouldn't even look at her to know that.”

“I know, I'm sorry.”

“Stop apologizing to me and figure out if you can balance a normal teenage life and your family, because this is the time for you to learn how to do that before people think you are turning me into an old fashioned omega who does nothing but raise your kids!”

Blaine sits up with that, eyes wide. “That's what this is about... Kurt I would never run your life you always have a say in everything that goes on. You're my equal, not my submissive slave.”

“I don't feel like an equal... I feel like I'm not important anymore because I don't want to go back to that school and deal with Rachel and the jocks and not get the education I deserve because I'm an omega. You didn't see it, the teachers treat me differently. They would ask you questions meant for me, because you would know the answer. Now they are all going to think you put me in my place and you guys were all talking about it like it wasn't that unexpected that I would stay home and be a good omega.”

“No one will think that and if they do I'll let them know the truth.” Pulling his mate into his arms Blaine kisses along the top of his head. “I love you so much. Remember that.”

“I love you too... now make love to me so that I can feel it all day tomorrow while I sit at home waiting for you and I wont have to get all moody thinking about you out and about without me having fun.”

“Um who ever thinks I'm the one making the decisions in our pairing should hear you right now. Barking orders that I happily comply with.” With that Blaine flips Kurt over onto his hands and knees while he pulls his loves pants down and buries his tongue deep inside the quickly moistening entrance that smells oh so good. 

XxXxXxX

After two weeks of classes, dealing with Kurt and the kids all night, and trying to get his homework done Blaine was exhausted. Was he happy? Yes he was actually. His kids were getting more mobile everyday, his mate was giving his body to him nightly and sometimes twice, and so far he's in the top running for a solo in Glee. Ok, so he's ignoring the push he's getting from Coach Sylvester and Nick to join the Cheerios. It's a bit confusing why Nick joined the cheer leading squad unless you look at the eyes Alain sends his mates way when he wears the uniform. With those thoughts, he might join just to turn Kurt on more.

“You look like a zombie.” Jeff, with Julia at his side, taps his shoulder against his friends while Blaine is getting his books out of his locker.

“Feel like one, but a happy one.”

“So school was worth it?” Leaning against the other lockers and pulling Julia up against his chest, Jeff keeps a close eye on his friend who just gives him a shoulder shrug. “Not liking all the teasing about how you put Kurt in his place then...”

“No, I'm not and Kurt told me it would happen which makes it all worse.”

“Just ignore them, you know the truth. We know the truth.” Julia tries to reassure him. “That's all that matters. By the way when does he start coming to Glee?”

Blaine smiles, happy at least some people are wanting to see Kurt back with them. “Tonight. We had some trouble with the home school system getting him registered for Glee and something else, though he wont tell me what it is.”

“Gym credits.”

They all jump and turn to see Kurt standing behind them, gym bag over his shoulder and grinning while he waits for them to catch on he's actually there.

“Kurt!” Jeff and Julia hug him tight and let go fast, knowing that Blaine would probably start growling if he didn't get his own hug in. “You should have told us you'd be here now!”

He shrugs before nuzzling up to Blaine. “I wanted to surprise you guy. My class isn't until next block but I needed to talk to Sue to see about getting some credits if I join the cheer squad or something else.”

“You...”

“Blaine love, you've been practice writing how you would ask me if you could join the team and I thought it might be fun if we both joined. You're not the only one who wants to get their partner going with a uniform kink.” He walks away with his hips swaying as Blaine gapes after him.

“You look like a dieing fish.” Jeff tries not to laugh to hard at his friend.

“He...”

“Yes, yes he did say that.”

“But..”

“No he isn't a mind reader, we all know how alpha like he is when you get surrounded by others who have to grope you.”

“I...”

“Am whipped. We know this, now let's get to class so that during next break you can go talk to Sue about joining the cheer squad as well so that we all have something to laugh at.”

“Huh?”

“Really Blaine?” His single brow raises in question. “Jeff joined because his mate has a uniform fetish and you and Kurt are joining to mutually tease each other. The rest of us are going to watch and take bets on who breaks their arm first because their to distracted to tumble right.”

“That's mean Jeffrey.”

“Thank you Julia.”

“You know their never going to last long enough on the squad to break anything.”

Jeff and Julia burst out laughing when Blaine just growls at them before chasing both of them down the hall.

XxXxXxX

Blaine fidgeted as he saw everyone from Glee sitting in the stands after school to watch them tryout for the team. Nick was the only one missing due to the fact he already had his uniform on and was over warming up with the rest of the team. 

“Curly Q, where's that mate of yours? I don't usually have tardiness from Porcelain.” Sue checks the watch on her wrist and eyes Blaine. He can see the bit of worry in her features.

“I don't...”

“I'm here! Sorry I got stopped in the hall on my way here and had to explain that I was a student here.” His pale hands on his hips as he catches his breath from the jog he made out to the field.

“That's an acceptable excuse. Don't be late again, I don't tolerate my team being late. Especially when we have a large audience.” She smiles and heads off with the big bull horn and Becky following behind with the clipboard.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Blaine move closer to stretch a bit extra while Kurt warms up.

“We'll talk at home. I really don't want to bring up what I just went though here.” 

He didn't want to, but Blaine let it go as he made a mental note to remind Kurt about it later. After the first tumbling pass he stumbled through, he was glad they waited to talk about it. His breathing coming faster as he gets a bottle of water and turns to watch Kurt attempt the tumbling. Alright so attempt was an understatement as everyone stands up and cheers around the field and bleachers as Kurt uses all those flexible skills he had as a kid to fly through the tumbling passes. Yes, passes. Blaine had barely gotten through one without falling while Kurt seems to have no problem with them. 

“Very nice Porcelain. Very nice. About time we have a boy that can keep up with the girls on the team. Curly, not that bad either though you need a lot of practice. You'll be on lifts and catches until you catch up to your mates skills.” Checking her watch. “That brings the end to practice, new guys pick up your uniforms tomorrow and see you tomorrow. Hit the showers!”

His hazel eyes burn as he watches Kurt limp towards him and he finally sees the corner of a bruise poking out from under the sleeve of his shirt. “Did you fall?”

“Huh?” Kurt kisses him lightly and makes to head in to shower when he feels Blaine lift his shirt.

“Did. You. Fall.” he knows that isn't from a fall. He can clearly see the finger indents that will be a dark purple by tomorrow, if not black.

“Blaine. I told you not her-”

“Now. Tell me now who the fuck put their hand on you this hard!”

Their friends freeze at the raised voice and everyone who hadn't cleared the field turns to look. “It was during gym class.”

“Bullshit! You didn't have a bruise during Glee, so where the hell did it come from!”

“Blaine, please...” He get's one sharp jaw clack before he caves. “A group of jocks cornered me and told me I should go back to where I belonged, at home raising your pups like a good omega, and when I refused and told them off one of them grabbed me before I pummeled him to the ground in one of my old moves. I was late because I got dragged to the office to explain what happened since I busted the guys nose.”

“Oh.”

“So, now are you happy you couldn't trust me and had to bring this up now taking away our shower time since we need to pick the kids up from your parents house in about five minutes?”

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm tired of hearing your sorry! Just start trusting me and making me feel like an inferior being! I'm your equal and every time we get past one issue another pops up!” Kurt growls. “Lets go get our kids and on the way you can explain to me why they all think your some hot shot alpha that put me in my place.”

It takes the entire ride to Lillian and Henry's place to talk over how everyone assumes what happened between them is Blaine being a dominating alpha, a conversation with the two adults about the issues and attack on Kurt who still refuses to press anything because he caused more harm and Henry telling them to go home and talk and they will watch the kids for the night, and a tense drive home before both their tempers had calmed down before they apologized to each other and spent the evening eating dinner and talking about their issues and just snuggle up and getting a good nights sleep.

XxXxXxX

Alain was worried about his friends having watched Kurt and Blaine fight so much now a days. That seemed to be the topic of choice between everyone, if the perfect couple keeps fighting what do the rest of them have to look forward too. He knows it has to do with the stress of juggling twins, school, and life. Just like him and Nick are doing now. Juggling life, expectant child, and right now the fact that they have to wait and see what the tests say about the status of him getting the neck brace off. He's overly ready to be a normal wolf again. 

“Good afternoon Alain!”

“Hi Dr. Greene. Are my tests good?” He squeezes Nicks hand tighter in anticipation.

“Well you seem to still have some tenderness, but I think that will fix itself once we get that brace off of you today.” He laughs as Alain get's overly giddy after hearing that. “I'm going to give you a lighter brace for if you have any bouts of weakness or your neck gets overly sore. Take it easy for a bit before trying anything to athletic, but seeing as your pregnancy is progressing well I don't see that happening to soon.”

Alain grins as his free hand rubs over the slowly growing bump. “True, but getting this thing off would make life a hundred times better.”

“Let's take it off then.”

The doctor probably didn't expect the first thing the pair did at home on the first night of freedom would be to reconnect physically, but other the showering properly is all Alain really wanted. Wear each other out until they pass out snuggled up listening to their friends making up.

Nick chuckles rubbing his hands over the bump holding their baby. “Think they'll stop fighting?”

“Um... I think so. This is just a stressful time in their life.” Alain yawns and stretches out. “What are we going to do when our pup is born? We don't have the options they do for family to watch him so that we can still go to school and I'll have recordings and travel... Our lives are going to be so much harder then theirs.”

“Baby, we're going to be fine. You know Burt offered to watch our little guy with his grandkids, we've been adopted by the Andersons and Hummels so don't worry about school. When it's time to go on the road, I'll be there happily watching our pup while you go be a superstar.”

“You're perfect love.”

“The perfect one is you darling.”


	31. Chapter 31

Blaine was trying everything he could to make Kurt see how truly sorry he was for treating him the way he had been. It wasn't either of their faults that the no brained idiots around them can't comprehend that omegas are not inferior beings that need to be put in their place. They had talked everything out and learned there are a few issues that they really need to work on, namely communication, before they can really hope to get back to what they had before the twins were born. What better way to show Kurt how much he cares about him then nominating him for prom king?

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Nick raises a brow at him as he hangs up another poster.

"Showing Kurt I love him?"

"By forcing him to run for prom king? With who as his…" He groans before laughing when Blaine sends him puppy eyes. "YOU are running for prom queen? Oh, yeah, ok he'll be so busy laughing at this that he won't kill you."

"Some friend you are. He'll be happy, even if we don't win, because I'm showing everyone that omega is just a medical designation, not something that makes you inferior."

"Like you two will lose. Everyone will want to see you knocked off your pedestal of being the pack leaders' son by having you be labeled a woman for the night."

"Guess I better where my best suit then."

"I'll help you work on your curtsy. So where is your better half? I know he left early this morning to drop the kids off."

Blaine starts walking again, pulling out another poster to hang a few feet down. "He's in the library looking into schools for college. We decided that, even though New York is where we want to go and it's a lot more forward thinking than most pack areas they still have restrictions on what omegas can do, that he'll find schools he wants to attend and then I'll apply to the same ones or ones close to it."

"Smart move. So he'll be at lunch with us?"

"Most definitely. Now help me hang these posters."

XxXxXxX

Picking out what college you want to apply to should be considered an Olympic sport. Finding what places are in New York, then you have to knock out all the ones that have restrictions against omegas. After all of that you need to go one by one to see what programs there are and what you really want to study and compare it to other activities on campus that grabs your attention. If that was the end of it things would be simple, but no. Now he has a stack of pages printed out about each one so that he can sit down with Blaine and figure out the daycare situations near each location and if they have what Blaine wants to do offered or are close enough to another school that does. A lot of work just to narrow it down to a few and then send them money and an application so they can dictate his future.

When he looks at the clock, Kurt is happy to see he finished up before lunch and hurried to pack everything up before heading to leave the library while he sends a text to Lillian to check on their pups followed by one to Blaine to tell him where to meet in the lunch room. Everything was going wonderfully, until he heard those voices that have been making his life entertaining, but so very monotonous that he just wished they would figure out they will never knock him down. Even with Coach Sylvester going after them they never stopped pushing him in gym or making fun of him the few times a day he's in the building. Stupid jocks. He normally wouldn't be there this early for gym, but oh well.

"Hey there princess! What are you doing off your leash? Don't you know your place?"

"Maybe we should show him."

"Oo I like that idea. What do you say princess?"

Kurt turns to take the verbal abuse to see that they weren't talking to him. Instead they have Alain cornered, head down and hand protectively covering his stomach. An oddly submissive position for the omega who is usually growling and nipping at everyone. It only takes a moment for Kurt to start moving towards them, especially when one of those asses pushes Alain back into the lockers loud enough for him to hear it.

"Get your hands off of him!" He shoves his way into the group, getting between Alain and the jocks. Glaring them all down. Now he can hear the warning growls coming from Alain behind him and he wonders why he held back.

"Lookie here! Miss Hummel is here snipping his teeth and trying to be an alpha!"

"You know what? All of this that you're doing will come back and bite you in the ass one day. When you learn your mate doesn't give a shit about you and your pups will hate you because times have changed and you refuse to grow up!"

"Wha-!"

He doesn't give the guy a chance to yell back once he saw they shift in his body signaling that he was about to attack, his fist is flying through the air and connects with a sickening crack as his Kurt squares off in a defensive position and growls loud enough to grab the attention of the teachers in the closest classrooms that come rushing to see what's going on along with other students that start to circle up and see what the commotion is.

The bonus to being an omega, especially a mated omega, is that the offending alphas are automatically lead away while the wolves' mates are fetched. No one's dumb enough to try and calm down an agitated wolf they're not mated with. Kurt takes that time to turn and sniff at Alain, checking for blood or if anything hurts. He stops when smells something that he hasn't smelled since he was having issues with his pregnancy.

"You're bleeding."

"A little spotting, but I started feeling fluid seeping out during class so I went to the bathroom. That's where I saw the spotting." Alain looks at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "I was headed to the nurse when those asshats started following me."

"Let's get you to the car. Screw the nurse you're going to the doctor."

"Ok. Did they send for Nick? I want Nick."

"He's on his way." Kurt pulls Alain into his arms and growls whenever someone tries to talk to them or takes a step to close. He only relaxes when he hears Blaine and Nick calling out to them before he smiles to sooth their nerves a bit. Going fully lax when he hears Coach Sylvester shooing everyone away as Nick pulls Alain from him to give his own once over and Blaine holds Kurt close, sniffing everywhere he can.

"Porcelain? Who do I have to berate for upsetting one of my Cheerios?" Coach Sylvester kneels down to visually check Kurt and Alain over.

"The jocks. Alain needs to see a doctor and was headed to the nurses' office and they cornered him. When I saw them shove him, I snapped. Punched one of them." Kurt jumps slightly when Nick growls loudly and has to be held down by Nick and Alain.

"I think you guys should go. I'll cover for you with the rest of your classes and don't worry about Cheerios or Glee. It's more important that we have your health and safety at this school worked out."

"Thank you Coach Sylvester."

Sue nods before walking them to the main doors, growling at anyone who even looks at her wolves in a funny way. They are all fairly certain that she will get the bullying to stop.

XxXxXxX

While Blaine was outside on the phone with his dad discussing what's been happening at school and how the pack should head off the bullying of omegas, Kurt was left in the waiting room of the clinic Alain's doctor is at being bored out of his mind. They really should update their magazine stock with something other than three year old women's journals and children's books that just scream 'full of nasty germs that will infect you and your kids' that he won't touch. Taking a nasty flu bug home to their pups does not sound like the smartest thing to do. Instead, he's reading through the school information pages he brought and sorting them by how interested in attending the college he is. Right before Blaine comes back in something sticking out of his mates backpack catches his eye.

Blaine groans as he walks over towards Kurt rubbing his hands over his face to try and relieve the stress from knowing that the pack is going to become irritated with how his dad is going to tear them a new one about their kids' behavior in the schools. His heart sinks more when he sees Kurt wide eyed and blushing with one of the posters for the prom king promotion. "I can explain."

"You would… do this for me?" Kurt looks up at his mate.

"Of course. You're my king and I want everyone to see you the way I do."

"You're running for queen?"

"Yes."

"With me being the king?"

"Yes."

"You are such… this is so… oh god I love you." Kurt rubs at his eyes as he shakes his head. "An alpha running as the secondary to his omega is just…"

"I don't see it as and alpha running second to an omega, it's one half of a team admitting that the other is better than they ever will be. Though, the alpha and omega parts might have spurred some of it, but only when it comes to how the other students view us and to show them that what they think is wrong."

"You idiot..."

"I'll take them all down tomorrow if you want, I know I should have talked to you first but I just wanted to do something that would show the school who you really are and that we are equals instead of me bossing you around."

"That's why I think this is sweet and beautiful. Thank you." Kurt stands up slowly wrapping his arms around his mate. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been moody and picking fights with you even after we talked everything out. It's just been a very stressful year."

"And we'll get through this together."

"And understanding our biological differences so that we stop fighting over stupid things."

"Think we'll still fight though. We're way to stubborn not to."

"Let's go get some coffee and talk about colleges wait for them to get done."

Blaine just nods and kisses Kurt softly before they gather their things and head towards the door to hit the coffee place down the street. Sending off a text to Nick to let him know where they are.

XxXxXxX

Alain has been spending most of the appointment so far trying to sooth his mate's nerves. Not an easy task when you feel off yourself.

"Nick, baby please calm down. You're upsetting our pup."

"How do you know I'm upsetting them?"

He just side eyes Nick before groaning and pulling his hand to where the pup is kicking. "Because he's sending an s.o.s. signal with his feet."

The doctor chose that moment to come in with a bright smile on her face. "Glad to hear the pup is kicking finally. Afternoon boys, so I see you have some spotting and leakage?" Alain nods slowly with a blush forming on his cheeks at being caught in such an intimate moment, at least to him it was intimate. "Well let me take a look, run some blood tests, do a fluid test as we check the pup for growth and heart rate and if they feel like cooperating, we'll figure out the sex."

Once they get started, it's a downhill road the entire way. The more they poke and prod, the more agitated Alain became. Growling at everyone that tried to touch him which just irritates Nick. Both boys growling as the cool gel is put over his stomach.

"You are how far along now?" She moves the wand around clicking things and losing her smile the longer she looks.

"30 weeks." Nick mumbles out, his eyes never leaving the screen that is showing him inside their pups' world. Missing when Alain closes his eyes and tries to relax.

The doctor fully loses any signs of everything being alright as she moves the wand over the pup. "There's the star of the hour." She clicks some buttons as she shifts the wand around the pup and her smile starts to come back. "You wanted to know the gender?"

"Yes." Alain huffs out as he watches their pup move on the screen.

With a bit of moving their baby showed them his most intimate parts. "You have a little boy."

"So what have you been waiting to tell us?" Nick growls at her. "Don't act like I didn't see your face fall, you have a horrible poker face."

"It won't be confirmed until the blood tests come back, but you are showing signs of there being a tear the lining of your amniotic sac."

"What does that mean?" Nick is really not liking this doctor at all.

"I suspicion that you have gone into early labor."

That's it, Nick loses it. "You Suspicion? You don't know? I want you to leave this room and get us a different doctor! There is no way you're just going to tell us you are suspicious of early labor and no real answers!"

"If you would please just calm…"

"I will not calm down! You will not touch my mate anymore then you have." His eyes darken as his growl gets deeper, a warning to the stupid doctor.

"Sir, I'll see what I can do about another doctor."

As soon as she's out of the room Nick has his phone out and is calling Blaine. "Fuck this, she's a stupid doctor with no answers… Blaine?"

"You guys done finally? Thank god, we were on a coffee overdose here." Blaine laughs at something Kurt says in the background.

"No. She was not a helpful doctor, not even a pack member and I'm more worried than I was before!"

Alain tries to get Nick to calm down by reaching for him in a needy way. Not like it works, but he's trying.

Blaine hushes Kurt and mumbles that they are heading back to the clinic. "What did she say?"

"He's probably in labor."

"Probably? What kind of answer is that?"

Nick groans as he finally goes to Alain and nuzzles his neck. "That's what I said, I've asked for another doctor to be sent but I think you and Kurt should be here. I'm just... I'm not being very comforting for Alain and, yeah, I'm too worked up."

"On our way."

They get there after the new, member of the pack, doctor is already in the room redoing the ultrasound and filling Nick and Alain in on everything he's doing. The man doesn't even argue when Blaine and Kurt get shown in and instantly get to settle the pair down even more.

"I need to call an ambulance, you are going to have this pup today." He points out something on the screen. "I suspicion that the spotting is because of a placental abruption, due to the premature rupture of the membrane. In simple terms, your water broke either naturally, which I suspicion is the case because of your age, or due to some blunt force. But the report you gave said the force came after the leakage?" Alain nods at the doctors' question, and he continues. "Then you have gone into labor and there is no turning back now. With a placental abruption, the source of your pups' life."

Kurt holds Nick tight as a nurse rushes in and then out. "What are you saying?"

"There is a high chance your pup and your mate may not make it. Everything points to this being a recent development, which raises their chances, but you need to be prepared for a stillborn pup brought into the world via C-section."

Alain whines hearing that his baby, their son, that was kicking him like no tomorrow had really been signally for help instead of saying hi to them. He's failed as a mate. None of their moods improve as Alain and Nick are taken in an ambulance while Kurt calls his dad with an update and Blaine drives behind the ambulance.

Everything blurs from there as they are rushed into an emergency operating room. People rushing all around them as Kurt and Blaine try to keep Nick calm and from ripping throats out as they cut his mates clothes off and get him drugged up for the C-section. They hold him tighter when Alain whimpers louder as they cut into his body to bring their pup into the world, the amount of blood enough to make Kurt feel queasy. The limp blue body being rushed to the side as the neonatal intensive care unit start working to get his breathing going.

They end up dragging Nick out of the room when Alain closes his eyes. Kurt calling out to his dad for help as their friend screams and fights them to try and get back into the room with his mate and pup. Needing to see what's going on with them and make sure their safe.

"Nick. It's alright, everything is going to be alright son." Burt wraps around the young wolf the second he gets there, Kurt shaking his head at his dad with the un-asked question on if everything is alright.

Henry runs over to check with his son on what's going on while Blaine holds Kurt. Their all worked up and agitated by the time the doctor comes out and immediately smiles at them. "Alain will be fine. We stopped the bleeding and he's being cleaned up to be moved to his room shortly."

"Our son… what about our pup?" Nick sounds broken as he asks.

"They were able to get him breathing and have put him in an incubator and have him on O2. He's very lucky this was caught so soon, it really increased his chances of survival." The Doctor nods slowly, as if he's thinking things out to make sure he didn't forget anything. "The nurse will be with you soon to let you know what room and go over the safety precautions about your pup."

"Thank you doctor." Burt shakes the man's hand, his other arm still holding Nick tight to keep him centered.

Later in the room, Burt volunteers to stay with the boys for the first night, Nick just sits and watches their son slumber in his incubator with the breathing tubes everywhere and monitors hooked up to his tiny frame. He knows he'll do anything to keep that tiny little boy safe and make him stronger. Their little alpha will have everything he could ever need and more.

XxXxXxX

Coach Sylvester kept to her word about going after the bullies. Even without Alain to tell his side, which she may or may not have milked for effect that they nearly cost the poor boy the life of his pup by hassling him when he was looking for medical attention, she did have Kurt there with Henry, Burt, and Blaine being their pack representatives. She even had other omegas, all from her Cheerios and Glee teams, in the waiting area to back up how much stress they are put through due to the alphas in the school pushing their outdated beliefs on them via physical and emotional abuse.

It's an epic belittling of Figgins and his lack of skills as a principle which is shown by his inability to provide a safe and equal learning environment for all of his students when school grounds are suppose to be neutral grounds. She is further impressed when Kurt shows how strong he is, standing up and bringing up everything he's had to deal with the past four years at this school, including the attempted forced mating. He leaves nothing out about the locker slams, the attack sin gym class, the verbal abuse, and he also brings up how it's affecting his and Blaine in their private life. Bringing their stress levels so high that they snap at each other all the time.

Henry follows through with how dangerous it is to put young wolves through his kind of pressure. As the omegas become more unsettled by the bullies, the alphas become more agitated, and eventually there is a blow up. Alphas because their mate is unsettled and omegas because their mates are agitated and either or both will go after the cause of that stress which could become a deadly affair.

Unsurprisingly there isn't a decision made past suspending the offending alphas, but Sue swears that she won't stop until the halls are 100% safe for every wolf.


	32. Chapter 32

As much as he's glad so many people care about him and his welfare and the health of his pup, Alain was ready for them all to leave him the hell alone. All he wants is to spend his days with the tiny squirming son that he spent every day praying to every god he can think of that he would start getting stronger. It took a week to calm the boys down enough in order to do the kangaroo care, with the little baby tucked against the bare chest of one of his daddies, usually ends up being Alain. Now, that's all he wants. Alone time with his son and mate, though family was tolerable.

He can see how much improvement his son has made when he's against his chest. His color improves, he starts squirming, and he swears there are little mewls coming from him. All of these made every day precious in his eyes, if only it wouldn't be interrupted by the constant blabbering of classmates and pack members coming and going or telling him about all the paparazzi outside wanting a story or a picture of the retired surfer and new music sensation, as soon as he's ready to start doing publicity at least.

Looking at Nick, sitting between him and their newest guests that he doesn't even remember their name, Alain whines to get his mates attention. It's time for their pups to be tube fed and he refuses to let anyone be in the room except family while their little guy gets the special mixture fed to him. Alain can't wait until he gets the muscle memory to suckle and breathe so that they can move to bottles.

"Love?" Nick turns back as Alain keeps whining and smiles. "Alright hun. Sorry guys, todays visit is over but thank you for coming and seeing us." He hugs the two girls. "Tina you can just drop the gifts off with Kurt and Blaine and Brittany same for your gift, I'm sure when he gets older he'll enjoy the fondue pot you gave him."

Alain watches as Nick leads them out on his way to fetch the nurse before lifting the corner of the blanket wrapped around him and the baby, smiling down at his son that wiggles as the slight chill hits his skin. "So sorry, I know you were comfy, but it's yum-yum time as soon as daddy comes back with the nurse." He busies himself checking to make sure the oxygen is still flowing and all the tubes are still attached right. It's hard, but he resists the urge to sniff and mark the tiny baby. The growl in his chest is automatic when the door opens again.

Finn doesn't even think about the deep growls coming from the bed as he comes in smiling, Rachel slipping in behind him. "Hey dude, we just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

Narrowed eyes and a deeper growl as he covers the baby and instinctually curls around its small frame.

"I can't believe no one told us how you were doing! You would think they would tell us, seeing as we're practically family…" Rachel keeps spurting off random reasons why she should have been told when she could come and see him. Most of what gets through his instincts to protect is that they're the most talented in the school and therefore should be closer friends then they are, but she understands that he's been busy. "Oh! Is that the baby? Can I see…"

"Rachel I don't think…" Finn tried to stop her but he wasn't fast enough.

The second her hand moved to pull the blanket from over the baby he lost it snapping at her as he hold the baby closer as his growling gets louder and alarms start going off bringing a hurried set of nurses and Nick running through the door. One of them escorting Rachel and Finn out of the room while Nick tries to calm Alain down and get the pup out of his arms.

"Alain. Please calm love. You need to relax and let go. You're holding him to tight." Nick nuzzles and huffs at his mate trying not to let his tears fall. "Let the nice nurses check him, please."

He doesn't He can't they are all out to hurt his pup and he has to protect him. That is until a very weak cry hits his ears. Once that tiny noise hits his ears he relaxes and pulls the blanket back looking down at his son, crying for the first time with one of his tubs out of place. "I'm sorry." The nurses take the baby away for more in depth tests. When Kurt and Blaine visit on their way to pick up their kids they find Nick trying to calm Alain down.

XxXxXxX

The front door at the Hummel-Hudson home flies open and slams against the wall as a furious Kurt storms in, Blaine trying to calm him down as Elizabeth and Timothy burst into tears at being startled awake from their nap. "FINN HUDSON! Get your sorry ass down here!"

"Love, calm down."

"Like hell I'm going to calm down! You saw their faces when we got there and how broken they are that their son is back on intensive care because SOME ONE WAS AN IDIOT AND BROUGHT THEIR UNWANTED GIRLFRIEND IN WHO TRIED TO TOUCH HIM!"

"I know. I know love, but you can't get this way with our kids near! Listen to them, their scared!"

"Then go calm them down and I'll go beat some common sense into that frankenteen ass-hat." Kurt clacks his jaw as he glares death at Blaine, a growl growing from inside him the longer Blaine tries to hold him back. "Let. Me. Go."

"No Kurt. You need to calm down."

Burt rushes in from outside where he was working in the backyard when Carol called out the nursery window that he needed to come in and calm Kurt down just in time to see his son snap his jaw at his mate. He doesn't even get a chance to stop the fight that breaks out when Kurt shifts and goes after Blaine, forcing him to shift as well and they go at it. The only thing he can do, move things out of their way and attempt to get them outside, which seems to be what Blaine is trying to do.

It takes forever, but with a well-placed bite to his mates' leg, Blaine gets Kurt to follow him out the open door to the back yard. He knows he needs to let his mate wear himself down so they can talk about this and if it takes getting cuts and bites to the point of needing to miss school, Blaine will sacrifice his well-being to achieve that.

The second the boys are out the door, fighting it out in the back, Burt pulls out his cell calling Henry as he hurries up the stairs to find his step-son and figure out what the hell is going on. "Carol, how are the kids?"

"Agitated. They know their papa's are here and can hear them fighting…" She scratches behind one fluffy puppy ear. "They shifted once they smelled their papa's wolves."

"Keep them calm as you can. This might be a long bout between them, I've never seen Kurt so worked up before. Henry?" Burt nods towards Carol to signal he's moving down the hall. "You need to make a trip over here to make sure Kurt doesn't tear his mates' throat out while I figure out why they were after Finn." Finn who is curled up in the corner of his closet when Burt walks into his room without even knocking. "I'll see you soon. Bye." Once he hangs up, Burt raises a brow as he stares down at the awkwardly big boy hiding. "Care to explain?"

XxXxXxX

Hours later finds a still mad Kurt patching his mates' wounds with multiple apologies, huffs, licks, and nuzzling as he runs his hands over the skin around the bandages, but his eyes are glued to Finn. The taller boy is smart enough to keep his head bowed showing submission to his stepbrother, stepfather, Henry, and Duncan who just got in to visit his son. Carol and Lillian are keeping the pups in the nursery with Lydia. It's probably the smartest think Finn has done all day. After he confessed what happened to Burt, who got a confirmation that Nick and Alain are in a pretty bad place from Henry and Duncan that had dropped by to visit them only to be turned away by the nurses.

"Kurt, I know you're up set and you have every right to be since Finn apparently lost his ability to think when it comes to proper behavior around wolves that are in a delicate situation, but you need to calmly tell us what you know." Burt tries to stay calm. He really does.

Duncan nods slowly, his heart breaking over being turned away from his sons' room. "The nurses wouldn't tell us much past that they didn't want any visitors until they say so and who they say can go in. They said there was something with the pup."

Nodding slowly Kurt takes a deep breath. "They told us that they were going to restrict visits now. Did you know what HE allowed to happen?" when the adults all confirmed they knew about it. "Alright well it seems that when Alain was in instinct mode, protecting his pup from what he perceived as a threat, he squeezed a little too tight and shifted the baby a little too fast. The breathing tube was being pinched and then pulled out of place. They won't be able to do the Kangaroo care again until his blood oxygen levels re-stabilize and the bruising from being squeezed heals. Their worried about him not recovering, since it's been a very slow process so far they don't know if he'll be able to heal the bruising."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would do that."

"Finn, you shouldn't have taken her in there to begin with and especially not without Nick there! You took someone that isn't family into a room with an omega and his weak newborn pup without his mate there. Because of your stupidity their son, who has a low chance of surviving to begin with, even less of a chance to live."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know and in a way I forgive you, but you better come up with a way to say sorry enough to them to make up for the life you could have ended. Plus, start seeing your girlfriend for what she is. You really think she cared about seeing them and their pup when she was so against me having pups in high school? She's only trying to get close because Alain has a recording contract and she thinks he'll give her an in into the music industry."

"I know, alright, I know. We had a fight after leaving because she didn't understand what had happened and why he didn't talk to her at all."

"It's not our place to tell you who you can or can't date." Burt snaps his jaw when Kurt opens his mouth to make a remark. "But you need to make sure they know how to be around wolves and how the pack works."

All their heads turn when they hear tiny paws running down the hall. Their only warning before two hyper puppies are jumping up onto their daddies laps sniffing and licking at their faces while their tails wag happily behind them.

"I think that is the signal to end this conversation." Henry goes over to his grandkids and scratches Timmy behind the ear making the pups turn and sniff at his fingers before going back to licking all of his daddy's booboos. "We'll call the boys and let them know Duncan got in and check up on the condition of the pup in the morning."

"Sounds good!" Blaine ruffles his sons' fur before nuzzling him playfully. "How about we get headed out so these guys can have some yummies and run out this energy!" The pups yip and hop about at that.

Kurt smiles as much as he can feeling horrible for hurting Blaine and knowing he's the reason the pups are all wound up. "Let's go get your clothes sweeties and head home!"

"How about we order pizza and you can take them out back and run them down instead?" Carol offers as she comes out with Lydia laughing. "Miss Lydia here requested we all have a big dinner and watch some movies so that she can spend more time with the itty bity pups."

"Please say yes! They are so much fun and so sweet!" Lydia claps her hands as the two older women wheel her out.

They can't say no to that.

XxXxXxX

At the end of the night Lydia had asked so sweetly if the twins could stay over at the Anderson house with her for the night that Kurt caved and let his sweet babies have a slumber party with the older girl. In a way he was kind of glad they were out of the house as he just needed to be as close as possible to Blaine as soon as possible.

That lead to where they are now, clothes starting at the front door leading to the couch where Kurt is riding Blaine.

"Ku~rt!"

"Need more." Kurt moves his hips harder. "Please… more…"

With a needy growl Blaine pulls Kurt off of him and quickly flips their positions, getting Kurt on his hands and knees as he slams back in and just takes what is his. Marking his mate as his arms grip about his chest and his teeth sink into his neck making Kurt scream in pleasure as he finally gets what he was wanting. He wanted Blaine to reassert himself as his alpha and show him how sorry he was for starting the fight earlier. He also knows there is no way Blaine is going to school in the morning. Kurt plans to keep him going all night as many times as they can physically get through.

For now he whines and submits to his wolves need to be taken, marked, and put in its place. Body going tight as the knot shoves into place right before his hold snaps and Kurt is crying out in release moments before he feels his mate fill him.

"Sorry." Blaine licks at the new bite mark as he shuffles them around into a more comfortable position to wait for his knot to release.

"No. I need to say sorry." Kurt holds those strong arms wrapped about him as tight as he can. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Hurt you the way I did. I feel horrible."

"It's alright love. You were worked up and had every right to be. What Finn did was stupid and has put the life of a new pup in danger." He nuzzles and breathes in their mixed scent. "Not just any pup, a new member of our little pack."

"You really think…?"

"That we've formed our own pack inside the main pack? Yes. I think the four of us have grown into something more than just friends, we're family. That would work you up even more since you're parental instincts are in tune with Alain and the pup, like any family unit would be, and you reacted."

"So, we're good?"

"We're good. Now rest. I know you want to go again. I can smell your arousal seeping out of you."

XxXxXxX

Nick curls around Alain as he breaks out into tears again. Silent sobs wrecking through his body the same way they have for the past week since their son was taken from them and they were told the next morning he had tested positive for a bacterial infection. The nurses had stressed how common it is for babies in NICU situations usually get at least one infection, Alain was still upset and blaming himself. Plus it was harder to calm down when your pup isn't in the room anymore, having been moved to a private room with a constant nurse.

His head turns towards the door when someone comes in signally either family or a member of the medical staff were coming to check on them. After the Finn and Rachel debacle there was now a strict sign in policy with only specific people allowed to visit them. Nick smiles as Duncan comes in with Kurt, Blaine, and their main nurse.

"Hey. He's a bit emotional right now." Nick caresses his mates back as Alain burrows as deep as he can into his side.

"I think I know what will cheer him up." The nurse checks Alain's chart. "I come baring news."

"If you're going to tell us our son only has moments to live, you better damn well have him with you." Alain peeks out at her.

Laugh she shakes her head. "No silly, he's far from trying to leave us. Just the opposite. The medication was highly effective and he's coming back in here in mere moments to get back on the kangaroo care as long as you are emotionally stable enough to hold him." She laughs as Alain sits up and nods his head. "Plus it's about time you give us a name."

"We have one." Alain huffs but tries to dry his eyes. "Can it wait until he's in here with us?"

"Most definitely."

The next time the door opens the nurses are wheeling in the incubator with a crying baby in it. Both Kurt and Alain perk up at the sound of the pups' distress, fingers twitching with their need to make sure he's alright even as the nurse opens the unit and gently lifts the tiny baby out.

"Someone has been calling for his daddies since we told him he was going to get to see you today." The second nurse coos as she moves to hand the tiny baby to Alain. Helping him get the pup snuggled against his bare chest and wrap them both in the warm blanket with a smile.

Little eyes open as the cries stop, looking and studying his papas face. "Hey there. Did you miss your daddies? Well we sure missed you." Alain caresses the soft blonde hair on his babies head. "How about you say hi to everyone." The baby tries to look about when he hears each of them aww and mumble about him. "Everyone, Nick and I would like you to meet Richard Kurtis McKay."

"And we'd like you guys, Kurt and Blaine, to be his godparents." Nick bites his lip, nervous that they would say no.

"Oh my god!" Blaine is grinning ear to ear. "Yeah, of course! That's just… that's such a great honor."

The deal seems to be sealed when they hear happy cooing coming from little Richard, pulling tears from everyone including the nurses that were finishing the birth certificate and hooking the incubator back up. For the first time since the little pup was born, things were looking up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that yes, I am going to take Who Says until they graduate high school and then do a second part under a new name of them in College. With that being said, there isn't much more left of their high school life. (I sat down and counted it out and it should be about Jan/Feb/March in the fic as of this chapter) Maybe 2-3 more chapters and then I will start on the continuation. Can't say when or how often I'll be able to post after Thursday, but I'm hopeful my weekends can be used for Fics.

XxXxXxX

Jeff couldn't help it, he was over the top happy with his life. So he is a bit behind in school after taking Christmas break off and not wanting to rush home after sealing Julie as his mate for real, but he has a real mate. Someone he can smell his scent on without doing some pretty gross things constantly throughout the day. Someone that understands him and loves him. Someone that is all kinds of perfect with her accent and red hair. The downside to his happiness? Coming back to learn his friends had their baby really early and were still in the hospital refusing to leave until their pup is given a clean bill of health and the fact that they have severe restrictions on who can visit them in the hospital.

"Blaine!" He hurries over as his friend turns from his locker to see who's calling him.

"Oh hey! Welcome back man!" Blaine hugs him before going back to getting his books from his locket. "So how long were you going to keep the secret you weren't really mated to Julie?"

"Just until we actually mated, like now."

"Congrads by the way. How's it feel being a whipped wolf?"

"Whipped?"

"Our mates hold all the power over us, trust me. People think alphas run the pack when really our omegas do. They say jump, we tend to say how high."

He cracks up laughing before they head towards class. "True and it feel great! Though we were wondering how Alain and Nick are doing?"

Blaine nods a bit. "They are doing fine actually. Alain had his stitches out and Richard has started to gain weight and more muscle movement. It's amazing how much improvement he's had lately. If you want I'll ask Nick if you and Julie can come visit. You're the only ones in our group that hasn't see the pup."

"That would be awesome. Just let me know what they say and Julie and I will be there."

XxXxXxX

"Come on ladies! Faster! Harder! I'm not impressed with the effort you're putting into this routine!" Coach Sylvester paces in front of the Cheerios squad, all of which is panting for air after their fifth run through. "The competition is this weekend and if new papa doesn't show up to participate we will have to make up for the loss of his tumbling skills!"

"Ugh… why can't he just suck it up and get his ass here!" One of the girls groans out as they reset for the routine again.

Kurt clacks his jaw at her. "Because he's got his priorities straight."

"Whatever Porcelain."

"Bubble-butt! Stop bad mouthing another member of the team! He has a legitimate reason not to be here and my complaint has more to do with your inability to cover for the loss of a member of the squad." Coach Sylvester barks out to shut the girl up. "Now again!"

While they run through the routine none of them see Nick run out from the locker rooms and go to talk with Coach Sylvester before starting to warm up. The second Blaine does see him he stumbles and misses his mark throwing everything off to the point he gets smacked to the ground by another cheerleader doing a tumble.

"Blaine!" Kurt runs over with Nick while someone else checks on the girl. "God your nose is bleeding… Do you think it's broken?"

"Nick Duval what the hell are you doing here!" Blaine blurts out while Kurt is trying to stop the bleeding and check for swelling and broken bones.

"Would you believe Alain has a limit of how many days he can be locked in a room with me and have nothing to do?"

Kurt laughs as he stuffs tissues one of the girls is giving him into his mates' nose. "I can. After so long being fawned over, kicking the alpha out is the only way we get piece and quiet. So you came to break others to get your spot back?"

"No… I didn't think he'd just stop like that."

"I can. Curly-Q just gets distracted to easily. Speaking of, I want you to go get some ice and sit out the rest of practice. No need having you get a swollen face for the competition." Sue tries not to laugh at how fast Blaine gets up and runs to do as she says. "You got yourself a winner there Hummel."

"Don't I know it. Back to stage one?"

"Back to stage one. Duval, get your lazy ass in there!" She blows the whistle getting them all to jump up and go through the routine again.

Once they were all worn out and Coach Sylvester was finally satisfied with their performance or more accurately she didn't think they could physically pull off another run through without one of them getting seriously hurt, they all stumbled towards the parking lot except Nick. Jeff and Julie are snuggled together sitting on the hood of their car while talking with Wes and Amy.

"You guys look tir-what the hell happened to your face Blaine?" Amy shrieks and rushes over moving his chin this way and that to look at the discoloration around his eyes.

"I looked away and got a firsthand view of what shoes the girls wear." He mumbles it out, though the guys laugh at him. "Shut up!"

"Love, it is kind of funny. To think all that time you were jealous of Nick and me when I'm the one who should have been worried." Kurt kisses his cheek as Blaine turns bright red and everyone laughs even harder.

"Speaking of the trouble maker, where is he?" Jeff hops down before helping Julie down from the car hood.

"He had something to talk with Coach Sylvester about." They all go to put their bags in each of their cars. Kurt frowning when he sees Blaine squinting his eyes when the car light comes on. "I think I'm going to take Blaine and pick up the pups for an early night."

Wes hugs his friends "Sounds like a good idea. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Let's play that by ear." Kurt hugs him back before they head off. Waiving to Nick as he exit the same time they leave.

"Blaine must be pretty bad if they left already." He tosses his bag in the car acting a bit nervous.

"Yeah." Jeff grabs his friend up in a big hug. "We still good for seeing the little Nicky?"

Nick laughs as he hugs him back. "Of course! Just follow me over and we'll get the introductions underway. If you're lucky, our little guy will give you a smile and a wiggle. That's his new thing, but so far only Alain and Kurt can get it out of him."

"Challenge accepted then!"

XxXxXxX

Alain might have kicked Nick out, but he was miserable without him there to keep him calm when it comes to the nurses coming in and doing their regular checkups on Richard. He may have actually bit one when they made his son cry before realizing that was the strongest cry he's made so far. The regret got even bigger when he was told their son no longer needed the feeding tube and there was a good chance he'd be able to go home sooner than they expected. A normal human baby born 10 weeks early would usually be kept in the hospital until their original due date, but since Richard is a wolf he's growing stronger faster. His weight and the oxygen tank are the only things they need to work on, though the nurses said if he passes everything else they would send him home with a home breathing unit.

The only thing he requested is that they wait to feed Richard his first bottle when Nick got back. There is no way he could keep that milestone from his mate. Hopefully a mate that would be back real soon as their son is getting cranky wanting food.

More crying comes from the bundle in his arms as Alain groans. "Nick, you better walk through that door in the next minute or you'll have to miss it." He slowly gets out of the bed hobbling as best as he can to the door with Richard, sticking his head out and telling the nurse he sees walking past that he'll be feeding Richard shortly.

"What are you doing?"

Alain turns from talking to the nurse to where Nick is rushing over to him. "Doing what I was told to do. Ask for a bottle when he was hungry and he's starving because he was waiting for his daddy to come back. What took you so long?" He huffs as Nick scoops the crying pup from his arms and starts pacing to quiet him down. Leaving Alain with Jeff and Julie to help him shuffle back to the bed.

"You must be doing much better ta be walking about like that." Julie coos as she gets him back in bed with Jeff going over to coo at the baby.

"Just a bit stiff from being in here so long. Guess it's a good thing we'll be going home soon." He makes sure to talk loud enough for Nick to hear over the babies cries and draws all eyes to him. "That's what you missed. Our baby has been moved from the feeder tube to his first bottle that should be here shortly and he's able to maintain his body temperature. He just needs to gain weight and hopefully breathe without assistance and we're outta here."

"Really?" Nick looks down at the odd face his son is giving him, brow creased as tears stream down his cheeks and he makes whining noises wanting his food. "Oh my big boy! You're going to be going home and meet the twins who have been waiting to meet you."

"Knock. Knock!" The Nurse sing-songs as she comes in with his chart and a bottle. "One first bottle is here! I just need to watch and make sure he has no issues with his suckling, breathing, and swallowing reflexes. Who would like the honor?"

"C-can I? Alain I know you were looking forward to it, but please can I feed him?"

"Well duh, why do you think I waited so long? He should have eaten half an hour ago because you were late."

"You know I needed to talk with Coach. SO sorry sweets." He kisses Richards cheek before going over to the bed and settling down with his back against Alain and the pup secure in his arms as the nurse walks them through how to feed him properly.

Richard takes to his bottle like he's been feeding that way forever. Tiny fingers wrapped around his dad's fingers as they hold the bottle up, his eyes watching his daddies as he suckled down the entire bottle and starts to cry again when its empty way to soon.

"He's a natural! Well there is no issues with him feeding, which is good, so I'll go fetch you another bottle and all the fixings you need to keep up with his feedings every hour. If I remember correctly you know how to mix a bottle?"

"Yes our roommates have twins and we've helped look after them."

"Alright then I'll be right back!" She hurries off gushing to all the other nurses about how well the little guy did.

Jeff takes his time moving closer to the pair, listening for Alain to give warning growls if he's too close, the way you're supposed to approach new wolf parents. "He's beautiful guys. Really the prettiest pup I've ever seen."

"Stop lying." Alain glances at him. "We all know Timothy wins in the looks department. How can you beat those sparkling eyes and pale skin?"

"With shining green eyes and blonde hair." Julie stays by Jeff's side, keeping her hands down and not making eye contact. "We'll have to wait till he's older to tell which one of the three wins in cuteness though I bet it will be a three way tie. Yes, I'm rooting for the lone girl in the house."

"In a way I feel sorry for Timothy. Two alphas in the house with him." Nick groans.

"I don't." Alain smiles as the nurse brings them a second bottle and all the fixings. His turn to feed the baby. "He'll have twice the protection growing up. Our little guy won't let anyone pick on him because he's an omega. Isn't that right sweetie?" Richard coos before suckling on his second bottle with a smile in his eyes.

XxXxXxX

Kurt was frantic as he speeds around the house making sure everything is perfect while the twins sit and watch their papa go in and out of rooms moving things about and complaining when something just isn't right now. It was pretty amusing to their young minds. All they knew was there was going to be a new baby and the big wolves that live with them will be back too. They were told they had to be good and play gently around the new pup because he's little and not able to play like they can yet.

It had been a very stressful three weeks for everyone. The Cheer competition went perfectly, they won of course since nothing less could be expected from a cheer team coached by Sue Sylvester. After which Nick come clean about what he had talked to Coach about, he was dropping out of public school and going the homeschool route with a tutor Alain was getting from his agency. He wouldn't be taking part in the following weeks show choir competition.

They ended up getting second in the Show Choir Regionals. It was a bit sad, but Coach Sylvester let them know how proud she was to coach them and that they did really well in an extremely close competition after losing one of their members at the last second. Then of course if you mix in the anxiety from waiting to hear from the schools you applied too you have the worst three weeks of their lives.

Topped off with today. This week was the one little Richard decided he was going to be a big boy and start breathing on his own and grow to five pounds three ounces, so they were bringing him home. Which is where Blaine is. And Burt. And Henry. And Lillian. And Cooper. And Duncan, who flies in every weekend there isn't a full moon. All of them to pick up one small baby and no one to help him make sure everything is ready for said little pup.

SO here sits Timothy and Elizabeth, toys in hand watching their crazy papa until the door opens and they smell daddy. Now it's a race as they take off crawling with happy goo's and gaa's and the mixed in Daa's to get to him first, though Timothy doesn't really try he knows Elizabeth will beat him and he doesn't care. Like hell he would leave behind Mr. Fluffy his stuffed velveteen rabbit.

"Careful sweetie, let them through with the pup before you crowd them." Blaine has Elizabeth up in his arms as she turns, sticking her tongue out at her brother because she won.

"There seems to be a lack of people following you." Kurt helps Nick with the bags of baby gifts and balloons while Alain makes for the couch with a tiny bundle in his arms, care seats are evil unless you're driving,

Nick laughs. "Well someone seems to be a very territorial wolf when it comes to our pup and, I'll put this nicely, told them they could shove it and to leave him the beep alone until he says otherwise."

"Alain! Did you really?"

"Of course and I'll do it again, all those people telling me twenty different ways to hold him and put him in his car seat like I haven't spent the last month in the hospital with him or haven't put a baby I a car seat before! Stupid people." Alain sits down gently cooing when he shifts Richard so he can see his face. "Isn't that right? They were just upsetting you." Richard coos and smiles up at his dad, nose working hard to take in all the new smells. "I think he'll want to shift the next moon. More of his wolf traits are coming out now."

"Oh?" Kurt rushes over and awes at the baby scrunching its nose and moving its eyes to see what it can. "There are a lot of new things for you to figure out." He looks down at a tug on his pant leg. "Timothy, are you wanting to see the pup?" He scoops his son up, bunny and all, and turns him to see the baby. "This is Richard. Richard, this is Timothy."

Elizabeth fusses in her daddies' arms because Timothy found a sneaky way to see the new pup before her and she doesn't know if this alpha is safe for her brother to be around yet. Timothy blinks and waives as he mumbles baby talk to Richard, confusing the little guy.

"Do you like him Timmy?" Kurt sits down so they are closer as Blaine brings Elizabeth over and sits on the other side while Nick slides in behind his mate.

Timmy chews his lip as Elizabeth gets her introductions and sniffs at the baby, getting scolded when she pokes at him and makes the little guy start to cry. He doesn't like him crying. No one should cry because of something his silly sister did, so he does the one thing that always makes him happy. He places Mr. Fluffy on the baby so that he can touch him and see him, but not be smothered. It gets the response he knew it would. A very confused Richard starts a stare down with the bunny before he looks at Timothy and then back at the rabbit.

"He's too young to play with your bunny Timmy." Alain smiles, ruffling the young wolfs curls. "But that was very sweet of you."

He claps and giggles at the praise before nuzzling into his papas chest. One thing Timothy loves is playing peek a boo and he's trying to play with Richard making all the adults laugh at how cute he's being when he peeks back out then goes back to hiding.

Lizzy huffs at her brother being silly over the new alpha and she hasn't even given her approval yet. She has to test this little guy and see if she's going to have to look after him like she does Timmy or he'll hold his own, so she does what all kids do when they want attention. Her mouth opens and she lets out a loud squeal scream and she bounces in her daddies lap drawing all eyes to her. Too bad those eyes seem angry as the new tiny guy startles jolting his eyes to her before his face crumbles into an obviously scared state and he wails for his daddies to make it stop. Pfft. She's going to have to protect him.

"Elizabeth! That was not very nice!" Blaine is up with her as he swats her bum a couple times before taking her to her room. "I think it's time for your nap young lady."

XxXxXxX

Blaine had forgotten what it was like to have a newborn in the house and this time it wasn't even his pup, but he was still up every hour for the last three days. It seems that having a tiny alpha in the house that seems to have developed very strong lungs can upset his little Timothy and Kurt, their omega genes clicking into overdrive at his call for attention. Even though Alain and Nick are at his side within minutes of him starting to fuss, Timmy can't settle down, which irritates Elizabeth because she somehow decided that Richard isn't a strong enough alpha to care for himself so the longer he cries the more she wants to go see what's wrong and the more agitated Timmy is the more upset with the baby she gets for upsetting her brother.

This time it seems Timothy got out of his crib and is snuggling in Nick's arms while rocks a newly changed Richard back to sleep.

"Little escape artist now huh?" Blaine leans against the door frame, trying to hide the yawn showing how tired he is. "Your sister is freaking out little man."

Timothy hides his face from his dad and babbles in the way nearly toddlers do. "Dada."

"I know. You can't help it when this little prince calls for help." Blaine takes his son from Nick.

"I think it's adorable." Alain watches the little boy cling to his daddy. "Who knows, maybe they will end up a pair and we'll really be a family then."

"No. No. Hell no." Nick huffs out making the other two laugh. "What? Like you want to think about your kids mating already. They're not even two years old yet!"

Richard fusses when Nick gets too loud. "Now you need to get him back to sleep, since you decided to wake him up." Alain huffs with a warning jaw clack. "And don't even lie that you think it would be adorable if they end up like Kurt and Blaine. Knowing each other all their lives, growing to love each other, and then mating with someone they really love. Nothing wrong with wanting my son to mate for love instead of hormonal fulfillment."

"Alain…"

"Shut it. I love you, I really do, but Nick our mating was a drunken fling that left me broken." He leans over and kisses his mate as Blaine makes a sneaky retreat. "And I wouldn't want it any other way, besides maybe not so drunk, but definitely with all the love."

"The second Richard is asleep. I'm going to show you how your words have effected me."

Kurt rolls his eyes as they are trying to kiss over the sleeping pup. "Go. I'll take care of the little guy."

Jumping apart Alain blushes as Kurt takes Richard from an embarrassed Nick. "Huh?"

"It's been over a month since you've connected and I know from experience that it can help in more ways than one. So let me take care of your pup while you go and have some S. E. X. or are you going to deny that's what you want to do?"

Hours later, Blaine goes to see where his mate is since he never came back to bed and the house has been somewhat quiet. As quiet as Nick and Alain can be when they haven't touched in a long time. He nearly panics when neither of his pups are in their beds either and he hurries down the hall to go to the second nursery, stopping when his eyes catch a glimpse of something in the living room. The sight that greets him when he moves closer has him running to get the camera.

Laying on the sofa with a throw over him is Kurt, arms protectively holding a sleeping Richard and Timothy and Elizabeth are curled up snuggling between the back of the sofa and their papa each with a hand touching Richard. A protective gesture that he figures they saw Kurt doing and mimicked it. After clicking a few pictures of his perfect family, Blaine covers them all with another blanket to stay warm, checks Richards comfort before going back to bed. Only frowning when he tries to imagine his kids grown up and finding the one they want to spend forever with. No one's good enough to win his pups from him, though he knows that all they need to do is say 'But daddy I love them" and he'll give in and let them go.


	34. Chapter 34

"You know, I think we're getting a better education from that tutor person your agency hired then we were ever getting at McKinley, maybe even better then Dalton." Nick rubs Richards back to help him burp up the gas bubbles making him grumpy.

Alain laughs as he cleans up the counter from their lunch as they wait for the tutor to come back from her lunch. "That's what happens when you get someone who's job is to make sure those of us that are famous can throw people off by showing them we're smart as well."

"True."

"Plus usually when you're on a circuit or on a long term set or on tour, you don't have the ability to go to school. This just makes it easier having educators on hand to do one on one schooling." After laying the wash rag down to dry, Alain moves to wrap his arms around his mate and coos down at their son. "We do need to talk though. School will be ending soon and we need to decide about our future living arrangements."

"I thought that was easy to figure out."

"Not if you want to go to a college on the other side of the country." Alain kisses his cheek before moving to take the slowly falling asleep pup from his mates' arms. "My agency would like me in New York, but they would settle for me being in LA and if you really wanted to I could out my foot down and just agree to fly in for whenever they need me."

"That last one isn't an option." Nick clacks his jaw making it final. Like hell will he let them be apart just because he might want to go to college? "I thought we were moving to New York with Kurt and Blaine?"

"We can do that, it's something Kurt and I have been talking about, but if you wanted to go to a school other than NYU where they are both going, it would be better for us to live alone closer to it."

"What if I don't want to do school and would rather stay at your side and take care of our son while I cheer you on?"

"You would really…"

"Yeah. It isn't a really hard choice. I can always do school later if I want too, but this time with you and Richard is a once in a lifetime happening. Anyways I won't be the only stay at home alpha. Wes is delaying school to be a stay at home papa."

"Why? I thought he had a full ride to just about any school he wanted."

"Amy got an offer from the Chicago Symphony Orchestra after this past summer freelancing with them and they agreed she should take it."

"They were planning to start their family though."

"Hence Wes being a stay at home dad. He talked about taking some online courses in business or something so that he can make sure no one tries to ruin her career with a faulty contract or something, but he's going to raise their pups."

Alain smiles happily knowing that the noble alphas are starting to change how they see things. "Alright then. We'll start looking at places near NYU and have the agency look for something with privacy and someplace the pups will be happy."

XxXxXxX

Julie laughs as she nuzzles against Jeff while they all joke about outside for lunch. "Amy I can't believe you got that kind of offer! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. It was a bit of a shock, but we talked it over and it's something we're both willing to go for." Amy leans over kissing Wes softly. "What about you two? What great adventure are you going on after graduation?"

Jeff grins brightly. "LA. Or Florida. I have offers from both for Film, though I think we're going with LA."

"I like the makeup schools there more. Plus, not sure how I'd like living in the humidity of Florida. I'm going to miss you though!" Julie reaches for her friends' hand. "You've been there for me the past two years and made me feel normal and loved in a way that best friends can."

"We will have to visit each other during breaks and such." Amy sniffles trying not to cry as she realizes her best friend is going to be in another state.

Blaine clacks his jaw in thought, getting everyone to look at him. "I think we need to make a vow that no matter what we're doing or where we're at, we will all meet back here every summer for our annual camping trip. Starting this summer before we all go off to our new lives. You guys are my family, my pack, and I don't want to completely lose you guys."

"What do you think?" Wes smiles, loving the idea of having a reason to visit every year.

"We'll have to agree again when we have Alain and Nick with us." Amy nods her agreement to the plan.

"Not to mention the others that always come with us." Kurt chimes in as he nuzzles closer to Blaine.

XxXxXxX

"I don't like this."

"Nick stop complaining, you knew what kind of life you were getting yourself into before we mated." Alain glares at his mate before going back to dressing Richard in an outfit to match theirs. All three wearing white tee's with a white button up and blue jeans, Richards variation was a white onesie with little blue ducks on it and some pale blue socks.

"I still don't see why we have to do this! Dress up and let all those people take over the house…"

"It's a photo shoot and an exclusive interview and you know that it was the bargain we made to get the cameras off our back when Richard was born. We just need to go out there and get our family picture taken and then answer a few questions from People Magazine."

"It's still stupid."

"Well suck it up or I'll tell them you do math homework in your sleep."

"That was one time and it was finals week!" Nick gasps before laughing when Alain loses control and breaks with how he was joking. "Sorry. I know I agreed to this when I fell in love with you."

"Really? And when was that?"

"The second I heard your accented sexiness say 'What 'r you looking at mate?' followed by the sweetest hello and most awkward moments of my life trying to come clean with how talented and beautiful you were." Nick moves forward as he wraps his arms around his mate. "I guess that would mean I fell for you the second you caught that first wave."

"You are such a sap." Alain laughs before kissing Nick and huffing in anger that they can't get closer right now. "When all this is done, I'll show you how much I love you." He lets go of Nick to turn and scoop up a patiently waiting Richard that giggles when his papa smooches his cheek.

"You are such a tease."

"Not teasing, making you a promise. Later when he's asleep and the crew is gone, you are mine."

With that Alain walks out of the nursery with a big smile greeting everyone that was setting up lights and the set for their photos while introducing a nervous Richard to all the new people, leaving Nick in the back trying to focus and calm his hormones. It wouldn't really be appropriate to have your picture taken with your baby while you obviously want to rip your mates' clothes off. All of which went out the door as he stepped into the other room to see Richard and Alain posed on the sofa, which is now covered in a light blue sheet, looking breath taking. His son had the biggest smile on his face as Alain coos and tickles him while the camera was clicking away. He didn't even think about before he found himself leaning over the back of the couch and lifting Alains' chin up so that he can kiss him softly. From there the pictures snap away as they are left to be natural before the planned poses are attempted.

Kurt is groaning as he gets the twins out of the car to find the photo session is still going on. As he's calling Alain to see if it's safe to go in and trying to get Blaine to take the kids in the backdoor, Blaine doesn't hear him and just goes in the front with two toddling pups that are enjoying their new mastery of walking. Of course it's mixed with their use of words randomly. Blaine always smiles when they randomly point out something and name it with what they think it is and he either corrects them when it's nowhere close to being right or congratulates them for knowing when every bird flies by the window.

They don't even wait for their daddy to get in the house before they're running through the hall to find

"Ichard" which is chanting out of Timothy's mouth.

In time with "Ick." from Elizabeth. They are having a bit of trouble saying "R"

The production stops taking their current round of photos as the two ignore everyone and hobbles over to the sofa to a laughing Richard who brightens at seeing his little friends are home.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry! I forgot this was going on today." Blaine hurries in to gather up the toddlers with Kurt swooping in behind him with a groan at seeing he was too late to stop them. "Just give me a second and I'll have the little ones out of the way."

"I'll get Timmy." Kurt smiles at everyone, kind of happy to see they are all cooing and aweing at the twins wanting to play with Richard.

Elizabeth doesn't fight when Blaine scoops her up and hurries out of the room, but Timothy swats at his papa before pulling out his a new stuffed frog from his pocket, that Kurt will have to ask his dad about, and handing it to Richard making the baby squeal in happiness before sticking the stuffed animal straight in his mouth.

"No Ichard. No. Pway. No." Timothy whines as he watches his frog get sucked on. "No."

"Come on little guy, you know he likes chewing on everything." Kurt hugs his son that seems so upset about the frog getting chewed up. "What? What's wrong?"

"Mwah. No yum." Timothy pleads with his dad, pointing at the frog. "Mwah. No Yum."

"Mwah? Oh! Kiss? Is that the prince turned into a frog?" Everyone giggles as the little boy nods with tears growing in his eyes. "Did you want Richard to kiss the frog not take the frog?" He gets another slow nod. "Oh love, that was just a story. That frog won't turn into a prince no matter who kisses it."

"Mwah. Poof! Mwah Poof!" Timothy sniffles.

Alain tries to get the frog away from his son, making the baby cry outright because that was a present from Timmy and he wants it back. "He just wanted to show you, not give it to you."

To Kurt's surprise Timothy starts growling at Alain when he makes Richard cry. Slowly taking his toy back and hugging the now soggy frog close. When a bright flash goes off, because who could resist how adorable the kids are being, It catches the still upset Richard so off guard that he startles before outright bawling and screaming his dislike at being scared like that. There is no time to react before Timothy is turned towards the camera guy with his teeth bared and a deep warning growl being sent the man's way as he moves between Richard and the person who scared him.

"Timmy!" Kurt tries to get his son, but gets bit instead. "Blaine!" He doesn't know what to do with his son clacking his jaws and growling at anyone who tries to move if he thinks they are coming closer. This is defiantly not something an omega usually does.

"Here. Let's try this." Alain is getting up and carrying Richard closer to the out of control pup as Blaine comes rushing in at his mates' distressed call. "Look, he's fine. Everything's fine."

Turning to see who is coming closer, Timmy stops growling when he sees a red eyes, blotchy faced Richard being held in front of him.

"See. He's fine, just scared, but you are such a good boy protecting him like that. Such a good boy Timmy." Alain sits down Indian style with his baby sitting in his lap and back against his stomach so that he can watch Timothy. Richard sniffles and reaches out for the other wolf. Timmy scrambles into Alain's lap to sniff and check to make sure Richard is alright. "Everyone, I think we need a break for a moment. Richard is way too worked up for pictures right now and I'm not going to push him."

Nick nods going over to wrap around his mate and watch as the little omega snuggles to his son and wraps him in a hug. "Is it too much to say that I think pictures are done for the day and we'll be with you in a few for the interview? If you guys are alright watching Richard for a few? I think Timothy and him both need naps after all this…" He has no idea what to call it.

"Of course." Kurt smiles and waits until everyone has exited the house to give them a moment before breaking everything down to move closer. "We'll have to ask my dad about this."

"I think it's rather adorable." Alain huffs.

"It is adorable, but a bit odd. I would expect Elizabeth to act this way and she has when she thinks someone is trying to harm her brother, it's an alpha trait." Blaine reaches out slowly and caresses his sons' hair as the little guy yawns.

"Not true. I remember helping to pick on bullies when we were little." Kurt hums then just outright giggles. "Sorry! I just, think they are going to be best friends and it's comforting to know our little omega is strong enough to face off to danger." Kurt scoops Timothy up while the boy whines at first he snuggles against his papas' chest. "Let's lay them down for a nap. Are you guys alright with us leaving them both in one crib?"

"Perfectly alright." Alain kisses his sons forehead before passing the baby to Blaine. "We shouldn't be too long. Just have the interview part to finish."

"Take your time." Blaine coos down at the yawning baby. "You are just going to sleep aren't you Richard? Hum?"

Elizabeth pokes her head in. "Daaa!" She waves around the TV remote. Blaine had enough time to turn the television on, but not start her movie. "Daa!"

"Oh sweet girl! Did daddy leave you watching the intro screen to your movie?" Blaine hurries around a laughing Kurt to go and start the movie before laying Richard down in his crib.

The two boys snuggle together and just sleep in the adorable way they figured out since Richard is to small and young to do much cuddling. All while Elizabeth takes advantage of having both her daddies to herself while they all watch Tangled, at least until her little brain gives out and she falls asleep snuggled up with Blaine, who fell asleep. Kurt rolls his eyes and covers them with a blanket before going about doing some house work.

Alain and Nick answer all the questions with a smile. Their future plans, how they meet, what it's like being parents so young, and anything they can about wolf habits and things the humans reading the article might wonder about them being teen parents.

XxXxXxX

They were all in the choir room grumbling and groaning about having to meet when school was so close to ending. They had each confirmed their acceptance into the universities they decided on, Kurt and Blaine were ecstatic to have finally gotten their acceptance letters to NYU so that they can all go house hunting this summer. Even Finn, who seemed to be a bit happier lately, is going to the local community college for mechanics and is working towards taking over Burt's garage when he's too old to do it anymore.

"Finn, what have you been so perky about lately? I'd figure man hands would be out to make sure you were miserable while cleaning up her messes." Santana snaps at him while caressing Britany's rounding stomach. No one had known the human Britany would be able to carry the alpha wolf Santana's pups, but apparently she can.

"She got her acceptance letter from Nyada and dumped me." Finn shrugs when everyone mumbles things along the lines of 'told you so' and 'thought so' but none of them made him lose his smile.

Kurt tilts his head and studies his step brother. "You seem to be happy about her dumping you."

"I am. After what she did to Alain and Nick, I took a closer look and you guys were right. She is self-centered and only wanted to visit because she thought Alain could get her into Nyada or something. *He shrugs. "She can't accept the wolf side of her and doesn't care for my wolf, so why try to fight her? She isn't my mate. That girl is still out there somewhere."

"That is very grown up of you Finn." Kurt goes over and hugs his brother. "You'll know. Your wolf will know who is right and tell you. Trust me." He looks over at Blaine. "My wolf knew the second we first helped that injured rabbit escape our first moon."

"You were…"

"Told tell Blaine this." Kurt whispers. "But I see the same connection between Timothy and Richard. Dad commented on it yesterday when he came by and saw the two of them and apparently he only ever hears 'ichard' out of my sons' mouth." The two brothers' laughs, bringing an odd look from Blaine. "I hope it's that way. If not they will be such good friends."

"They will do what they want as long as their hearts are in it." Finn nods slowly. "You taught me that your heart and your wolf are one and the same and no one can tell either what to do or who it wants."

"When you find your mate, she will be one very lucky woman to have such a man by her side."

"I'm going to miss you." Finn fidgets as he looks down at his hands. "I'll miss you and the pups and Blaine and even Alain and Nick, even though I haven't gotten to know them like everyone else has because I've been stupid and blind."

"Blind, not stupid, but you keep your promise to come on the yearly camping trip and to visit when you can."

"I'll be there every year."

Its then that Sue comes in "Alright people! I know you are all just happy as puppies in a room full of plush animals to be here, but it's really important. We've been asked, or more like told, that we will be performing for the graduation ceremony and sadly it has to be a combined show with my graduating Cheerios and the schools other musical group, that I thought had been disbanded because it's just a creepy teacher that should have been removed from the building and one student."

Rachel walks in with Mr. Shue all happy and grinning like she owned the room. "So what song am I singing?"

"Hold it missy, that isn't how things go here." Sue Sylvester had no intention of giving the golden girl anything. "I already have the performance pieces chosen and no one has a full song solo. All the graduating members will be featured and those who are also Cheerios will also be a crucial part of each routine. I'm also calling in a favor and giving spotlight time to two members that we lost. Let's put it to a vote: Who would like to give one song to Nick and Alain?

Everyone raised their hands and cheered, except Rachel who huffs about not being featured when she is obviously going to be the only one to become a star after graduation and Mr. Shue who voices that Rachel should share that spotlight with Alain and Nick.

"Let's go to the auditorium then!" She smiles at the two complainers. "This is still a unit and because of that it's a majority vote. We don't single people out unless they decide. I was told you had to be part of the show, I wasn't told you were the show so suck it up princess," She glares at Shue at the princess comment "and let's go practice."

When everyone gets to the auditorium they are meet with the senior Cheerios on stage running through a makeshift dance routine with Neon Trees "Trouble" with Alain and Nick and Alain's agent and team sitting in the audience. "Sue Sylvester?" The agent goes up and greets their coach. "Thank you so much for inviting Alain to do this. It's just the right scene for him to launch his upcoming summer tour and get back into the mindset to perform again."

"No problem. We really missed having him as my assistant director after everything that happened with his pregnancy. Alright guys, get up on stage and warm up. First song is all on Alain and Nick, they have it planned and their choreographer has the routine all set." She tries not to laugh at the dropped jaws that Rachel and Mr. Shue couldn't hide. Like she was going to do this last show without anything but the best and nothing beats having a real set of professionals offering their talent. "Now let's go through this routine again with my colleague, Mr. Shue who has a student that is being added to the mix. Rachel, you better get up there and learn your parts."

"Of course! Mr. Shue, glad to meet you now this is what we have worked out…" She goes on and on about lighting and movement and sound while he nods and listens to everything that is going on.

Kurt grabs Alain into a tight hug. "Oh my god! You never said anything about coming today! Where's Richard?"

Laughing Alain returns the hug. "With Elizabeth and his shadow at your dads. I've never seen Timothy happier then when he realized Richard would be with him all day."

"They are a pair. Now what are we doing?"

Nick bites his lip as he drags Blaine closer. "We want it to be a four part piece with you two and we will have a front and center dance piece."

"Sounds good. What song?" Blaine claps.

"I wanted to play a little joke on them first so how about we do Nicklebacks 'Something in Your Mouth' for fun, but for real I though OneDirections 'Story of My Life' would be appropriate for a graduation." Alain laughs at how happy Kurt and Blaine seem to be with his first choice of a joke.

"Let's do it. I want to see Rachel turn red with embarrassment at hearing that kind of song. She's headed to New York, she better get over this little innocent act of hers."

It only takes a few minutes to sort out who was taking what verse before Alain runs over to the sound guy to tell him what they are up too and getting him to agree with a laugh as he loads up the song track in place of the one that was queued to play. This will be a good test of everyone's ability to adapt to a situation when something gets changed on them last second.

"Alright everyone ready? I'll give us a count down and then the music will start. You know your routines, if not wing it." Alain gets front and center with the other three right behind him. "You guys ready? Camera set?" He gets a thumbs up from his agent before his grin widens. "Good. You won't want to miss a second of this."

She barely has a chance to cuss and make a move to make whatever he has planned stop, but it's too late. His count down goes and the opening lines go and the music starts right before Alain is belting out lyrics that he changes just slightly.

"Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body, they say it's over budget, but you'd pay him just to touch it, come on!"

It throws everyone off for a few seconds before most of the Starlight's and the Cheerios shrug and go into a somewhat decent improve routine while filling in background vocals as the four boys alternate between parts. Coach Sylvester is, impressed. They actually did really well when it was obviously a last second change. She's done her job of teaching them to be prepared, relaxed, and professional. Rachel on the other hand was over on the side of the room screeching complaints to the sound guy about that being the wrong song and how is she supposed to do anything with this.

By the time rehearsal was over, they had run through the boys feature song "Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted and the girls song of a remixed version of "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy, which did include Rachel, but had just about everyone floored with Santana setting the tone with all her lines. After which Alain said he needs to work on a different song at home to compare, because the girls are going to steal the show.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: *Gasp* This is the end! Not really, but it is the end of the Who Says part of the werewolf verse. I'm starting to work on their college years, which keeping with my theme of song titles and lyrics as titles it will be called "Unconditionally" which will also be a theme for the story. You get a slight taste of what is to come at the end of this chapter. Sebastian is going to rock the boat a bit and there will be separation issues since Kurt and Blaine have never been away from their parents or pack like this.

That's enough of my jabbering, Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all!!

XxXxXxX

"Boys if you keep this up you will be late and then you won't be able to graduate." Burt tries not to laugh at the four doting daddies that don't want to leave their babies. In a way he doesn't blame them, Richard did pull that book down on himself and is now sporting a pretty impressive welt on his forehead. Of course this happening upset Timothy to the point of biting everyone to get them away from Richard, since he didn't know what caused it, and then Elizabeth started an outright dog fight with her brother. Now all three looked worse for wear. "You're supposed to be on stage soon. Go. We've got this."

"Are you sure?" Alain fidgets as Henry wraps an arm around him and Nick, leading them away from their son who is clinging to Burt like he's his lifeline.

"We're sure. Between Burt, Carol, Duncan, Cooper, Justine, Lillian, and myself we can handle all the pups. There's almost one for each of us." Which is a very honest statement with his own little girl clinging to Lillian, Justine cradling her and Cooper's newborn omega boy, Luc Gage, it leaves Henry, Burt, Duncan, Cooper, and Carol to fight over who snuggles and holds Richard, Elizabeth, and Timothy and who will be taking the pictures and filming the graduation.

"Alright. Ok. Fine. Good." Nick nods his head, eyes shooting back to his son still teary eyed and gripping Burt so tight. "We can do this. Let's go before we chicken out." He grabs Kurt while Alain drags Blaine away, rushing towards where they are supposed to meet the rest of the performers. Their show is the opening act to the graduation ceremony after everyone files in with their caps and gowns on.

They had opted to wear the same colors as their cap and gowns since it would be near impossible to do the dance routines in their graduation get ups and it would look funny with Alain and Nick not in the gowns with them. "They will be fine. We'll get a call if that red spot on his forehead turns out to be worse than it looks." Alain is mumbling as they get to all their friends, everyone hugging and talking about what parties they plan to go to afterwards and such. "He'll be fine."

"He'll be fine." Kurt tries not to laugh at his friend, because he knows what it feels like to know your pup is so close and hurt and you have to trust someone else to watch him and make the pain go away. "Dad has a way with making all ouchies get better and you know Timothy won't let anything else happen to him."

"True…" Alain whines turning fast to walk back towards his pup. "I just need to see him one more time!"

"No!" Kurt pulls him back and into a tight hug. "Just relax. He's fine and he'll be all happy and giggly when you're done singing and dancing on stage."

"God this summer is going to suck. Spending all that time away from him and Nick while they are so close."

"And you will do it one day at a time like Blaine and I when the pups start daycare."

Alain bites his lip. "I might have another option for you… My dad… Duncan, he offered to watch the pups, all three of them, if we didn't want to do the daycare route. Instead of a bunch of strangers they would be at his house with the pups from his pack, our new pack, and Lydia. He mentioned that some of the younger omegas and alphas come and help watch the pups, as a way to help the pack. I guess it's sort of a bonding thing his pack does. Since they are so unique compared to other wolves."

"I think I like that idea. We'll talk it over later, here comes Coach Sylvester."

Coach Sylvester was actually smiling and might even have a bit of moisture in her eyes, but that didn't matter. She would actually miss this bunch of misfit mutts and humans. "Well ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for us to part way. You guys will go on to do great things in the world while I stay and deal with butt chin and his closed minded way of dealing with wolves along with pushing my new campaign to train all members of our community on the traits of omega and alpha wolves, in conjunction with assisting curly tops older brother get teachers, like myself, hired to run the new school for omegas."

"Wait, Coach does that mean you're leaving McKinley?" one of the Cheerios gasp out.

"It does. I'm moving up in position, with the backing of Pack leader Anderson and his Beta Hummel, I'm going to be the pack representative in the school district meetings to make sure all rights for pack children are kept in mind with new policies and to make sure the educational standard on pack dynamics are up to date along with pressing for teaching wolves that they don't have to mate at 16. I'll also be a part time teacher at the omega school as the choir instructor, because you all have inspired me this past couple years, and a competitive cheer squad."

"An all omega competitive team. I like it." Kurt grins as he thinks about all the heads that will turn and jaws that will drop seeing an entire group of omegas that are strong and confident competing against alphas and humans.

"If you weren't running off to be what ever it is you chose to be, I'd want you there as my assistant coach. You are quite the inspiration Kurt Hummel."

Kurt puffs his chest at the compliment before turning away to get everyone moving into position to perform. No need to push the emotions anymore. None of them have ever seen Sue Sylvester being the openly kind and caring person she seems to be right now and none of them want to ruin this last glimpse of her with the normal biting comments she uses to hide her caring side.

Burt Hummel, beta to the pack leader and owner of Hummel Tire and Lube, was feeling as if his life was ending. Something he hadn't felt since watching his dear Lizzy fade in front of his eyes all those years ago. Now he feels it for a different reason, a happier occasion and one he knew was coming since his son would sit and stare all starry eyed as he watched Blaine run around the yard. His little boy was all grown up, graduating high school, and within the week will be on the road to New York in order to walk through the houses the agency picked out according to what all four of the boys were needing. Truly, he's losing four boys not just one and three of the most precious additions to their family.

Those shining eyes and fluffy hair. The odd words they blurt out now and then and the constant baby spittle over his shoulder. Even now as the kids, no young adults, file of the stage after preforming a set of songs that brought the house to their feet, he looks down at the tiny baby in a fully supported siting position against his stomach and sucking on his thumb while making all sorts of cooing noises.

Moments later he feels a gentle arm reach down and take the baby, as Alain and Nick settle into the seats in front of him and another set of arms wrap around his shoulders as Kurt nuzzles against his dad.

"Dad, I wish you wouldn't look so sad." Kurt whispers as they start to give speeches and such. He doesn't get to walk across the stage, it hurts but he knew it would be that way since he did the homeschool method. His diploma is at home already in a box ready for the move.

"You're not my baby any more, my little pup is all grown up and moving on to a new pack." Burt playfully ruffles his sons' hair, chuckling at the annoyed huff and jaw clack he gets in response. "You don't need me anymore."

"You're wrong dad." Kurt looks up with his bright blue eyes and smiles as he tilts his head, studying his dad. "I'll always be your pup and I will always need you. No matter where I go or what I do, I'll always come to you when I need help, encouragement, a good telling off, or just to bitch and moan about the stupid things alphas do that make me bonkers. I love you dad."

"Promise me you will visit and send me a hundred pictures a day of my grandkids, all three of them."

"Three?" Kurt slowly grins. "Dad, have you adopted…"

"Don't have to adopt them, they're my boys."

"You big softy papa wolf." Kurt giggles, getting shushed by people around them as names start getting called. "Love you dad. Now cheer for your other boy!" Kurt swoops over and takes his son in his arms as he cheers with Timothy as Blaine takes his walk across the stage.

Burt Hummel was a proud father as he watches his son equally cheer for all of his friends. Definitely a very proud father.

XxXxXxX

They spend the next few days hanging out with everyone from both Dalton and McKinley. Pool parties, football skirmishes, baseball games (Though Blaine makes sure Kurt wears more appropriate sports gear this time), and just good old fashioned hanging out as they pin down the plans for the camping trip in July. They all avoid the conversation about how they won't see each other again until July. None of them want to bring up how from here on they were going their separate ways to become adults and that they would slowly start to grow apart, even if they swear they won't.

The boys knew inside that this was the moment that hey start heading towards their futures and that they will be only as good as they make it. Kurt tried to hide the fact that he saw tears in his dads eyes as they load up the mini-van, yes the boys bought a mini-van as it was the only vehicle they could find to fit 3 car seats and 4 of them once they start doing outing sin New York together, and his Navigator with everything they would need for the next few weeks of house hunting.

"Are you sure you want to take the kids with you?" Burt is trying his hardest to hide how much it hurts to watch his family leave all at once.

"Yes dad, it's a good way to warm them up to the ne pack and have them see here they might be living." Kurt double checks the cooler to make sure they have plenty of toddler snacks, adult snacks, and drinks for everyone.

"That is a good idea. I just am worried it might be too much for them and you to adjust and…"

"Dad." Kurt turns towards his dad, slowly smiling. "You can say it, you know, because I'll miss you too and you know the kids will miss heir Gwamps."

They both laugh as Burt finally let's his tears show while he pulls his little boy into his arms. "I'll miss you so much. I want you to be careful around that new pack, just until you know who is safe to be around and who isn't. Don't go against your instincts when it comes to the pups and call me every day. We can slowly wean each other off that much talking, but please until then call me and just tell me you're fine and let me listen to the pups cry or gurgle or maybe even say gwampa."

Kurt nuzzles down into his dads chest, just breathing in the scent of his dad. "I will. You know I will because I'll need to hear your voice too."

Both men stay wrapped in each other's arms until they hear laughter and felt tiny bodies collide with their legs and grip.

"Gwampa. We go bye bye." Elizabeth clings to her grandfather.

"Vwoom! Vwoom!" Timothy makes car noises and moves his hand around, mimicking a car driving around. "We go vwoom!"

"That you are muffins and guess what?" Burt gets down on his knees, pulling them both into his arms and making them laugh. "I'm gunna miss you waddling around and getting into trouble."

"No! We no twu-ble. You lufs us!" Timothy buries his nose in and pulls in the comforting scent of his grandfather.

"I do 'lufs' you my little helper."

"I lufs you gwampa." Timothy looks up, causing Burt to start crying again as he sees the worry lines on his grandsons' forehead and the water leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

"I lufs you too gwampa!" Elizabeth is all happiness and smiles.

"Love you too Princess." Burt kisses her cheek before sending her with Kurt to go get buckled in as he pulls Timothy against him tighter, trying to settle the omegas nerves. "It's alright. You're going to be alright."

"Scawd."

"I know, but you have your dads, Uncle Alain, Uncle Nick, and Elizabeth to look after you." Burt lets the little boy breathe in his scent as much as he needs too. "And you need to look after Richard. Right?"

Timothy nods slowly as he snuffles. "Ichard needs me."

"That's right. He needs you more than I do."

"No. You need me gwampa."

"Oh?"

"You sad, no sad gwampa."

"You do always make me smile, but you have to go. Your Papa and daddy would be so sad if you stayed with me."

"Oh." Timothy fidgets. "Wisit gwampa?"

"I'll visit. Now you be a good boy and go with you daddy. Look he's waiting for you." Burt points to show Timothy where Blaine is standing with his hand out. "Go on buddy. Go be a big boy for your grandpa."

"Bye-bye gwampa. I lufs you. Miss you." Timothy kisses Burt's cheek before taking in another big sniff of his scent before tottering off to his daddy that scoops him up and holds the boy close as he heads to the van to buckle him in.

Once all three kids are buckled into their car seats in the van and the agreement was set on where Kurt and Blaine will switch off with Nick an Alain to drive the kids. Tear filled good-bye were given between all the parents and the four boys who then broke off to get in their vehicles and drive out. Burt didn't even hesitate as he hurried to the van where Timothy was bawling and calling for his Grandpa, opening the door and giving the boy his over shirt as a blanket. Alain smiles from the passenger seat.

"Thank you. I think he really needed that comfort."

"I should have thought of it sooner. Omegas don't deal with change easily." Burt kisses all three pups cheeks. "You boys drive safe and I'll send a care package so that he has something better when you get there."

Nick watches Timothy in the rearview mirror, burying himself in his grandpas' scent and clinging to the shirt like it's his life line. He's never seen the boy show his omega side like this before. "Maybe after the camping trip…"

"Henry and I will work on coming to stay with you guys for a bit to keep the kids stable in their new pack. If we need to come sooner, let me know." Burt startles when he feels a hand on his back, turning to see Carol handing him a couple more shirts and gesturing towards Elizabeth and Richard who are staring at Timothy with their noses flaring. "Thank you hun."

Kurt is running over as he's tucking the kids in with his shirts, gasping for air. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is. There is a slight… um well…" Carol hugs Kurt and whispers n his ear. "Your dad is having trouble letting go and the pups needed his scent to keep them calm. We gave them some of his shirts, just like I know you stole one of his ball caps."

"How did you…"

"A mother knows these things, even if I'm just a step-mother."

"Thank you Carol. Thank you for being there for dad and me this whole time."

XxXxXxX

What should have been a 9 hour drive, turns into a 12 hour drive. They find that traveling with such a young pup turns into constant stops to feed Richard and let the other two run around a bit before they snack. The boys all switched off who was driving what vehicle four times, each one taking a turn driving each vehicle. Needless to say they were worn out and ready to keel over by the time they reached the McKay home.

Every day they are in New York is spent looking at house after house. The first week is spent on the houses they had found online, none of them really working out for varying reasons, and then the second week was spent looking at places with the agent assigned to them from Alain's agency. Those turned out to be better for them, but still none seemed just right. They had almost lost hope of finding the perfect place until the day of the full moon.

They were all driving to the large park where the packs all meet to have their runs, a unifying technique all the pack leaders have developed to deal with the 20 different packs in such a small area. Alain was nervous since every moon until now he has watched his little boy turn into a nearly hairless pup that can't walk and has its eyes closed. He was told it was normal for a pup born as early as his was, but he was still worried about how the other packs and the new wolves will act around an obvious runt. It's during these mental ramblings that he feels the car stop as Kurt calls out for them to stop. Nick quickly backs up and pulls into the drive in front of a "For Sale" sign, Duncan pulling up behind them with a curious look on his face.

"This. This is perfect!" Kurt hops out of the car to look around.

Alain looks up and gasps at the stone walls framing a house that looks like a castle. "It's beautiful."

Duncan smiles as he watches the four boys looking around as much as they can. "It belongs to a couple from another pack. They put it up for sale after their pups moved out and they didn't need this much space for just the two of them."

"So they will be there tonight?" Nick asks, seeing that sparkle in both Kurt and Alain's eyes, he knows this is the place they want to tour next. "That way we can talk to them about a showing with our agent and suck."

"No, they live out of this district now, but it shouldn't be that hard to get a viewing. I know the pack leader that is handling its sale. I'll talk with her tonight before the run."

"Thank you!" Alain runs over and hugs him.

XxXxXxX

30 packs in one area is a major cultural shock for the boys who are used to only being with their one pack on a run. They were being introduced to each of the pack leaders and learning there really are no boundaries, you just pick which pack you want to be in and ask to join and they decide if you are in or not. Otherwise all 30 packs help each other out in every way they can. Most of the packs are families, one is all Irish descendants, another is all college kids that come in from all over the world and they got together to form a constantly changing pack, others are all mechanics. It's quite amusing listening to why each pack was formed.

Their pups are clinging to their daddies as they move about greeting people and getting to know some other parents with your pups, a young woman from the McKay pack offers to nurse the pups if they need it after the shift. Kurt turns her down since their twins are already on solid food after shifting and holds Timothy closer as the little boy pulls his grandpa's shirt tighter around himself. Alain however accepts and tries to get Richard to open up to the young woman, Molly McKay.

Nick and Blaine puff up with pride at all the compliments they are getting about how well behaved their pups are and how adorable they are. Alpha pride always makes Kurt laugh.

"So, you must be the new blood."

Kurt turns to see who was talking to him. "One of them. Kurt Hummel." He offers a hand out, nose sniffing the air to identify the alpha as someone he hasn't meet yet.

"Sebastian Smyth, beta for the Kappa Pi pack." He laughs as Kurt looks confused as he shakes his hand. "The college pack. The original leader thought it would be fun to make it more of a fraternity. Now we just can't change it and who is this little guy?"

Kurt instinctively looks around for Blaine while he smiles politely. "This is my son, Timothy. Timmy say hello to our new friend."

"No." Timmy buries his face n his grandfather's shirt and hides from the alpha.

"Timmy."

"It's alright. Omegas this young tend to have trouble with new locations and this is a really stressful situation with all these new wolves around. Even I was uneasy my first run."

"I'm glad to hear it's pretty standard to be nervous. Was your mate uncomfortable their first run?"

"I don't have a mate." His eyes look straight into Kurt's "All the ones I would have chosen are already taken."

Kurt doesn't even get to respond to the obvious flirtation in the wolves' voice as his scenes are filled with Blaine holding him and Timmy close as he growls in warning. "Their taken for a reason."

"Most of the time it's because they didn't have a choice."

"That isn't Kurt. He's the one who initiated our mating."

"Blaine!" Kurt turns bright red as he huffs with pride at being acknowledged in that way,

"Oh really? You definitely have me intrigued Kurt Hummel, but I know when I should take my leave. Enjoy your first run with us." Sebastian walks off with an odd smirk on his face and a sway in his walk. Kurt can't help but watch the other alpha walk away.

"Stop watching him!" Blaine whines. "You can't leave me."

"Huh?" Kurt turns to face his flustered mate. "Are you… oh my god you are afraid I'll run off on you? You do know this mate thing doesn't work that way right? You're the only one I want and the only one my body will want."

"There are ways…" he mumbles.

"Just shut up you big baby." Kurt pull shim into a kiss, showing his mate how much he belongs to the other wolf. Timothy laughs at his daddies. "Now do you believe me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Let's go and strip down so that we can change. I'm starting to see fur and Richard is going to need encouragement still."

Blaine grabs Elizabeth from Nick before heading with Kurt to strip and shift, following out the black and white fluffy balls as they run straight to the now screaming his head off Richard. Timothy of course is dragging grandpas' shirt. Kurt had tried taking it away, but nope he won't part from it. Both of their noses sniff at the naked baby screaming his head off as his parents' licks at his skin to try and get him to shift with them. The rest of the new pack keep their distance, but pace as they hear the distress from their newest member.

Timothy finally sticks his nose to his friends' nose and just stares him down making the baby stop crying and reach up to grab his fur with a giggle. Timmy yips and licks at Richard as the boy finally starts to shift. His bluish grey fur matching Nick's greyish tones showing as he rolls over. Alain noses at his son to see if he's going to open his eyes this time. Sniffing at the puff ball of grey. They all perk up when little mewling noises hit their ears as Richard starts to squirm to get his legs under him as he tries to stand up. They bark and huff happily as he toddles up onto all four legs as his bright green eyes open to look straight into Timothy's eyes. Elizabeth hops around them yipping happily before Alain let's Molly and her little girl omega pup into their circle to feed Richard as Nick and Blaine run off to see what food Duncan has for them all.

The night is filled with squirrel chasing, pups squabbling, yipping, and for the first time since getting to New York the boys felt like they had made the right choice as they watch their daughter play with a whole bunch of puppies of varying ages and Timothy never leaving Richards side as they toddle around the grass chasing fireflies.

Kurt doesn't notice Sebastian sticking close to him, but he doesn't care either because he has the pups to look after and Blaine to keep calm as he's acting more like a puppy then their pups.

XxXxXxX

By the end of the week the house is being put in their name, the couple that were selling it more than happy to sign it over to two families with pups. They head back to Ohio, this time with just the minivan, to arrange their stuff being moved to the new house from storage and the old house, though they plan to keep the house for when they visit. Burt takes his last full week with the pups to spoil all three of them while the boys all get their friends together and prepare for the camping trip.

A trip that started out on a high note and by the time they were all sitting around the first nights campfire they had all realized that no matter what they promised, this could be the last trip they all take together. The mood stayed heavy until ran back to the tent to change his clothes to the same ones he wore the first night they mated, leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. "

"Happy Anniversary." Before he took off running towards the woods with Blaine on his heels and everyone whooped and catcalled after them. No one saw them both sneak back into camp, clothes disheveled and hair full of leaves.

After that everything was just like it was every year. The boys acted like asses, the girls made fun of them. Fishing, hot dogs, and swimming. They even had impromptu sing offs between the Dalton boys, the McKinley group, and the turn coast (the ones that left Dalton for McKinley). It was the most fun camping trip they have ever had. None of them will admit to crying as they said goodbye for the last time for some of their friends and for at least a year for the rest as the all go off to start their adult lives.


End file.
